Superwomen of Eva: The 4th Degree
by orionpax09
Summary: Despite her work at NERV, Maya has always shunned violence. But when she receives a fantastic gift, she must learn to fight...for everyone.
1. Zapped!

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 1: Zapped!

Maya Ibuki was a woman who worked well under pressure. A technical engineer of exceptional competence, she had readily found a place in NERV, applying her skills to the fight against the Angels.

However, when she had first come to this place, she had never imagined that she would be fighting an Angel herself. Nor could she have ever envisioned the form that such a battle would take.

It had all started with some routine tests on the pilots in the pribnow box, having them in the test plugs completely naked in order to get precise readings to be used for the creation of the Dummy Plug System, which could pilot the Evangelions instead of the Children in case of an emergency. However, even as they had been working, some kind of contamination had been detected in the level above the pribnow box. A contamination that had proved to be an Angel invading NERV, and that was now attacking the MAGI themselves.

_We don't have much time!_ Maya found herself thinking as she pounded away at her keyboard, aiding Dr. Ritsuko Akagi in reprogramming the MAGI. It was their only chance to destroy the new Angel, an entity composed of billions of nanites that had crept its way unchecked through NERV, quickly infecting two of the MAGI. Now they had mere minutes before it infected Casper and was able to use NERV's self-destruct protocol to blew them all straight to hell!

While Maya worked, Major Misato Katsuragi was aiding Ritsuko in cutting into the techno-organics of Casper's inner workings. The technician remained focused even as she listened to the two older women talking about the MAGI, about how Ritsuko's mother's personality had been implanted upon the MAGI…

"Balthasar is being taken over!" Makoto shrieked. "_It's happening!!"_

"MAGI self-destruction sequence has been confirmed," the computer announced over the intercom, causing everyone to tense up. "Self-destruction will occur twenty seconds after all three MAGI consent."

"It's started?!" Misato demanded, popping out of Casper with an outraged look on her face.

Maya continued to work, ignoring the computer's description of how far the destruction would extend, ignoring Shigeru's panicked words. "Balthasar is invading Casper!"

"Twenty seconds until self-destruct," the computer intoned, spelling their doom.

"Casper will be taken over in eighteen seconds!" Shigeru Aoba shouted.

"Hurry, Ritsuko!" Misato ordered, helpless to do anything but watch as the doctor worked frantically.

"Don't worry! I'll have a whole second to spare!" Ritsuko replied, cool as can be under fire.

_That's right, sempai,_ Maya thought, confident even as Misato complained about the faux-blonde's estimate. Ever since she had come to NERV, she had been impressed with the doctor's genius, her ability to outthink virtually any situation, and her take-charge attitude. _We'll beat this thing! Just watch!_

As the doctor called for her attention, Maya called out, "We can do it!"

With only three seconds to spare, Ritsuko shouted, "Hit it!" Even as the doctor punched the enter key, Maya did the same, sending a special program flowing into Casper…even as the countdown reached zero. For a time, everyone stood silent, watching and waiting, wondering if their best…had been enough.

Then, almost miraculously, the red that showed the contamination of the MAGI on their status screen was washed away, leaving a cool blue behind. "Auto-destruct sequence has been canceled," the computer announced over the intercom. At this, both Shigeru and Makoto Hyuga erupted in relieved shouts of triumph, even as Maya clutched her laptop to her chest, laughing out loud. Misato came out of Casper smiling while Ritsuko heaved a deep sigh. "MAGI system returning to normal mode. Red alert is now canceled."

"Whew…that did it," Ritsuko breathed, setting down her small computer before crawling out as well. "Good work, Maya."

Maya fairly glowed at the praise. "Thank you, sempai," the brunette replied, just before she winced in pain, dropping her laptop in the process. "Ouch!"

"What is it?!" Misato asked, some of the fear they had just felt returning to her face.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Maya assured them even as Ritsuko looked at her in concern. The techie waved her hand in the air a bit, shaking the remaining sting from her hand. "I think I just pinched my finger on something, that's all."

The two other women looked at Maya in disbelief before exhaling the renewed tension. "Please, Maya! I think I'm getting too old for that sort of thing!"

"Not a chance, ma'am!" Maya countered with a laugh…completely unaware of the slight discoloration on her laptop, one that faded away as quickly as it had appeared. Unaware of a similar mark that had briefly appeared on her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As was usual for Angel battles, the cleanup was almost worse than the battle itself. The pilots had been launched away from NERV during the course of the Angel's invasion, and were left stuck naked in their Entry Plugs in the middle of a small lake within the Geofront. Eva Unit 01 had been launched from NERV in order to protect it from being contaminated, and had to be retrieved. In addition to all of that, there had been considerable damage done to NERV itself.

Still, Maya did her best to do everything she could, even soothing the pilots themselves. "Here you go," she smiled, bringing three mugs of hot chocolate for the Children as soon as she could. She looked at them, now completely dressed and very much annoyed after their ordeal.

_Well, _Asuka_ is certainly annoyed!_ Maya thought, amused as the fiery German grabbed her mug, frowning hatefully as she sat back and started drinking it down.

"Careful! That's hot!" Maya cautioned.

The response Maya got was Asuka looking at her loftily. "Please, _this_ is not hot!" she declared, despite the fact that the mug was steaming nicely.

_I swear, that girl is just like a demon. First she survives being dunked in a volcano, and now she just gulps this stuff down like there's nothing to it?_ Maya thought ruefully before giving the remaining mugs to Shinji and Rei.

"Oh, thanks, Maya," Shinji smiled, gratefully taking the mug in hand, blowing on it before carefully sipping the sweet brew.

"Thank you," Rei replied calmly. As she drank, Maya almost missed how the albino's mouth curled slightly up, like she was laughing at some private joke.

"It sure was close, wasn't it?" Shinji asked, looking about his surroundings nervously.

_Not that I can blame him,_ Maya admitted, smiling ruefully at just how close a call it had been. "Don't worry about it, Shinji. Everything's fine now," the brunette stated, noting how Asuka humphed in irritation. "Besides, no one was hurt, the three of you are okay…"

"Yeah, I know," Shinji answered, still disquieted by the events of today.

_Then again, I guess it must feel pretty unusual, being the ones away from the fighting,_ Maya noted. She couldn't stand the thought of combat herself, and had always been more of a thinker than a fighter. _I wonder how they can do. Go into battle, do what they do…_ As this thought ran its course, Maya staggered slightly, placing her hand to her forehead as the room tilted.

"Maya! Are you okay?" Shinji asked, standing to look at her as the other Children looked at her in surprise.

"I-I'm fine, Shinji," the brunette answered, regaining her equilibrium. Her smile returning to her face, Maya placed her hand upon his shoulder. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Well, okay," the boy answered uncertainly. "Why don't you go home, then? Get some sleep?"

"Believe me, that's exactly what I'm going to do," Maya answered earnestly with a small laugh. She was gratified to see him smile in return. _He's always so nervous, so uncertain…_ Then another wave of dizziness hit the techie, who decided it was time to take Shinji's advice, and pack it in for the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm definitely getting older,_ Ritsuko noted sourly as she worked to put the MAGI back into working order. _Either that…or Misato's coffee has gotten worse since the last time I tried the stuff!_

Having had her fill of shit for one day, the doctor made her way up from the MAGI core, followed closely by Misato. As the two of them arrived on the bridge proper, Ritsuko performed a few more tests, just to make sure everything was in working order. "Looks like everything checks out," she reported, taking a deep breath as she looked at the readouts with a scientific satisfaction.

"That's good," Misato noted. "This was about as close as I want to cut it!"

"Tell me about it," Ritsuko agreed sourly. "I'm a doctor, not a soldier."

Misato just smiled at this, right before an alarm sounded. "What the – what's happening _now?!"_ the Major cried out, looking wildly about.

Urgency spurring her on, Ritsuko dashed over to the controls, blanching as she read the data on them. "The MAGI have detected another blue pattern!"

"_WHAT?!!"_ Misato shrieked, her voice like that of a wild animal. "Are you sure?!"

Ritsuko stabbed at the controls quickly…before her face settled in relief. "False alarm," she reported with a sigh. "The energy signature appeared only for a few seconds, and then it disappeared."

Misato was not satisfied by Ritsuko's assurances. "Better check it out, just to be sure. If even a _part_ of that Angel survived, we could wind up right back where we were!"

"Already on it," Ritsuko nodded, frowning unhappily at the thought. "You better get some more coffee, though. This is going to be a _long_ night…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What a night,_ Maya thought, mopping her brow, noting the heat coming off of her skin. _I hope I'm not coming down with a cold!_

As she rode the bus back home, Maya looked at the people that were riding along with her. There weren't very many; the population of Tokyo-3 had been declining since the very first Angel battle. _They have no idea,_ she mused, shaking her head in disbelief. _No idea how close we all came today!_ As a member of NERV, Maya took a certain pride in the work she did. They were the first, last, and only defense against the Angels, and the fate of the world regularly depended on the efforts of herself and everyone around her. However, having so much riding on one's shoulders did have a way of tiring a woman out.

_I guess that's why I'm feeling like this right now,_ Maya guessed, feeling more exhausted every moment. It was like her body was getting heavier with each passing second. _I can't wait to just get home and get to bed!_

It wasn't long before the bus got Maya where she wanted to go, but it did require some walking before she was finally able to get to her door and let herself in. The instant she was inside, she let a deep sigh as she leaned back against the wall. Smiling as she looked at the cozy apartment, Maya crept over to her bedroom, and soon allowed herself to crash down upon the mattress, succumbing to her exhaustion. Completely unaware that nanites from the 11th Angel had followed the line from the MAGI to her laptop, and from there, into her. That they were now integrating with her cellular structure, obeying part of the program that they had been infected with; to co-exist with their host, to become_ one_ with it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hmmmm!_" Maya stretched the next morning, her vertebrae cracking somewhat as she sat up and became more awake. Then, looking about her room, she smiled deeply. "Oh, I _needed_ that…!" the brunette declared, feeling much better.

_All I need is some breakfast, and I'll be ready to face the day! _Getting to her feet and shedding her uniform, Maya took a quick shower, turning the heat up as far as it would go, the scalding water feeling especially good that day. As soon as she was done, she put on a bathrobe before preparing a cup of coffee, along with some pancakes and sausages. Though the techie didn't normally indulge in such foods, she decided that she deserved a treat after everything that had happened, and she was hungry. So _very_ hungry!

Chugging down a glass of juice, Maya was soon devouring her breakfast with a reckless abandon that would have shocked those who knew her. She was usually very fussy about keeping in shape, and not eating too much, too fast. And yet today, she just couldn't stop herself. _I'm going to hate myself the next time I get on the scale,_ Maya decided, but she really didn't care at the moment. Her stomach would hate her even more if it didn't get more in it, and _fast!_

When her appetite was finally satisfied, Maya sighed, the sensation of being full having never felt quite so good before. Stifling a small belch, the brunette set about getting dressed when the phone rang. "Who could that be?" she wondered before went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Maya! Hope I didn't wake you!" came the cheerful voice on the other end.

"Natsume!" Maya smiled, picturing the slightly older woman on the other end. "No, you didn't wake me up. So how's my favorite sister today?"

"Nervous," Natsume replied, a girlish laugh to her worlds. "You see, Jiro and I've been talking it over, and, well…we've finally set a date!"

"Really?" Maya got out, her eyes wide with pleasure. "So you two are _really_ getting married?!"

"For real!" Natsume assured her. "Oh, it's just such a relief! I just had to tell you right away!"

"I understand," Maya murmured, feeling an edge of envy at her sister's good fortune. "So how's Mom taking it?"

"I…I actually haven't told her, yet," Natsume confessed, some of the pleasure ebbing from her voice. "I'm sorry, but…I'm almost afraid that she'll do something to mess things up for me again, just like last time! I mean…you _know_ how mother is when it comes to men."

"Don't remind me," Maya groaned at this, recalling how their mother went on and on about what horrible monsters all men were, and how they should never be trusted with anything. Recalling a childhood where she and her sister had been punished for any interaction with people of the opposite gender.

"Just because things didn't go well between her and Dad doesn't mean she had the right to mess up our lives," Natsume went on, Maya practically seeing the rueful look on her sibling's face. "Remember what happened with Hojo? How she actually went after him with a baseball bat, and threatened to kill him if she ever caught near me again?"

"Again, don't remind me," Maya shook her head, recalling the frightened look on the poor guy's face when he was sent running for his life before their wrathful matriarch. "Well, anyway, I hope things go better for you this time."

"I hope so, too," Natsume agreed. "So, anyway, how're things at work?"

"Oh, the usual," Maya responded effortlessly.

"In other words, you'd tell me, but then you'd have to kill me, right?" Natsume joked.

"Something like that," the technician responded, once again feeling an edge of hunger. Annoyed with her stomach, Maya decided to slip into the kitchen and grab a banana. "So, when's the wedding going to be, anyway?"

"About a month from now," Natsume answered. "Do you think you can make it?"

Shrugging, Maya shook her head. "I don't know. I'll have to clear things with the command, but Major Katsuragi is pretty understanding about things like. Still, it depends on just how cooperative the Angels are feeling."

"I hear you," Natsume replied, honest sympathy in her words. "Anyway, take care of yourself, Maya. And _please_, try to find some guy for yourself! Trust me, you'll feel a lot better for it!"

"The problem is, finding a guy who's worth the time!" Maya countered, eliciting a laugh from her sister that she quickly returned. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later! And please, give my regards to Jiro!"

"I will! See ya when I can, little sis!" Natsume promised.

"Right, big sis!" Maya answered before hanging up. Shaking her head, thinking of how happy her sister sounded, Maya munched on the banana and headed back to her room.

_It's not like it's that easy to find a guy,_ Maya thought ruefully as she headed back to her room. _I mean, sure, there's Makoto and Shigeru, but they're both such…flakes! Then there's Ryoji Kaji, the womanizer from beyond! I swear, Dad was nowhere_ near_ as bad as that jerk! Sometimes, I think the only guy worth anything at NERV is Shinji!_

Taking a moment to make a private joke about why the Major liked having the 3rd Child around, one that had nothing to do with her infamous cooking, Maya swiveled about to look at herself in the mirror…and froze. Just froze at the sight of the mirror that reflected her bedroom, her bed, the window, and even her bookshelf. A mirror in which Maya herself did not appear.

Stunned into stillness, Maya felt the banana slip from her hands, not noticing how it reappeared before it fell to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: At last, Maya Ibuki joins the ranks of the Superwomen of Eva! Please, read and review! And check out my other stories as well! Please?

Now, as I was writing this, I was struck with inspiration. Yes, all the major ladies of Eva have now been done, and even one of the video game girls, too. But what about the women whose presence is mostly unseen, but undeniable, nonetheless?

I am talking, of course, of the mothers, the women whose souls are trapped within the Evas. Who would like to see some SOE one-shots where Yui, Naoko, and even Asuka's mother, Kyoko, embrace their inner hero and kick serious butt? Please, tell me what you think off that idea!

Anyway, until next time!


	2. Four Ways to Get in Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 2: Four Ways to Get in Trouble

"_What the -?!"_ Maya blared as she looked at the mirror, and saw everything in her room…but herself. Eyes wide with shock, the techie fell backwards, and with a yelp of pain, clonked her head on the floor. Groaning in pain, the brunette just lay there on the floor, staring at the ceiling for a while, waiting for the stars and comets that clouded her vision to disappear before she finally decided to try moving.

"Ow…not the way I like to start the day…" Maya groaned, rubbing the back of her head as she sat up. As she did so, she once again looked at the mirror...and saw herself lying on the floor. Looking like a complete idiot. Frowning in confusion, she slowly got to her feet and went up to the mirror. As she ran her hand across the smooth, glass surface, Maya looked at herself from several angles, frowning thoughtfully, and then sticking her tongue out at herself, before finally taking a step backwards and shaking her head.

"I must be losing it," Maya decided, already dismissing her disappearance in the mirror as just a hallucination. "Too much stress at work, no vacation, lousy pay…yeah, that must be it…" Maya mumbled, stepping away from the mirror…and feeling her foot come down on something soft and squishy. Looking down at the floor, the brunette moaned softly at the sight of what was left of the banana oozing out from between her toes.

"That's it! I'm taking the day off!" With this declaration, Maya went to the bathroom to clean herself off, and to fetch a towel.

Once done cleaning up the mess from the banana, Maya went to the telephone and called Ritsuko's cell phone. "Dr. Akagi speaking," the faux-blonde replied.

"Hello, sempai," Maya spoke wearily, hoping against hope that she would not be needed that day.

"Oh, hello, Maya," Ritsuko answered, her tone lightening. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly," Maya replied, waving her hand in front of her face. It looked every bit as visible as it was supposed to. "Listen, is everything okay at NERV?"

"Well, more or less," Ritsuko told her in an absentminded fashion. "We're still doing some cleanup around the base. It's nothing special. Why?"

"So…it would be okay if I took the day off?" Maya wondered hopefully.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I don't see why not. Why, is something wrong?"

"Not really. Just…not feeling like myself today, that's all," Maya stated with a shrug.

"I've had plenty of days like that," the doctor mused thoughtfully. "Anyway, go right ahead. We all deserve a break every now and again."

"Great! Thanks, sempai!" With that, Maya sighed in relief as she hung up. Despite the many jokes she had been subjected to in regards to her relationship with the doctor, Maya honestly admired Ritsuko for several reasons. She was an intellectual, something Maya appreciated, and her genius was hard to overlook. Also, she had always had difficulty striking up a relationship with men, simply because of the trouble that had gotten her into as child.

_It's like I'm afraid that mother will come along and spank me again for being anywhere _near_ a guy,_ Maya thought unhappily, her posterior recalling every such incident perfectly. But Ritsuko was a mature person, and someone Maya openly admired. Someone she could be friends with and not feel any of that old fear.

Shaking her head at the dour thoughts that were running through her mind, Maya threw up her hands in disgust. "That does it. I need to do something to relax, or I'm going to go nuts!" Then, with a smile, Maya returned to her room, for when she got into moods like this, there was really only one thing to do. Taking a moment to rummage around in her closet, Maya got out a blue sports shirt with the number four on it, a white pair of shorts, as well as knee, elbow, and hand pads, as well as her helmet. Then, grabbing a backpack to stick her shoes in, Maya smiled as she grabbed the last item to make her day complete, and was soon out the door.

As soon as she was on the ground and looking at the open sidewalks, Maya put on her rollerblades and was soon zipping along the streets of Tokyo-3. _Ah, that's much better,_ the techie thought, filling her lungs with air as she moved effortlessly about. _It's been forever since the last time I had a chance to get these babies out!_

As all of Maya's somber thoughts slowly evaporated, she looked up at the bright, blue sky above, and grinned. _Okay, now let's get serious!_ she decided, pushing herself to go even faster. Grinning wildly, Maya saw she was coming to her favorite parts of Tokyo-3, where the street was at incline, making it a perfect place to pick up speed. Soon, she was moving even faster, the huge buildings a blur as she shot along the streets.

_Wow, I needed this! _Maya thought contentedly._ The wind rushing past me, everything a blur, the smoke, and…_ Her eyes widening as she double-clicked on one particular word, Maya looked around, and gasped in horror, for small tongues of flame were licking at her shirt.

"_I'm on fire!"_ Maya screeched, all thoughts of relaxing flying from her mind as she tried to extinguish the flames, using her forearm protectors to try and smother them. As she did this, she was stunned by the fact that, not only was it _not_ working, but she was feeling any pain from the fire. She didn't even feel a bit warm.

Completely distracted by the flames and the way they didn't affect her, Maya completely lost track of the fact that she was still moving very fast along the streets, something she was reminded of as she took a hard bump and was practically sent flying. Looking ahead and spreading her arms to stabilize herself, the brunette blanched when she saw that she was coming to an intersection, one that had several cars moving through it.

_If I don't do something fast, I'll be an okonomiyaki!!_ Maya thought frantically, waving her arms in a panic, even as the flames continued to eat at her shirt. Then, she spotted a street light, and stretched out with her right arm in order to snatch it. Relief hitting her as she felt her hand connect, Maya held on tight…and kept going. And going. And going right into the street.

_What the hell?! I _know_ I grabbed hold!!_ Maya thought, still feeling the metal in her hand. Looking over her shoulder, the techie eyes bugged out of her sockets at the sight of her hand, still wrapped around the metal post. And the fact that her hand was still connected to her by an arm that had stretched out to an impossible length.

Her mind emptied of thought, Maya's entire focus was on her arm, until a horn blared for her attention. Looking in the direction of the sound, the brunette saw her doom coming straight towards her in the form of a shipping truck bearing down on her. _Oh, sh-!_ was all she had time to think before the grill of the truck smashed into her, knocking her down onto the street, just in time for the wheels to roll right up the center of her body, just missing her head.

_Oh, God, I'm dead, I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead…_ was all Maya could think as she screwed her eyes shut, even as the roaring of the engine filled her ears. Then, just as suddenly as it has started, the sound faded somewhat, and the techie slowly took stock.

_Wait a minute…I'm _not_ dead? _Frowning at this realization, at the fact that she wasn't even in any pain, Maya slowly, warily opened one eye…and nearly fainted.

Her left arm was completely intact. So were her legs. However, the center of her body had been squished flatter than the okonomiyaki she had been thinking about before, the treads of the tire decorating the deep furrow that had just been dug into her form. Squeaking at the absolute horror of the sight, Maya opened her other eye, and looked at her right arm. It was still stretched out horribly, her hand still clinging to the street light. However, another tire track now decorated it, pressing it to the ground. Her mouth opening and closing uncontrollably, Maya looked about, desperate to move, to get away.

"Oh, my God…" another voice came. While Maya was dealing with her trauma, the truck driver had stopped his rig and gotten out of it, if only to find out just how many pieces his unintentional victim was now in. Instead, he just stood there, watching as Maya groaned with the effort of sitting up, peeling herself up off the ground with a sickening lurch. Watching as she let go of the street light, her arm snapping back into place, hail and whole, as if nothing had ever happened.

While the truck driver started looking for a safe place to lose his lunch, Maya looked at her arm like she had never seen it before. _This is…insane…_ the techie moaned inwardly. There wasn't even a trace of the tire tread now, her arm having returned to normal, with only the dirt from the tire pointing to her mishap. Then, looking down at her torso, she almost lost her mind at the sight of her torso puffing out again, returning to its normal shape, completely painlessly. As if nothing had ever happened.

"What's…going on?" Maya shuddered, trying desperately to get to her feet. "What's happening to me?!" Gulping loudly, she looked around, as if trying to ground herself in reality. Then, shaking with fear, Maya managed to scoot a short distance away, far enough away to give herself time to think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Major, we've detected another blue pattern!" exclaimed Makoto.

"_What?!"_ Misato exclaimed, staring daggers at the Lieutenant. "Is that another false alarm?!"

A few seconds passed, and then the bespectacled technician sighed in relief. "Guess so. It had the same weird characteristics as before, almost like a red-blue pattern. It just…blipped out again."

Snorting in disgust, Misato frowned at the MAGI core. "That does it. I want a full diagnostic run on the MAGI! After what happened last night, they're probably malfunctioning."

"Yes, sir," Makoto nodded.

"And disregard any more of these blips that show up! If it doesn't last for more than a few seconds, then I don't want to hear about it!" Misato ordered, shaking her head at just how _useless_ science could be. "In the meantime, I'll get Shinji and the others here, just in case we actually _do_ get an Angel today!"

"Yes, sir!" As Misato stalked away, fed up with a great many things, Makoto adjusted the Angel Detection System so as only to report patterns that lasted longer than twenty seconds before returning to more important matters; catching up on the latest issue of 'Gundam Wing'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya somehow managed to make it to a small park, and was grateful to find a bench she could sit down on and try and figure things out. "Okay, okay, just try and get things together, Maya," she ordered herself as she sat down, wrapping her hands about herself so that they couldn't go off doing weird stuff that they ought not be doing. Heaving a deep, desperate breath, Maya tried to gather her thoughts, failed, and then tried again. "Alright, something's seriously wrong here," she stated, if for no other reason than to get that order of business out of the way. "Okay, I started feeling sick last night, back at NERV, and this morning, I disappear and all this other weird stuff starts happening to me. So…what happened at NERV?"

Frowning as she tried to puzzle this out, Maya thought hard. "The Angel attacked, we destroyed it, and…" As these words left Maya's lips, her eyes widened in realization, recalling the sudden pain, how she felt like she had been bitten by her laptop, which had been connected to the MAGI. "Oh, my God, the _Angel…!" _the techie gasped in realization. "Some of it must have jumped from the MAGI…and got inside of _me!!"_

Her self-control fading fast, Maya placed her hands to her forehead, and forced herself to think. _Okay, okay! Um…what would sempai do in a mess like this?_ the brunette asked herself. _She wouldn't freak out the way you are, that's what! She'd figure this thing out!_

As the thought of the doctor entered Maya's mind, she took several deep breaths, and tried to approach the problem analytically. _Okay, so…well, I still _feel_ like myself. No weird impulses…except for my appetite. And I certainly don't feel like destroying everything in sight. So…maybe there isn't enough of the Angel inside of me to control me? Or…wait! The program! It was designed to make the Angel work as one with the MAGI! Maybe that's what it's doing with me!_

As Maya finished her analysis, she frowned. _So…I guess I'm in no immediate danger, but…that might not last._ All of this settled, Maya sucked in a deep breath, steadying herself.

"I better call NERV, have someone pick me up," Maya finally decided. "Maybe Dr. Akagi can help me, maybe get this thing out of my body."

With that, Maya reached for her pockets, and felt her wallet…but no cell phone. "What the -?!" Maya got out, right before she practically slapped herself silly for being so stupid. _I must have left it back at the apartment!_ she realized, taking a moment to declare herself the most incompetent person on the face of the planet.

Then, deciding that self-pity wasn't going to get her anywhere, Maya narrowed her eyes in determination. "Okay, I'll just have to go there myself, then!"

With that, the techie began taking off her helmet and pads before stuffing them into her backpack, thanking her lucky stars that it hadn't been demolished by the truck. _The way things have been going, I better not blade to base. Who knows what might happen next!_ Maya decided as she began removing her favorite footwear_. _They were especially difficult to remove, almost seeming to be stuck to her feet.

"C'mon, get off!" Maya groaned as she struggled with the plastic shoes, and was finally rewarded as one of them came off. Then, after struggling for a while with the other blade, she got that off as well…at which point she stared at her foot. The sock was torn, revealing the flesh of her foot, flesh that was severely cracked.

"What the…?" Maya wondered for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. Unable to think, she just sat there and watched as the crevices in her skin deepened, even as her foot grew, tearing the sock completely apart in the process.

As the sound of more cloth tearing reached her ears, Maya looked at her other foot, and saw that it was also expanding, the skin becoming tougher as it split apart, even changing color. Making matters even worse was the effect was spreading up her legs. "_What the -?!"_ she got out again, her eyes widening as she looked down at her hands…and saw that she was going from having five fingers a hand to just four. The flesh of her hands was puffing up and cracking into shingles of an orange, rock-like substance, fusing two of the fingers of each of her hands together.

As the realization of what was happening hit her fully, Maya was about to scream, only to have it die in her throat as she saw that the rest of her body was transforming similarly. She felt bulkier and heavier with each passing second, and yet the power that now exploded through her muscles made her gasp in awe. _This is…incredible!_ Maya thought, even as more cloth tore apart. Then, as the horror of her transformation returned, she shook her head, as if trying to deny what was happening. _Oh, God, I'm turning into…a _thing_!! Can this get any worse?!!_

Nineteen seconds after her transformation began, Maya blinked out of sight, becoming completely invisible and undetectable to NERV's sensors. Staring at hands she could feel but not see, the techie sagged beneath the weight of her own monstrous body. "You know," she asked any powers that happened to be listening. "I _really_ wasn't in the mood for an answer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picking up her rollerblades in one hand, Maya began her long walk to the nearest entrance to the Geofront. Though her new body seemed horribly heavy and ungainly, it moved rather well, and she was making good time. The only problem was that there was a definite impact with each step she took, causing anybody she happened to pass to look around in confusion.

_Better be careful,_ Maya decided, doing her best to stay as far away from anyone who happened to come close. _If I step on somebody's foot, I'll break every bone in it!_

Deciding that she never wanted to see a scale again for as long as she lived, Maya trudged onwards, relieved when her objective finally came into view. Looking around and seeing no one else nearby, the techie started running towards the entryway, her footsteps echoing oddly behind her. _I can't believe how small everything looks!_ she marveled as she looked at the door and the card reader. Her salvation nearly upon her, Maya reached for her wallet so as to get her NERV ID card out…and felt her pocket tear open.

_Oh, no!_ Maya thought, watching as her wallet fell down to the ground, flipping open. Kneeling down, she carefully reached to pick it up, saw it disappear as her fingers connected with it. Carefully pinching her fingers together, she pulled up…and saw her wallet reappear, falling back to the ground. _You've gotta be kidding me…_ she moaned, trying again and again with similar results. _Aw, dammit! These hands…they're so big and clumsy! I can't do _anything_ with them!!_

Out of her mind with her sudden frustration, Maya fell to her knees and slammed her fist into the ground. The granite-like hand smashed through the metal like it was nothing. Her eyes once again widening in horror, Maya withdrew her hand, staring at the hole she had just made. _Okay, mental note; don't do that again!_

Heaving breath after desperate breath, Maya did everything she could think of to calm herself down, running her hand across her face…and found that it was feeling different. Lighter, more delicate. _Wait a minute! Does that mean…?_ Flexing her hands, Maya felt her arms, and grinned in relief as her limbs began to feel smaller, more flexible. They were still invisible, but she could tell that they were made of flesh, not craggy rock. Sighing in relief as she once again felt five fingers wiggling about on each hand, Maya once again reached for her wallet, and easily pinched her ID card between her normal fingers. Grabbing up her wallet with her other hand, Maya smiled as she looked at the card that was her only means of entering NERV…and watched it disappear.

_Oh, no!_ Maya shrieked, letting her grip slip, and watched as the card reappeared in mid-air. Watching as the card clattered to the ground, Maya took several deep breaths, sighed as her pulse returned to something approaching normal, she once again picked up the card, only to watch disappear again. _Wait a minute…if the card is _invisible,_ then…!_ Gulping loudly, Maya went over to the card reader, and ran her card through. Nothing. Doing her best to stifle her heartbeat somewhat, she flipped the card about in her hand, hoping that she had just angled it wrong, and slid it through again. Nothing.

"Oh, _shit!!"_ Maya shrieked out loud, at the end of her rope with just about everything. She brought both fists down on the reader, only to yelp in pain as her now delicate skin was stung by the blow. Shaking her hands out, Maya glared hatefully at the card reader that some cheapskate moron had cooked up so that it wouldn't work on an _invisible_ ID card! _Can't anybody think ahead?!_ the techie fumed, forgetting for a moment just how absurd the idea sounded.

_Okay, okay, so…I turned invisible earlier, and changed back, right? And when I got all rocky, I changed back then, too. So…maybe if I just wait for a while, I'll go visible again!_ Buoyed by the thought, Maya decided to just sit back and wait for a while. _I wish I had brought a book with me. Of course, the way this day has been going, it probably would have caught on fire or been crushed or something stupid like that._

Not at all reassured by this thought, Maya leaned back against the card reader, keeping an eye open for anyone who might come along. _Maybe if someone else shows up, I can follow them in if I don't change back before then,_ she thought, wondering what would happen first.

As it happened, it was someone showing up, or rather, three someones. As Maya watched, the three Eva pilots appeared, with Asuka being as loud as usual. "I don't believe this! After all that crap they put us through yesterday, they have the gall to drag us out of school early, just because the detection system is screwed up?!"

"C'mon, Asuka! You heard what Misato said," Shinji replied soothingly. "I know it's probably just a false alarm, but they can't take any chances with the Angels."

"Yes," Rei agreed.

"So just because the MAGI are screwed up, we have to suffer?!" Asuka protested, her pretty face filled with anger.

_Thank God!!_ Maya thought exultantly as Shinji tried to placate the volatile redhead as they continued to approach. _Now, if I can just avoid -! _Cutting herself off as soon as she realized that she was tempting fate, Maya got out of the way of the three pilots, and allowed them to pass by. Though it was all she could do to stifle the urge to laugh as Asuka, who had taken the lead, stepped into the hole the techie had punched in the floor.

"_Arrgh! What the hell is _this_?!!"_ Asuka demanded as she fell up to her knee, banging her leg in the process.

"It would appear to be a hole in the floor," Rei noted. As Asuka glared pure death at the albino, Maya wondered not for the first time if Rei had some kind of sense of humor that she hadn't told anybody about.

"I figured that out already, Wondergirl!" Asuka snarled. "What I want to know is how it got here and what idiot is responsible for it!!"

_That would be me,_ Maya thought ruefully, watching as Shinji helped Asuka out of her predicament, only to be rewarded by the redhead smacking him in the face for actually _touching_ her leg. _What the -?! Why, that little…!_

"What'd you do _that_ for, Asuka?" Shinji protested, even as sneaky idea began to crawl its way through Maya's thoughts. "It's not my fault you tripped!"

"I know that, baka, but since whoever did do _isn't_ here, I had to hit _somebody,_ and I decided on _you!_" Asuka snarled, even as Maya crept closer.

_That does it,_ Maya thought wickedly as crept up behind Asuka, deciding that a little payback was in order. As silently as she could manage, the techie took hold of the edge of Asuka's skirt, and loosened the catch just enough to let it fall to the ground. Stifling the urge to giggle, Maya watched as Shinji turned red at the sight of Asuka's panties, just as the redhead realized that something was _horribly_ wrong.

"A-asuka…!" Shinji stammered out, only to have whatever else he was about to say be slapped out of his mouth.

"Pervert!!" Asuka screeched even as Maya gaped in horror.

"Asuka, why…?" Shinji wondered as he checked to see if he had all of his teeth in place.

"_That_ was the viewing fee, Third!" Asuka declared imperiously. "Don't forget: You peep at me, you pay the price!"

_The viewing fee?!_ Maya thought incredulously, her jaw having fallen at the sight of the redhead's abrasiveness. _How does Shinji stand to live with that crazy bitch?! Does she do this sort of thing to him all the time?!_

"Please, let us proceed," Rei stated, drawing the attention of the other two children. Thankful that Asuka seemed to think that now was not the time to practice more of her usual brand of abusiveness, Maya watched as the 1st Child slid her ID card through the reader, and practically jumped for joy when the door slid open.

_Yes!_ Maya smiled as she watched Rei pass through the door, which closed quickly after her. _I'll have to time this just right!_ Watching as Asuka used her card and was passed through, the techie positioned herself by Shinji and waited for the exact moment when he ran his card through the reader. Obediently, the door slid open, and Maya kept close as Shinji went through. _Thank you, Shinji!_

'Subject: Shinji Ikari. 3rd Child of NERV. Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01," a voice sounded in Maya's mind just as she was stepping through the door.

_What in the -?!_ Maya panicked, stopping mid-step…just long enough for the door to close on her leg. Though it didn't hurt, Maya could still feel the pressure on her flesh, and the techie almost lost it as she looked back at the door. _Oh, no…if I change back now…or go visible…!_ As she continued to panic, Maya's mind seemed to explode; various forms of data exploded into her consciousness, simulations and computer files flew past her eyes.

_Wait a minute…these are files from the MAGI! _Maya realized as Shinji's file appeared before her mind's eye. _Some of the data from the MAGI must've been zapped into me as well!_ The file she saw had several references, some of which were garbled. However, despite her predicament, one reference riveted her attention: Third Impact.

Just as Maya was focusing on that word, the voice in her mind returned. 'Third Impact,' the voice in her mind sounded again. 'Cross-reference with Shinji Ikari.'

_What's going on?!_ Maya groaned, bringing her hands to her head, even as she felt her body harden and become rock-like again. The steel door that held her leg groaned somewhat as her leg thickened and bulged, forcing the door aside enough for Maya to tumble free, her skin flaring up again. The techie didn't notice any of this, because she was suddenly rocked by a vision. A computer simulation in her mind.

_What is all this? _Maya wondered as she watched the simulation unfold in her mind, gasping in awe at what she was seeing. She watched Unit 01 be absorbed into Adam, the massive Angel kept in Terminal Dogma…only the data in her mind labeled it as 'Lilith'. She watched as eight other Evangelions took position around Lilith and were somehow fused to it, looking like a grotesque tree. Then, helpless to do anything to stop watching, Maya saw a wave of energy be released by the tree, and the entire Earth was covered in red.

_Oh, my God…_ Maya thought as she watched the simulation disappeared from her mind, leaving behind wave after wave of computer data. _Was that…did I just watch…the entire world die? Was that…Third Impact?_

'In order for Third Impact to be enduring, the Pilot of Eva Unit 01 must choose to die,' the voice continued, heedless of Maya's mental squirming. 'In order to insure this does occur, the 3rd Child's development has been shaped appropriately, having been personally overseen by Commander Gendo Ikari.'

The rest of the data flashed by meaninglessly, leaving Maya frozen in horror at what she had just seen. _Is this real…?_ Maya moaned, stunned by what she had seen. _But…that means that…the Commander _wants_ Shinji to be suicidal?! He…he's not trying to _prevent_ Third Impact…he's trying to _cause_ it?!_

Shaking like a leaf as her body shifted and morphed, stretching and shifting from rock to flame to flesh and back again, Maya knew that she had to get out of there. _If the Commander finds out about this…if he discovers I have this data…_ Unable to finish her thought, Maya struggled to get to her feet, and stared at the door she had wrecked. She felt the huge, clumsy, four-fingered hands she now wore, and frowned fiercely as she stomped up to the door. Gathering up all the power her present form had to offer, Maya let fly with a punch that popped the door out of its frame and sent it flying.

_I guess these weird hands are good for something after all!_ Maya realized with a slight grin, deciding that she could get used to this kind of muscle. Seeing the path clear before her, Maya quickly retrieved her rollerblades. Then she rushed out into the open, looking down at herself, and was relieved to see that she was still invisible. _I don't know how much longer I have until I change back! I better get out of here, and fast!_

Running as fast as her clumsy legs would carry her, Maya made her way from the entryway, her mind still under assault by horrible images ripped from the MAGI. Pictures of the Mass Production Evas that were being constructed, images of the Evas she knew, and secrets that made her mind scream in horror. It wasn't long before she could take no more, her body utterly overwhelmed by the emotional impact these things had on her.

Finally, shuffling slowly about, Maya saw an alley that was shrouded in darkness, and decided to go there. She didn't want to be out in the light anymore; all she wanted to do was lie down, let all of the horror fade away like a nightmare. So she found a relatively clear spot to sit, and leaned back against one of the wall, and slowly collapsed, letting out a sob as she did so.

_NERV isn't trying to _stop_ Third Impact, it's trying to _cause_ one,_ Maya realized, knowing the data in her mind spoke truly. Computers didn't lie, they lacked that capability. They spoke the cold, hard truth to the best of their ability. _And I've…been helping them! We've _all_ been helping them!_

Horrified by this realization, Maya simply sat in that dark, dirty alley, staring at the ground, completely unaware that her body was slowly returning to normal, even becoming visible again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Okay, I admit it, that chapter was kind of rocky (no pun intended), but please, read and review anyway! And dare I hope that you will check out my other stories as well?

Well, it seems that a lot of you would like to see Yui, Kyoko, and Naoko in action for some one-shots. I'll get to them as soon as my schedule allows. However, there is one thing I want to make sure before I proceed. I've seen a lot of things that indicate that Naoko is the soul of Unit 00, but I've seen other theories tossed around as well. One of them says that the first version of Rei is the soul of Unit 00, and others think its Lilith. So, does anybody out there have any answers?

Also, just we're all clear on this, each of the Superwomen of Eva stories are separate storylines, and they will all be different. However, the origins of each of them will be intact for each story, and there will be plenty of references to the other stories. It will only be in a future story, 'Superwomen of Eva: Heroes United!', where the ladies will come together as a team to kick butt on an evil in a major way!

Just one last order of business; I have had people asking if I planned on doing a story starring Mayumi Yamagishi. The fact is, I've never played the game she appeared in, and I feel I just don't know enough about the character to do a credible story. That, and the fact that my plate if pretty full right now, so the answer is no. However, if anybody out there wants to do one, please, let me know!

Anyway, until next time, as Stan the Man would say, Excelsior!


	3. Regaining Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 3: Regaining Control

It took some time for Maya to drag herself back to her apartment, struggling beneath a weight that felt heavier than the rock that her body had changed into before. _Causing Third Impact…ending the world…that is what NERV is _really_ for…_ was the grim thought that dogged her every step of the way home. Making matters even worse was the knowledge that she had been a willing part of it.

_But…what can I do?_ Maya wondered helplessly, frowning as her knees became rubbery. _Wait a minute…oh, no!!_The techie grimaced in horror as her legs _literally_ became as of rubber, going as limp as overcooked ramen. Unable to stop herself, Maya fell to the ground, smashing her face into the pavement in the process.

"I don't believe this…" Maya moaned miserably as she managed to lift push herself up, at least enough to see her legs stretched out horribly behind her. Quickly looking around, the brunette was relieved to see that no one was around. _At least…I sure hope no one is around,_ she thought, knowing Section 2 agents were all over the place. _I've got to get myself together somehow, and _fast_!_

Frowning at her legs, Maya concentrated, trying to imagine them returning to the normal state. _The Evas are clones of Adam, and I've got part of an Angel inside of me,_ Maya thought fiercely. _Maybe, if I can somehow synch with it better, I can get control! Just like Shinji and the others!_ Trying to forget exactly what happened when Evas ran amuck despite the best of efforts of both science and the children, Maya narrowed her eyes in absolute concentration. _Come on…come on…!_

Slowly, so slowly that at first, she wasn't even sure it was happening, Maya saw her legs straighten out, becoming normal and solid again. With a sigh of enormous relief, the brunette carefully stood, and then tapped her feet against the sidewalk, stretching and turning about, before finally convinced that she could walk again. "I better get back fast…before I transform again!" Maya told herself, the thought of exploding into flame or turning into a pile of rock or perhaps something even _more_ horrific riveting her thoughts.

Pushing herself as hard as she could, Maya was completely out of breath before she arrived at her home. _If my key got melted or something else, I swear, I will die. Right here and now!_ she thought sourly as she reached into her pocket…and brought her perfectly intact key. Sighing in relief, Maya quickly used it to unlock the door before practically throwing herself inside.

Turning about and throwing the door closed, Maya heaved several breaths of relief…just before the rest of her problems slammed into her. NERV, the simulations, the data inside of her, the emergence of Angelic powers all fell down upon her shoulders, leaving her wanting to nothing more than break down in tears.

"What can I do…?" Maya gasped as she shed her backpack just before she fell to her knees, dazed by everything that had happened. "How can…what am I supposed to do?"

Slowly looking about her apartment, Maya's gaze soon fell about her phone. "That's it! I'll call sempai! She'll know what to do!" the techie grinned as she got to her feet. Moving over to the phone, she wrapped her fingers about the receiver…and froze. Simply froze.

"But…what if Section 2 finds out?" Maya gasped as she stepped back, looking at the phone like it was snake ready to bite her. Then another thought crossed her mind, staggering her. "What if…could sempai…? No, it's not possible! She could _never_ do something like that! She just _couldn't!!"_

However, once this thought had lodged itself in her mind, Maya was unable to dismiss it. For a plan of such magnitude as that recorded in the MAGI, there was simply no way that just one person to accomplish. It would take a lot of people to plan something like this out, to make all the vital arrangements. _Which means that…the Instrumentality Committee _must_ be behind this!_ Maya gasped. _Then there's the Commander, and maybe the Sub Commander…but…sempai? Can she…is it even…?_

Unwilling to bring herself to believe it, but unable to dismiss the knowledge that was now inside of her, Maya fell to the floor once again. "What can I do…?" Maya wondered, the weight of the world seeming to land squarely upon her shoulders. Then, just when she thought would lose her mind entirely, she was hit by inspiration. "The MAGI files! If they're inside of me, then…maybe I can access them! Send them to the UN! Warn them about what's happening!"

Smiling in relief, Maya was brought up short by a problem. "But…how do I get to them? Just…surrender to the UN? Tell them about what's happened to me?" she wondered, then shook her head. The very fact that she had at least part of an Angel inside of her…she couldn't imagine the UN putting much faith in her if they ever found _that_ out. "So…maybe if I got the data out of me first, and then sent it to them?" Liking the sound of that idea, Maya frowned as she pondered on how exactly to that. "Let's see…I can't do this alone. I need equipment, I need…my laptop!"

Recalling the stinging sensation she had felt while holding her laptop, Maya smiled broadly. _If the Angel jumped from it into me, then maybe I can use to get the data back! Heck, it might even have a copy of the data as well! And maybe I can use it to get rid of the nanites inside of me, or at least stop them from going nuts on me!_ With a solid plan in mind, Maya smiled broadly. "So, all I have to do use my laptop, and…"

Maya trailed off as she thought of major problem. "I left my laptop at NERV. I'd have to go there, get it…and hope that the MAGI haven't already detected me!"

With this thought, the image of all three Evas towering above her apartment appeared in her mind, causing Maya to cringe. _Oh, God, what could I have ever done to deserve all this?!_ she wondered helplessly as she struggled to get her breathing under control, just as tongues of flame started eating away at her shirt. "Oh, no! _Stop that!!"_ the techie shrieked, trying to regain control as she tried to slap out the flames. However, it was no use, and by the time she was done, the torched remnants of her shirt and bra had fallen to the floor.

Looking at it, Maya shook her head miserably. "I don't believe this…" she groaned helplessly. "How can I go back to NERV when my stupid body keeps doing crazy stuff like _this?!"_ Knowing the risks were immeasurable, Maya returned her gaze to the phone. "Okay, the first thing I have to get myself back under control. So maybe…if I called headquarters and asked for someone to bring me my laptop…then maybe I can find out if I've been detected or not as well."

Liking the sound of this plan, Maya once again took hold of the phone and began dialing. This time, she decided to try a different number; that of Makoto Hyuga. _Makoto is such a flake. There's no _way_ anyone would involve him in a plan to end the world!_ Maya decided with off quirk of her lips…all the while hoping she wasn't wrong in her assessment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's it going, Ritsuko?" Misato wondered, standing next the MAGI computers, in which her best friend had currently buried herself.

"Ugh…slowly…" Ritsuko admitted, her legs the only part of her body that was visible. "Though right now…I'm wishing I hadn't given Maya the day off."

"Yeah, I bet," Misato grinned as she knelt closer to where the doctor was working. "After all…all work, no play, right?" The purple-haired woman grinned even more broadly when her words resulted in a loud thunking sound from with the MAGI.

"Ow…" Ritsuko groaned before slowly crawling back out and shooting Misato with a killing glare. "Honestly, Misato, only _you_ would think that something like _that _would be funny!!"

"Jeez, lighten up already!" Misato pleaded, holding up her hands as she smiled with a measure of guilt. Then, her expression turning serious, she leaned forward. "Anyway…don't you have _any_ idea what's wrong with the MAGI?"

Taking a deep breath, Ritsuko glared at her mother's masterwork. "Well, it doesn't look like there's any physical damage to any of them, so…my guess is that some of the programming might have been corrupted by the Angel."

"And how long would that take to fix?" Misato asked.

Narrowing her eyes, Ritsuko looked at her friend. "Well, for starters, it would take a lot _less_ time if I didn't have to deal with your 'encouragement'!"

"In other words, you want me to get the heck out of your way. Is that about it?" Misato jibed in a friendly manner.

"No, that is _exactly_ it!" Ritsuko countered, managing a friendly smile. "Now, go on! Get!"

"Okay, okay!" Misato responded before darting away before the scientist said anything else venomous.

Making her way back up to the bridge while Ritsuko wormed her back into the MAGI, Misato noticed Makoto holding up his cell phone. "Makoto speaking. Who is…oh, hello, Maya! How are you doing?"

"Maya?" Misato noted, looking at the geeky techie. "Is she coming after all?"

"Um, hold on a sec!" Makoto spoke before turning to look at the Major. "No, but…apparently, she left her laptop here yesterday, and she was wondering if we could have someone drop it by her place."

"I see," Misato mused, wondering why she couldn't just pick it up herself, before deciding it wasn't a big deal. "Say, let me talk to her."

"Okay," Makoto responded. "Hey, Maya. It's Major Katsuragi for you!"

"Thank you," Misato grinned as Makoto handed phone to her. "So, Maya, enjoying your day off?"

"Um, not really…" Maya answered. "Listen, uh…is everything alright at NERV?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Misato answered. "Aside from the MAGI, that is."

"The MAGI?" Maya wondered.

"Yeah, they've been putting out Angel alerts for the past hour or so. Just little blips, but…you can't be too careful," Misato stated. "Personally, I just think they're glitched up from all the fun they had with the Angel yesterday."

"Oh…I see!" Maya squeaked nervously. "Anyway…if it's no trouble, would you mind sending somebody over with my laptop? There's…a few things I wanted to work on."

"Sure, no problem!" Misato smiled warmly. "I'll ask Shinji to drop it by your place a little later."

"Shinji?" Maya repeated blankly. "Oh, that would be great. Thanks, Major!"

"No problem," Misato answered. "Well, anyway, I'll be seeing you!"

"Right. Thanks," Maya answered before she hung up.

Closing Makoto's cell phone, Misato returned it the Lieutenant before returning her attention to the MAGI, and the doctor who was presently cursing from deep within them. "All things considered, I think it would be better if we didn't tell Ritsuko about this. Don't you two think so?"

"Yes, ma'am," Shigeru Aoba concurred, while Makoto simply nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at her apartment, Maya was pacing back and forth relentlessly, unable to calm down, and all the while fearful of what would happen if her emotions triggered another transformation. _Shinji's coming, so don't panic!_ Maya told herself countless times, trying to feel relieved. Given the data that had just been dumped into her mind, if there was anyone at NERV that Maya felt she should be able to trust, it would be Shinji. _After all, everything in that file said that…the Commander wants him to die. And he…he wouldn't just cooperate in that, right?_

Still, no matter how much Maya wanted to relax, the very thought of the boy's father planning such a dismal fate for him, let alone the world… _This is so horrible. We make those poor kids fight the Angels for us, only to do this to them as well?_ Clenching her fists at the thought, Maya wasn't even aware of the shingles of orange rock forming about her hands, only to quickly disappear when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Um, Maya?" came the voice of the meek little boy who had saved the world on more than one occasion. "It's me, Shinji. Are you in?"

_Yes!_ Maya exulted as she quickly moved to the door, grinning broadly. "I'm coming!" she called out just as she unlocked the door and flung it open. "Hi, Shinji! Thanks for…" Maya started, only to slowly frown.

Shinji's eyes were presently expanding into saucers as his jaw fell. "Uh…Maya…?" he sputtered in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" she wondered, before realizing that she was feeling a draft. Looking down at herself, Maya blanched as she saw her breasts hanging out in the open. Squawking in horror, Maya folded her arms across her chest, blushing almost as much as the boy before her.

_Oh, that's right! I never bothered to put on a different shirt because I didn't want to wreck any of my other clothes!_ Maya thought, recalling that the only thing she was wearing were the torn up, stretched out shorts that had more holes in them than the proverbial Swiss cheese. Then, looking back to the boy who stood frozen before her, Maya retreated into her apartment. "Sorry! I forgot to put a shirt on!" she explained lamely as she dashed to her room, looking for something perfectly expendable to wear.

"Um…well, that's okay! I…uh…well, that is…" Shinji stammered helplessly, standing outside the apartment without any idea as to what else he could do. He continued to stand there until Maya showed up again, this time in a suitably grubby work-shirt and a different pair of shorts.

"Sorry, Shinji. I don't know _what_ is wrong with me today," Maya lied as she looked eagerly at the precious laptop in his hands. Then, she looked at the boy, and was unsure what to do. On the one hand, she didn't want him to stay long; she had to get to work on figuring a way out of her dilemma, and the longer he was there, the better the chance that the Angelic component of her body would do something stupid and put the two of them in danger. On the other hand, though…

_I can't just send him away. It'll make things look even more suspicious! _Maya decided with a mental frown. Then, half-hoping he would refuse, she gestured for him to come in. "Say, would you like something to drink? It's…a long walk home, and…"

"Oh…uh, sure! Thanks!" Shinji responded, managing a small smile as he followed Maya in, unaware that she was mentally cursing her luck.

_Please, body, don't get me in even _more_ trouble!_ Maya pleaded as she went to the kitchen. "Uh, what would you like?" she asked, desperate to sound casual. "I've got some juice, soda…"

"A soda would be fine," Shinji answered as he took a seat in the living room.

"Anyway, thanks for bringing me my laptop," Maya spoke, trying to make conversation until Shinji had to go. "With everything happening yesterday, I just…"

"Oh, I understand!" Shinji piped up. "It was pretty scary, with that Angel showing up, and…"

"Sure was," Maya frowned, knowing that it wasn't over yet as she rummaged through the refrigerator before finally finding a can for the boy. Returning to the living room, she held the can out for him to see. "Is this okay, Shinji?"

"Oh, sure, that's great," Shinji smiled in response, to which Maya gladly walked over and handed him the can.

As Shinji gently sipped at the drink, Maya frowned at the gentle boy sitting before her. _How can anyone, let alone his own _father_, want him to be so miserable that he wants to die?_ the techie wondered ruefully. _It's no secret that the Commander is a creep, but…this…_

"Say, Shinji," Maya began, her curiosity getting the better of her. "I was just wondering about something. What exactly was it like for you. You know, before you came to Tokyo-3?"

The boy frowned unhappily at this, and Maya immediately regretted asking the question. "Well…it as okay, I guess. I…used to live with a teacher of mine," Shinji answered uncomfortably. "We…lived pretty far away from any town, so…"

"Sounds pretty lonely," Maya noted unhappily. When Shinji nodded, the brunette felt her stomach twisting into a knot. "So…what was this teacher like, anyway? Was he nice?"

"Well…I guess. It's just…I never was able to spend a lot of time with him, that's all," Shinji admitted with a shrug. "I mean…well, it just seemed that he was…never around. So…I had to take care of things myself. You know, the cooking, the cleaning…things like that."

"You're kidding me!" Maya gasped, then panicked when she once again felt some of her skin beginning to crack apart into rock. _Oh, no! Not now!_

"I guess I can understand. I wasn't his son. Just…someone he was being paid to take care of," Shinji continued, completely unaware that Maya was struggling to keep from changing into a pile of lumpy orange granite. "And…I guess if I was able to make myself useful…"

"Useful?!" Maya shrieked, her jaw falling to the floor. Literally. Gasping in shock, the techie's eyes went wide as she looked from the lower part of her mouth, which had stretched out to the floor, and then to the boy, who was thankfully looking away at the moment. _Oh, come on! Give me a break here!_ Maya shrieked as she concentrated, and somehow managed to get her mouth to snap back together, just before Shinji turned to look at her again.

"Uh, did you say something, Maya?" Shinji wondered, even as the brunette was flexing her jaw, making sure that everything was where it should be.

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just…" Maya fumbled, unable to come up with anything even remotely resembling a convincing excuse. Then, with a shrug, she continued, "Anyway, Shinji…if this man was being _paid_ to take care of you…you shouldn't think you'd have to make yourself useful to him."

"But…he used to tell me that I _had_ to be useful, or no one would want me around," Shinji confessed.

"_What?!"_ Maya all but shrieked, standing up shock…only to bump her head into something. Something she couldn't even see.

"What is it, Maya?! Did you hurt yourself?" Shinji asked, his voice filled with concern as Maya groaned in pain and sat back down, massaging her head.

"It's…okay Shinji," Maya got out, while trying to figure out _exactly_ had happened to her. _And what stupid thing is the stupid Angel in my stupid body doing to me now?!_ she wondered halfheartedly. "I just…stood up too fast, and…now my head hurts."

"Oh, I see," Shinji replied, nodding slowly. "It sounds like a sinus infection. My…old guardian used to get those all the time."

_I _wish_ it was just a sinus infection!_ Maya groaned inwardly, deciding that this was one close call too many. It was time to get Shinji out of there. "Yeah, that's it. I've been feeling pretty off today, and…anyway, thanks again for bringing my laptop, and…"

"Oh, it's no problem, really!" Shinji answered with a cute smile.

"It's just…if I'm going to be here, there's a few things I'd like to take care of before going to work tomorrow," Maya explained, noting with ill humor that this was quite true. _Please, take the hint and go!_

"I understand. Misato is always busy with work," Shinji informed her before standing up, much to Maya's relief. "Anyway, I better get going."

"I understand," Maya answered, silently thanking the various powers that be that nothing _too_ horrendous had happened. Slowly, carefully standing, Maya walked the boy to the door. "Anyway, thanks again, Shinji, and…please take care of yourself," she smiled, watching the boy carefully exit, his drink still in hand.

"I will. And thanks for the soda," Shinji answered before finally departing.

Going to door, Maya watched sadly as he slowly made his way to the elevator, giving a little wave that he returned. _It's not fair,_ she thought, shaking her head at the information she had gleaned, at what Shinji had told her. _No one should have to go through all of that. No one._

Sighing as she went back inside, she looked at the laptop, and narrowed her eyes in determination. _Okay, time to go to work._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very first thing Maya did was analyze the data stored in her laptop, trying to see what, if any, information lingered in its memory. As the techie examined the data, accessed the various files, she discovered that the same thing had happened to her computer as to her. The nanites from the 11th Angel had apparently merged with the computer, depositing a glut of information into its systems.

"There's so much here," Maya mused, shaking her head in amazement. "I'm amazed this thing is still working." Sighing, Maya soon decided that the computer's systems must've been enhanced by the Angelic presence within it. "Now…let's see if I can find anything I can use…" Her fingers raining down on the keyboard, Maya looked up file after file of heavily classified information, knowing that to be caught even looking at things like this would have her executed right on the spot.

After several hours of intensive work, she decided to take a break, and have something to eat. "I can't believe how hungry I am now!" she grumbled as she made her way into the kitchen with the intention of having a quick lunch. "I guess I _am_ eating for two now, but this is too much!"

Once she was finally done eating a lunch that would have normally served as two dinners, Maya returned to work, carrying a plateful of riceballs to snack on as she continued to work.

Another hour later, she was munching on one of them, and frowning. "It looks like only part of the data is still in here," she noted unhappily. "I wonder why this thing isn't acting all crazy…then again, it's not like it's alive. Maybe that's it."

Sighing as she leaned back into her chair, Maya decided, "I have to access the rest of the data, but how? I can't exactly plug myself into a _laptop!_" Chewing slowly, Maya ran down the various possibilities…before being hit with inspiration. "Wait a minute! The nanites within the Angel _must've_ had some way of communicating with each other! They had to have! So maybe…I can use that!"

Smiling broadly at her idea, Maya looked at her computer, and concentrated. _Access file. NERV schematics._ At this thought, her laptop screen buzzed about, bringing up all the information it had about the layout of the pyramid that served as NERV headquarters.

"Alright!" Maya grinned, pumping her arm in victory. Then, as she looked at the simulated device on her computer screen, something occurred to her. "Wait a minute. I had no trouble doing that, but…I can't control the nanites inside of me. Why is that?" Frowning somewhat, Maya pondered her predicament, and eventually arrived at a solution.

"A laptop…it's much simpler than a human being. Just simple binary code. Even the MAGI aren't as complex as a real human brain," Maya realized, looking at her situation from every conceivable angle. "Maybe that's why I'm having so much trouble controlling the nanotech inside of me. I'm not synching correctly with it. So maybe…" Frowning thoughtfully, Maya struggled for a solution…and eventually, her face lit up with a smile as a metaphoric lightbulb exploded over her head "The A-10 clips! If I can upload the program they use to interpret human brain functions for the Evas…maybe _I_ can use it to control the nanites!" With this thought in mind, Maya manually accessed her laptop, and brought up all information regarding the A-10 nerve clips, as well as the programs used with them.

"There. If this doesn't work…then I don't know _what _I'm going to do," Maya confessed as she examined the program, taking a deep breath as she did so. _Upload all files regarding A-10 nerve connection. Now._ The instant this thought completed itself, Maya grimaced as information flashed through her brain once again, sending her tumbling to the floor. While the laptop fell to the carpeted floor, Maya was reeling in confusion as images and programs filled her vision. As she crawled about on the floor, she felt herself becoming heavy again, her skin splitting apart into rock-like scales.

"Oh, not _again…!"_ Maya groaned as her loose garments were torn apart by the expansion of her body, only to be singed by tongues of flames, just before her body shed both flames and rock, collapsing completely as she fell to the floor, only to vanish away. Barely aware of this, Maya struggled to retain her grip on reality as the data files inside of her scrolled before her eyes, far more clearly and intense than before.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started…it was over.

Gasping in shock, Maya opened her eyes, and looked around her apartment, staggered by the sudden silence in her mind. Carefully taking stock of her situation, Maya made her way to her feet, and frowned hesitantly. _Access file. Eva Unit 01._ With this thought, the image of the notorious purple monster appeared before her eyes. However, instead of an uncontrollable image, Maya was able to carefully scroll through the information available to her, examining every scrap the nanites in her system had taken from the MAGI. Though the file was not complete, Maya was able to read about Unit 01's design, how its construction had been overseen by Dr. Yui Ikari, and about the various stages of its development.

_Close file,_ Maya then thought, relieved when the nanites inside of her obeyed. Heaving a deep breath of relief, she smiled, "Okay…now for the acid test." Holding out one of her arms, she narrowed her eyes in concentration. With a thought, her forearm exploded into flames, burning brightly without any pain. Smiling broadly at her success, Maya turned off the fire with but a thought. Then, building on that success, she tried again, and was able to transform her flesh into orange rock. Then she made her arm elongate, and then tried becoming invisible.

"Yes!!" Maya grinned broadly as she became visible again, succumbing to the utter relief of knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with any more out-of-control transformations…only to look down at the floor, and see that she was completely nude, her uncontrolled transformations having completely ruined _another_ set of clothes. Even worse was that several patches of her carpet had been scorched black by the flames of her body.

Visibly wincing, Maya shook her head in dismay. "I'm glad that's over with…before it got _really_ expensive…" she mused, already imagining the bill she would get when her apartment was inspected.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya spent the rest of the day trying to gather together all the information that had been downloaded into her and the laptop regarding the plans for Third Impact. There wasn't a great deal; the simulation, several anomalies in the design specifications for Unit 01, and various files pertaining to Human Instrumentality.

Frowning, Maya examined the collected data, and sighed unhappily. _Is this enough?_ she wondered. _Would this convince the UN to do something? Investigate NERV, get to the bottom of this mess?_ As she looked at the information on her laptop, she considered her options, only to have her eyes widen with the realization that there _was_ another option.

_The MAGI!_ Maya thought excitedly, smiling with relief._ If the nanites from the 11__th__ Angel are still in them as well…then maybe I can use them the same way I can use the ones in the laptop! Force them to download everything they have on Third Impact straight to the UN!_

With that thought, Maya was suffused with a sense of optimism and supreme relief. Though she was still fearful about everything that had happened, she felt she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. The UN would get to the bottom of whatever was going on at NERV, the bad guys would be arrested, and then maybe she could get the remains of the 11th Angel extracted from her body.

Everything was going to be alright…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing as she once again entered the portion of NERV often referred to as 'Gendo's Lair', Ritsuko did her best to suppress the urge to tremble. The very air of the place that Gendo had his office in seemed designed for the express purpose of intimidating his many underlings, of making them feel small. Insignificant. Powerless.

Feeling all three of those things in abundance, the faux-blonde looked at the Commander, and stated, "Sir, I've completed my examination of the MAGI. Everything now seems to be functioning normally, and there have been no further false alarms from the detection system."

"Excellent, Dr. Akagi," Gendo oozed, his hands forming a pyramid before him.

"What of the 11th Angel? How long will it take to purge it from the MAGI?" Sub Commander Fuyutsuki asked.

Shrugging, Ritsuko replied, "Unknown. The nanites have fully integrated with the MAGI. It would almost be impossible to destroy them without causing the physical destruction of the MAGI themselves." Then, with an odd quirk to her lips, she added, "Actually, aside from the anomalies with the detection system, they seem to be working better than they were before."

"Good. The last thing I want is for SEELE to find out about what happened here," Gendo stated. "If they learn that an Angel attacked NERV in advance of the timeline set down by the Dead Sea Scrolls, the result will be increased scrutiny over all our activities. This is something we cannot afford."

"Understood," Ritsuko answered, feeling no satisfaction in Gendo's concerns. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"That will be all, Dr. Akagi. You may go now." As Ritsuko gave him a short bow and gladly took her leave of that place, the Commander of NERV leaned back in his chair, pondering the situation.

"This is a dangerous game, Ikari," Sub Commander Fuyutsuki noted, his stern expression a lingering remnant of a time when he was the teacher.

"Nothing worth doing is without risk, sensei," Gendo replied, utterly confident that his plans would come to fruition. He had planned too well for his vision of the future to fail. There would be problems, he knew. Possibly even setbacks. But nothing would stop him from achieving his goals.

_Nothing…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the sun rose the next morning, Maya was very slow to get up. She had spent a lot of time the previous day examining the various files both inside of herself and the laptop, trying to learn everything she could. Once that was done, she had had a good-sized dinner, hoping that the food would help her fall asleep. She had even gone with the ultimate sleep-aid; a large glass of milk with some chocolate chip cookies.

She might as well have not taken anything at all. For several hours, Maya had tossed and turned in her bed, her overworked imagination culling up every horrible scenario it could muster, every unlikely thing that could go wrong. _It's going to be fine!_ she had told herself sternly, trying to get her nerves to rest so she could do the same. _If the nanites are still in the MAGI, all I have to is command them to send all those files to the UN, and that will be the end of it! Well, okay, there'll be an investigation, but everything should be fine!_

Unfortunately, Maya's imagination didn't respond well to logic. It just kept tossing up horrible images for her to view, topping itself at every turning, sometimes throwing in the Evas to stomp her flat, just for the heck of it.

And yet, the next morning, Maya felt fully awake, despite the fact that she probably only had a couple hours of sleep. _I wonder…is this another side-effect? Maybe I need less sleep then I used to? _she pondered, frowning thoughtfully. _Face it, Maya; you have absolutely no idea what these nanites are doing to you, except for messing up your life._

Sighing but resolved to get up and do what she had to, Maya went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. _I'm not going to do myself or anyone else any good by just putting this off,_ Maya decided as she began stuffing herself, barely tasting her meal in her mood. _Besides, the sooner I get this over and done with, the better off everyone will be, and the sooner I can get this stupid Angel out of my body!_

Carefully donning her uniform and hoping like crazy that her synchronization with the nanites didn't fail and the damned nanites didn't inadvertently render her naked for all of Tokyo-3 to see, Maya left her apartment, laptop in hand as she went to the bus stop, and began making her way to the Geofront.

As the bus moved along, Maya noticed a friendly face appearing on the bus as well. "Shigeru! Hi, how're you doing today?"

Shrugging, the long-haired technician smiled. "Well, okay, I guess. Though I think my ears are _still_ ringing from the way the doc was carrying on yesterday!"

"Sempai? What happened?" Maya asked, doing her best to appear casual but suspecting that she was failing miserably.

"Well, the Major told you about the mess with the MAGI, right?" Shigeru replied, completely dismissing Maya's case of the jitters. "Well, the Angel Detection System was going off practically every other minute at one point! So the doc started tearing all three of them apart, trying to figure out was wrong with them!"

"Ouch," Maya winced, having already figured out that the MAGI hadn't been malfunctioning. They had obviously been reacting to her transformational fits. "So…are they fixed yet?"

"Well, the doc thinks so. There haven't been any problems for a while," Shigeru answered with a lopsided grin. "Still, I guess we'll find out, sooner or later."

"I just hope that we find out _before_ the next Angel shows up," Maya noted.

"You and me, both!" Shigeru stated empathically. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, there was one other thing!"

"Oh? What's that?" Maya asked.

"Something wrecked one of the doors in the entryway yesterday!" Shigeru explained, causing goosebumps to appear all over Maya's skin. "The thing had been popped right out of its frame, and there was also this big hole in the floor."

"Really? How'd that happen?" Maya asked, trying to sound genuinely curious.

"Nobody knows. All I know is that Section 2 didn't see anybody doing anything," Shigeru commented, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Honestly, those morons are useless! I wonder where they were all hiding when they were handing out the brains?"

This got a genuine smile from Maya. "Maybe when the call went out for brains, they thought they said 'trains', and asked for the wind-up variety!" the brunette gibed, recalling a joke her grandmother had been fond of. She laughed even more when Shigeru joined in, and the two of them managed to laugh most of the way to NERV. It was almost enough to make Maya forget about her various woes.

Almost…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, hello, Maya!" Ritsuko greeted the brunette as she appeared on the bridge that day. "I sure hope you're feeling better today."

"Uh, mostly," Maya answered nervously, looking at her teacher. _No. It's not possible. There's no way sempai would ever be involved in something this horrible…_

Trying to shake herself free of her doubts, Maya spoke aloud, "Anyway, I heard there were some problems with the MAGI yesterday."

"Yeah, well, that's to be expected. They have the personality of their creator, after all," Ritsuko grimaced, eliciting a smile from the techie. "I sure could have used your help, though."

"I'm sorry, sempai, but…well, you _did_ say I could have the day off," Maya noted meekly as she looked around the bridge. The only ones there were herself, Ritsuko, and her fellow bridge technicians. No Commander Ikari or Sub Commander Fuyutsuki would be looking over her neck, something that made Maya sigh in relief.

Unaware of what was going through her understudy's mind, Ritsuko smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know. I've just been having a bad time with all this crap, that's all. Anyway, I'm glad to see you're back."

"Glad to _be_ back," Maya answered earnestly. _Because the sooner I get this over with, the better!_

As this thought occurred to her, Maya looked at Ritsuko and asked the crucial question that had been on her mind. "By the way…about the 11th Angel…were you able to get out of the MAGI?" Maya wondered, hoping against everything that this was not the case. If they were still in there, then her job would be easy. If not…

"No, that would be pretty much impossible," Ritsuko admitted, causing Maya to swoon in relief. "Besides, as I told the Commander, they seem to be working better now than ever, so why would we even bother?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Maya grinned nervously as she took her seat. "Anyway, I hope today goes a lot smoother."

"Ugh. Same here," Ritsuko agreed, shaking her head as she moved away.

Taking a deep breath, Maya looked around. Ritsuko was standing nearby, looking over her clipboard. Shigeru was practicing on an imaginary guitar. Makoto was reading some manga or another. And no one was paying any attention to Maya. _Okay, let's hope this works,_ the brunette thought, concentrating on the three supercomputers down below her. _Open access to Casper, Balthasar, and Melchior._

'Access granted,' came the artificial voice in Maya's mind, causing her to smile in relief.

_That's one hurdle down. Now for the next one,_ she thought to herself. Then, returning her focus to the task at hand, she braced herself for the worst. Working as carefully as she could, she mentally opened computer routes from the MAGI to the United Nations computers, as well as the JSSDF mainframe. It was a murderous task, with Maya doing everything she could to avoid being detected. When the final connection was made, Maya mentally commanded the MAGI to call up all files regarding Third Impact and Instrumentality. Once again, everything went off without a hitch.

Finally, it all came down to one word. One final command to set everything in motion. Frowning, Maya ordered the MAGI, _Commence download for all relevant files now._

A second later, all hell broke loose.

The alarm going off broke Maya out of her mental rapport with the MAGI, the techie blinking rapidly as she looked around helplessly. "What's going on?!" she demanded, looking around wildly.

"Somebody's accessed the MAGI!" Shigeru reported, becoming all business as he looked at his readouts.

"_What?!"_ Ritsuko shrieked in horror as she moved to look over Maya's shoulder. Gasping, she looked at the data playing out on her screen. "Oh, no…they're going after the Instrumentality files! They're being transmitted!"

"Oh, no…" Maya gasped. _But…I was so careful…!_

"How's that possible?!" Makoto wondered as he somehow straightened himself out.

"It doesn't matter! Just cut it off! I don't care what it takes, do _not_ allow them to continue transmitting!" Ritsuko ordered.

_No! I can't let them stop me! _Maya thought feverishly as she went about the motions of trying to stop the download, all the while working with her mind to keep it from being blocked. _C'mon, Maya! You have to do this! You _have_ to!_

"It's not working! I can't stop it!" Maya cried out aloud, displaying a panic that was very real.

"I'm not having any luck, either! Override is being blocked!" Makoto reported.

"Then shut down the I/O system! Do it _now!!_" Ritsuko ordered.

_No!_ Maya gasped inwardly, watching as Shigeru and Makoto each brought out a key and prepared to enter them into their respective keyholes. _If I lose that…the MAGI will be completely cut off! I won't be able to transmit! C'mon, stop them! You have to! Think!_

Just as Maya was focusing, trying to find a way to succeed, she heard two metallic clicks. Gasping in shock, she then heard the computerized voice in her head. 'Transmission aborted.'

_But…I was so close…_ Maya groaned, unable to believe what has just happened.

"That did. Transmission blocked," Shigeru stated with weary satisfaction.

"Man, that was close! How the hell did that happen?!" Makoto wondered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't know, but we better figure it out, and quickly," Ritsuko declared. "I want a full evaluation of the MAGI done immediately. I'll inform the Commander."

"Uh, right, sempai," Maya replied, her face a picture of misery as she looked at her station.

Smiling sympathetically at the brunette, Ritsuko wryly noted, "I bet you wish you had taken today off as well."

"Huh? Oh, right," Maya answered despondently, looking at the keys to the I/O system. It would be so easy to complete what she had started. All she had to do would be to transform, knock the three of them away, and reactivate the I/O system. With the craggy muscles she could summon into existence, Maya knew that there would be nothing the others would be able to do to stop her. Then she could shatter the keys, order the MAGI to transmit, and…

_But…I can't!_ Maya thought miserably. _I can't hurt the others! I just…can't…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well, that wasn't a roaring success on Maya's part, now, was it? Please, read and review! And I hope you'll check out my other stories as well!

Now, as d-scribe pointed out, NERV uses magnetic strip ID cards, and being invisible might not affect that part of them. However, in my experience, those things can be notoriously twitchy, and the field Maya generates might muck it up. It certainly blocked the MAGI, right? And as for why she didn't think of that sooner…well, let's see how well _your_ thought processes work when stuff like that is happening to you!

Now, I've managed to complete "Fiery Return", and "Triple Threat", two of the three one-shots I have planned for the mothers. Now, Yui's story seems to have been a roaring success, while Naoko's significantly less so. Oh well, it's not like it's the first time an experiment blew up in my face.

The tricky thing about making heroes out of these ladies is trying to come up with origins that more-or-less fit within the rules of the Eva-verse. Making it even more difficult is coming up with scenarios that would encourage the ladies of Eva to become heroes. That's one of the reasons I went with downloading the scenario into Maya; if she didn't have some reason to distrust NERV, I'm sure she would have quickly confessed what had happened to her to Ritsuko, and then would have wound up a science project. The same thing applies to the mothers; I was trying to come up with situations that not only fit in with what happens to them in the Eva-verse, but would allow them to return to the outside world, and maybe allow for a happy ending in the process.

Oh, well, let's hope that Kyoko's one-shot goes off better.

Now, a couple people have questioned my decision to give Maya the powers of all four of the Fantastic Four. My reason is simple; I wanted to do something to reflect the changes she'll be going through, personality wise. For someone as meek and unassuming as she is, the power of invisibility would be very alluring, and probably be used the most at first. But as she changes, she'll be using her other powers more frequently. I hope that makes sense.

Oh, and as for the controversy surrounding Unit 00's soul…I thought of something. Why the heck can't it be both Naoko _and_ a shard of Rei I? Wouldn't that explain everything? (And it's not like the Evas don't have room inside them for two souls)

Anyway, until next time!


	4. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 4: Acceptance

As Maya looked at the display before her, she found that she couldn't focus on her work. She couldn't focus on anything, but her own, dismal failure.

_I was so close! _she once again thought unhappily, despair threatening to overtake her. All she could think about is all the data stored inside the MAGI, data that described a plan to eradicate all life on Earth. A plan that Maya was part of…and she had just failed to get that information out of NERV. Now, she was stuck at her post, helping Shigeru and Makoto monitor the activities of the MAGI, while Ritsuko was once again burying herself in the heart of the three supercomputers.

Frowning, Maya once again found herself at a loss as to what to do. _I can't try that again until the MAGI's I/O systems are reactivated. Maybe…I should just wait until that happens…and just try again? _However, even as this thought was completed, Maya shook her head bitterly. _No way. There's no way the Commander will allow the MAGI to be reconnected to the outside unless he's sure this won't happen again. And with sempai working on it, there's no way that I'll be able to get around whatever she comes up with._ As Maya pondered her situation, she drummed her fingers listlessly on her console. _Maybe I can transfer the data into something else, and _then _send it to the UN?_

Once again, Maya vetoed her own suggestion. _No, I can't do that either. There's no way I can upload that data without using the nanotech inside of me. And if anyone ever found out about that… _At this thought, the image of the consequences of such a situation appeared in her mind. She could practically see herself being laid out on a examination table, surrounded by various scientists, to be poked and prodded to their content. This dreaded scenario ended when her own mentor, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, appeared with a massive saw in her hand.

"Sorry, Maya, but it's for science," the image of Ritsuko said, just before she raised up her tool with an all-too eager grin. Then this horrid mental image poofed out of existence, leaving Maya turning a sickly shade of green.

_No way. I'll just…have to find some other way…_ Maya decided. _I just wish I had some idea what that other way could be!_

"Man, what a mess!" Makoto grumbled, jolting Maya from her introspective stupor.

"Huh? Eh…what?" she got out, looking at her fellow techs in confusion. When Makoto and Shigeru returned her confused gaze, she managed a weak smile. "Oh…I'm sorry, you two. I guess I just…spaced a bit."

"Can't blame you for that. Who'd've thought this would happen?" Shigeru replied, shaking his head ruefully. "I guess that Angel is still active, after all."

"Yeah," Makoto agreed worriedly. "I just hope it doesn't try to destroy the base again!"

Feeling an edge of guilt, knowing that her actions were the cause of her friends' fears, Maya did her best to send them a reassuring smile. "Well…I don't think anything like that will happen. I mean…Shigeru, didn't you tell me that the MAGI had already been acting up?"

Nodding, the part-time guitarist answered, "Yeah. But…it was just the Angel Detection System. Nothing like _this!"_

"Still…" Maya fumbled, not wanting to discuss that particular problem. "I wouldn't worry about it. Even if there _is _something wrong, I don't think it's anything we can't fix. Right?"

His eyes narrowed, Shigeru eventually leaned back and gave a weak smile. "Ah, I guess you're right, Maya. We stopped that Angel once before, right?"

"That's right," Maya answered, doing her best to appear optimistic. "And at least now we _know _there's a problem. We can handle it."

It was Makoto's turn to smile now as he turned to look at Shigeru. "Yeah…maybe we're getting worked up over nothing."

"I guess it's to be expected," Shigeru decided, raising his hands in a 'what can you do?' pose. "Usually, it's the kids seeing all the action, while we're sitting on our duffs! Not the other way around. I don't know about either of you, but when I signed on at NERV, personally going up against an Angel wasn't exactly what I had in mind!"

Maya smiled weakly at this. "Same here," she agreed. Then her smile faded away as she looked down at her own hands. _Then again…neither was having an Angel _inside _of me…too bad I'm stuck with that, too._

"_Arrrgh!!" _came a shriek of feminine rage. A shriek that Maya knew all to well.

Standing from her seat, Maya looked down below at the three computers, and saw two legs sticking out of Casper. "Do you need any help, sempai?" she asked nervously.

"Honestly! I swear, this thing is worse than my mother ever was!!" Ritsuko declared venomously. After several seconds of turning the air blue with language that was clearly unladylike, the faux-blonde crawled out of Casper and looked up at the bridge. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she answered, "Sorry, Maya, but…I'd rather clean up this mess myself. Just keep monitoring from up there."

"Well…okay…if you're sure," Maya answered, biting her own lip as she sat back down.

_But…she's never said anything like that before. Ever,_ Maya thought unhappily, thinking of all the problems they had solved before, working as a team. _Especially against the last Angel… _Frowning at that thought, Maya looked numbly at her display, placing her hand upon her shoulder. _It can't be that…sempai would never be involved in something that horrible…_

"Maya?" Makoto spoke up again. "Is there…something wrong?"

Frowning somewhat, Maya looked at her fellow technicians. "Makoto…why did you join NERV?"

Blinking, the bespectacled techie looked at Maya while Shigeru noted, "Well, _that _sure came out of nowhere!"

"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "Why'd you ask?"

"I…I dunno…" Maya answered half-heartedly as she looked away. "I was just…wondering, that's all. It's not like it's the easiest job in the world, you know."

"I'll say!" Makoto grinned as he looked out over the expanse of the bridge. "To be honest, I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean, you're not really sure?" Shigeru demanded querulously. "What kind of answer is that?!"

"Well…what I mean is, that I guess there are a couple reasons," Makoto fumbled nervously. "I mean…well, okay, you know I'm _totally _into giant robots. So when I first heard about the Evas, all I could think about was how cool it would be to work with the real thing!"

Letting out a slight laugh as she once again looked at her otaku friend, Maya smiled. "That sounds about right," she admitted. "But…you said there was more than one reason."

"Well, yeah," Makoto agreed with a wondrous gleam to his eyes. "This city, the Geofront, everything is like…something I would read back when I was kid. It's like I'm living out some of my wildest fantasies about the future, and the world."

"I guess that makes sense," Shigeru admitted.

"Yeah, but still…don't get me wrong, you two, I know what's at stake here," Makoto explained, his face taking on a more serious demeanor. "I mean, I know what we're fighting for here, and how dangerous the Angels are. But at the same time…it's still kind of fun. Most of the time." Then, sitting back to look up at the ceiling, Makoto concluded. "I guess, in the end…I thought it was the best possible thing for me. I'm actually doing what I've always dreamed about…and making a difference in the world at the same time."

Nodding, Maya once again smiled as she looked at Shigeru. "And what about you? Why'd you decide to join NERV?"

"Me? Well, it wasn't my first choice, if that's what you mean," Shigeru admitted with a cocky smile. "Originally, I was hoping for something a little quieter than this. You know, standard technical work. Something I could do, and then still be able to play with a band in my spare time."

"It's probably been ages since you and the rest of your group got together," Maya said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it!" Shigeru stated, shaking his head. "But…well, I scored really high on my technical evaluations. Then I heard that NERV was interested in me, and…I guess I thought it seemed like a great way to do something with my life. You know…something good."

"So…you both joined because you thought it was the right thing to do," Maya concluded.

"Well, yeah," Makoto responded with a slight shrug as he looked at her once again. "Isn't that why you joined up?"

"Hmm…basically, yeah," Maya told them. However, even as she registered the satisfied looks on their faces, she once again turned away. _Too bad that I know…that's all a lie. That all we're doing…is helping to lead the world to its end…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is unacceptable," Gendo declared, seated at his desk with Sub Commander Fuyutsuki off to his side. Ritsuko Akagi stood before them, looking very much like a wilting flower. Gendo looked as if he were scolding a child who had disappointed him, rather than a lover. "You're telling me that the entirety of the Human Instrumentality files was nearly transmitted to the United Nations, and you have no idea what caused it?"

"None, I'm afraid," Ritsuko admitted, her eyes lowered to the floor in apparent disgrace. "There's no sign of outside intrusion or manipulation. It's as if…the MAGI themselves decided to transmit the data on their own!"

"Perhaps it was the action of the 11th Angel?" Fuyutsuki suggested unhappily. "As you've already explained, parts of it remain within the MAGI."

"I've already considered that," Ritsuko responded with a definite frown. "But…that just doesn't make any sense! Why would the Angel want to send the Instrumentality files anywhere, let alone the UN? It would be as if…"

"As if?" Gendo prompted, not liking the doctor's stalling.

Meeting Gendo's eyes for the first time since the meeting began, Ritsuko declared, "As if the _Angel_ was trying to tell them about SEELE's plans! But…why…?"

There was silence for a time, before Gendo finally broke it. "That does not matter, Dr. Akagi," he intoned, every emotion perfectly controlled. "What matters is making sure that this never happens again."

Pinching her lips together, Ritsuko responded, "But…I'm not sure how we can do that. I've been up and down the MAGI over a dozen times, and I _still _haven't been able to find any reason for their behavior! Even the Angelic component appears to be dormant now. And if something like this happens again…and we aren't able to stop it…"

"Then we must make sure that no usable data escapes the MAGI," Gendo stated, his fingers steepled together before him. "Is there any way of…contaminating the data within the MAGI? Making it so that it would be impossible to read it anywhere else?"

"Hmm…" Ritsuko thought, mentally reviewing the data structure of the MAGI. "It's possible. I can infect the MAGI's data files with virus that would be benign within the MAGI themselves, but would infect any foreign computer."

"Then get to work on it. At once," Gendo ordered, his deathly gaze seeming to cause the faux-blonde to wither away even more. "I cannot brook any further interference. The old men at SEELE will already be suspicious when they learn that an Angel invaded NERV before it was predicted. I do not want them to learn of this…vulnerability in the MAGI."

"Understood, sir," Ritsuko answered with a quick nod.

"You are dismissed, Dr. Akagi," Gendo informed her, to which the woman immediately turned and made her way to the door.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Ikari," Fuyutsuki stated as soon as Ritsuko had departed.

"There is danger in all aspects of life, sensei," Gendo answered in his usual cool tone of voice. "If you cannot accept that…then you are doomed to failure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sempai really is brilliant, _Maya thought with weary affection as the next few days ran their course.

After Maya's failed attempt to transmit the data from the MAGI, Ritsuko had worked overtime, modifying the MAGI's programming to include a vaccine program to insulate them from a computer virus she had then laced into all of its files.

While this went on, Maya had monitored the doctor's activities through her newfound link to the three supercomputers. She had also used that same link to upload the vaccine program into herself, just in case the virus was capable of infecting the Angelic nanites in her body. Though the techie wasn't certain what would happen in that case, she really wasn't interested in finding out the hard way.

Maya's secret remained undiscovered, and she continued to peruse the MAGI files, trying to build her understanding of the files that had been downloaded into her. Unfortunately, much of what she found was extremely advanced, and even with all the knowledge she had garnered regarding NERV, the Evangelions, and the various technologies related to their workings, it was taking a lot of time for her to work through the various materials. Some of it, especially files set down by scientists like Yui Ikari, Naoko Akagi, and Kyoko Zeppelin-Sohryu, were so far over her head that it was almost scary.

Most of the time, she tried to comprehend the simulation she had seen, the one that depicted the Evas forming a monstrous tree and causing Third Impact, and trying to understand why anybody would want such a thing to happen.

_Why would anyone want the entire world to die? _Maya wondered as she headed back home after dropping off a load of laundry at the automated Laundromat one day. This question had coursed through her mind several times since that simulation had first exploded through her mind, and she still had no answer to it. The very notion was an anathema to her. _It just doesn't make any sense! And to use the children for that…to make Shinji want to die? And take all of us with him?_

Her stomach twisting into knots, Maya found herself wandering about Tokyo-3, looking at the various structures of the fortress city. The brunette was unsure what course she was taking…until she heard the sound of children talking.

_The children, _Maya thought as she looked in the direction of the voices. With a slight smile tugging at her lips, the techie realized that she had wandered near the school where the Children studied when they were enjoying their normal lives. Pausing, the techie looked on at the teens jogging for gym class, with some of the boys ogling the girls. With a sigh, Maya couldn't help but think of times past. _I remember when I was their age. All the plans I had, everything I wanted to do in the future…_ As Maya continued to watch, she caught sight of a familiar face.

Shinji Ikari, the 3rd Child of NERV, was talking quietly with two other boys of his age. One had glasses and light brown hair, and the other had a darker complexion and an athletic frame. _He sure has changed a lot, since that first day…_

As sadness creased her features, Maya remembered the day Shinji had arrived in Tokyo-3. The day the 3rd Angel had attacked…and they had been forced to use him as the pilot of Unit 01.

_How can anyone, especially his own father, do something like that? _Maya once again thought, thinking of the icy cold glare that Gendo had bestowed upon his own son. Telling him that the only reason that Shinji was even there…was because the Commander of NERV had a use for him.

Her frown deepening, Maya continued to watch the boy talking animatedly with his friends. Already so far removed from the frightened child Misato Katsuragi had brought to NERV. The boy they had essentially been forced to blackmail into piloting Unit 01. _That's all we're doing. We're using the children, _the techie thought miserably. It was a thought that she had had before, one that she had been able to keep bay with the knowledge that there was no other choice. The Evas wouldn't accept adults as their pilots. NERV had tested them in the past, and…

_Or…did they? _Maya wondered, the thought coming out of nowhere and sending sparks of horror shooting up and down her spine. Her eyes widening in growing horror, the techie realized that she had seen nothing official in the MAGI files that explained why the Evas wouldn't accept an adult as their pilots. Only that there had been 'unforeseen consequences' resulting of mature pilots.

_If that's another lie…if we're putting the children through this Hell for no reason…making them suffer just to cause even more death…_she wondered, once again feeling her stomach twist about. For even as this question ran its course, it once again forced her to consider the possibility…that Ritsuko, her mentor and quite possibly the person she trusted most in the entire world…was a willing culprit in the horrors that now lived in her mind.

Her face twisting at the very thought, Maya felt the tears fighting their way up to the surface. In a way, she wanted even more to be a child like the ones she was watching. To curl away in a closet, and pretend all of her fears away…

_But…these children don't do that…_ Maya found herself thinking, recalling all of the times the children had stepped forward, and willingly taking the brunt of battle upon their shoulders. _They're a lot braver than I am, that's for sure._

Sighing, Maya once again looked at the children…and wished for the innocence of those times past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, this certainly is interesting, _Ryoji Kaji thought to himself.

Kaji had been many things over the course of his life, and had been in more tight spots than he really cared to think of. And all in the name of his relentless search for the truth. That search had turned up something very interesting recently. He was presently enjoying one of the simple joys in life: Fresh coffee and donuts at one of the nicer of Tokyo-3's pasty shops. Although he had been to fancier places over the course of his life, he had always had a fondness for down-to-Earth places like this old-fashioned corner diner.

The fact that it was also fairly easy to overlook by the morons known as Section 2 made it even more desirable. Especially considering the topic of conversation.

"So…the MAGI actually tried to send all of their information to the UN, huh?" the unshaven man asked with a smile and a cigarette adorning his lips.

"That's about the size of it," replied the bland technician with whom Kaji was sharing a table. He was an average-looking man with hair-colored hair and a face that faded right into the crowd. About the only thing that was exceptional about him was the fact that he had an excellent ear for useful information…and seemingly bottomless wallet. "Dr. Akagi's been going crazy, trying to track down the source of the problem, but so far, she's got nothing."

"Hmm. That's not like Rits," Kaji admitted with a casual shrug. "Back in college, she could do three impossible things before breakfast, and from what I've seen of her lately, she's only gotten better at what she does."

"I don't doubt it," the technician replied with a nervous frown.

"So…you don't have any idea what caused it?" Kaji wondered, leaning closer with curiosity burning in his eyes.

The tech shook his head. "I've already told you everything I know about it," he said quietly. "In fact…you probably know more about this now than I do."

"Smart guy," Kaji admitted with a quirk to his lips. "And I'm sure you know what else to do, in order to prove just how smart you are?"

"Yeah, I know how it works," the tech murmured, taking one last nervous glance about him. "And you?"

"Same here," Kaji answered, causing the tech to ease back a bit. The unshaven man then reached into his pocket, and drew forth his wallet. "Here, why don't you take care of the bill. And…feel free to keep the change."

"Right," the tech answered, carefully wrapping his hand around the offered yen. Making sure to conceal the fact that the number of bills far exceeded what he needed to pay for the food and drink.

_Yeah, he's actually pretty good at this. Especially for a civilian, _Kaji admitted to himself as he watched the tech, fairly cool as he walked up and took care of the bill, only checking his surroundings one more time as he left. _He might actually manage to live through this. Assuming I do my job right._

Taking in the warm fragrance of coffee and fresh bread after it had been baked and eaten, Kaji looked up at the ceiling. Though he was no technician, it was fairly obvious what had happened. Someone had found a way to hack into the MAGI, sift through and find whatever files they wanted, and almost got away with transmitting them to the UN.

_I wonder who it could be, _Kaji wondered, his imagination painting the images of several operatives who were now lurking in NERV. _It can't be just one person, I know that much. To play with the MAGI like they were putty in your hands…that would take a lot of people, all in key places._

As Kaji continued to think the matter over, he looked outside at the building clouds over Tokyo-3, and found himself smiling that much more broadly. Someone, somewhere in NERV, now had access to all of the answers he had been searching for over a decade. Someone held the truth behind Second Impact in their hands. And as he sipped his coffee, Kaji knew that he would do whatever it took to find the people behind this masterwork of hacking.

_I wonder what they're like, _he found himself wondering, even as the storm clouds continued to build. _They must be pretty cool under pressure…calm, savvy…and pretty damned gutsy, all things considered. _With each thought, Kaji continued to build upon the list of characteristics he felt would be essential in building a person capable of what he had seen. _Whoever they are…I can't wait to meet them._

--------------------------------------------

A few miles away, Maya was seated on a bench in the middle of the park, hunched over her folded arms, and looking at the ground before her. She had been crying off and on for some time now, as fears, doubts, and confusion ebbed and flowed within her.

_What am I supposed to do? _she asked herself again, her thoughts twisting about themselves in an endless loop of despair. _If I can't send the data, then…what am I supposed to do? What if…sempai learns that I've been infected by the Angel? What about the children? What if…?_

As Maya was bombarded by various 'what ifs', with each one that occurred to her even worse than the one prior, a rumbling of thunder was heard. Stirred from her sorrows by the sound, Maya slowly looked up…just in time for the skies to slowly open up upon her.

"Aw, come on! What, I'm not having a bad enough time as it is?!" Maya protested weakly. Groaning miserably, she almost wilted as the rain proceeded to soak her garments, with lengthy droplets stinging her eyes. "Great. I guess I'm not the only one who feels like crying." Sighing as the rain continued to build, the brunette slowly stood from the park bench, and looked around at the various paths. "Guess I better get moving…unless I want a cold on top of everything else…"

With another sigh, Maya began walking aimlessly, not even really caring what direction she took. Every step she took found her getting colder, and even more miserable. Her clothes were soon soaked through, and the chill of the air, coupled with the growing wind was already draining her strength. Watching her feet take her in whichever direction they wanted to, the techie wondered if it really mattered where she was going…since there was no where she could go where her pain wouldn't follow.

However, much to Maya's surprise, the rain suddenly stopped falling down on her. The storm was still going strong; she could hear it pouring around her, and could still see it falling to the ground. However, it no longer touched the brunette herself. "Huh…?" she got out before straightening herself up…and saw that she was no longer alone.

"Hello, young lady," said the smiling face before her. It was an elderly gentleman with a mustache and glasses. A quick check revealed that he was holding a red-and-blue umbrella, which was now sheltering Maya as well. "I hope I'm not intruding, but…you look a bit lost."

As Maya looked at the elderly gentleman, she couldn't help but smile at the obvious concern in his voice. "Well…that's one way of putting it, I guess," she muttered. Then she felt a familiar tickling of her nose, and quickly brought her hands up before a sneeze could slam into the gentleman's face.

"Oh, dear. Sounds to me like you might be getting a bit of a cold," the older man noted with a voice of concern.

_That's putting it mildly, _Maya thought, considering the fact that her body had already been infected with two diseases. One was called an Angel…and the other, the truth.

"Oh…I'll be alright, sir," Maya lied through teeth that were starting to chatter.

"You bet you will," the old man agreed, gesturing for Maya to follow him. "Come on. I know a place just a block from here that serves the best pizza you've ever had."

"Huh?" Maya responded, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "But…sir, I…"

"Oh, don't be so nervous, my dear," the old man told her in a voice that she found strangely comforting. "It's just…you look like a woman who needs something warm in her stomach…and perhaps a friendly ear to hear her out. Am I correct?"

Blinking away a few drops of rain that still clung to her hair, Maya's gaze dipped to the ground. "More than you could imagine," she responded, some of her wariness dropping away.

"Then, come on, my dear!" the gentleman smiled, once again gesturing for her to follow him. "It's not like we're going to get any drier, standing around out here!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see…so you're a technician at NERV," the elderly gentleman commented around a mouthful of pizza. "Must be pretty tough, working at a place like that."

"You don't know the half of it," Maya agreed with a casual glance at her surroundings. The pizzeria she was in was something of an oddity, in that it not only carried the pies made famous in America and Italy, but other food items like okonomiyaki and a so-called Mexican pizza.

As the lieutenant ate a forkful of her squid-topped okonomiyaki, the elderly gentleman prodded her with a smile. "So…now that we've warmed up a bit…why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Frowning, Maya met the older man's gaze with a questioning one of her own. "W-what makes you think that anything's bothering me?"

Raising an eyebrow, the old gentleman smiled impishly. "Well, the way you were walking through the rain, that cloud of doom hanging over your head…not to mention that stutter just now!" When the old man's words and the way they were spoken forced a laugh from Maya's lips, he continued. "But…maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm just…imagining it all. Why don't you tell me?"

Heaving a weary breath, Maya took a moment to look at the meal the elderly gentleman had gotten for her, as if searching for answers there. Finding none, she looked up at him again. "Yeah, I've…got some problems."

"Must be pretty serious," the elderly gentlemen decided, to which Maya could only nod. "Is it anything you can tell me about?"

"No," Maya muttered with an edge of force. As the older man looked at her in surprise, she winced, and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's so complicated and…I really can't talk to you about it."

"Sounds like a very difficult thing," the old man noted, to which Maya once again nodded. "Is it something to do with NERV?"

"Yeah," Maya answered, feeling like she could say that much. "Listen, I'm sorry, but…I really can't tell you about…"

"No, no, I understand," the older man stated, waving his hand in negation. "Place like NERV…all kinds of secrets."

"Yeah," Maya agreed. _Including some secrets I wish had _stayed _secret._

"Still…I'd say this is probably more than your standard problem," the old man continued, frowning lightly as he touched his hand to his chin. "After all…with that kind of work, secrets must be a large part of your life."

"Yeah…you could say that," Maya agreed, darting a nervous look at her hand…and the secrets held within her flesh. As she looked from her hand to the old man, the techie frowned deeply. Suddenly, she wanted to tell the old man everything. Every horrible thing that had happened, that she had discovered, since the Angel had merged with her body. She wanted to shed her burdens so desperately it was almost painful just to think about it.

_But…I can't tell him…or anyone! _Maya reminded herself, her lips quavering as she thought of all the horrors she had seen within the MAGI's data, as well as the potential danger those secrets held. However, as she continued to look at the old man, she realized that she had to do something, _say _something, or go mad from keeping silent.

Taking a deep breath, Maya fumbled her way through. "I…I've learned something about…some of the people I work with. Something…really bad," she haltingly explained, doing her best to keep her mouth from running away from her. "They're…dong some bad stuff, and…I don't know what to do about it."

"Hmm," the old man frowned, cocking his head as if he were studying Maya's explanation from different angles, trying to find the truth amidst the obscurity of her words. "I take it that…this is something you feel you can't tell anybody else about?"

Maya slowly shook her head to this. "I...I'm really not sure what to do. I mean…I know I have to do something, but…I don't know what I can do."

For a time, Maya looked at the old man expectantly, wondering what he would have to say to this. "And yet…I get the feeling that you feel there is something that you _can _do," the elderly gentleman noted, the wheels seeming to turn behind his bespectacled eyes. "If there was truly nothing you could do, I think you'd be sad, afraid…but I don't think you would be nearly so torn up about it. That tells me that there might be something you can do…but for some reason…you're afraid to do it."

As Maya looked at the old man, she thought, _Yeah…I'm afraid. I'm afraid of becoming a lab rat. I'm afraid I might become a full-fledged Angel and try to destroy the city. I'm afraid of finding out if sempai really is…_

Once again, Maya grimaced at the very thought of Ritsuko Akagi having any involvement in the horror that she knew to be planned for the world. "Well, you see…the thing is, I've already tried to tell someone else about it…but it…didn't go exactly as I had planned."

"Isn't there someone else you can talk to about this?" the old man asked. Maya slowly shook her head, to which the elderly gentleman frowned slightly. "I see," he finally said. "Then, my dear, I'm afraid you really only have two choices in this matter."

Furrowing her brows in confusion, Maya tipped her head to one side. "What are they?" she asked, not even able to see one choice.

"You can sit back, do nothing, and let these people keep doing whatever it is their doing," the elderly gentleman told her, sending her heart sinking once more. Then, with a determined smile, he added, "Or…you can do whatever it is you have to, in order to stop it."

Her features tightening with alarm, Maya got out. "But I just told you…I don't know what to do."

"Well, then, my dear, let me elaborate for you," the older man said, leaning in closer to her. "You've been trying to deal with your problem by telling someone else about it, someone you think would be better equipped to deal with this matter than yourself. But if you can't do that, and if you don't want whatever's going on to keep happening…then you'll have to do something about it yourself. With your own hands."

"Do something…by myself…?" Maya repeated almost fearfully.

"That's right," the older man smiled reassuringly.

With a light huff, Maya looked away. "You make it sound like it's so simple."

"It can be that simple. And it can also be that hard. As for which way it goes…that, my dear, is all up to you," the older man told Maya. Then, after the techie had sat there, considering his words for a few moments, he smiled and stood. "Looks like the storm's let up," he commented, donning his coat and grabbing up his umbrella. "And not that I don't enjoy the company of a beautiful young woman, but I'd better get going."

"I understand," Maya replied, smiling at the man who had guide her out of the rain. "And…thanks."

As the old man turned and smiled at her, he didn't ask whether she was thanking him for the food or the advice. He just gave her that impish look of a man decades his junior, and told her, "I think you'll be alright, Maya. Just give yourself…a little more faith, believe in your own fortitude. As for the rest…well, all I can really say now is…good luck."

With a slight nod, Maya said, "Thanks." Then, she watched the old man leave the restaurant before returning her attention to her unfinished meal. However, she was just getting ready to fork another piece of okonomiyaki into her mouth before her eyes widened and she shot from her chair.

"Sir, wait!" the techie cried out as she ran out the door. "You never told me…your…name…"

However, as Maya looked about from the door, she saw no sign of the elderly gentleman. He had simply disappeared. Without a trace.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Maya arrived back at her apartment, drained and utterly exhausted. Without hesitation, she made her way to her bathroom and hung her still damp clothes above her bathtub to dry. That done, she made her way to her bedroom, grabbed up a nice, warm terry cloth robe, placed it upon her shoulders, and made her way to the kitchen to prepare some hot tea.

As Maya went about her business, she frowned as she spotted the scorched section of carpet she had left a few days earlier. A consequence of her final, uncontrolled transformation.

"I…have to do something…with my own hands…" Maya murmured, recalling the old man's words. Then, looking down at herself, she recalled the amazing transformations her body was now capable of. Flame and rock, malleability and invisibility. Powers that were the stuff of the comic books she had seen Makoto reading…and yet…

As the brunette poured herself a cup of tea, she took it into the living room and sat down. As she leaned back in her chair, letting the warmth of the tea suffuse her, the bizarre events of the past few days became intermingled with the old man's words. Faith in herself…the secret plans of NERV…her own fortitude…and four fantastic transformations.

_Major Katsuragi could probably think of some way to use these powers, _Maya thought with glum humor, recalling the purple-haired woman's various strategies to defeat the Angels. Plans that had seemed insane at the time…but had ultimately succeeded, nonetheless.

"Can I really…?" Maya started, if no other reason than to hear her own voice. "Can I really do something like that?"

Maya's first impulse was to say no. She had never been very aggressive, and preferred to avoid confrontation whenever possible. She had never held a gun against anyone, and had no desire to. The very thought of actually taking these strange, Angelic powers…and using them to fight…

However, just as Maya was getting ready to toss the notion out completely, she remembered the people around her, who had never once given in, no matter how tough the odds against them had been. Misato, who had turned defeat into victory in three separate engagements with the Angels. Asuka, who had voluntarily braved an active volcano to try and capture an Angel, and had nearly died in the act. Rei, who had simply stood between Unit 01 and the 5th Angel's particle beam, buying the precious time needed to defeat it at the risk of her own life. And Shinji…who had stepped into a death machine he had never seen before and had no idea how to pilot…and had saved their lives, time after time after time.

_They're all so brave, _Maya thought sadly, fear creeping into her as she bit her lip, already knowing what she was going to do. Picturing those people in her mind, Maya leaned back in her chair, and looked at the ceiling. _Please, everybody…lend me a bit of your courage…I think I'm going to need it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well, Maya's decision is now made. I hope I didn't disappoint anybody. Sorry to take so long, but with the holidays coming up, my schedule had been brutal. I hope you'll all read and review, anyway! And hopefully check out my other stories.

Now, before I say anything else, I feel I should mention something; I _still _have no idea as to what kind of name to give Maya as a Superwoman of Eva! I know it's going to be something involving the number four, and I've toying with a few ideas, but I wouldn't object to a few suggestions if anybody out there has any.

Anyway, I think now would be a good time for some omakes. Don't you?

Omake 1

As Maya was bombarded by various 'what ifs', with each one that occurred to her even worse than the one prior, a rumbling of thunder was heard. Stirred from her sorrows by the sound, Maya slowly looked up…just in time for the skies to slowly open up upon her.

"Aw, come on! What, I'm not having a bad enough time as it is?!" Maya protested weakly. Groaning miserably, she almost wilted as the rain proceeded to soak her garments, with lengthy droplets stinging her eyes. "Great. I guess I'm not the only one who feels like crying."

------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in Tokyo-3, a girl was sobbing unrelentingly as she worked in the kitchen, helping her mother prepare dinner. As she worked, she was fully aware of the black clouds that were billowing just in the other side of the window.

"My goodness, what a storm!" Mrs. Yamagishi commented, shaking her head in amazement at the rain that was pouring down from the sky.

"It…sure is," the bespectacled girl commented, thunder lashing out even as she continued to slice the onion, sending its fragrant juices into the air.

"And to think that the weatherman actually said that the skies would be clear today," the woman commented, shaking her head disdainfully. "I'm just glad we decided to stay indoors today. Aren't you, Mayumi?"

"Um…yeah," Mayumi replied meekly as she once again turned her full attention to her chores.

However, as she took a moment to look up at the window and at the monstrous rain just on the other side, Mayumi winced as another tear ran down her cheeks. _This is why I hate slicing onions! _she thought unhappily. _The last time I did this, we ended up with a hurricane!_

Omake 2

"Oh, hi, Maya," Ritsuko smiled as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, sempai," Maya sniffled on the other end. "Listen…I hate to bother you about this, but…I'm not going to be in today."

"Again?" Ritsuko got out unhappily. "Maya, don't you remember what we had planned for today? We have to make those adjustments to Unit 00, and then I have to run more diagnostics on the MAGI!"

"I know that, sempai, but…I…I…" Maya started. As Ritsuko's frown deepened, she recoiled from the phone as a monstrous sneeze erupted from the speaker.

"Good grief!" Ritsuko gasped in awe, staring at the receiver in her hand in disbelief. "Maya, you sound terrible!"

"I know…" the techie responded, sounding more miserable by the second. "I really am sorry, sempai, but…I don't think I'll be much good to you like this."

"I understand," Ritsuko answered reluctantly. "Alright, Maya, I understand. Take care."

"Thanks. Oh, and sempai?" Maya spoke, drawing the faux-blonde's attention. "I think you should take a closer look at the anti-viral vaccine you installed in the MAGI. I…took a look at it, and I think there're a few problems with it."

Frowning, Ritsuko darted a glance at her computer displays. "Oh? What makes you think that?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Stifling a cough even as lines of computer code scrolled past her eyes, Maya leaned back in her bed with the phone in her hand. "Oh…just call it a hunch," she groaned even as shingles of orange rock crept about her face.

"Well…okay, Maya. If you say so…" Ritsuko commented dubiously…just as Maya's nose started twitching again, leaving her to blast out a plume of flame as she sneezed.


	5. Fantastic?

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 5: Fantastic…?

There were certain universal laws Maya had become aware of as she had grown up. These laws were unwritten, but fairly well known, nonetheless. Things never went according to schedule when you were setting out on vacation, the bus was always either too early or was late, and things would tend to break down at a time seemingly contrived by the universe to be as irritating as possible.

And as Maya went about her business at home one evening, all over the place as she became engrossed in a personal project, she was reminded of one of those laws. Namely, the phone ringing when you were busy or when it was particularly inconvenient for you.

Letting out a groan of dismay as she heard the phone ringing for her attention, Maya grimaced at just how thoroughly entangled she had become in her current project. "Oh, great," she got out, looking in the general direction of the living room, where the phone was, then returned her attention to her current surroundings, and pondered how exactly she was going to extricate herself from her present situation. At least enough to get to the phone before her answering machine did.

_Easier said than done! _Maya thought humorlessly as she looked at her form, and realized she had spread herself a little too thin, and in too many directions. Literally.

Ever since she had gotten home from NERV that afternoon, she had done what she had been doing almost every day since she had made her fateful realization. She had been practicing in the use of her new powers, trying to understand her new capabilities in the privacy of her own apartment. Since the powers that were the most indoor-friendly were those relating to invisibility and elasticity, those had been her chief focus. Which was why her head was the sole occupant of her bathroom…while the rest of her anatomy was currently spread throughout the rest of her apartment in a serpentine network of flesh.

_I've got to perfect this new program, _Maya thought glumly as she tried to reorient herself, not even sure where her own hands were. _If I can't even coordinate with my own body, I won't be able to do anything!_

Frowning deeply, Maya began to retract her neck, backing out of her bathroom, and quickly looked this way, then that. All she saw was her own body, stretched out in every possible direction, and spread so thin she couldn't even tell which lengths of flesh were her arms, legs, or torso.

"Hi! This is Maya Ibuki! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but if you please leave a message…" the technician heard her own voice from the living room.

_Aw, crap! _Maya thought wearily. Then she pinched her lips together. _Maybe it's just some idiot looking to sell me life insurance or something…_

"Hey, Maya! It's me, Natsume!" came the familiar voice, causing further unhappy noises to escape the brunette's lips. "Listen, I know you must be really busy, but…if you could call back as soon as you can…"

Frowning, Maya heard the woe in her sister's words, and realized that she couldn't just ignore it. Aiming in the direction of the living room, she extended her neck until her head was placed right next to the phone. Grabbing the receiver with her mouth, Maya then let it clatter to the table. "Hey, Natsume!"

"Maya! Oh, God, I'm so glad you're there!" Natsume responded, desperation clinging to every word. "I can't tell you…everything's going wrong!"

_That sounds familiar, _Maya thought ruefully.

"Natsume, please! Just calm down!" Maya pleaded, taking a moment to eye her own body, even as she tried to return it to some semblance of human form. Grimacing as she succeeded only in tangling herself up even more, Maya rolled her eyes upwards before returning her attention to her distraught sibling. "What's going on?"

"Its Mother," Natsume started, causing another groan to form in Maya's throat. "She found out about me and Jiro."

"Oh, no," Maya let out, knowing where this was going. "And she's not happy, is she?"

"Happy? Maya, she told me that if I went ahead with this and actually got married, she'd throw herself off the roof of the nearest building!" Natsume told her, just an octave or so shy of screaming. "She's already been to Jiro's place, warning him to stay away from me, and…Maya, it's like the end of the world!"

_You have no idea what the end of the world looks like! _Maya screamed in her own mind, clamping down on the urge to make any sound, knowing she probably wouldn't be able conceal her own frustrations.

Taking a moment to reign in her emotions, the techie considered her next words. "Oh, it can't be that bad," Maya said in as soothing a manner as she could muster.

"That bad?!" Natsume protested incredulously. "Maya, she took a baseball bat to Jiro's place! She was almost arrested, and she's been screaming at the top of her lungs, and…!"

"Okay, okay!" Maya got out, even as she watched to lengths of her body twist about each other like a pretzel. "Look…isn't there something you can do?"

"Short of getting restraining order on her?!" Natsume demanded incredulously. "You know how mother is! She just has to have her own way, no matter what!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Maya admitted, recalling how their mother had frequently reminded them that she was always right, even when she was wrong.. "But…you can't just let her screw up everything for you two. It's your life, not hers."

"Yeah, I know that, but…" Natsume got out, and Maya could practically see her sister shaking her head unhappily. "I just don't want anything to go wrong, that's all! Jiro…he's just _so _perfect, and…I'm scared to death that Mom'll screw things up again!"

"Then don't let her," Maya retorted, sighing as a hint of exasperation made itself known. "Look, if Jiro is as great you keep saying is, then he won't cancel just because Mom doesn't like him."

"I know, I know, it's just…" Natsume began again. "It's just gets to be too much, you know? I mean, there's only so much a person can take, and this…!"

"Believe me, I know what you're talking about," Maya understated, thinking of the things she had experienced since they had last talked. "Look…you love Jiro, right?"

"You know I do!" Natsume replied instantly.

"And he loves you, right?" Maya persisted.

"That's right," Natsume said.

"Then if you want to get married, just go ahead and do it!" Maya insisted, feeling a sense of heavy weariness even as she tried to advise her older sister. The words she spoke carrying their own weight for her.

Sighing heavily, Natsume took several moments to answer. "You make it sound so simple," she finally muttered.

"Yeah…or that hard," Maya agreed, recalling the old man's words. With a sigh of her own, the Lieutenant considered the possibilities. "Look…were you planning on having the wedding back home?"

"Huh?" Natsume got out, her confusion plain as day. "Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you're so worried about mother messing up the wedding…why don't you have it someplace else?" Maya suggested, warming up to the idea even as it formed in her own mind. "Just have the wedding somewhere out of town, and make sure she doesn't know where!"

"Hey, that's right!" Natsume let out, practically jumping through the line. "In fact…hey! We can have it there!"

"There?" Maya repeated, puzzled. Then her eyes widened in realization. "You mean…here?! In Tokyo-3?!"

"Sure! That would be perfect!" Natsume went on, gaining enthusiasm with every word. "Besides, to be married in the most advanced city ever built…!"

"Yeah, right in time for an Angel attack!" Maya protested, suddenly wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"Right now, I'm less of afraid of the _Angels _screwing things up for me than Mother! At least you're allowed to blow the Angels up!" Natsume pointed out with some of her usual humor.

_Well, she has a point there, _Maya admitted with a small smile. Then she once again became serious. "But…don't you want to be able to have our friends over for the wedding? And Jiro's friends as well?"

"Of course I do!" Natsume agreed. "But Tokyo-3 isn't that far away by train, and we'll invite everyone over. And if some can't make it…well, at least _you _won't have to miss the wedding! And I really want you to be there for it!"

"Well…" Maya fumbled, trying to get this conversation back to a course she was more comfortable with.

"Besides, even if Mother _were_ to show up…didn't you tell me about that special police that NERV has?" Natsume continued.

A drop of sweat promptly rolled down Maya's face. "You mean, Section 2?" she gathered with a grimace.

"Yeah! Couldn't your friend Major Katsuragi…oh, I don't I know! Just have them make sure she didn't wreck everything?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume…I really don't think that's such a good idea," Maya spoke, trying to take things one step at a time. Involving Section 2 in any given situation very rarely made it better. "Misato is in charge of Operations, not Section 2, and…besides, you'll have to deal with Mother sooner or later…"

"I know that, but…" Natsume fumbled, clearly ill at ease with that subject. "Maya, please, I just don't want anything to go wrong with the wedding! I can deal with Mother _after _it's over!"

Feeling her resistance fading, Maya could only let out a low sigh as Natsume levied the final blow. "Please, Maya…"

"Oh…all right…" Maya finally moaned in surrender. "Just don't blame me if an Angel shows up and wrecks it instead!"

"Great! Oh, Maya! You're the best!" Natsume gushed, as if all of her problems were over.

_If only things were so simple, _Maya thought sourly. "Well, first you better talk to Jiro about this, first. It's _his _wedding, too, remember?"

"Oh, I'm sure he won't have a problem, not at all!" Natsume responded, somewhat to Maya's dismay. "Anyway, I better go tell him the great news! Thanks a bunch, Maya! I owe you _big time _for this!"

"Uh…thanks?" Maya got out, even as she heard the phone click off. "Goodbye?" she said wearily, even as she pulled back her head back, and examined the phone like it was poisonous.

Letting out a low sigh of dismay, Maya shook her head unhappily. Taking the receiver in her teeth once again, she carefully replaced it. "Great," she muttered before she returned her attention to the rest of her body. "One problem down…and now I have a bunch more! How am I gonna sort all of this out?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

For the better part of an hour, Maya struggled to untangle her body, and return herself to her normal shape and stature. Something that caused a proliferation of muffled curses and an almost uncontrollable desire to bang her head into something every time some part of her body got tangled up or some other ridiculous situation. By the time her ordeal had ended, the brunette was well and truly fed up with a great many things.

"Well, at least this day wasn't a total loss," the technician muttered as she examined the data gathered by the Angelic nanotech in her body. Data that was now being refined into a program that would help her coordinate her body, even when stretched out. "At least I won't have to worry about getting all tangled up like that again."

With a sense of weary satisfaction, Maya began preparing a simple dinner of some instant dumplings. "Why couldn't these crazy powers have come with an instruction manual or a 'Help' function? It would have made things a lot simpler!"

Sighing as she prepared her meal, Maya could find herself thankful for just one thing; that time was on her side. For while she had been practicing in the use of her strange new gifts, she had also been studying the files from the MAGI, and had made several significant discoveries. Possibly the most important of them all were the specific conditions required for the horrendous scenario that had played out within her mind.

_In order for the Committee…and SEELE, whoever they are…to make this work, they need the MP Evas, Lilith, the Lance of Longinus, Adam…and most importantly, they can't do a thing until all of the other Angels are destroyed, _Maya thought, reviewing all the facts as she cooked. _And there are supposed to be seventeen Angels in all, and…let's see, the 11__th__ Angel is the one inside of me, so there are six more to go. And since there's at least a month or two between Angels…well, at least I have plenty of time to get control of these crazy powers!_

Sighing, Maya was grateful beyond the ability of words to express for this blessing. She couldn't help but imagine every possible (and several impossible) worst case scenarios of her powers being discovered by NERV. _And if I try and do something stupid, I know Section 2 will find out! They have agents everywhere! And if that happens, my life will be over! And…_

Even as these somber thoughts ran their course, an unpleasant odor reached the brunette's nose. Her eyes widening, Maya looked down at the oven. "Oh, _no!"_ she groaned, looking as her dinner began burning. Turning off the oven, Maya lifted up the pan from the burner, turning off the unit as she did so. Letting out various noises of dismay, the Lieutenant set down the pan down, and surveyed the smoldering mess that was supposed to have been her dinner.

"Great. Just great," Maya moaned, placing a hand to her now-throbbing temple. She then went about the tedious duty of disposing of the ruined meal before heading to the living room. There she crashed into her favorite chair, took several seconds to stare at the ceiling, silently asking 'Why me?'. Then, reluctant to even move, Maya looked at the telephone before picking it up and dialing a familiar number.

"Nuclear Pizza! How can I help you?" came another familiar voice.

"Hey, Tai," Maya spoke, not even bothering to keep her exasperation from her voice.

"Maya!" the boy replied. "Let me guess? Another late night, and you tried cooking while you were distracted?"

"Yeah. You'd think I'd know better than that by now, huh?" Maya answered, rolling her eyes skyward.

"I hear ya," Tai spoke sympathetically. "So, will it be the usual?"

"No. Just send me a Supreme Pizza with double helpings of everything, hold the anchovies, and put on _lots_ of cheese," Maya requested somberly.

"Whoa. You must be having a rough night!" Tai answered, and Maya could practically see him shaking his head in sympathy.

"You don't know the half of it," Maya assured him.

"I bet I don't!" Tai grinned. "Okay, it'll be over in half an hour! And please, try not to work too hard!"

"I'll try. Thanks, and bye," Maya responded even as she hung up the phone. Leaning back in her chair, Maya tried to ignore her stomach growling at her for the delay.

"Oh, shut up. I have enough trouble without having to listen to you," Maya grumbled, shaking her head in dismay. "Great. My sister is coming here for her wedding, my body is out of control, I'm lecturing my own stomach, and about the only way I can get any sympathy is by ordering out for pizza."

Another weary sigh escaping her lips, Maya could only think two things; that there were times when she hated her life, and that she hope her little trip tomorrow helped her feel better. With all the clothes she had wrecked when her powers were still out of control, she was in dire need of replacements.

_At least I'll be going back to my normal life for a while, _Maya thought with a sense of mild relief. _After all, I can't be expected to handle all of this…I'm no hero…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The mall. If ever there was something that embodied the status of modern society, than that was it.

Every aspect, every need and desire that was deemed acceptable (and a few that weren't) were to be found inside the massive collection of stores that was to be found there. Everything from the most to up-to-the-minute fashions to movies, food, and just about everything else was available to those who could afford it.

And for Tokyo-3, it was also a sign of how well the city was living up to its own purpose, and how it was surviving the battles against the Angels. For even as Maya was putting her NERV ID card to work as she roamed the various stores, trying to forget her woes, she couldn't help but be reminded of the dangers the world faced as she watched a repair crew working. Trying to restore a wing of the mall that had been neglected until recently, the defensive systems of the city given greater priority. And so the mall remained open, with nothing but an array of barricades and plastic wrap keeping the curious away from the construction proper.

_Still, this _is _normal life. For Tokyo-3, anyway, _Maya thought, a healthy number of purchases slung about her arm. _I knew this might happen when I signed on here…and besides, it's not _all _bad._

Sighing as some of the burdens she had been carrying began to slide off her shoulders, Maya considered how to spend the rest of her day. The first thought she had was to spend more time practicing with her new abilities, but after all the trouble she'd been having with them as of late, she decided that she deserved some time off from that.

_In fact…_ Maya thought as she looked at a booth specializing in frozen yogurt, smiling as she walked to it. "Excuse me," she started, drawing the attention of the person the booth. "I'd like a chocolate cone, please."

"Sure thing!" the young man smiled easily, and as Maya placed her elbows on the counter, she found herself smiling as well. Soon she had a cone filled with chocolate bliss, and even engaged the guy who had served her in a bit of conversation.

_Maybe I'll get my blades out later and head to the park, _Maya considered, the very thought lifting her mood as she licked away at her treat. _Haven't done that since the day this whole mess started…besides, it's not like I have anything better to do right now, anyway!_

----------------------------------------------

"You're late, Takato!" the foreman growled as one of his workers approached him.

"Yeah, I know! Sorry about that!" the younger man replied as he dashed up. "I had a flat tire. Wound up taking the bus here."

"I've heard _that _before!" the foreman responded tiredly, eyeing the clipboard in his hand.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Takato replied.

"And so am I!" the foreman snapped, causing Takato to recoil. Frowning somewhat, he held up his hand in an expression of frustration. "Look, I'm sorry, but we were supposed to the main support structure completely restored two days ago! We're not even close to that, _and _we're still waiting on a shipment of cement. I've already had two people call in sick today alone, and…!"

"Hey, I hear you, chief!" Takato answered easily, holding up his hands as if he were warding off something dangerous. "And…hey! What's with Jun?"

"Jun?" the foreman repeated as Takato pointed towards the crane. Following Takato's outstretched finger, the foreman watched as the crane wobble, its load of support beams dangling about ominously close towards one of the new walls. The man operating said crane was somewhat overweight, and his cheeks were a particularly rosy shade that both men knew too well.

"Dammit! Don't tell me he's been drinking again!!" the foreman snarled, already convinced that this was the case. "So help me, I'll…!"

"Want me to go check it out?" Takato volunteered.

"No. I'll handle this! You just get to work!" the foreman declared, rolling his sleeves up in a manner that suggested trouble, his face twisting with greater fury. "This time, I'll bounce that moron out of here so hard, he'll think he got hit by an Eva! I'll send him flying right to the unemployment office!!"

Knowing full well that the foreman meant business, Takato did as he was told, though he continued to watch the unfolding drama. His boss marched towards the crane, stomping about like a full-fledged monster, bellowing his outrage. At first, Takato thought for sure that Jun hadn't heard anything, but then he saw the crane operator look up…and smile, waving a flask at his boss. Like this was a party, and he was the life thereof.

_How can anybody be so stupid!? _Takato thought incredulously, wondering exactly what kind of crap was to be found between Jun's ears. _They don't call the boss Godzilla for no reason! He might as well be facing an Angel!!_

"Jun! You goddamned #$%!!" the foreman roared, cutting loose with a blast of profanity that was at the unidentifiable, yet still seemed sufficient to melt steel. "Get down here right this instant, or I swear I'll -!"

The foreman cut himself off when he saw what happened next. Jun, realizing a little too late that he was in serious trouble, compounded his situation by making two critical errors. The first was trying to hide his flask, only to spill the contents all over the controls. The second was grabbing onto one of the levers, trying to keep himself stable. Even as the sparks shot up from several of the levers, Jun sent the crane into a spin, causing its cargo of support beams to go crash into one of the supports. The beams then came free, and fell in every possible direction, rattling the incomplete structure badly.

"_Dammit!!" _the foreman snarled, murder in his eyes as the situation grew steadily worse. Several of the heavy machines below had been hit by the beams, as well other precious equipment. Resulting in the situation degenerating into total chaos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Maya noticed were the lights flickering.

She had been in a good mood thus far, having finished her little treat and was about ready to go home. Then she had noticed the lights dimming, and had felt her heart clench. _Is it an Angel? _Maya had instantly wondered, her heartbeat jumping through the roof at the very possibility. However, when she accessed the MAGI, the Angel Detection System informed her that there was no sign of the monsters. And although Maya was relieved, she still didn't have any idea what was going on.

Furrowing her brows in concern, the technician began scanning the area for some clue as to what was causing the problem. She saw nothing but the few people that were also at the mall, most of whom were rushing off in one direction. So without any better ideas, Maya decided to follow them and hope they had a better idea of what was going on then she did.

Then she heard something. The sounds of metal screaming, and machinery running amuck.

"What the…?" Maya started, moving in the direction the sounds were coming from. She soon discovered that she was moving in the same direction as the section of the mall that was undergoing reconstruction. Then goosebumps sprang up from her skin in appalling numbers as the horrific noises she had heard before intensified. "Are they repairing the mall or tearing it down?!"

When Maya was finally close enough to see the situation for herself, she gasped in horror as icy claws gripped her heart. The construction team that had been working on repairing the mall was running about in near panic, even as a section of the wing they were working on began to tear away from the rest of the building. The main supports groaned hideously as they bent this way, then that. One of them was simply _gone, _having been smashed to pieces by a cement mixer!

"Ohmigod! They'll all be killed!" Maya heard someone say. And as she watched the workers cry out in fear, she knew that this was true.

"Isn't there something someone can do?" another person asked.

"Like what?" a third asked. "What can anybody do with a mess like _that?!"_

In that instant, Maya felt like all eyes were on her. Despite the fact that she knew in her mind that it was impossible, she somehow felt like everyone expected her to do something to save those people. And then she knew why.

Because her own conscience demanded it. Because she herself knew she had the power to make that difference.

_No. I can't! _Maya thought, shaking her head as she started to back away. _I can't let anyone know what's happened to me! I mustn't! I'll be captured, and the world…I just can't!_

And yet, as she tried to escape her own feelings, she watched as the ruptured section of the mall continued to fall apart. Metal screeching and tearing. The workers on it screaming in horror. Crying out for help. Begging for a miracle.

In that instant, something inside Maya's heart snapped, and she took off at a run. _I have to do this right!_ she thought to herself, even as she looked about the area. Her mind working overtime, Maya feverishly worked out a plan. With a thought, she ordered MAGI to shut off all power to the mall, while making sure that no record of her manipulations would remain on record. As the lights failed completely, she gave a terse nod of approval.

_Good. That takes care of the security cameras. Now I have to find a clothing store. Something I can use as a disguise. _Even as she thought this, Maya saw a store, and dashed in, feverishly hoping to find a cosplay shop, or maybe a novelty store. Instead, she found…

"_A sporting goods store?!!?!"_ Maya all but shrieked, looking in horror at the fashions available to her. Given that Japan had become a land of perpetual summer as a result of Second Impact, the focus of the store was swim wear, biking, and clothes that barely covered any flesh whatsoever. And not even one speck of fabric looked even close to being useful as a disguise.

Grimacing in horror, Maya looked about. Her first impulse was to find a different store, one where she could find something she could use. Then she heard further metallic groaning, and returned her attention to the store and its wares. _I'll have to make do!_ she decided, examining the situation. Much to her relief, she found that the staff of this store had departed, either fleeing the scene or going someplace where they could gawk at the workers' plight.

With that, Maya dropped her bags of clothing and began to grab things she felt she could improvise a disguise out of. A blue one-piece swimsuit was the first selection, since it would allow her to use her powers without trashing it completely in the process. Then when Maya looked for something to cover her face, she spied some sports glasses, like those snowboarders would use. Frowning as she examined them, Maya once again listened to the sound of danger, and decided that these would have to do.

Rushing to one of the changing rooms with her impromptu items, Maya shucked her regular outfit as fast as she could, practically slithering out of it. Then she quickly donned the swimsuit and goggles, looked at herself in the mirror and…

_Who am I kidding?! There's no way I'll be able to fool anybody with this getup! _Maya screeched in her mind. She didn't look the slightest bit disguised, the slightest bit different. She looked like…well, like she was wearing a swimsuit and sports glasses. _Even if they can't use the MAGI to figure it out, all they have to do is get a picture of me like this! Even a two-year-old could figure it out! _Pounding on the wall with frustration, Maya looked at her reflection, and felt like tearing her hair out in frustration.

_Wait…my hair!_ Maya thought, stricken by inspiration. _Sempai dyes her hair…so what if…the nanites…they allow me to stretch and stuff, but…is it possible?_

Realizing that she was grasping at straws, Maya found herself with no option but to try. She looked at her hair, wishing that it was a different color…and with that thought, it switched from brown to dead white, then back again.

Gasping in surprise, Maya once again listened to the chaos blooming outside, and realized that she had to make this quick. _Okay, okay…now what color…? _the Lieutenant wondered frantically, and then in a snap decision, she altered her appearance. Her hair became blonde, and her eyes blue.

Not certain as to how good a disguise this would make, Maya frowned as she realized that she was out of time. Fading into invisibility, she dashed out of the changing room, and began making her way out to construction area. _I just hope I'm not making another mistake!_

-------------------------------------------------

_I'm going to kill Jun for this. I swear to God, I'm going to kill him, _the foreman thought furiously. Then he felt the structure upon which he stood shift about, and turned several shades whiter. _Assuming I'm still alive in the next five minutes!_

All around the foreman was chaos. An entire section of beams had broken halfway free of the rest of the wing, and the rest was going fast. The air was filled with the sound of metal tearing, of people screaming in pain and fear. Everywhere around him were good, honest workers, who would soon die for the incompetence of one man. Because one complete idiot couldn't stay away from the sauce and do his job.

If the foreman got out of this one, he would certainly take Jun and stuff _him _into a flask. And then some. And he would probably do the same to the moron who had hired Jun in the first place, and whatever asshole kept him on, even after he'd been caught drinking on the job several times as it was. Yup, there would be some definite hell to pay.

_If _he got out of this. Something that wasn't looking very likely.

While the foreman was watching his men being plunged into even greater peril, he heard someone cry out, "Hang on, everybody!"

"What the..?!" the foreman got out, turning in the direction of the voice…only to feel his eyes bug out of their sockets.

A young lady had broken past the barricades, wearing nothing but a blue swimsuit and sports glasses, and was now running towards his position. She wore nothing else, not even any shoes.

Taking a moment to figure that the sudden shock of everything that was happening had jarred some of his screws loose, the foreman closed his eyes and shake his head. However, when he reopened his eyes, not only was the girl still there, but she was getting closer. Only to stop just before the rift that separated her from the section that was collapsing.

"You damned idiot!" he cried out, waving for her to go back. "There's nothing you can do! Just get out of here!"

"I wish I could!" the girl responded, then she stood there, seeming to take in the situation.

And that's when things got even crazier.

Rearing back with her hand, the girl whipped it out like a tentacle, and ensnared one of the beams next to the foreman's position. Staring at the serpentine appendage like the world had just gone mad, the foreman watched as the girl did one even better, and sent her other arm slithering about another beam.

"What in the…?!" the foreman gulped as the girl seemed to brace herself, her face twisting with fear, just before she leapt off her section of the building. Then her _legs _began to stretch out as well, slithering about more of the beams.

Now not only was the foreman gawking, but some of the other workers were now joining him, staring in awe at the bizarre feat taking place beneath them. Before their eyes, the girl released one of her handholds, and sent her free arm snaking about various beams. Then she retracted her other arm, only to send it about even more beams. Once this was done, she extended her arms even further, sending them across the gaping abyss separating the loose section from the rest of the building. There, her forearms looped around a couple support beams, her hands grabbing holding of her own flesh to complete the loops.

"What the…what do you think you're doing?!" the foreman asked incredulously. Not even bothering to ask _how _she was pulling it off.

"Buying you some time…I think!" the girl cried out. Then she looked about her own limbs, entangled throughout the beams…and then they began to change. Scales of orange rock erupted from the flesh of her arms and legs, the stretched-out limbs thickening rapidly. Then the girl let out a strained groan as she tensed her body, as if she were trying to hold everything in place.

It was completely insane. Even more insane then what she had already done. And what was even crazier…was the fact that she was doing it. That the screeching of metal actually subsided, and even more impossibly, the loose section drew closer to safety.

"What the…?" another worker gaped, staring at the girl with eyes filled with awe even as the two sections clanged together.

"Hurry! You have to get out of here!" the girl cried out, the strain of her efforts showing in her voice. "I don't think…I can keep this up…for very long!"

Unable to believe that she was holding up this well, the foreman looked about at his people, who were still frozen still. Looking at the girl when they should have been saving their own lives. "Well, you heard her!" the foreman shouted, raising an arm towards safety. "Let's get going already!"

Unsurprisingly, no one protested this, and soon the people that were on the top of the doomed section were racing for their lives across the forced crossing the girl had created.

------------------------------------------------------

As Maya watched the men escape certain death, she couldn't help but feel a smile cross her face. _So far, so good! _she thought, even as her craggy muscles were pushed to their limits. _Now…to make sure everyone is off!_

This goal in mind, Maya stretched out her head, sending it out amongst the various beams and supports, looking for other people. Much to her relief, she saw that the various levels were mostly clear of people. Obviously, many of the people on the lower levels had been able to escape before things had gotten bad. And there appeared to be no one injured on the ground.

_That's a relief, _Maya decided. _All I have to do is hold on until they're all clear, and then…! _

"Help me!" came a fearful voice.

Wincing at the realization that she had just jinxed herself, Maya looked about, searching for the cry. She then saw the source; a rather chunky man who was clinging to one of the beams for dear life, his eyes wide with fear and his face flushed.

_Great. And I can't let go of any of the beams, or this whole thing will fall apart! _Maya thought, wondering why things couldn't be simple, just once in a while.

Then, just when she was running out of ideas, and stamina, she realized that she did have one body part that was available. With that thought in mind, Maya caused her head to snake forth through the damaged structure. Elongating her neck until her head was right in front of the terrified worker, Maya looked him right in the face. "Listen, I need for you to grab hold of me!"

"Huh?" he squeaked out, his breath conveying his mental status.

Wincing at the stench of booze, Maya let out a tired breath. "Listen, I can't keep this thing from falling apart forever!" she explained. "So just…grab onto my neck, and I'll lower you to the ground! Okay?"

The worker shook his head violently, and clung to the beam ever more tightly. Her face creasing with dismay, Maya knew what was happening. She had seen enough action movies to recognize this situation. The worker was too scared to move, and Maya would have to either talk him out of this…or do something potentially stupid.

Not for the first time, she chose stupid.

Stretching out even further and seriously considering getting her head examined, Maya quickly wrapped her neck around the chubby worker. "Look, see? Everything's going to be all right!" Maya told him, looping her neck around him twice, even as she grimaced with the strain of keeping the building from falling apart. Her heart was pounding so hard, it felt like it was getting ready to explode, and her body was tiring, and…the worker wasn't letting go.

Sighing as she realized that she would have to do this the hard way, Maya started pulling. "Please…just let go, already!" she pleaded, straining to pull him free of his impending doom. "I can't…keep this…up…much…longer…!"

"No!" the worker cried out. Even as he screamed, Maya succeeded in pulling him free of his doomed perch…just as another of the supports collapsed. And even as strong as she was, as much of the building she now was holding in place, there was nothing she could do to keep it from shifting entirely.

As a result, several chunks of the building came loose. Beams and girders that had already been damaged tore free of the building, and came plummeting down towards them.

As Maya looked at the metal chunks falling towards them, she knew that there was nothing she could do. Her neck was already wrapped about the man, was the only thing keeping him from falling, and all her other appendages were already occupied. There was nothing she could do to stop the shards of construction materials from crashing into the worker.

Maya had failed. And now someone else would pay.

"_Noooo!!!!" _Maya screamed with all her heart, wishing beyond anything that there was something she could do. Wishing that she could do something, _anything_, to stop the beams from shattering this man.

Then, just before the beams and other metal projectiles came crashing down upon them, they were stopped. They slammed into pure nothingness…and fell to the earth instead.

"What?!" Maya gasped, her eyes bulging out of their sockets

"H-hey…" the worker wondered, caught between panic and amazement. "What in the…?"

As Maya studied the situation, on some level, the part of her that was a disciplined scientist and technician began to piece together what had happened. _An AT-Field! _she realized, fear warring with delight. _I must be able to project an AT-Field…an _invisible_ AT-Field!!_

Even as she felt relief flooding her, Maya knew that she couldn't stave off the collapse forever. Her rock-like form was strong, but was too stretched out to last long. And she wasn't about to trust an ability she was so unfamiliar with to save the day again. "C'mon! I have to get you out of here!" she stated, stretching her neck out as fast as she could, straining to get the worker away from there.

"There!" Maya gasped in relief as she finally set the worker down on the streets beyond the construction. Heaving desperate sighs of relief, Maya watched the worker run away as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. Not even a scratch on him.

And all because of her. Because she had made a difference.

Just as Maya was thinking these thoughts, sucking in a deep sigh of relief while she retracted her head, she felt a hideous lurching travel up her extended limbs. She heard the metal screaming louder than ever, and she realized that her time was up. And suddenly she was surrounded by metal flying everywhere.

"_Nooo!!"_ Maya screamed once more, her heart pounding with horror as she fell, saw nothing short of her doom surrounding her as she returned to normal. Responding to her desperation, her body erupted in flames, her impromptu disguise incinerated. The metal hailstorm melting before it even touched her, Maya was catapulted away from the doomed construction site by the sudden jets of heat. Unable to see or steer, the techie could only watch and scream as she flew away, completely out of control…and crashed into a wall at the end of an alley.

The fires of her body dying away, Maya stayed stuck to the wall, looking much like Wile E. Coyote after he had just blown another attempt at having Roadrunner for dinner. After several seconds passed, Maya slowly fell away from the brick wall with a sound much like that of Velcro being pulled apart. Crumpling to the ground, Maya felt every bit of dirt, every abrasion that was to be found in the alley where she had crashed.

Completely naked, Maya could only look skyward, utterly dazed. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she was thinking that things simply couldn't get any worse.

So of course, they did.

Just as the technician was somehow managing to sit up, she heard the sound of stone cracking. Looking up with a sense of dread, Maya barely managed a squawk before the wall she had collided with fell down upon her, burying her completely.

Several seconds passed, several seconds of complete silence. Then, with a voice bordering on a whimper, Maya got out, "This is why I _hate _flying…"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright, Maya?" Ritsuko asked her understudy as they prepared for their latest experiment.

"I'm fine, sempai," Maya replied somewhat blearily from her station at the pribnow box's control room.

"Well, you don't look it," Ritsuko stated somewhat obviously. Then, with a smile of concern, she added, "Look, there really is no rush here. We can do this tomorrow, if you like."

"No, no," Maya responded, focusing on her position, on what was expected of her. On her normal life. "Besides, this is important, right?"

Concern still ghosting her features, Ritsuko managed a smile for her friend. "Well, okay…if you're sure," she spoke, every inch the woman Maya respected. "Then let's get started. Rei, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Dr. Akagi," came the albino's quiet voice from within Unit 01.

"We're going to commence activation," Ritsuko stated. Then she turned her attention to the technicians present. "Everyone, be ready. We need to collect all the data we can."

As for Maya, she was grateful to get to work. To be back in her normal life. It took her mind off of other, more unpleasant matters. Like the aftermath of her ill-thought heroics.

After digging her way out of the rocks that had buried her, Maya had cloaked herself with invisibility, and carefully had made her way back to the mall. After quickly checking to make sure that all the workers were alright, she had gone back to look for her purchases…only to find that all the clothes she had bought had been stolen. Gone without a trace. The only things she had been able to retrieve were the clothes she had stashed in the changing room.

_Not only am I out all that money, I destroyed the things I stole for my disguise, and…_ Maya fumed, barely staving off all of her humiliation. _And as if all that wasn't bad enough, I wound up on the cover of just about every tabloid in town!_

When she had been heading to work that day, stopping for a quick bite at a Quickie Mart, Maya had noticed the story in several of the newspapers. Fortunately, there had been no pictures of her, so the more respectable publications had relegated the disaster to the inner sections, but the tabloids had taken the ball and had run the full distance. Telling everyone about how the workers had been saved by a 'fantastic girl'.

_I don't believe this. Couldn't they have called me something that sounds just a _little _more dignified? _Maya thought miserably, unable to imagine anyone but her going through such humiliation. _Oh, god, what was I even thinking, going out there like that?! I should have just left this to…I don't know! Someone else! Someone who actually knows what they're doing! I'm no hero!_

Even as Maya buried her self in her duties, shoving her humiliation and woes someplace where they wouldn't bother her for awhile, she monitored the activities of those around her. Doing what she did best. "So, Rei, how do you feel, piloting Unit 01 for the first time?" Ritsuko asked the 1st Child.

There was a moment of silence before Rei answer. "It smells like Ikari."

_It _smells _like him?! _Maya thought with a hint of dismay. _Good grief._

"Hmm…her synch ratio is almost the same as with Unit 00," Ritsuko noted as the technicians went about their labors.

"The personal data patterns for Unit 01 and Unit 00 are almost identical," Maya stated as she examined the data.

Even as Misato stood by, watching over the proceedings with grim interest, Ritsuko focused on the information being gathered. "That's what makes this synch experiment possible," she explained.

"The error margin is 0.03," Maya read, feeling more and more at ease with what she was doing. "Harmonics normal."

"No detectable problems found for compatibility between Rei and Unit 01," Ritsuko announced, looking more and more pleased with their findings. "Okay. The test is over, Rei. You can come out now."

"Yes," Rei answered as she powered down the Eva, separating herself from the biomechanical monster created to defend humanity.

"Okay, Shinji, it's your turn now," Ritsuko announced, even as Rei left began making her way to the control room. "How's Unit 00's personal data?"

"Already reconfigured," Maya answered easily, everything in this place familiar to her. "I'm reconfirming the data now."

"Subject status?" Ritsuko asked, looking at Makoto.

"Well, he's a bit jittery, but there're no problems found in the nerve patterns," NERV's resident otaku replied.

"This is Shinji's first time in Unit 00," Misato pointed out, watching the proceedings with an air of wariness. "His first time piloting another Eva. It's only natural."

At these words, Asuka snorted from Unit 02, where her own synch ratio was being tested. "That's ridiculous! Why should he care which Eva he's in, anyway?"

Opening a channel to the redhead, Misato responded, "It makes a difference to him, okay? That's how he is."

"I know that. He's so pathetic!" Asuka sneered, even as Misato laughed nervously. Then the 2nd Child's face took on a more nervous cast. "By the way…why aren't you running these compatibility tests on me? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, it's not that. We, uh, we didn't think you'd want to pilot any Eva except yours," Misato fumbled.

Seemingly satisfied, Asuka looked upwards even as she smiled. "Yeah. That's right, isn't it?"

Maya let out a relieved breath as the Major averted a potential problem. The truth was, Asuka was so different from Shinji and Rei, that there was a good chance that either the redhead or her Eva would prove incompatible with their current experiment. Something Asuka probably wouldn't take too well.

"Beginning entry. Electrolyzing LCL," voiced one of the female technicians. "Commencing first connection."

Nodding, Ritsuko turned her attention to their male pilot. "Shinji, how do you feel inside Unit 00's Entry Plug?"

"Ummm," Shinji paused, as if to choose his words. "Actually, it feels kind of…weird."

"Like…incompatibility?" Ritsuko asked, a note of fear wrapping about her words.

"No, not like that," Shinji replied. "This thing…it smells like Rei."

_What? That again?! _Maya wondered, even as Asuka began grumbling about what a pervert the 3rd Child was. _What is with those Plugs, anyway?!_

Sighing, Maya steered her thoughts away from such things, and returned to more important matters. "Pattern received. Reconfirming. Pattern green."

"All restraints are nominal," announced one of the other techies.

"Acknowledged," Ritsuko nodded, all business. "Let's shift the mutual compatibility test to the second stage."

"Understood," Maya replied as her fingers rained down on her keyboard. "Unit 00 entering second contact."

"How's everything look?" Misato asked, frowning somewhat as she examined their activities from a distance.

"Well, as I thought, Shinji's synch ratio is lower than that of Unit 01," Ritsuko told the purple-haired woman.

"Harmonics all look normal," Maya read, studying the readouts with absolute precision.

"Still, these _are_ good readings," Ritsuko added, a subdued pleasure in her words. "These numbers mean we can implement our current plan."

With these words, Maya began to frown. Because she was once again reminded that there were some things about NERV that she was not happy about. "You mean the Dummy System?" Maya asked, her concerns darkening her features. "With all due respect, sempai, I'm not sure we should proceed."

"I understand your feelings, Maya, believe me. But we always have to be prepared for all options," Ritsuko answered sternly. Without emotion. "It's our guarantee of survival."

"You know that I've always respected you, sempai, and I do believe in our work," Maya told her, almost fearful as she thought about exactly what the Dummy System entailed. "But I…I'm really not sure this is a good idea."

"People who develop too many scruples will always have difficulty working amongst others," Ritsuko informed her, her harsh words causing some of Maya's doubts to return. "This is something you'll understand once you've gotten your hands dirty. You'll see."

Frowning, Maya thought about the horrible things she had seen in the data from the MAGI. _It can't be true, _the techie thought miserably. _Please, don't let it be true…don't let sempai be a part of this…_

Even as the various technicians went about their work, Asuka's mocking face appeared before Shinji. "Is the little baka missing Mama's breasts? Is it like being in her womb or what?" the redhead taunted, even as Shinji ignored her.

"Asuka, cut it out. You're being a brat," Ritsuko informed her with a definite frown. While the redhead grumbled about how everyone pampered Shinji, the faux-blonde got back to business. "Commence A-10 nerve connection."

For several seconds, Maya did her best to bury herself in her work. It was so much easier to think of her work then to think of her many concerns. Would Natsume really come to Tokyo-3 to be married? What could she do to stop the madness she had seen in her mind. Was Ritsuko really…?

"Augh!! I…what the hell?!" Shinji gasped, the pain clear in his words. As everyone looked up, nerves already tense, the boy continued. "S-something's…trying to get into my brain!"

"What?!" Maya got out, even as Unit 00 roared, placing one of its own hands against his head as it writhed about!

"What's happening?!" Misato demanded, her face turning white.

"It's the pilot's nerve pulse!" one of the technicians informed them

"Mental contamination starting!" Maya shouted, looking from her controls to the blue Cyclops that was now straining against its restraints!

"Impossible! This can't happen at this plug depth!" Ritsuko declared incredulously.

"It's not coming from the Plug!" Maya got out, looking at her readouts in horror. "The intrusion's coming from the Eva!"

Then, metal began shrieking in a way that took her back to before. Took her back to yesterday, when the building began collapsing, even as the monstrous biomech ripped apart the wall! "Unit 00 is out of control!" Maya exclaimed, watching in horror as the Eva started towards them.

"Shut all circuits! Cut the power!" Ritsuko ordered coolly.

Wordlessly complying, Maya entered the command that forced Unit 00's umbilical to detach. With a muffled roar, the massive power cable launched away from the Eva, and crashed to the floor. The Eva didn't seem to even notice.

Checking the readouts, Maya saw confirmed what she had already known. "Unit 00 has switched to reserve power!" she announced, panic touching her words. Looking about wildly, Maya watched, and felt a gaping pit form in her stomach as she saw the Eva stagger closer, one hand upon its head. Much to her surprise, Rei was an island of silence, stoically watching the events occurring without a word. Without any effort to even move away from the approaching destroyer.

"What's Shinji's status?!" Misato demanded with a snarl.

"The circuits are all closed!" Makoto told her fearfully. "We have no readings on him!"

"Is Unit 00 is rejecting Shinji?!" Ritsuko cried out, watching their doom approach.

"Negative! The auto-ejection isn't working!" Maya reported, her heart pounding faster with each word she spoke.

"It's the same error! The same one! Is it trying to absorb Shinji?!" Ritsuko gasped, even as Unit 00 lashed out, punching the window with all of its might! Completely mindless and uncontrollable, the blue beast drove its fists towards the control room, while Rei just stood there, watching, unflinching.

_I have to stop it! _Maya thought as the Major called out to Rei. Then the technician stopped, ice stabbing into her heart. _But…if I use my AT-Field…they'll know! They'll know what's happened to me!!_

Fear stopping Maya right in her tracks, Maya returned her attention to her displays, and did what she would do if she were perfectly normal. "Activation will terminate in seven seconds!" she cried out, completely aware that as she counted down, the Eva was ramming its head against the portal, doing everything it could to get in there and kill them all. And if that happened…if the armor protecting them failed…

Then, just as it seemed inevitable that the Eva would break in…Unit 00 staggered, and finally ground to a halt. "Unit 00…activation terminated," Maya stated, letting out a breath that she didn't even realize that she had been holding.

"Hurry! Get the pilot out of there!" Misato ordered, even as Maya sat there, looking at the crumpled metal and shattered glass. Staring at how close they had come.

"Good work, everyone," Ritsuko commented, drawing the attention of the technical staff. Looking like coolness personified. "You all handled this situation flawlessly."

"Um…right, sempai," Maya got out, managing a weary smile. Then, as she returned her eyes to the point where the Eva had tried to break in, she lowered her eyes to the floor.

_But…what if that hadn't been enough?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_I really hate this room,_ Shinji couldn't help but think as he lay in his hospital bed.

This wasn't the first time Shinji had wound up in this room as a result of piloting, and he was certain that it wouldn't be the last. But that change the fact that he hated it. He hated how…sterile it was, how fake it seemed to him. How completely devoid of anything he felt to be real. Anything that could ever feel like home.

As he pondered what kind of poking and prodding he would have to endure before finally being allowed to leave, a noise caught his attention. Looking towards the door, he saw a figure slowly enter the darkened room.

"Lt. Ibuki?" Shinji got out as the technician drew closer, unable to hide his surprise. "I, uh…"

"Hi, Shinji," Maya responded as she came to sit in the chair next to his bed. "Sorry to disturb you, but…I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh," Shinji replied uncertainly as he sat up to look at her. "I'm okay, I guess."

"That's good," Maya replied, smiling weakly. "Listen, about what happened today…I'm sorry."

"What?" Shinji got out. Then he managed a smile. "Oh, it's not your fault. It's not like it's the first time an Eva's done this."

Maya knew this. She knew how dangerous the Evas were, how hard to control they were. And she also knew that while Shinji had sat there in the Entry Plug, completely at the mercy of humanity's most terrifying weapon, while Rei had almost been killed by her own Eva, she had sat at her station, frozen like a Popsicle. All because she was too afraid to use any of her powers to help him.

"Still, I'm sorry," Maya spoke soothingly. "Listen, why don't you go back to sleep for a while? I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Shinji just looked at the techie for a time, as if unsure what he was hearing. "Really?"

Nodding, Maya spoke, "Really."

"Well…okay," Shinji murmured, as if unsure what else to say to this offer. "If…you're sure."

"I'm sure," Maya assured him, her own smile growing as he lay back down. "Now just sleep, Shinji. You've earned it."

Nodding once more, Shinji closed his eyes. A few minutes later, his light breathing showed that he was embraced in slumber. Satisfied that the boy was sound asleep, Maya exited his room as quietly as she could, making certain that she did nothing to disturb his rest.

As soon as she was outside, Maya's smile faded as she thought back to what happened. _I can't just sit around, waiting for the right time to act,_ she realized. _There are people who need me, who need…a hero…right now. So I guess…the right time to act…_is_ now._

A pessimistic frown appearing on her face, Maya looked down at her hands. _But…I can't keep doing it the way I've been doing it. I need to get serious, but…I'll need money to pay for the things I need, and…I have to make sure I keep this a secret. I can't let anyone find out about what's happened to me. But…how?_

Quietly exiting the boy's room, Maya frowned inwardly, asking herself what other people would do in her position. And as she did so, Ritsuko's words came back to her. "We always have to be prepared for all options. It's our guarantee of survival," the technician repeated, her burden becoming as heavy as the stone she could transform into.

Letting out a deep sigh, Maya considered the possibilities, thinking of the things that were now possible for her…and wondering who she should get to represent her when they finally put her in jail for what she was planning.

----------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know. Pretty light on the hero action. But Maya never struck me as the type who would jump headlong into any situation. She would take baby steps at first, wading into a situation slowly, and with great hesitation. Still, I hope you all like the Shinji interaction here. Please, read and review. And check out my other stories, please.

Not a lot I can say right now, except that I'm trying bust out of the slump that's been holding me down. And I've got some very sneaky plans for getting Maya and Shinji together in this fic! Just watch and wait!

Anyway, time for some omakes.

Omake 1

"Um…Major?" Maya wondered as she looked down at her superior. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just curious," Misato answered with a smile as she sat in Unit 01's Entry Plug.

"Curious? About what?" Maya asked.

"Remember how Rei said that the Plug smelled like Shinji?" Misato asked, to which Maya nodded. "Well, I just thought I I'd check it out."

"Seriously?" Maya got out, narrowing an eye at the woman.

"Yeah. And you know something? She was right!" Misato grinned. "Come here and see – uh, smell – for yourself!"

Frowning, Maya looked at Misato for a time. However, the Lieutenant couldn't help but be curious, and so she started towards the exposed plug. When she was finally inside, the Plug closed up, and she took a deep sniff. It was then her eyes widened in shock. "Why…you're right!"

"See? I told you," Misato grinned, even as she took a deep sniff as well.

While the two of them were taking in the aroma, Asuka was passing by, having just gotten changed out of her Plug Suit. She had seen the two older women get inside of Unit 01's Entry Plug. Frowning, the German decided to get a closer look.

However, as she drew closer, Asuka heard sounds of muted laughter coming from inside the Entry Plug. "This is…unbelievable, Major!" Asuka heard Maya cry out.

"I know," Misato replied with laugh.

Asuka grimaced at this, pulling away from the Plug even as a small shudder passed through her body. "I don't want to know," Asuka muttered, just a hair short of running away. "I don't want to know, I don't want to know, _I do __**not **__want to know!!"_

Omake 2

"Look, Mother, I realize you don't like this, but we really don't have a lot of choice," Ritsuko commented as she worked on repairing Unit 00.

The Eva growled in response.

Rolling her eyes, Ritsuko tried again. "Look, I know that you hate Shinji and Rei, but seriously, we can't let you kill them. We need them to pilot, at least for now."

Another growl was the Eva's answer.

"Besides, Kyoko and Yui are in the same position you are, so really, it's not just you here," Ritsuko continued. "They didn't want to become trapped in their Evas, either! So please just deal with it for now!"

--------------------------------------------------

"That's easy for her to say!" Venom growled from within the Eva. "She's not the one stuck with this damn new armor! It itches like hell in here!"

"It would appear that the Eva is having a negative reaction to the new equipment," Cloak agreed. "There seem to be rashes forming about the interlocks."

"Not just rashes. I think the Eva is sick!" Dagger fretted. "I don't think this armor was sterilized before it was installed!"

"Damn that bastard, Gendo! Leave it to him to stick us with some cheap, off-the-rack armor!" Venom growled. "When we get out of here, I'm _so _going to eat his brains!"

"We know, Venom," Dagger grumbled, already at her wits' end with the other aspect's ranting. "Do we _ever _know!!"


	6. Chance Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 6: Chance Encounters

It was a slow day at NERV Headquarters, something that wasn't uncommon in the periods of time between Angel attacks. The kind of day when there was little to do but finish up the boring little tasks that one left to sit waiting until there was nothing left to do. Tasks like making various reports to whatever superiors one had, technical specifications for the project of the day, or some other monotonous little scrap of paperwork that had been created seemingly for the purpose of making a person's life miserable.

This was what Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba was busily typing up that day, sighing at just boring this task was. Even the words and numbers on the screen before him looked boring. A whole horde of fancy lines and figures that basically said what everybody already knew; that NERV was the most expensive organization ever created. And fighting the Angels racked up bills that would make even the most hardened of accountants cringe.

Letting go a pained yawn, Shigeru shook his head in an attempt to clear some of the boredom that was threatening to shut down every synapse in his brain. When the attempt failed, he leaned back, and looked about the bridge, searching for anything of interest, that could maybe get him through the next few hours of purgatory.

What he saw was Makoto struggled with his own onerous duty. Groaning woefully as he looked over his own report, NERV's resident otaku turned to look at Shigeru, black bags hanging from beneath his eyes. "So, how's it going?"

Sighing, Shigeru replied, "Three pages down…forty-seven to go."

"That's better than me," Makoto admitted unhappily. Then he leaned over towards his fellow bridge tech, and whispered, "I don't suppose there's any chance that an Angel will attack right now, huh?"

"Hey, don't let the Major hear you talking like that," Shigeru cautioned with a bit of humor to his words. He then looked at the purple-haired woman, who was standing above them, an unhappy expression on her own face. "You know how she gets about the Angels."

"Yeah, I know," Makoto nodded, eyeing the woman with reverence. "Not to mention the paperwork!"

Raising his eyes to the ceiling, Shigeru gave a weary smile in recollection. Thinking of the sheer amount of cursing that had been heard whenever someone went by Misato's office in the days that followed the failed first engagement with the 7th Angel. How the Commanders dumped everything they didn't feel like doing squarely on her lap, and held her responsible for the reports of those under her. "It sure is a bunch of crap. But still…"

"Hey, you two," came Maya's voice. When the two of them looked at the third member of their trio, they saw the young woman sitting back in her seat, a romance novel in her hands. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's…nothing, Maya," Makoto returned, almost surprised to see her sitting there, looking so casual.

Shigeru clearly shared his sentiments. "Say, don't you think you should get back to your reports?" the guitarist asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I mean…didn't you say you had three due in today?"

"Oh, those?" Maya began, shooting them both a laughing gaze. "I'm already done."

For a few moments, the two of them just sat there, jaws hanging open in confusion. "Huh?" Makoto finally got out. "You're already done? Seriously?"

"That's right," Maya confirmed, before giving them both a puzzled look. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no," Shigeru got out, still wondering if his hearing had gone south on him. "It's just...well…you're _really _done? With all _three_ reports?"

Nodding, Maya said, "That's right."

The two male techs slowly turned to look at each other, as if unable to believe what they were hearing. The reports they had been working on were extremely complicated, requiring various forms of data, and were almost as painful to think about as they were boring. Shigeru had just barely gotten started on his second, and if he knew Makoto, the bespectacled Lieutenant had even more to do.

His disbelief clear, Makoto stood and started towards Maya. "Do you mind if I…?"

"Oh, of course not! Go right ahead," Maya smiled, scooting aside so as to allow Makoto access to her station.

His eyes glued to Maya's screen, Makoto worked her keyboard. _What did she do, cut and paste a bunch of stuff together?_ Makoto wondered, carefully reading over the brunette's work. However, as he continued, he soon found that, not only was Maya done, but every single fact, figure, and calculation was perfect right down to the hundredth decimal point.

"I don't believe it," Makoto got out, standing up and looking at Shigeru. The long-haired man was looking on in anticipation, only to lean back in surprise when Makoto nodded his confirmation to him.

"Man, girl, you are a machine!" Shigeru got out, looking at her in envy.

Maya just smiled in return. "Thanks, Shigeru. I think!"

"Yeah," Makoto wondered, looking at Maya in amazement. "Seriously, though! How'd you get it done so fast?"

Gesturing for Makoto to come closer, Maya leaned forward and whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," Makoto returned.

"Well, so can I," Maya declared, her face suddenly as of solid stone. When Makoto looked at her in surprise, she smiled laughingly. "C'mon, you two! It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Shigeru repeated disbelievingly.

"Maybe I just got off to a good start this morning. Or maybe I'm just really well caffeinated," Maya suggested with a shrug. Then, looking at her two friends, she held her hands up in surrender. "Look, I know. Why don't you take a break, get some coffee and something to eat. And while you're doing that, I'll take a quick look at your reports. See what I can do with them."

"You will?" Makoto asked.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything more important to do," Maya admitted smilingly. "Now, go on! Before I have chance to change my mind!"

"Well, in case, we're out of here!" Makoto declared, even as Shigeru rose from his position. The thought of some coffee and perhaps a pastry suddenly an overwhelming temptation. Especially when compared to the alternative.

Not giving Maya the chance to back out or Misato to notice them playing hooky, Shigeru and Makoto made their way to the café, and enjoyed a brief reprieve.

They sat back, talked about normal life, how long it had been since they had been able to enjoy the basic joys of their existence. Simple things like cosplay parties or being able to perform music for a live audience. And by the time they were on their way back to the bridge, both Shigeru and Makoto felt sufficiently revived to brave another round of their dreaded paperwork.

Only to run straight into Major Katsuragi.

"Oh, hey, you two," Misato spoke, stepping out to block their paths.

"Oh! Major!" Makoto got out, looking like a little boy who had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. And feeling about the same way, as well.

While Shigeru was wondering if a similar expression guilt was marking his own face, his fear was slowly melted into confusion as Misato smiled warmly at them. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you guys for getting those reports done so quickly."

As soon as these words exited Misato's lips, both Shigeru and Makoto were frozen in disbelief. Their brains kept processing her words, trying to get them to make sense. Only to keep telling the techies that what the Major had just said to them just didn't add up.

"Huh?" they finally got out, tilt signs flashing in their eyes.

Then, trying to make sense of a world gone mad, Shigeru started, "But…we never…"

"Oh, Maya handed your stuff into me, just a few minutes ago," Misato explained cheerfully. "And I must say, you all really did a great job on this stuff! Remind me to put you in for a raise sometime."

The Lieutenants just stared some more. Not even bothering to point out that, given NERV's already maxed-out budget, the chance of them getting a raise were about the same as somebody catching Gendo wearing a clown costume while performing 'Swan Lake'.

Giving a quick shake of his head, Makoto tried again to make sense of what was going on. "Maya did?"

"That's right," Misato returned in an absent-minded manner. Then she gave them a frown. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Uh…" Shigeru started, only to find his tongue inundated with far too many questions than it could ever possibly articulate at once. As soon as he managed to clear away the glut, the guitarist slowly asked, "Oh, it's not that. It's just…well, where is Maya now?" When the Major's confusion clearly deepened, Shigeru smiled and said, "Well, you see, we asked her to, uh…look over our stuff, and…"

"And we just…wanted to thank her, that's all!" Makoto concluded instantly.

"Yeah, that's it!" Shigeru agreed quickly.

"Oh, I see," Misato replied, once again smiling. "Well, Ritsuko came in a few minutes ago, asking for her help. She's still working on the data for the Dummy System, and it looks like she's hit a snag." When the two of them failed to say anything, Misato shrugged helplessly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you can catch Maya later and thank her then."

"Oh, sure. Yeah, right…" Makoto stammered out, even as Misato started away from them.

As soon as the Major had departed, the two of them just looked at each with eyes filled with disbelief. "All done?" Makoto asked, looking at his friend owlishly. "Maya got all of that stuff done? All by herself?"

"I guess so, but…" Shigeru got out, holding up his hands helplessly. "How did she…I mean, why did she…I mean…?"

"Yeah," Makoto smiled nervously, half-expecting for someone to show up and inform him that he had been transported to the Twilight Zone. An event that would have made a great deal more sense than what was happening now.

"So…" Makoto started again, struggling to put a handle on the moment. "What now?"

For a short time, Shigeru briefly considered their options. There was the possibility of chasing Maya down, pressing her for information. In which case, they were likely to give away that they had been playing hooky, and wind up on Misato's Bad List. Which was just a hop, skip, and a jump away from exile to Maintenance Team 13. Responsible for cleaning up the vats of contaminated LCL, and known around HQ as the Unluckies. And a fate just a hair worse than death.

They could also ask Maya about it later, and get a really disturbing answer. They could even ask others if they had noticed Maya behaving strangely. Things that could bring negative attention down upon them.

It was then that Shigeru divined their course of action.

"I have an idea," the long-haired man said to Makoto, garnering a look from the otaku. "Why don't we just go back to our stations…and pretend this never happened."

Frowning slightly, Makoto considered Shigeru's solution, ran through the same possibilities that the guitarist had. When he was done, he nodded appreciatively. "Good idea," he finally replied. "Besides, I've been waiting for a chance to read my new manga."

"Yeah, and I…well…" Shigeru trailed, already determined to think of anything. Anything but what had just happened. "You got any rock comics?"

----------------------------------------------------------

"I swear this thing hates me," Ritsuko grumbled from her desk in her office. Staring a computer terminal that refused to do what she wanted it to do.

"Now, c'mon, sempai," Maya smiled reassuringly as she moved up to her.

"It's true, you know," Ritsuko grumbled, despite the fact that it should have been impossible. Only highly sophisticated AIs were capable of emotions such as hate, and while her personal computer setup was advanced, it was nowhere even close to that level.

And yet, given the way that it kept taking her figures and calculations and spitting them back at her, saying that they simply didn't add up, was getting to be significant proof to the contrary.

"It's the MAGI. Has to be," Ritsuko went on, grumbling just for the sake of grumbling. "It's turned every computer on base against me."

"It's just a computer. It's not acting on some vendetta," Maya responded, the very air of rationality. Something that Ritsuko already found herself envying. "Now, you asked me here to help you, so…"

Smiling with weary affection as Maya trailed off, Ritsuko looked at her understudy, who was standing before expectantly. "So, we might as well get to it," the faux-blonde continued. "Alright, then. You take the station over there, and begin a comprehensive data analysis. I'll get to work on the Eva/Plug interface. And hopefully, we can get this thing to make sense before it kills me."

"Right," Maya smiled before going to her station.

_Maya, I don't know what I'd do without you, _Ritsuko thought as she went back to her work, thankful for the brunette's stabilizing presence. Something that she was hopeful would get her through the next half hour of drudgery.

Which was why she was surprised when, after not even ten minutes of snarling at the computer that was out to get her, Maya piped up, "Sempai…I think I've got something."

"What is it?" Ritsuko wondered, grateful for an excuse to get away from the machine before she decided to break it.

"It looks we had a…faulty data transmission," Maya reported, not even looking away as she studied the screen before her. "See? Right here? This data tract doesn't agree with the rest of the information."

"What?!" Ritsuko got out, staring in disbelief at the information displayed. Just as Maya said, the base information did not agree the corrupted data she had highlighted. "How the hell did that happen?!"

"I don't know. Maybe…because of what happened with Unit 00?" Maya postulated. "When it went crazy, it might have affected some of the other systems. And look. See right here? The data that was affected has to with Shinji's harmonics from shortly before it happened."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?!" Ritsuko virtually screeched, very tempted to tear her hair out. "Maya, you're wonderful!"

"Huh? Oh, thanks, sempai," Maya replied, blushing slightly as she spoke.

"And now the real fun begins," Ritsuko got out, letting out a sigh as she thought about what was coming next. "If this data is corrupted, then we'll have to do a full reconstruction from the ground up, just to…"

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Maya informed the older woman, resulting in Ritsuko looking at the tech in confusion. "If I use the rest of the data as a baseline, I can do a reconstruction of this segment right now, without having to deal with the rest of it."

Her lips curling downwards, Ritsuko considered Maya's suggestion, only to shake her head. "But Maya, that would be impossible," she told the tech, who was already pounding away at her keyboard. "The data for the DPS needs to be perfectly accurate, and I don't see how you can do that without…"

"Finished," Maya announced, cutting Ritsuko off in mid-lecture and causing her eyes to bulge clear out of their sockets.

"What?" Ritsuko got out as she leaned over to examine Maya's handiwork. Only to find perfection before her.

"It really wasn't all that tough, sempai," Maya explained, leaning back so that Ritsuko could get an even better look. "All I really had to do was cross-reference the comparative data flows for the different segments, compare them to how the damaged section was influenced, and then it was just a matter of reverse-plotting that corruption in order to…"

Ritsuko wasn't listening. She was just standing there in stupefied shock, looking at the now-flawless data. The problem found, the data tweaked into perfection in less time than it had taken her to work herself into a frenzy over it. Handled with a skill that she would never have believed Maya to be capable of. Or anyone else, for that matter.

Leaning back to look at the younger woman, Ritsuko angled her head, a smile upon the corner of her lips. "So," she started, looking at the tech with an air of genuine respect, "when are you putting in for my job?"

"What?" Maya got out, seemingly confused by the question.

"Maya, this…I never imagined…" Ritsuko tried again. Then she looked at her understudy, so perfectly innocent and naïve of the world, of the evils in it, and shook her head. "Never mind. Let's just say that if…I ever decide to retire, I know exactly who I want to take my place here."

Her eyes widening, Maya got out, "But sempai…I don't want your job!"

_No, you don't, _Ritsuko thought, a hint of envy in her thoughts.

"Maybe," she spoke aloud, making a mental note never to underestimate Maya's capabilities ever again. "But you'd probably do a better job of it, anyway."

-------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, as Maya Ibuki left NERV a long day's work, she was seen wearing a pleasant expression on her face, as was usual for her. When she got onto the bus, she wore that expression as she made conversation with the people there, which was also normal. And when she finally got off the bus, her normal behavior persisted as she walked the short distance needed to make her way to her apartment. Then she opened the door, went in, and sighed contently.

"So, how'd I do?" she asked of the young woman who was sitting in her living room. A woman who was her mirror image.

"Not bad," Maya Ibuki, the _real _Maya Ibuki, admitted as she looked at her double. "You did a good job, dealing with everyone at NERV, and your interpersonal skills are getting better. Still…"

"Still, what?" the double asked, cocking her as confusion appeared on her face. "What is it? I thought I was perfect today!"

"That's just it. You were _too _perfect," Maya informed her double. When the copy frowned her confusion, Maya rolled her head back before explaining. "Look, Hitomi…you have to remember that humans don't have computers for brains. We can't just do the kinds of calculations you were doing today. At least, not as easily, and definitely not as fast!"

"But you do it," Hitomi pointed out with a frown. "I know you can. I was created from your cells, remember?"

"Of course I know that! For pity's sake, I was the one who created you!" Maya groaned, part of her already regretting that decision. "But I'm…I'm different, Hitomi! I have nanotech in my body, and a direct link to the MAGI! So, yeah, of course I'd be a bit faster than most people!"

"You have a point," Hitomi admitted, placing her hand to her chin. "Your fleshy nerves really aren't that efficient. Too complicated. Ones and zeroes are a lot simpler."

"Right, whatever," Maya returned, shaking her head in dismay. "Look, my _point _is this; if you're going to pass as me, then you have to act exactly the way I would. And that includes doing exactly what I would do on base, and how I would do it. Now, as I said, your interpersonal skills…"

"Are just fine," Hitomi cut in, holding up her hands in protest. "I just have to make sure I do things as slowly as you humans do. Got it."

"Right," Maya told her, fighting off the migraine that was wrapping around her brain.

"And now that that's settled, I think I'll go have something to eat," Hitomi declared without waiting to be dismissed. "Pretending to be you is hungry work!"

_And exactly what made me think this was a good idea? _Maya wondered, rolling her eyes as Hitomi made her way to the kitchen in order to fix herself a snack.

Then Maya frowned, recalling exactly what had motivated her to create the bio-mechanical clone of her that was currently attempting to eat her out of house and home. Section 2 agents kept a close eye on NERV personnel in general and the pilots in particular, and Maya couldn't think of any way to make sure that her cover wasn't blown if she went about, using her powers regularly, especially if a situation came up requiring her to be someplace as Maya while there was some emergency elsewhere. Especially as the scenario that now lived within her mind drew closer to completion.

And with that concern returned all her fears of being caught and being turned into a science project. Or perhaps even worse.

That was when Maya thought of the work being done with the Dummy Plug System, work that she had more than a little insight into. Work that involved clones of the 1st Child, Rei Ayanami. Clones that she knew looked exactly like the blue-haired girl.

And that had been when Maya was hit with inspiration. If Rei could have clones, things that looked exactly like her…why couldn't Maya have them as well?

It had taken a little work; a little tweaking to her bathtub, a small sample of her own blood, and whole lot of nutrients to fuel the growth. But before long, she had sent in motion the creation of HITOMI; Human Impersonating Techno-organic Operative with MAGI Interactivity.

Which was about as close to a clever sounding name as Maya could come up with, and not have something that sounded totally ridiculous.

Of course, Hitomi was only partly human. Where Maya had a natural nervous system and brain, Hitomi had a cybernetic brain and AI system, which had helped accelerate her growth substantially, rendering her an adult in body within two days time. Time in which Maya had created her mind by using the MAGI to access various computer files. Most specifically, the files of Dr. Kirishima, who had been a foremost expert on AI systems and programming. By basing Hitomi's mind on Dr. Kirishima's primary artificial intelligence system, Maya had quickly created a perfect copy of herself. Capable of taking her place whenever she needed to be elsewhere.

_Now…if only I can figure out how to tweak her personality matrix, _Maya thought wearily as she watched her clone working about in the kitchen.

"Just out of curiosity, Hitomi," Maya started, looking at her clone as she slapped together something to eat. "How many laws against cloning do you think I broke when I made you?"

"592, if you count all the current national and international laws," Hitomi replied instantly.

Sighing, Maya shook her head. "That sounds about right."

"Of course, if you're really curious, that's not counting the other laws you have broken since I came online," Hitomi noted helpfully. "Would you like some tea?"

"Please, don't remind me," Maya returned, rolling her eyes at the thought. For even as she created Hitomi, she knew then that she would need more than just a fancy double. She would need money, resources, food for the two voracious mouths occupying her home. Many more things to fight the Armageddon she knew to be coming.

And Maya knew couldn't afford to be choosy about how she got those things, either. Especially on her crummy salary.

So once again, Maya had gone prowling around in the MAGI. For days, she had set up dummy accounts in various banks, accounts that she could access at anytime. Accounts that she had made certain could never be traced back to her.

_So now I'm guilty of computer fraud, as well as cloning, _Maya knew, shaking her head at the thought. _If I ever get caught, I swear, they won't have any trouble finding a judge who will lock me up until doomsday._

"By the way, you never answered my question," Hitomi cut in, breaking Maya from her dour thoughts.

Frowning, Maya asked, "What question?"

"Would you like some tea?" Hitomi wondered again, looking at her creator expectantly.

Taken aback by the incongruity of the sudden change in subject, Maya could only smile. "Yeah, sure," she finally said, throwing her arms up before heading towards her seat. "Why not?"

"Okay!" Hitomi spoke brightly, and before long, she appeared from the kitchen, a tray filled with rice balls and two cups of tea in hand. Handing Maya her drink, Hitomi then seated herself and began snacking.

"You know…it's kind of too bad that I don't have your powers as well," Hitomi commented as she ate. "Then I could do all that superhero stuff, and we wouldn't have to worry about all this stuff with me pretending to be you at work and everything."

"Yeah, I know," Maya replied, sipping from her cup. In all honesty, she had considered that possibility several times during Hitomi's creation, and honestly had no idea why the cybernetic clone lacked those powers. "But you're a clone, Hitomi. A clone without a soul. And…I guess the nanotech in your body won't function right without one. At least…not the same way it does with me."

"Yeah. Too bad about that. I understand souls are pretty important," Hitomi commented nonchalantly as she ate.

Sighing wearily, Maya nodded to this. "Yeah…you can definitely say that," the tech responded. "The Evas won't function without souls of their own, and since they're cloned from Angels…I don't know."

Leaning back in her seat, Maya looked up at the ceiling, and scrutinized the texture of it. As if the answers to all her questions were to be found in it. "You know…I never really realized just how much I don't know about NERV, the Evas, or the Angels before now," she admitted, thinking about the files that now existed in her mind. "I mean…why don't the Evas have souls of their own? And why do they even need them? And if they do need them…where did they get the souls they have?"

"I'd guess…from things that _do _have souls?" Hitomi suggested.

"Yeah, but what kind of things? Lab animals? People? The Twilight Zone?" Maya went on, shaking her head in frustration. Then she brought her free hand to her forehead. "Ugh, its making me feel crazy!"

While Maya was wishing, not for the first time, that she had never been infected by the 11th Angel, Hitomi was getting onto other matters of business. "By the way, about the hero bit…" she started, once again drawing a weary look from her creator. "How are you doing on your costume?"

"Oh, that?" Maya returned distastefully. "It's done. I'll be testing it out later today. Make sure everything works the way it should."

Nodding quickly, Hitomi shoved another rice ball in her mouth. "Can I see it?"

Maya considered the bio-mech's request for a moment before giving her a smile. "Sure, why not?" she finally said, putting aside her tea before making her way to her bedroom. After a minute's time gathering up the components of her new costume, the tech returned to the living room, and showed it to her creation.

"So, what do you think?" Maya asked expectantly, displaying the garment for Hitomi's consideration.

For a time, Hitomi frowned analytically, tilting her head to one side, then the next. "It's not bad," she finally said. "It's a bit simple, I guess. I see you decided to stick with what you told me you tried the first time."

Shrugging as she looked at the simple blue swimsuit in her right hand. "C'mon, Hitomi! I wasn't in the mood to fuss around. Besides, I already tried checking out a cosplay store, trying to pick up ideas for a costume! And everything they had…they were so loud! They just…weren't me."

"I have to admit, I really can't see you wearing those Ghost Rider or Iron Maiden outfits," Hitomi admitted.

"Exactly. Call me crazy, but…I just wanted something nice and simple," Maya agreed, holding up the swimsuit again. "Besides, people have already seen me wearing something like this, so…I might as well stick with it."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense," Hitomi stated easily. "And the rollerblades and headset?"

"So I can get around faster," Maya returned. When Hitomi just stared at her perplexedly, the brunette shook her head wearily before looking at the high-tech rollerblades, the shells of which were a gentle white. "C'mon, Hitomi! I hate flying! I take trains whenever I can get away with it! Besides, I already tried flying once before with these crazy powers of mine! I ended up crashing into a wall!"

"I guess flying does work better when you have wings," Hitomi nodded, biting down another rice ball. "And the headset?"

Maya smiled as she held up the small device; glasses similar in appearance to the one she had worn and destroyed initially that were outfitted with a microphone. "It's fitted with a small amplifier, just in case I need to speak to lot of people at once. And as for the glasses…"

"Yes?" Hitomi wondered.

Sighing, Maya shook her head as she looked at the headset. "I don't know. I couldn't think of anything really fancy for a mask, but I'd still feel better with at least part of my face covered up. And besides, I'd like at least a _little _protection for my eyes. I don't know if they get any tougher when I go all rocky, and I'm not in any hurry to poke out an eye."

"That doesn't sound like a lot of fun," Hitomi agreed. "And you're sure the costume will work?"

"Pretty sure," Maya responded.

Hitomi eyes slowly rolled from one side to the other. "In other words, you're ninety-nine percent sure…but the remaining one percent says that if you push it, you're toast?"

"Actually, ninety-five percent sure, five percent toast sounds more like it," Maya confessed, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know, Hitomi. It seems like it should work, but…there's only one way to find out, and if something goes wrong…"

"Then I'll be right here, just in case," Hitomi told her reassuringly. "Now, c'mon! Get changed so I see how you look! You're getting ready for your big debut! We have to make sure that you look right for it!"

Taking in a reluctant breath, Maya managed a smile before heading towards the bathroom. "Alright," she spoke over her shoulder. "But whatever you do, just don't laugh! Got it?"

"Hey, I never mock the hand that programmed me!" Hitomi returned just as Maya closed the door to the bathroom and began shucking the shirt and shorts she had been wearing before and began donning her costume.

_At least the suit will fit under my normal clothes, _Maya thought as she pulled it on. _And if the nanites in my costume can synch with my body, then it should be able to stretch and change shape and everything without…being wrecked._

Once again ignoring the fact that she still wasn't completely certain that her costume would work as planned, Maya placed on her rollerblades. Which were fitted with thermal absorption rods so that they could take power from the intense heat her body could generate, small propulsion units to speed her quickly along the streets of Tokyo-3, wheels that could retract into the casings so that she could walk normally, and were about the only part of the outfit she felt at all comfortable wearing.

As soon as Maya put on her headset, she smiled at herself, and ran a program she had developed to change her appearance. Not so much that she no longer looked at all like herself, but just enough that the no computer would be able to make an exact match to the face of Maya Ibuki of NERV. Then, satisfied, she went back to the living room, and stood before Hitomi.

"Well? What do you think?" Maya asked, holding up her hands before letting them flop back down again.

"Hmm…" was Hitomi's response as she scrutinized Maya's outfit. "Well…it's not bad. But…why'd you color your hair green?"

"Oh, this?" Maya asked, reaching up to run her hand through the now-green follicles. "Because I wanted a different color while I'm doing this, and I don't think I've ever seen anyone with green hair before." Smiling somewhat at the difference, the tech returned to her prime subject. "But, seriously, Hitomi, what do you think? How do I look?"

Once again, Hitomi was silent, frowning as she considered her answer. "It's not bad, actually," she finally admitted. "Still, I think I know why that tabloid called you a 'fantastic _girl_'. You don't exactly look too grownup in that outfit."

Letting out a reluctant sigh, Maya shook her head. "Yeah, I know," she grumbled humorlessly, looking up at her ceiling. "Honestly! Couldn't they have called me something just a little more dignified?"

"Like what? Action Woman?" Hitomi suggested grinningly. Then her eyes went wide. "Or wait! Even better! How about…Ms. Fantastic? How do like you that? At least you don't _sound_ like a little girl, right?"

"Whatever," Maya grumbled, not really in the mood to get into the name debate right now. Pacing about for a moment, she shook her head. "You know, it was always this way with me! My sister, Natsume? She always looked older than she actually was, and could make any outfit look so sophisticated! And me…it's crazy! Back when I was a senior in high school, one of the freshmen asked me out because he thought we were the same age!"

"Ouch," Hitomi commented sympathetically. "Oh, well, look at this way! That'll come in handy later in life. When you still look fresh as a daisy and she's a shriveled prune!"

"Yeah. If I live that long," Maya returned, shaking her head in dismay. "I don't know. Maybe if I tweak this thing a bit…I guess it _does _look a little boring."

"Good idea!" Hitomi enthused, standing up. Then, with an impish grin, she pointed at Maya's chest. "And while you're tweaking your costume…you could tweak those as well!"

Immediately turning red, Maya wrapped her arms around her chest. "Hey!" she squawked, backing away from the clone. "W-what are you…do you _want _me to reprogram you?!"

"No, no! Of course not!" Hitomi countered, waving her hands in protest. "It's just that…well, I heard people saying some things while I was on base."

"Like what?" Maya wondered crossly. Looking at her creation suspiciously and giving her reprogramming very serious consideration.

"Well, for example, you remember Iwao Chiron? The head of Section 2?" Hitomi started. Maya nodded, the image of this notorious man coming to mind. "I heard him saying that, and I quote, 'Little girls like Ibuki are proof positive that, the bigger the brains, the smaller the bust!'."

Groaning at the image, Maya shook her head. "That sounds about right for that jerk. No wonder the Major hates him," she grumbled. Then she looked down at herself, and gave her modest assets a critical assessment.

Maya had long been aware that she was far from the bustiest girl around. The stares given to people like Misato were firm reminders of this. And though Maya had often wondered what it would be like to draw that kind of attention, she had spent a good portion of her life almost grateful that she didn't. After all, the fewer men after her…the fewer lectures from her mother on how awful men were and that she should stay away from if she knew what was good for her.

And yet…

"Come on," Maya said, gesturing for Hitomi to follow her as she went to the bathroom. As the bio-mech put aside her snack and followed, Maya was already staring hard at her own reflection. Considering the program she had developed for altering her appearance, as well as the unique properties of her own body.

"I wonder…" Maya started again, frowning as she looked the reflection of her own chest in the mirror. Then she giggled nervously before looking at Hitomi. "Well, I guess it's as good a way of testing this costume as any."

"I guess so," Hitomi grinned impishly. "Now, go on! Put on an F-cup! That'll _really _be fantastic!"

"Hey! There's no need to go _that_ far!" Maya grimaced in revulsion. Shuddering at the image of her body being twisted into some male chauvinist porker's fantasy, she returned her attention to the mirror. "I just want to look a _little _different, that's all! Gimme a break!"

"Aw, it was just a suggestion!" Hitomi replied, never losing her smile.

"Well, I_ suggest_ you be quiet so I can concentrate!" Maya retorted before once again looking at the mirror. Her eyes narrowing, Maya ran the program. The result of which was her chest jouncing slightly…and then…

"Ooh, its working!" Hitomi grinned as the program slowly adjusted Maya's bust size. "They're alive! _Alive!!"_

"Oh, cut it out!" Maya shot out, caught between humiliation and wonder at what was happened to her body. On the hand, it felt unnatural, tampering with her own body in this fashion. And yet…the idea that she could do what she was doing, that she could have any body she wanted, with only a thought…it was almost intoxicating.

"Alright, that's enough!" Maya finally declared, shutting her bust down before her train of thought ran away with her.

"Aw, but that's not so much! You just got into the C-cup range!" Hitomi complained.

"Hey, it works for the Major," Maya countered with a smile. Then she changed tracks, focusing on more scientific matters. "Besides, take a look. The suit adjusted to the size change without any problem. It doesn't feel at all tight or uncomfortable."

Frowning, Hitomi examined the outfit. "Maybe…but I still think you'd look more impressive with bigger assets! And just because the costume is working so far, that doesn't guarantee it'll work for everything."

"Yeah, well, one thing at a time," Maya retorted, making quick corrections to her baseline look for her transformed self. "There. Now…I guess the only thing left to do is to think of some kind…of decoration for this thing."

"Maybe the kanji for F, or fantastic?" Hitomi suggested playfully.

"Hitomi, _please…_" Maya got out, looking at herself in thought. Then, as she considered herself, a smile slowly curved about her lips.

"You know, when I first discovered these crazy powers, I was blading down the streets. I'd just put on some shorts, the rest of my gear…and a blue shirt with the number four on it," Maya spoke, the memories rolling through her mind.

"Okay," Hitomi got out, her brows furrowed in confusion. "So what?"

"So, not counting my link to the MAGI, I now have four powers. Shape shifting, invisibility fields, fire, and rocklike muscles," Maya explained, thinking of how perfectly it all clicked together. "And my costume is blue, with rollerblades."

Not bothering to explain further, Maya gave the mental command to her costume. And over her left breast, a section of her costume faded from blue to white, leaving the number four there.

Turning about to face Hitomi, Maya raised her hands, a smile adorning her face. "So? What do you think of that?"

Once again scrutinizing her creator, Hitomi gave her a critical look. One that soon shifted to an enthusiastic smile. "What do I think?" she finally asked. "I think it's time for Tokyo-3 to find out it's got a new kind of hero!"

"Great!" Maya grinned, wrapping her arms around Hitomi's shoulders, an embrace the techno-clone gladly returned. When the two of them finally separated, Maya rolled her eyes upward. "However, there's just one problem."

"What?" Hitomi squawked. "I'm telling you, you look great!"

"That's not it," Maya explained, looking rather sheepish. "The whole idea is for me to test out my powers and costume, right?" When Hitomi nodded, Maya held her hands up in embarrassment. "So how do I do that? Sit around, waiting for an emergency? Or find a junk yard with some stuff to blow up?"

Blinking, Hitomi stood back, before frowning as well. "Oh. Good point," she admitted, bringing her hand to her chin. Then she let out a gasp of surprise before looking off to the right.

"What is it?" Maya asked, confused and growing more so as Hitomi smiled deeply.

"I think that problem just solved itself!" Hitomi smiled deviously. Her eyebrows wagging up and down, she looked at Maya with an all-too pleased expression. "Wouldn't you know it? There's some action in the middle of town. Right now!"

"What?" Maya asked, growing concerned. "What is it?"

"There's no time to waste! Just get going! I'll send you the information while you're en route!" Hitomi told her, getting behind Maya and pushing her towards the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm going already!" Maya returned, smiling at her creation's enthusiasm. Quickly fading into invisibility, she trotted towards the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Hitomi, you weren't kidding!" Maya gasped as she jetted along the streets, following the instructions sent to her. Instructions that had led her to a jewelry store in the middle of Tokyo-3, where alarms were blaring loudly. "What the heck happened?!"

'Anti-social creeps with bad taste in clothes,' Hitomi answered brightly via the nanotech link they shared, her voice coming through clearly in Maya's ears. 'Some goons decided they wanted to get some high class baubles without paying for them. And I don't think they'd don't mind shooting up people in order to get them!'

"Oh, great," Maya groaned in response. "Has anybody been hurt?"

'I've tapped into the store's security cameras,' Hitomi answered. 'It doesn't look like anybody's been hurt, but there are a lot of scared people in there. With at least half a dozen jerks with automatic weapons, demanding all their money and anything else they can help themselves to!'

"What about the police?" Maya wondered as she continued to blade closer.

'On their way, but they might not get there fast enough! Those goons look like they have _very _itchy trigger fingers!' Hitomi relayed, sending a feed from the security cameras to her.

"So I see," Maya replied as she saw for herself. Within the store, she saw the patrons with their hands up in the air, their faces pale as six or so creeps wearing ski masks shoved them above, grabbing jewelry and cash with equal ease. Looting both store and customers alike.

'So what are you going to do…Ms. Fantastic?' Hitomi asked girlishly.

Wincing at the fact that going by such a name still made her feel rather silly, Maya examined the situation. Though she had no tactical training, she had seen her fair share of crime dramas, and as she surveyed the situation, her eyes focused on the large van that was sitting in front of the store, with the engine running. "I think I just spotted the getaway vehicle," Maya spoke mostly to herself. "There's probably still someone inside of it, though."

'So what are you gonna do?' Hitomi wondered eagerly. 'Are you going kick the driver's butt before melting it into slag?'

_Yup, she definitely needs to be reprogrammed, _Maya thought wearily. _She's enjoying this _way_ too much._

Skating up to the van, Maya kept part of her attention on the situation inside the store. The robbers were still making off with the jewels and money, but there was no sign that things would turn bloody.

With one eye keeping tabs on the security image, Maya maintained her invisibility and retracted the wheels of her blades. Creeping along as silently as she could manage, she got to the driver's side window, and looked inside. The driver was a slender man with a ski mask. Both hands were on the wheel, and there was no sign of a weapon.

"C'mon, Ms. Fantastic! Make with the barbecue bit!" Hitomi insisted.

However, as Maya continued to look at the driver, a subtle smile tugged her invisible lips. For she had a much better idea.

Quickly opening the door, Maya reached into the van, snaking out her arm as she moved. The driver, already surprised by the door opening on its own, just sat there like an idiot while Maya slithered about his entire body like a python. He instantly began to struggle as she coiled about his frame.

"Hey, cut it out!" Maya hissed out as she tried to stop his movement. As quickly as she could, she wrapped her pliable body about the driver's arms and legs, holding him as securely as she could. Situating her head next to his, making sure her hand never left his mouth, the fledgling hero kept her captive as still as possible.

'Oh, Ms. Fantastic?' Hitomi spoke in a sing-song voice. 'What are you doing? There are bad guys waiting to be clobbered!'

Maya didn't bother answering. All she could think of was what would happen if she had just broken in there. Of how the robbers would have opened fire, killing everyone they could before she could even lift a finger to stop them. And she wasn't nearly confident enough in the use of her AT-Field to think that she could stop them with it.

Besides, things appeared to going smoothly inside the store. The crooks had basically secured all the loot they wanted, and looked like they were getting ready to pull out. Which meant that unless somebody panicked or did something stupid, they would be alright.

Nobody panicked. Nobody did anything stupid. And not a single person was hurt or killed as the robbers exited the store, their ill-gotten gains in hand.

Listening as the back door was flung open and the bags of pilfered valuables were tossed inside, Maya maintained her invisibility while craning her neck to watch the goons pile in as well. Her smile deepened, despite the less than flowery aroma of the passengers. Her plan was working.

"Step on it!" one of the goons called out as he sat down.

"Consider it stepped on!" Maya couldn't help but respond. As several noises of confusion leapt from the mouths of the creeps, she forced the driver's foot down upon the accelerator as hard as she could.

With a definite lurch, the van shot forward, knocking it occupants over, who issued various forms of profanity as they tried to recover. Something that Maya wasn't about to let happen. Moving the driver about like a puppet, Maya caused the van to swerve about, never once losing speed. The view before her skewed horribly as the van went up, with only two wheels touched the road.

On one level, she was terrified. Maya had never liked driving very much, and certainly not this fast or wildly. And yet…the way her heart was now pounding in her chest, the sweat that rolled down her skin, the almost demented grin that had spread across her face…

While Maya was feeling these things, her passengers were still being tossed about like rocks in a dryer. And they were not enjoying it. The fact that she could see them gathering up their weapons as they recovered was proof of that.

"_You asshole! What do you think you're doing?!" _one of the creeps demanded, pointing his rifle in their general direction.

"Oh, nothing!" Maya called out, taking a quick look over her shoulder at the goon, enjoying the sight of him being jostled about. Then she looked back at the road. "I'm just…_crashing!!"_

Her grin gone in a blast of sudden fear, Maya squealed just before the van plowed straight into street. The sheer force of the impact shook her inside and out, a vile, metallic taste in her mouth as her body was flooded with adrenaline. While the van flipped up on its front wheels before settling back down, Maya slid away from the driver, her entire body shaking and coated with perspiration as she resolved back into visibility.

'Yeesh,' Hitomi sounded off over the nanotech link. 'You're not exactly off to a very heroic start here, you know that?'

"Oh, shut up," Maya returned, not in the mood for any lip. Clearing her head of the stars and comets that were now flitting about it, she quickly took stock of her situation. The goons in back were all dazed and groggy, but were already recovering. The driver was clearly out of commission, having been slammed the hardest from the crash.

_I'd probably be in the same boat if I couldn't just…bounce back, _Maya thought, almost laughing at herself as she clumsily opened the van door. Staggering somewhat as she regained her feet, the fledgling heroine looked at the van. And watched as the goons started dragging themselves out of the wreck.

'Alright! Looks like we might get some action after all!' Hitomi announced gleefully.

Not even bothering to tell her creation to stuff it, Maya flinched as she saw the creeps take aim. Her mind stopped from sheer panic, she brought her arms up before her face, and could do nothing but stand there as a hailstorm of metallic death was loosed at her.

Unable to even think, Maya could only stand there. Her mind emptied by the pounding of the bullets against her skin and the deafening thunder of gunfire. Only to be even more deafened by the sounds of the rifles clicking on empty.

_Huh? What the…I'm okay?! _Maya thought incredulously. Then, slowly peeking out from behind her arms, she looked about her. She saw the goons just staring at her blankly, their weapons lowered. She saw that her body was completely unharmed by the assault. There was no pain, no blood, no blemishes. And most important of all…she saw hundreds of bullets scattered about the ground before her.

_My rubbery body…the bullets just bounced off of it…_ Maya thought wonderingly, her breath coming out hard and ragged. Then, as she looked back up from the bullets towards those who had shot at her. _They…they can't hurt me..._

With that thought, that realization, Maya felt like she had just looked into the depths of the abyss…and come back feeling strong. For the first time since she had been reborn, she truly _felt_ powerful. Like all she had to do was stand tall, and she would never have to feel afraid ever again. Yes, the crooks and their guns couldn't hurt her, but as a deep smile spread across her lips, she realized that she could hurt them. She could hurt them very badly.

In that instant, Maya Ibuki stepped aside…and a hero was truly born.

"Well, if you're all done," Ms. Fantastic smiled, balling up her fists as her arms changed, forming shells of orange rock. "I'd say it's my turn. Wouldn't you?"

The robbers responded instantly.

They turned tail and ran.

Grinning wolfishly, Ms. Fantastic fired up her blades, and jetted after them. "Now, hold it right there! You don't want to run away! I'm just getting started!" she called out after them.

Chasing down the first of the goons, Ms. Fantastic held up her stone fist and allowed her momentum to bring it into close contact with the jerk's cranium. Said jerk crumpled like tinfoil, and fell to the wayside. Allowing her to keep after the rest.

Bringing them down one at a time in similar fashion, Ms. Fantastic found herself with one final goon to deal. Her grin threatening to become bigger than her face, she decided to have a bit of fun with him. Her arms shifting from stone to flesh, and then to fire, she loosed several bolts of flame at her quarry. The searing attack struck the creep's feet, sending him flying up into the air, screeching in pain.

'Yeah, now _that's _what I'm talking about! Show him what's what, Ms. Fantastic! Scorch that creep but good!' Hitomi enthused. 'Give him a hotfoot from the neck down!'

And so she did. She sent several more fireballs shooting at the creep, and was promptly rewards with further cries of pain.

As Ms. Fantastic watched the foiled robber jump around, screaming in pain, some of her pleasure faded as some of Maya's timidity returned. _I don't want to hurt him too much, _she reminded herself. _He's done. All I have to do is keep him from escaping._

With that thought in mind, Ms. Fantastic banished the flames of her body, and once again summoned up her rock-like strength. Skating up to the goon, who was staggered about on his toasted feet, she picked him up by the back of his jacket like he was nothing but a rag doll. "Hold it, creep," she said in a scolding manner. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Aw, please! No more!" the crook howled in protest as Ms. Fantastic wheeled back towards the escape van.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna beat you up anymore," Ms. Fantastic informed him as she went up to the streetlight the van had plowed into. Grabbing hold of it with her free hand, she effortlessly bent the metal pole downwards. While the crook stared in awe at the groaning metal, the new hero shoved against it, and precisely bent it around him.

When she was finally done, Ms. Fantastic brushed her hands together in the manner of a job well done, her arms shifting back to flesh. "There we go," she smiled, giving a little wave as she began to roll away. "Now, be a good little creep and wait for the police!"

While the robber exploded with a blast of profanity, Ms. Fantastic skated away, her smile returning as her heart settled into an active beat.

'Not bad, not bad,' Hitomi admitted. 'A bit of a shaky start, but you finished up okay.'

"Right, right," Ms. Fantastic returned, visually scanning her surroundings. "I don't see any Section 2 creeps. What about you?"

"There's not supposed to be any Section 2 agents within the area, but the police will be there any second," Hitomi reported. "So if you're gonna get out of there, I'd do it fast!"

"Right," Ms. Fantastic responded, her smile deepening. "I think it's time to try that new program I've been working on."

With those words, she shifted into invisibility, and continued down the streets of Tokyo-3. She kept skating until she was well away from both the jewelry store and the robbers, and when she finally satisfied that she had gotten sufficient distance, she spied a small, dark alley, and zipped into it.

Slowing to a stop, she looked about one last time. "Well…this looks like as a good a place as any," Ms. Fantastic murmured. "Now…to look at my selection."

_Load Morph Sequence, _Ms. Fantastic commanded inwardly. With this order, various program options appeared within her mind's eye. She then began scrolling through them, studying them, until she finally spotted one in particular. One that felt so very appropriate. Smiling at it all, she initiated the program…and felt her body begin to change.

'I see you've started the Morph Sequence,' Hitomi noted as the program ran. 'But…if you don't want to be seen, why not just come back invisibly?'

"I can become invisible, Hitomi. That doesn't mean that I'm undetectable," Ms. Fantastic answered as her body continued to change. "NERV has all kinds of detection systems that I might not be able to get around by disappearing. But if I can change my appearance…look like anyone…"

'Right. Gotcha,' Hitomi spoke understandingly. 'And…the disguise you're trying now?'

Giggling, Ms. Fantastic replied, "Because going around like this, doing what I've been doing today…it makes me feel a bit like the way I did when I was a kid. So I might as well be one again."

When the Morph Sequence was completed, it wasn't Ms. Fantastic who appeared in the alley. It was a girl who looked to be about fourteen, dressed in white shoes, a blue sundress, and sunglasses. Looking down at her hands, the girl smiled delightedly.

"So far, so good!" she grinned, looking about once more. "Now…for the real test…"

Carefully stepping out of the alley, the girl looked about quickly, and saw that the streets were relatively empty. No one was looking at her, no one even seemed to take note of her presence. Feeling a bit bolder, she began walking the sidewalk, acting as casual as she could.

"Looking good," she smiled, feeling better about this all the time. Looking up and admiring the sunny skies above, the girl folded her hands behind her back. Acting like she hadn't a care in the world.

As she continued to walk along the streets of Tokyo-3, streets that looked somewhat different now, she found herself in front of a line of stores. That was when the girl spotted something moving. "What the…?" she started, stopping to take a better look at herself. When she realized what it was, she couldn't help but laugh, leaning forward to take a closer look.

'What is it?' Hitomi asked.

_Nothing. It's just my reflection in the window, _the girl sent back as she studied her own image. Grinning happily, she waved at her reflection. Smiling even more as it waved back, the girl studied herself in the window.

_Wow, this takes me back, _she thought, looking at a girl who looked a great deal like Maya Ibuki had at that age. Her figure was bit fuller, and her hair a lighter shade of brown. But other than that, she looked much like she had when she had been a girl herself. Going to school, preparing for the future…and having all her friends and lifestyle choices criticized by her mother.

'Is something wrong?' Hitomi wondered.

"No. It's nothing," the girl responded, thinking back to those days, and how things were now. "Listen, I'll be back a bit later. I'm…gonna take a walk, alright?"

'Sure. No problem,' Hitomi answered brightly. 'It just means I have the TV to myself for a while!'

----------------------------------------------------

The park was beautiful.

It wasn't often that Maya got out to one of the small parks in Tokyo-3, simply because of the demands of her job. But as she walked about the trees and bushes, saw the natural beauty on display there, she couldn't help but feel her dour mood melt away.

She still wore her disguise, simply because she didn't think it would be a good idea for two Maya Ibukis to be about at the same time, even if one was at home.

And in all honesty…Maya was rather enjoying herself as she was.

Just an innocent little girl, out for a stroll in the park. No worries, no deadlines, no weighty responsibilities that she associated with her adult life. And no scolding matriarch waiting to tell her that everything she did was wrong, like she had when she truly had been that age.

Just herself…and all the time in the world.

_Yeah, I know, it's not real, _Maya thought, the fact that she wasn't actually that way niggling at her. _So what? After what happened today, I'm allowed to pretend, aren't I?_ Taking a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms, she felt her smile deepen. _Maybe I'll have Hitomi go into work for me tomorrow, and I can come out here and do some blading!_

Just as she was picturing herself doing so, a voice broke into her peaceful little world. A familiar voice.

"_Baka!! Get back here!!" _came the shrill voice of Asuka Langley-Sohryu.

Wincing in pain at the sheer volume of the outraged screech, Maya looked about. "What the…is that Asuka?" she started, unable to see the volatile German.

What she saw instead was a wiry boy come crashing through the bushes, looking much like a scared rabbit as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The boy was looking over his shoulders, and since evolution hadn't gotten around to installing eyes in the backs of people's heads just yet, he didn't realize that there was someone standing right in front of him. Until he slammed into Maya at full throttle.

Falling to the ground, both Maya and the boy went tumbling about the ground, making various noises of protest as they finally crashed into the bushes.

Stunned and confused by the sudden happenings, Maya looked about, trying to assess her situation. The boy who had slammed into her had landed on top of her and was currently situated between her legs, groaning in pain. A slight blush coloring her cheeks, Maya sat up a bit, and heard someone approaching.

"C'mon, baka! Take your beating like a man, for once!" Asuka ordered as she stomped into view, plumes of flame practically pouring from her head, and a large, dark stain on the front of the pretty white blouse she was wearing.

Looking down at the boy, Maya realized that having the already irate German find them in this situation wouldn't be good for either of them. With that thought, she faded the both of them into invisibility, watching as Asuka swiveled her head this way and that several times. Finally, the redhead stomped off, looking mad enough to shred an Angel with her teeth.

Letting out a relieved sigh as she watched Asuka vanish, Maya returned herself and the boy to visibility. Looking down at him and still feeling an edge of embarrassment at his positioning, she said, "Uh, she's gone. You can get up now."

"Huh?" the boy replied, struggling to get up. When he finally recovered, he looked Maya in the face…and she found herself staring into eyes of purest blue.

"Oh, sorry!" Shinji got out, quickly getting back to his feet and brushing himself off. "I mean…well, I just didn't see you, and…!"

"Yeah, I know," Maya replied easily, brushing herself off as well. Then she started back to her feet…only to find a helping hand extended towards her.

"Here," Shinji offered, his kind face filling Maya's view.

"Uh…" Maya started, her blush deepening as she slowly took Shinji's hand. A hand that felt big and strong in her own.

_When did he get so big? _Maya found herself wondering. Then she practically slapped herself in the face. _Wait, I forgot. I'm the one who's smaller now. So…_

"Oh, no!" Shinji cried out, breaking into Maya's thoughts. As she took in his alarmed face, she looked down at herself, and saw several large mud stains on her dress. "I'm so sorry! I…!"

"There's no need to apologize," Maya cut in, smiling gently. "It's just a little dirt. It'll wash out alright."

Blinking a few times, Shinji finally smiled in relief. "Well…that's not what the last girl said," he admitted ruefully.

"You mean A- I mean, that angry redhead?" Maya gathered, jerking her thumb in the direction Asuka had departed in. When Shinji nodded, Maya just laughed. "So what was that all about, anyway?"

"Uh…" Shinji fumbled, shrugging as he did so. "It's…kind of a long story."

"I don't mind. I've got lots of time," Maya answered casually.

Seeming more reassured, Shinji nodded. "Well…okay. Why don't we sit down, though? It…might take awhile."

"Okay," Maya nodded, and with that, the two of them went to one of the park benches and sat, and Shinji recounted what had happened to him. How he and a friend of his named Toji had been dragged along by Asuka and a girl named Hikari to the mall to go shopping. They had been on the way home when Asuka decided that she wanted something to drink, and had insisted that Shinji treat her.

"So, I was bringing Asuka her soda, and I tripped on something, and…" Shinji explained, wringing his hands as he spoke.

"And it spilled on her," Maya guessed. When Shinji nodded, the brunette felt a great swell of pity for him. "But those things happen. From what you've told me, it wasn't your fault."

"Well…Asuka didn't agree," Shinji admitted, gloom shadowing his face. Shaking his head unhappily, he lowered his gaze to the ground. "When I get back home, she's really gonna let me have it."

"Oh," Maya murmured thoughtfully. Then she caught her own mistake, and put on a surprised face. "You mean…you two live together?"

"Yeah," Shinji replied, looking bashfully at her. "Like I said, it's a long story."

_Not as long as you think, _Maya thought, recalling what she had seen from the MAGI files. How Shinji's life had been shaped to leave him miserable and without hope. To want nothing more than to die…and take the entire world with him.

_He doesn't deserve that. Nobody does, _Maya thought woefully, looking at the boy whose on father hated him so. Whose life had been shaped so that he would be an instrument of death. _And to have Asuka treating him like that on top of everything else…_

Feeling a slow burn in her stomach at the thoughts, Maya then smiled sympathetically before standing before him. "Come on," she said, leaning towards him. "If you'd like, I could walk you home."

"Huh?" Shinji got out, looking at Maya in astonishment. "Walk me home?"

"Sure. It might be easier to face Asuka…if you have a friend along," Maya explained.

Before Maya's eyes, the sadness that frequently as much a part of Shinji as his arms or legs broke apart, just the slightest bit. "A…a friend?" he spoke hesitantly.

"Yeah, a friend," Maya agreed, smiling that much more broadly. "I think you could use one. Don't you?"

His mouth opening slightly, Shinji's face slowly turned into a smiling one as he stood. "Thanks," he said, extending his hand. Maya quickly returned the gesture, taking his hand in her own. "Oh, by the way! My name's Shinji! Shinji Ikari!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm M-" Maya started, only to fumble at the realization that she was about to give him a _very _wrong name. Thinking fast as she recovered, she then tried again.

"I'm Aya," Maya finally said, saying it slowly. "Aya…Kusanagi."

Nodding gratefully, Shinji increased the pressure of his grip. "It's…nice to meet you, Aya."

"Likewise," Aya smiled. When their hands finally slipped free of each other. "Well, lead the way, Shinji!"

"O-okay," Shinji finally returned with a hint of jitteriness. Taking the front, he started walking with Maya, now Aya, close behind.

_He deserves better than that. He deserves to be happy, _Aya thought as she walked alongside him, wearing a smile for benefit. Even as a part of her mind noticed something else.

As Maya Ibuki, she had always thought Shinji had been kind of cute for a guy of his age. An impression that was now enhanced by Aya Kusanagi's perspective…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: And at last, my secret plan for getting Shinji and Maya (or rather, Aya) closer together is revealed! Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories!

I hope you all like Maya's growth as a hero, and the inclusion of Hitomi. I did that for a couple reasons. One is that, in my mind, Maya would have two major obstacles to playing hero. One is the fear of being caught by NERV, and the other being her own nervousness in handling bad situations when they cropped up. But with Hitomi around, not only can Maya use her powers with less fear, but with her first real bad guy beatdown, I think she had a bit more confidence as well.

Besides, I think Hitomi makes for some great comedy potential. The less experienced voice needing to be tempered by Maya. Definitely a switch from "Lilith's Herald" and "Vengeful Devil", don't you think?

As you can see, I finally settled on Ms. Fantastic for a hero name for my. I had actually considered a bunch of other stuff, like Element Four or Blade Four, but I guess just keeping things simple was the best choice. As for my decision to color Maya's hair green when she goes hero, as some of you might know, at one time, She-Hulk was a member of the FF, so this seemed like a good way of acknowledging that.

Now, on a personal note, I can't believe that nobody out there picked up on the clue I dropped on my plans for Maya! I guess there aren't many Tenjho Tenge fans reading this fic! For those of you who aren't fans, just google the names Maya and Natsume together. You'll get the idea.

Mike313, I had thought about using a cosplay shop, but I didn't want to overdo the comedy, and I felt like I was reaching that point as it was. As for the scene between Maya and Shinji, well, I wanted to do a scene between them for that chapter, and that was the best I could think of. I guess my muses weren't feeling very cooperative that day. And I hope you don't mind the name I gave Chiron.

Not much else to say. On to the omakes!

Omake 1

"Ooh, its working!" Hitomi grinned as the program slowly adjusted Maya's bust size. "They're alive! _Alive!!"_

"Oh, cut it out!" Maya shot out, caught between humiliation and wonder at what was happened to her body. On the hand, it felt unnatural, tampering with her own body in this fashion. And yet…the idea that she could do what she was doing, that she could have any body she wanted, with only a thought…it was almost intoxicating.

"Alright, that's enough!" Maya finally declared. Only to find that her bust wasn't listening.

"Huh?" Maya squeaked as her costume became more strained. "Hey, cut it out! Stop growing!"

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked.

"Something's wrong with the program! I can't stop it!" Maya squawked in horror as a pair of basketballs formed on her chest.

"What should I do?" Hitomi asked.

"How should I know?!" Maya demanded as she turned about and tried to get out of the bathroom…only to find her way obstructed by her own chest. The two beach balls that had sprouted from her front had jammed in the door.

"I don't believe this!! And some women actually _pay_ to have stuff like this done to their bodies?!" Maya demanded, unable to see past her own burgeoning assets.

Omake 2

"So, what do you think, Iwao Chiron?" OrionPax09 asked, leaning back in his chair as he faced the head of Section 2. "You like your new first name?"

"I like it just fine," Chiron replied with a slick smile. "Iwao, which means 'stone man' in Japanese. I think that suits me to a tee."

"As do I. That's why I chose it," Orion responded. "And I'm sorry you didn't a get first name sooner. I just didn't think of it. My bad."

"Well, at least you didn't zap me with lightning for complaining about it!" Chiron grumbled, rubbing his shoulders at the thought. "Dammit! I show up in several stories, and I don't even get a first name! I mean, please! Is that _really _so much to ask for?!"

"Not at all," Orion agreed, waving his hands in emphasis. "Anyway, if you any other minor problems like that, feel free to talk to me about them, instead of just grumbling about them in the bar. And don't worry; I won't zap you with lightning bolts for it!"

"Good, good," the Section 2 man smiled, standing from his seat. "Now, if that'll be all…"

"Sure," Orion informs him. "Now, you'd best get going. I have another appointment, and she should be arriving soon."

"Fine," Chiron shrugs, before turning about to see the door open…and a towering green Amazon march in.

"Hey!" She-Hulk growled, her green eyes flashing hatefully. "What the hell are _you _doing here?!"

While She-Hulk was picking Chiron up and cocking her fist, the Section 2 man squealing in terror, Orion was sitting back and enjoying the show. _No, I won't use lightning bolts to do my dirty work. Giant green mega-muscle Amazons are much more fun. And whole lot sexier, too!_

Omake 3

"Rei, I still can't believe what you're telling me," Ritsuko commented as she followed the albino through the Eva cages. "You actually expect me to believe that Unit 01's Entry Plug _smells _like Shinji?"

"It's true, Dr. Akagi," Rei answered simply as she continued towards Unit 01. "That is why we are here. To prove it to you."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Ritsuko just rolled her eyes as they continued. It wasn't long before they reached the Entry Plug. Standing in silence, the doctor watched as Rei opened the Plug, only…

"Misato? Maya?" Ritsuko gasped as the Plug split open, revealing the two women nestled together. "What the hell are you two doing in there?!"

"Oh!" Maya got out, looking bashfully at the doctor. "Um…well, sempai…that is…"

"Hey, Rits," Misato grinned, laying back like a cat. "Did you know that this Entry Plug really _does _smell like Shinji?"

Blinking incredulously at her best friend, Ritsuko then swung her eyes at Rei, who smiled slightly in response. "I told you," the albino said.

Frowning, Ritsuko just looked at the people before her. "I won't believe it. Not until I see…er, smell…for myself."

"Then come on in, girls! There's plenty of room!" Misato announced, gesturing for the both of them to join them.

With a bit of hesitation, Ritsuko carefully stepped into the Plug. Rei soon followed, closing the Plug after them.

---------------------------------------

"Ah, my darling Yui," Gendo spoke later that evening, staring at the vessel for his wife's soul with undisguised adoration. "How I've missed you. Your smile, your touch. Everything about you."

As usual, the monstrous Eva was silent. That did not dissuade Gendo from continuing.

"Soon, Yui, very soon, we will be together again," Gendo promised her. "We will have nothing but each other, in a world cleansed of…"

Frowning, Gendo trailed off, looking at the Eva suspiciously as a sound was heard coming from it.

A sound like…feminine giggling.

"Yui? Is that you?" Gendo wondered, angling his head at the Eva. His only response was further giggling. From multiple females, judging by the sound.

_What is she doing in there, anyway? Throwing a party? _Gendo wondered, his eyes bulging at the Eva. _Just how many souls has that thing eaten, anyway?!_


	7. Getting Down to Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 7: Getting Down to Business

Quietly following Shinji back to Major Katsuragi's apartment, Maya couldn't help but marvel at how different the world looked when seen through the eyes of her current form. _I'd almost forgotten what it's like to be this age. How different everything looks, _Maya thought as she looked this way and that, still in the shape of a fourteen-year-old girl. The way the people, the buildings around her seemed so much bigger.

Engrossed in her thoughts and observations, Maya almost bumped into Shinji from behind before realizing that he had come to a halt. Blinking her surprise, the girl watched as Shinji looked over his shoulder, smiling shyly as he pointed at one of the buildings. "That's my place over there," Shinji spoke shyly. "What do you think, Aya?"

Feeling surprise well up in her, Maya was barely able to force a casual expression over it before it revealed itself in her face. _That's right. I told Shinji my name is Aya Kusanagi, _Maya thought, resisting the urge to slap herself in the face. _I've got to remember I'm not Maya right now. I don't look like her, I probably don't even act like her. For now, I'm Aya. Which means that I can't do anything that Maya Ibuki would do!_

Taking a moment to hammer the name 'Aya Kusanagi' into her brain, Maya was distracted from her task when Shinji turned to look directly at her. "Aya? Is…something wrong?"

"Huh?" Maya, who was now doing her best to think of herself as Aya, started and returned Shinji's gaze. For a moment, she just looked at him until her brain had managed to reboot itself enough to process the fact that, not only was Shinji expecting an answer, but it might be a very good idea to give him one that didn't sound like utter inanity. "Oh, sorry, Shinji. I just…was thinking of some other stuff. That's all."

The moment this excuse was out of her lips, Aya winced at just how lame it sounded, even to her. Fortunately, Shinji just nodded. "I understand. You probably have to head home soon. Your parents…"

"O-oh, that's not it!" Aya responded, holding up her hands in negation. "I…well…"

"It's no problem. I mean, if you have to get home…" Shinji spoke appreciatively.

"No, really. I'm fine!" Aya insisted, shrugging in a sheepish manner. Deciding that she would not be able to master the fine art of lying convincingly within the next few seconds, she abandoned any attempt to explain away her absentmindedness and just forged on ahead. "Come on. I'm sure that nasty redhead is just waiting for the chance to yell at you again."

Looking as if he had been sobered by way of a bucket of water being dumped on his head, Shinji winced before looking nervously at his own home. "Right," he spoke with all the enthusiasm of a man heading for his own execution. Then, with a sigh that showed he was resigned to his fate, Shinji nodded in the direction of the apartment building. "Let's go."

"Okay," Aya nodded, falling right in line with the boy. It wasn't long before the two of them arrived at the building, and after a short ride at the elevator, Shinji led them to one of the apartments.

Sticking his head in, Shinji looked about, as if looking for any sign that a certain German was going to show up and knock him into the stratosphere. Then, apparently satisfied that the coast was clear, he called out, "I'm home!"

"Where have you been, you little baka?!" was the response he got, followed shortly by a stomping that would seem to befit a dinosaur rather than a girl his age. Wincing at his apparent doom, Shinji watched as Asuka came out of nowhere and bore down upon him. "Hold it right there! You've got a lot to answer for!"

"Asuka, settle down!" came another voice. Much to Aya's relief, Misato also appeared, a reproachful look on her face.

"Settle down?!" Asuka countered, turning about to face the older woman with righteous indignation. Then, directing a dire finger at Shinji with enough force to make him wince, she declared, "That idiot _ruined _my brand-new dress! And do you have any idea how much it cost me?!"

Folding her arms across her chest, Misato returned, "Asuka, come on! It was just a little soda. I'd hardly call that ruining it."

When it became apparent that logic alone was not going to sway the German, Aya decided that perhaps a distraction would be a good idea. "Um, excuse me?" she broke in, drawing the attention of Shinji's housemates. "Is this…a bad time?"

"Why, hello there!" Misato responded, suddenly all smiles. Moving past Asuka, the purple-haired woman approached Shinji and Aya, bending down to look at her unexpected guest. "And who do we have here? Is this a friend of yours, Shinji-kun?"

"Uh, well…" Shinji paused, looking from the girl to Misato and back. Then, with a shrug, he said, "Yeah, I guess."

"Hi. I'm…Aya. Aya Kusanagi," Aya spoke, deciding to introduce herself when Shinji seemed unsure as to how to phrase his response. Then again, judging from the blush on his face, it occurred to Aya that might have had more to do with the fact that Misato was wearing only a white tank top and cutoff shorts. As well as the fact that she was leaning forward at just the right angle to everyone a good, long look down her bodice.

"Why, hello, Aya!" Misato answered. "I'm Misato Katsuragi, Shinji's guardian. And you've already met Asuka."

"Uh, yeah," Aya spoke hesitantly, leaning to the side in order to get a better look at the German volcano. "Hi, there."

Already irritated, Asuka's ire went up several degrees at the brunette's feeble attempt to be pleasant. "What do you mean, 'hi there'?! Where the hell did you come from, anyway?!" Leaving Aya to try and come up with something intelligent, the German swiveled her shark-like gaze over to Shinji. "Come on, out with it, Third! Just where did you pick up this stray, anyway?!"

_Did she just call me a stray?! _Aya thought incredulously. _What is with this girl, anyway?!_

"Hey, it's no big deal, Asuka!" Shinji protested, shrinking away from the 2nd Child. "We…ran into each other at the park, that's all!"

"That's right," Aya added with what she hoped was a disarming smile.

Unfortunately, a disarming smile turned out to be no match for the nuclear frown Asuka leveled at her. "Hmph! A likely story!"

"But it's the truth!" Shinji protested. He looked ready to say more, but was stopped by the fiery glare that Asuka shot at him.

Wincing, Aya shrank back a bit as well, but for a different reason. Though there was absolutely no reason for it, her nose picked up a distinct burning smell. Almost like that of sulfur.

It was apparent that Aya wasn't the only one smelling it, either. Misato wrinkled her nose before standing up. "Anyway, why don't you come in, Aya?"

"What?!" Aya and Asuka responded at once, though their tones with quite different. Then, shooting a wary glance at the German, the brunette added, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not, silly! It's always nice to meet one of Shinji's friends!" Misato insisted, gesturing for them to follow as she started back up the hall.

With a face reminiscent of someone who had just spent the past half hour sucking on lemons, Asuka looked from the departing woman back to Shinji and Aya. Her smoldering gaze proof positive that she was not happy about this, but unsure of how to do anything about it now that she had been effectively outnumbered. Giving it up as a bad job, Asuka leaned forward and leered in Shinji's face. "If you're done wasting time with her, you better get dinner going, baka!" With a snort, the German stuck her nose up in the air, and marched away.

Blinking after Asuka, Aya turned to look at Shinji. "Is she _always_ like that?"

Shrugging helplessly, Shinji answered, "Well, she's usually not this bad, but…"

"_I heard that, Third!!"_ came Asuka's voice, causing the two of them to wince.

Looking in the direction the bellow had come from, Aya then exchanged a rueful look with Shinji. "You think we should say a few prayers? Just in case?"

Gratified when a slight chuckle was Shinji's response, Aya smiled, and did so even more when the boy led her up the hall. As she followed him, Aya did her best to come off as a normal teenage girl. Casually examining the apartment as she followed Shinji...only to grind to a halt when she spotted what looked like a penguin wearing a bath towel around his neck and carrying a newspaper under one of his wings.

"Huh?!" Aya gaped, able to stare helplessly as the penguin turned his head at her, tilting it as he studied this strange girl who was intruding upon his domain. Looking at Shinji, the brunette pointed at the bird. "Shinji…what the…?"

"Huh?" Shinji started, looking over his shoulder. Only to smile broadly as he saw the source of the girl's confusion. "Oh, that's PenPen. He's Misato's pet." His smile was broken by an annoyed wark, as well as the penguin staring daggers at the boy. "Sorry! I meant…housemate!"

Nodding in a quick, satisfied manner, PenPen returned his attention to Aya, who decided to try and go along with the situation. "Hi. My name is Aya. It's nice to meet you, PenPen," she said, kneeling down and extending her hand to the water fowl. Studying her hand, PenPen warked again, this time more quietly, before extending his free wing and allowing the girl to shake. When they were done, the penguin went about his business.

"Wow! He's adorable!" Aya commented before returning her attention to the residents of the apartment. "Where'd you get him, anyway?"

"At my old job," Misato answered from her perch on the sofa. With a kindly smile, the older woman leaned back as Aya drew closer. "I used to work for this genetics company, and they were doing work on recreating and modifying extinct or endangered species after Second Impact."

"Really?" Aya answered, her eyes wide. This was a part of the Major's past that Ritsuko had never mentioned, and she found herself filling with girlish and scientific curiosity. "That must've been an interesting job."

"It certainly had its moments!" Misato answered easily. Easing back, the purple-haired woman looked over at the kitchen. "Say, how long until dinner's ready, Shinji-kun?"

"Hm, about half an hour," was the boy's response.

Smiling in the direction of the kitchen, Aya then turned her attention to Misato. "Speaking of dinner, I better get going," she confessed. When Shinji stuck his head out of the kitchen to look at her, she shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry, but…it is getting late, and…"

"Oh, I understand," Shinji returned, though his expression was somewhat subdued. "It's just…well, thanks for…coming by, and…"

"You're welcome," Aya returned instantly, doing her best to smile for the boy's sake. "I hope I…see you again sometime."

"So do I," Misato commented, looking squarely at the girl.

Nodding, Aya returned Misato's gaze. "It was nice meeting you. And you, too, Asuka." When the German's response was to snort loudly, Aya turned and started towards the door. "Bye, PenPen."

Hearing the bird wark on her way out, Aya exited the Katsuragi apartment, letting go a weary sigh. She had been so scared, going in there, half-expecting to make some horrible mistake that would give her away. True, she knew that there was no way that any of them could recognize her as being Maya Ibuki, but paranoia very rarely listened to logic.

_Still, I suppose everything worked out, _Aya thought as she headed towards the elevator. _The Morph Sequence worked perfectly, I busted up some bad guys, and I was even able to help Shinji out. Can't ask for much more than that._

Taking a deep breath, Aya smiled at the world around her. A smile that slowly faded as her eyes slowly lit up. _That's right…everything worked out. For everyone. Including Shinji, _Aya found herself thinking, and before she knew it, her mind was going into overdrive. Once again, she was reviewing the events of that evening, thinking of everything that had happened. Including the happy expression on Shinji's face when they had first met, and the disappointment when she finally had to go.

_Could it really be that simple?! _Aya found herself thinking incredulously, reviewing the fledgling idea that was already percolating away in her mind. Her heart pounding away in her chest, the brunette looked about wildly before her face was split by a tremendous grin.

"It could work…!" she finally said, just before almost jumping out of her skin at the sound of the elevator dinging. Looking about as the doors slid open, Aya breathed deeply before darting out, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Racing away from the apartment building as fast as her legs could carry her, until she finally arrived at a convenient alley. Quickly checking for any prying eyes, the girl quickly shifted into invisibility before initiating the Morph Sequence. Feeling herself growing taller, her clothes shifting about, becoming a skintight costume.

As soon as her shoes were once again in the form of a set of high-tech rollerblades, Ms. Fantastic raced off into the night, barely able to restrain her enthusiasm.

--------------------------------------------------------

The trip back to her apartment took about half an hour, mainly because Ms. Fantastic decided to avoid the more heavily traveled portions of the city. Though she was invisible, she certainly wasn't intangible, and was in no hurry to accidentally flattened against the streets beneath the wheels of a truck or something. Fortunately, the lack of people living in Tokyo-3 made this a great deal easier than it might have been in any other city, and soon she was back home.

Making sure that she only opened the door the tiniest fraction so as to avoid any curious onlookers noticing a door opening by itself, Ms. Fantastic flattened herself until she was wafer thin. Then she slid into her own apartment…only to jerk at the scolding voice that greeted her.

"So there you are, young lady! I was getting worried!" Hitomi called out, looking every inch Maya's clone as Ms. Fantastic turned to look at her. The cybernetic clone crossed her legs as she leaned back in her chair, a mock-scolding expression on her face. "Honestly! You never call, you never write! You could have at least asked me to open the door for you so you didn't have to play Lil' Miss Cat Burglar!"

Wincing as she realized the validity of Hitomi's point, Ms. Fantastic rolled her eyes skyward before allowing herself to change back to normal. "Please! Not now!" Maya grumbled, quickly shedding her costume and kicking off her rollerblades. "I've got a lot on my mind right now!"

"Well, aren't we all huffy!" Hitomi shot back, sticking her nose up in the air as she folded her arms across her chest. "What's the matter? Did your little victory go to your head on me?"

"Give me a break, Hitomi! We have some work to do!" Maya countered as she went to her bedroom in search of a change of clothing.

"Huh? What kind of work?" Hitomi wondered, sitting forward and looking over her shoulder.

"All kinds of work," Maya started, her mind awhirl with various possibilities. "For starters, when I was over at the Major's apartment, I thought of something." Continuing to speak as she rummaged about in her closet, Maya soon drew forth a set of shorts and a t-shirt before putting them on. "Remember that file on Shinji? The one from the MAGI?"

"Which one? The standard one, or the top-secret 'his own father is making him suicidal to cause Third Impact and wipe out all life on Earth' thing?" Hitomi wondered, sounding like she was about to be sick. "Please tell me that it's the regular one, because reading that other one made me sick to my stomach! And I'm pretty sure that this body should still be good for a few decades longer!"

Sighing as she finished dressing, Maya emerged from her bedroom. "I know what you mean," she admitted, as she sat down on the chair opposite her doppelganger. Taking a moment to think of the things she had seen in that file, Maya once again found herself brought to the brink of tears.

Despite the fact that a lot of the MAGI files were frighteningly complex, beyond Maya's ability to comprehend, some were even scarier in their simplicity, with Shinji's file being one of those. The file had left nothing out of Gendo's schemes; how he had done everything he could to isolate Shinji from humanity. How his spies had kept track of him over the years, making sure that he stayed friendless and alone. As well as the various methods taken in order to make sure that this remained the status quo. Everything from 'encouraging' the families of potential friends and even potential girlfriend material to move away from Shinji's previous home town, to other more underhanded methods that were merely hinted at, more than anything else. Resulting in Maya suffering a cold chill every time she had encountered the word 'disposed' in that file.

Doing her best to shove aside her feelings on this subject, Maya looked hard at her comrade. "Anyway, I just thought of something. What about Asuka or Rei? Were there any special files on them in the MAGI? Like Shinji's?"

Blinking a few times in succession, Hitomi finally stared at her creator. "Um…to be honest, I don't know."

"You don't know?" Maya asked, taken aback by this confession. "What do you mean, you don't know?!"

"Well, you never asked about it, and I never thought to check!" Hitomi admitted, holding up her hands helplessly. Displaying a very credible look of embarrassment at her apparent oversight. "Besides, with all the other stuff you've had me doing lately, I have been kind of busy!"

"Right, right. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Maya returned. Sighing as she brought her hand to her head in the manner of one developing a migraine headache, the Lieutenant looked directly at her creation. "Well, I think it's time we found out. Because if Shinji is being manipulated like that, then it's possible that the girls are as well."

Pressing her lips together, Hitomi gave the matter some thought. "I guess it's possible. It would sure explain why Rei's regular file is totally Blanksville. And why else would she let herself be mass-produced for the Dummy System?"

"That's my point. Despite everything, there's still a lot we don't know about what's going on here. And even with our link to the MAGI, it's going to take a while to figure everything out," Maya spoke unhappily. "And if Rei and Asuka _are_ being manipulated, then we have to find out how and why."

"Sounds like a plan. And a great way to kill a perfectly good afternoon off!" Hitomi griped playfully. "So, are there any other plans you have in store for us? And by us, I'm sure you mean me?"

"A couple," Maya admitted, giving the matter some thought. "Look, according to those files, in order for SEELE or the Committee or whoever they are to make their plan work, they need for Shinji be so miserable that he actually _wants _to die. To think that life is so painful that causing Third Impact would actually be the right thing to do." Hitomi gave a quick nod, while Maya rubbed her hands together. "But, what if he _doesn't_ want to die? What happens then?"

"What happens then?" Hitomi replied quizzically. Then she narrowed her eyes as she gave a rundown on the appropriate files before giving a shrug. "Well, the short answer is that Gendo and the Committee are screwed! Why?"

"Because there are a lot of things that have to go right for this plan of theirs to work. Most of them I still don't understand," Maya explained tersely. "The MP Evas, the Lance of Longinus, and a lot of things we don't know about. Like if the Angel in Terminal Dogma isn't Adam, there what is it? Where'd it come from? And where's the _real_ Adam, then?"

"I dunno! And trust me, it's not because I haven't been looking!" Hitomi retorted. "If the real Adam is somewhere on the base, the MAGI don't know anything about it! It might not even be in their database. It's not like they're the only MAGI in the world, you know!"

"Yes, and that worries me," Maya admitted pointedly. "See, Adam – or Lilith, whatever it's called – is what's attracting the Angels. It's the reason that all of the Angels so far have come to Tokyo-3."

"Yeah. So?" Hitomi wondered.

"For starters, it means that even if I'm powerful enough to destroy Lilith, I can't. I shouldn't even try to mess with it!" Maya declared.

"Huh? How do you figure that?" Hitomi wondered with raised eyebrows.

"Because if we can't stop the Angels, we're still in danger of Third Impact. And Tokyo-3 is the only place on Earth designed to defend itself from them," Maya explained. "So, assuming that Adam isn't in the Geofront and I destroy Lilith, there won't be anything left here to lure the Angels to Tokyo-3. If that happens, then they might scatter across the planet, trying to find Adam."

"And step on anything that just happens to get in their way!" Hitomi concluded, taking on a slightly green complexion as she imagined such a happening. "Talk about a total systems failure!"

"Right. And I still don't know what would happen if I were to come in contact with Lilith. For all we know, _I_ might set off a Third Impact myself!" Maya declared, shuddering at the thought. The very idea that her own body could unleash the destruction of the world. "And as for the Lance of Longinus, I don't think I'm strong enough to try and haul that thing away. It's so huge, and even if I could pull it out of Lilith, where could I hide it?"

"You wouldn't be able to bury it in the backyard, that's for sure. Assuming we even had one. And the MP Evas are being built a long way away from here, so there's not a lot we can do about them," Hitomi noted ruefully. "So where does that leave us?"

"The Children," Maya stated, her eyes narrowed and her face determined. "If Shinji is so important to these creeps, then we have to make sure they can't use him to cause Third Impact. And if we can somehow get Asuka and Rei on our side, show them what the Commander is planning, then we should be able to pull this off! I mean, think about it! All three of them and their Evas turned against NERV? With all that going for us, the Commander won't stand a chance! And even when the MP Evas come online, we'll have a good chance of stopping them as well."

This statement caused Hitomi's eyes to start rolling about in their sockets. The cyber-clone seemed to examine this statement from every single angle, before she finally gave a lopsided smile. "It makes sense, I guess," she admitted. Just before she frowned once again. "But how do we do all that?"

"Simple. They need Shinji to be miserable enough that he wants to die. So we do everything we can to make sure that he's _not_ miserable," Maya stated, wagging a finger in Hitomi's face. "And at the same time, we start working on Rei and Asuka. See if there's any way for us to turn them against NERV."

With a definite frown, Hitomi answered, "I don't get it! How are we going to pull that off?!"

"We're going to start by taking some of that money I set up for us, and put it to good use!" Maya explained, her smile deepening. "Hitomi, help me with the MAGI. We're going to be arranging for a new apartment!"

"A new apartment?! What's wrong with this one?!" Hitomi got out, a look of patent confusion fogging the mirror image of Maya's face.

"Oh, it's not for us," Maya assured her double. "It's for someone else. Someone very special…"

---------------------------------------------------------

It was a morning just like any other for Shinji Ikari. It had started off in what had become almost routine for him. Misato slowly dragging herself out of bed, yawning and bleary-eyed until she gulped down a can of her favorite beer. Asuka eating her breakfast while taking time out to complain about Japanese cuisine, which today led to a discussion between her and Misato regarding cultural values.

Or as Asuka had once put it, why did the Japanese do everything so incompetently?

Once again deciding that PenPen was probably the most sensible member of the Katsuragi household, Shinji finished up his work in the kitchen. From there, the routine continued with him and Asuka leaving for school, being sent on their way by scantily clad and cheery Misato.

After they arrived at school and made their usual stop at their lockers, they made their way to their classroom, where they encountered Hikari Horaki. "Hey, Hikari! How're you doing?" Asuka asked brightly as she approached the pigtailed girl.

"Pretty good," Hikari returned with an easy smile. Then, with a hint of excitement, she added, "By the way, did you hear? There's a new student coming here today!"

"A new student?" Shinji asked, frowning his confusion. Looking at Asuka, he found the redhead to equally baffled, and with good reason. Since the 3rd Angel had attacked Tokyo-3, people had been moving _away _from Tokyo-3, rather than moving _to _it.

Still frowning, Asuka returned her attention to Hikari. "That's the first I've heard about it."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I was just told about it myself," Hikari commented. She looked ready to say more, but was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

Giving her friend a rueful look, Asuka commented, "Well, it looks like we'll be learning about the new guy soon enough."

"Guess so," Hikari agreed. Then her expression hardened, an officious smile decorating her lips. "As for you two, I suggest you get to your seats. Unless, of course, you _want_ me to have you put on bucket duty?"

Knowing full well that the stern and prudish class representative meant what she said and had the authority to back up her threat, neither Shinji nor Asuka wasted any time in making their way to their desks. As soon as Shinji was seated, he found himself confronted by the curious faces of Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida.

"Hey, Shin-man!" Toji greeted, straddling his chair and resting his arms on the back of it. "Did you hear the news? That we've got a new student here?"

Giving a quick nod, Shinji answered, "Yes. Horaki-chan told me."

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know who it is, would you?" Kensuke wondered. His eyes flashed with even greater excitement behind his glasses. "Is it an Eva pilot?"

"No, I don't think so," Shinji responded quietly. "I haven't heard anything about a new pilot."

Ignoring Kensuke's look of patent disappointment, Toji just smiled. "Seriously, though, I wonder what this new kid is like," he admitted. Then hormones twisted his expression into an eager smile. "If it's a girl, I sure hope she's got a better personality than the last transfer we got here!"

"I heard that, Stooge!" Asuka growled from her desk, causing Toji and Kensuke to wince.

"Quiet, all of you!" Hikari spoke with her voice of authority, instantly grabbing everybody's attention. As soon as all eyes were upon, she went about her usual routine as the teacher arrived. "Stand, bow, sit."

Her duty performed, Hikari took her own seat while the old man who taught their class smiled at his students. "Children, I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate," he started, before turning toward the door, gesturing for whoever was there to approach. "Now, come on, Aya. Don't be shy."

_Aya? _Shinji thought as he craned to look at the door, his eyes bulging as this name caused an image to appear in his mind. Barely noticing Asuka's own expression souring, the boy watched as a short-haired brunette slowly entered the class, eyeing the other children with a mix of uneasiness and anticipation. The girl made her way to the chalkboard, picked up a piece of chalk, and started writing her name for everyone to see. When she was done, she looked out at the other children, sweeping the class with her gaze. Her eyes meeting Shinji's own, and lingering as she smiled at him.

Finally, the girl looked out at her new classmates, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Hello. My name is Aya. Aya Kusanagi."

-----------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the woman in girl's clothes was seated at her new desk, all the familiar sensations of middle school returning to her. The various children looking her over and having their own various reactions, everything from curiosity to indifference, and in the case of the boys, raging hormones. All of this, along with the thoughts of the course ahead of her and the feel of the desk came back to Aya as class began.

It had almost been mind-numbingly easy to set everything in motion, with the MAGI rolling over and playing dead for her. Installing the identity of Aya Kusanagi, setting her up in her apartment, and getting herself enrolled in Tokyo-3 Middle School. Even arranging for Aya's wardrobe and whatever appliances would be needed to set up a fully functional apartment for her, routing the shopping through various vendors so as to make tracking it all down all but impossible, had been accomplished with the veritable snap of a finger

So now, with phase one of her plan in place, Aya was established in class, and as soon as lunch rolled around, she was also the subject of interest by a couple of the students. Two students she knew very well.

"Hey, Aya," the boy began shyly as he came to stand by her desk, followed by closely by Asuka. "It's…been awhile.

"Hello, Shinji," Aya responded smilingly as she sat in her desk. "Guess you're as surprised to see me again as I was to see you, huh?"

"Well…" Shinji started, only to fumble somewhat.

While the boy was struggling for words, Asuka placed her hands to her hips as she looked down her nose at the other girl. "Well, isn't this a coincidence," the redhead commented, her words dripping in sarcasm. "And since when do you come to this school?"

"Since my transfer here was finished," Aya explained, shying away from the redhead's formidable gaze. "Actually…I just finished moving to my new apartment, and…"

"Hey, Shin-man!" another voice cut in. When the three of them looked about, they saw two boys approaching. One was a tall boy with dark complexion, the other with fair hair and glasses.

"Oh. Hello there," Aya spoke carefully, remembering this particular duo. She had seen them while in the form of Maya hanging out with Shinji.

"Hi! My name's Toji. Toji Suzuhara," the taller boy answered with a cocky grin. Then, jerking his thumb at his companion, he added, "This here is Kensuke."

"Hey, there!" Kensuke chimed in easily, raising his hand in greeting.

While Asuka was taking a moment to spear the two boys with a disdainful gaze, Toji turned his attention to the 3rd Child. "So, Shinji…I'm guessing she's a friend of yours, huh?"

"Uh, yeah…I guess," Shinji explained somewhat lamely, his eyes shifting from Toji to Aya. "We…ran into each other a while ago."

"Yeah. Literally!" Aya smiled in the manner of a joke. The other two boys were quick to laugh, but Shinji just looked at the girl blankly. Her smile was soon erased, and refused to return during the entire time she tried to make awkward conversation with the other two boys, all with Asuka hanging over them like a vulture.

_This…is not exactly going according to plan, _Aya thought somberly. Taking a moment to sigh, she looked about the class almost wearily. Only to freeze in her seat.

Just a few rows away was another face that was familiar to her. A girl with pale skin and deep red eyes, who was topped by short, blue hair. The enigmatic 1st Child of NERV. Rei Ayanami. Who was currently spearing Aya with a gaze so intense that the brunette wanted nothing more than to find the nearest hole and hide in it.

_What the…what is with her? _Aya wondered, recoiling at the sheer force projected by the albino. If Rei's gaze had been a laser beam, it would have long since dissected her into bite-sized chunks and sizzled those chunks into vapor. In no time at all, she was forced to look away from the blue-haired girl.

This did nothing to change the fact that she could still feel Rei glaring at her.

------------------------------------------------------

After passing with typically painful slowness and tedium, the school day finally ended with the ringing of the bell sounding the emancipation of students. This was followed by various noises from the children, ranging from relief at finally being allowed to go home to grumbles regarding the positively atrocious amounts of homework that had been assigned them.

As for Shinji, he left his class in relative silence, his mind consumed in thought. For even as he retrieved his regular shoes from his locker and prepared for the walk home, his mind was wandering about. He didn't really care about the homework, or a lot of the other things the other children complained about. His thoughts were elsewhere, and they were somewhat confused.

Just as he was readying to leave, a voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Shinji!" a girl called out. When Shinji looked in the direction of the voice, he let out a weary breath as the source of his current confusion came towards him.

"Oh. Hello, Aya," Shinji spoke, returning his gaze to his locker just long enough to close the door.

"What is it, Shinji? Is something wrong?" Aya wondered, tilting her head as she looked at the boy.

"Uh, no," Shinji responded in an uncertain manner. "It's nothing, really."

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Aya said, causing the boy to look at her in surprised fashion. "Listen, I'm sorry I just…took off that night, but…"

"No, no! I'm not mad about anything, really!" Shinji replied, looking at the girl before him. "It's just…I wasn't expecting to see you here at school." When Aya frowned her confusion, he boy shrugged helplessly. "I…never saw you again after that, and…I couldn't find your address or phone number, so…"

"I'm not surprised," Aya confessed, causing Shinji to frown himself. "Like I said before, I…only just moved here, and…the day we met, I was just looking around the city. Trying to…get a feel for everything here. I really wasn't expecting to run into anyone." Then the girl smiled somewhat, a spark of mischief in her eyes. "Or have someone run into me, for that matter."

Letting out a tiny snort, Shinji smiled despite himself. "No, I…guess you wouldn't."

Nodding, Aya looked plaintively at the boy before her. "I really am sorry, Shinji, but…I was a bit scared that day, when I first ran into you," she confessed, surprising the boy. He grew even more surprised by the helpless smile she now wore. "It's just…a lot's been happening to me lately, and…I guess I'm just trying to…get a handle on everything at once."

Even as he looked at Aya, Shinji found a haunting familiarity to what she was saying. Of what it was like to have everything suddenly change for a person. To be summoned to a strange city, and discover things that had led him to believing that he had gone completely insane. And while he was certain that Aya's situation was nowhere near as difficult as it was for him when he had first come to Tokyo-3, he knew that it was a difficult thing, finding another unfamiliar ceiling above you.

"I mean…don't get me wrong, you and Misato were very nice and everything, but…" Aya continued, holding up her hands helplessly. "I don't know. It was just…got to be too much, and too fast. I…don't know how else to describe it."

Unable to help himself, Shinji smiled at the girl before him. "I think…I know what you mean," he finally admitted. "Anyway, Aya, I'm really not mad at you, and…I am glad to see you again."

Heaving a deep, relieved breath, the girl brought her hands to chest, just beneath her throat. "I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that!" Aya smiled, raising her eyes upward. Then her eyes twinkled in the manner of someone who had just had an idea. "Still, I would like to make up for just taking off on you that day. So how about we stop someplace for a bite to eat? My treat!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Shinji immediately protested, raising his hands towards the girl. "Besides, your parents are probably going to be worried about you, and…" To his surprise, Aya averted her gaze, her suddenly unhappy expression causing his tongue to fall flat in his mouth. "What is it? Did I…say something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that, Shinji!" Aya protested earnestly. Then she once again lowered her gaze somewhat, shifting her shoe about on the floor. "You see, the truth is that…my parents aren't here. In Tokyo-3, that is."

Of all the things Shinji could have imagined the girl saying, this was not one of them. "They're not here?" he spoke, the words falling off his tongue with a rancid taste to them. "Well…where are they?"

Aya didn't answer at first, and when she finally did, it was slowly and with obvious discomfort. "My father…he's dead," she told him, causing Shinji's mouth to fall open. "And as for my mother…well, she…she didn't want me around anymore, so…"

"She…sent you away?" Shinji gaped, his stomach opening up into a gaping pit of horror. His mind's eye flashing back to a day ten years ago. The sight of his father walking away from a boy whose tears flowed seemingly without end to the ground upon which he stood.

Then Shinji returned to the present, and looked at the girl who stood shamefaced before him. "I'm sorry," was all Aya could say. "I didn't mean to…well…"

"No, that's okay. I mean…" Shinji spoke in as comforting a manner as he could muster. Thinking as quickly as he could, he then thought of a way to change the subject. "You know…actually, I wouldn't mind stopping for a bite to eat. If that's okay with you."

Much to Shinji's relief, Aya's expression brightened until it threatened to outdo the sun. "Great. I'm glad to hear that!" she spoke with sincere pleasure. "I know this place that serves great pizza! It's not too far from here!"

"Okay!" Shinji responded, finding himself growing more eager. "Just…let me call home first. Let Misato know I'm going to be late."

"No problem!" Aya returned instantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding me!" Misato gaped, looking in shock at Shinji. A piece of sweet 'n' sour chicken caught firmly between her chopsticks, and momentarily forgotten. "You mean Aya's living _alone?! _All by herself in the city?!"

"That's what she told me," Shinji explained as he sat in front of Misato, with Asuka to his left. Somewhat discomforted by the expression of horror worn by the purple-haired woman, a sensation that was worsened by the glare leveled at him by the German. "She said that…her mother had her sent here…because she didn't want to be bothered with her."

Noting the metaphorical clouds of steam billowing from Misato's ears, clouds that seemed a lot less metaphorical than he was happy with, Shinji was beginning to regret having ever mentioned his encounter with Aya. Not that he had felt he had any reasonable excuse not to, given that he had already called home to let Misato know he'd be late that day. And the conversation had started out alright, despite the fact that he had turned somewhat red when the Major had started inquiring as to how his 'date' had went. A situation made worse by Asuka's accusatory glare.

Of course, Shinji being Shinji, he had felt the need to explain himself. That nothing had happened, that Aya was just being nice, and they had spent the time talking with each other. As a result, Shinji had brought up one of the topics of conversation, the one that had struck closest to home. At which point Misato reminded him that Asuka wasn't the only female there who was capable of losing her temper.

"I don't believe this! How can anybody just send her own daughter away like that?!" Misato growled, using the same exact outraged tone of voice she had used upon learning of Gendo's treatment of Shinji. She then took a few chugs of Yebisu, probably in an attempt to cool her temper. Though from Shinji's perspective, all she was doing was throwing more fuel on the fire.

"Oh, like you're in any position to talk," Asuka commented in an offhand fashion. While a vein was bulging from Misato's forehead, the German leaned further over the table, her eyes closed even as she poked at her dinner with her own chopsticks. "Anyway, why are you getting so worked up? It's not like there's anything you can do about it." Then, opening a single eye and looked at the Major, Asuka added, "Not unless you're planning on inviting her to move in with us."

"Asuka…" Shinji murmured, leveling an unhappy look at the German.

"Besides, what do we know about the ditz, anyway?" Asuka commented, spearing Shinji with a sideways glance. "C'mon! She buys you a pizza, and all of a sudden, you're taking everything she says as gospel?!"

"But…why would she lie about something like that?" Shinji wondered.

"How should I know?!" Asuka countered before sticking her nose up in the air. "Look, I'm just saying that this is her problem, not ours! We don't even know anything about this girl in the first place!"

For a time, Shinji could only look at the German before turning about, a low moan escaping his lips at the realization that Asuka was correct. Only to be startled from his gloom when Misato said, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean that Aya doesn't deserve a chance from us. And someone to talk to when she needs it." At this, Shinji looked up at his guardian, who gave him a broad smile. "Besides, our taking chances with people has worked out pretty well so far, right? So I don't see any reason not to keep doing just that."

Taking a slow breath, Shinji just looked at his guardian, and returned her smile with one of his own. Thinking of how much bleaker his own outlook would be if someone hadn't decided to take a chance with him, when she had no reason to. "I…I think you're right, Misato."

"See, Asuka?" Misato spoke, grinning in triumph, while the German responded with a withering glare. "Anyway, I think you're gonna have plenty of time to get to know Aya better. And who knows? You might even get to like her!"

"Hmph! I doubt it!" Asuka retorted, making it clear without speaking that she considered the conversation done.

Shinji, however, just kept thinking of the girl he had only just begun to learn about. He thought of the pain she must be going through, pain that he understood all too well...

------------------------------------------------------------

Listening as the last bell sounded, announcing the release of every student at school, Aya smiled broadly as she gathered up her laptop and other school materials before standing from her desk, watching as the rest of the children there did the same. As she watched them chatter about various things, mainly complaining about the homework assignments that had been handed out to them, the brunette strode from her class, smiling at the students around her. Thinking of how perfectly the first part of her plan was working.

Sighing in wonderment as she headed to the locker room, Aya thought of the week that had passed since her enrollment there. So far, her charade had worked far better than she could ever have imagined. Most of the other students accepted her without hesitation, with the resident boys being especially pleasant with her.

The only downside to her plan so far was the fact that Rei continued to stare at her from time to time, her crimson eyes seeming to bore right into her. Almost as if the albino could sense something…unusual about Aya. Something different.

_But that doesn't make any sense! How could Rei know…I mean, really! It's not possible! _Aya thought to herself as she made her down to the locker room. _Besides, I can't let myself get distracted by that! Unless Hitomi finds something nasty in those files, then Rei is just an ordinary girl…well, okay, maybe _ordinary _is a bit much, but still, she's just a girl. And probably every bit as much a victim of NERV as Shinji is._

Then, as if thinking of the Shinji was tempting fate in some fashion, the boy walked into view, bracketed by his two friends. As they walked by, Kensuke turned about, smiling as he caught sight of the new girl. "Hey, Aya! How're you doing?"

"I'm fine…um, Kensuke?" Aya responded hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's me!" the bespectacled boy smiled.

"Well, that's a relief!" Aya returned with a deep breath. "With all the names I've been hearing these past few days, I think I've managed to forget over half of them already!"

"In that case, you're lucky she hasn't managed to forget yours!" Toji commented, draping an arm over his friend's shoulder before playfully rubbing his knuckles into his scalp.

"And…who are you again?" Aya commented. The moment these words were out of Aya's lips, the jock's eyes ballooned out of their sockets. He then swung his stunned gaze over at the girl, at which point she lost the ability to hold a straight face. Laughing happily, she just shook her head. "It was just a joke, Toji! Of course I remember you! And Shinji, too!"

"Uh, right," Shinji returned. Then he paused, as if trying to think of what to say next. "So…how are you doing, Aya?"

"Yeah!" Kensuke spoke up. "Any trouble settling into your new place?"

"Not really," Aya shrugged nervously. Then she gave them a weary frown. "To be honest, it's not easy. I'm…really not used to being all by myself, but I'm doing okay so far." Then she managed to give a weak smile, alongside a half truth. "In fact, right now my biggest headache is this essay we have to do over the weekend!"

"Tell me about it!" Toji replied, shaking his head. "A five thousand word essay about Second Impact and its influence on the world governments! I swear, Mr. Tanaka is a total sadist!"

Smiling at the jock's displeasure, Aya then asked, "So…any of you guys got anything planned tonight?"

"Nothing much," Toji admitted with a shrug. "I promised my sister I'd stop by the hospital, check and see how she's doing. Why?"

"I dunno," Aya admitted. "I guess…I was just curious, that's all. I mean, it's not like I've got a lot to do right now, and…"

When the girl trailed off, Kensuke just smiled some more. "Well, I was planning on checking out this new game at the arcade. What about you, Shinji?"

"Oh, you know. Just another afterschool harmonics test for me," Shinji returned helplessly. When Aya gave him a confused look, he shrugged. "You, uh…have heard about…what I do, right?"

"About you being an Eva pilot?" Aya returned. When Shinji nodded, the girl just shook her head. "Yeah, I heard Asuka going on about it, but…I have to admit, I was pretty surprised. I never would have believed that people _my _age would be piloting for NERV, that's all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Shinji nodded, thinking back to the day when he had first come to this city. "I was pretty surprised, too, when I…found out about it."

"I can imagine," Aya nodded, thinking back to when she had first seen Shinji as Maya. Of the scared little boy who had essentially been blackmailed into piloting the monstrous bio-mechs. Of the yawning pit of guilt that her own unknowing hand had played in this. Then, trying to get back into the character of Aya, she asked, "So…what exactly is a…harmonics test?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Shinji was cut off before a single syllable could escape his lips. "Well, you see, the Evas won't respond to just anyone!" Kensuke spoke enthusiastically. "Apparently, you have to think really hard at the Evas in order to make them work, and if it doesn't like you or something like that, then you can't make the Eva work!"

"Really?" Aya spoke. Trying her best not to let on that she knew more Evangelion technology than any of the children there. "You…have to _think_ at the Evas? I always thought they were…just big robots. Like that thing, the Jet Alone I heard about."

"Naw, the Evas are _way_ cooler than that piece of junk ever was!" Kensuke enthused. Then, with an increasingly eager look, the otaku leaned even closer. "Say, maybe we could talk about it some time! Like…maybe at your place?"

Rolling her eyes upward in consideration, Aya hummed for a moment before saying. "Sure, why not? In fact…maybe we could all get together over the weekend? Work on this dumb essay together while we're at it?"

"Sure, that sounds like a plan!" Toji grinned. He then swung his gaze over at the only male pilot there. "So what about you, Shin-man? What do you say?"

"Huh?" Shinji started, caught by surprise by the frankness of his friend's approach. However, even as some of his shyness returned, he looked at the girl before him, at the kindly expression she gave him, and he rediscovered his courage. "Well…sure. Why not?"

"Great!" Aya exclaimed, looking from one boy to the next. "Maybe we could…meet at my place? I could give my phone number, and we could set up the exact time later."

"Hey, sounds good!" Toji grinned.

_And it gives me plenty of time to take of my own little project, and begin working on the other part of my plan, _Aya thought, even as she gave the boys her number.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'You're adapting the nanites in your body so they can use the MAGI's Angel Detection System?' Hitomi spoke over the nanotech link, somehow managing to convey the impression of a raised eyebrow. 'Why are you doing that?'

"It's like I said before, Hitomi," Aya told her double as she sat in her new apartment, working on one of the computer panels that was littered about the place. "According to files from the MAGI, they need both Adam _and _Lilith in order to cause Third Impact, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I know all about that!" Hitomi responded with her usual sarcasm. "So what does that have to do with you installing an Angel Detection System in your own body?"

"Because, while we know where Lilith is, we don't have the faintest idea where Adam is being kept," Aya continued, frowning as she worked, looking hard at the data flashing on the screen before her. Various forms of data that she could control with her mind, and yet at present, felt that much more comfortable manipulating with an old-fashioned keyboard. "And if we could figure that out, that would be more bit of information we could use to get Shinji and the others on our side. Not to mention it would be something else we could use against the Commander."

'So, what? You're planning on crawling around NERV until you find Adam?' Hitomi wondered, once again raising an eyebrow with just her voice. 'Maya – or Aya, or whatever you want to call yourself these days – in case you haven't noticed, NERV is _huge!_ And without the observation systems the MAGI are linked to, you won't be able to get much range out of your own body! Wouldn't it just be simpler to use the MAGI's systems to track down Adam?'

"Maybe, but…I'd rather not," Aya admitted, frowning at one of the many ugly possibilities that had occurred to her. "NERV already knows that someone's been playing around with the MAGI, but I don't think they know just how much control that someone has. And I don't _want _them to know. That would be a dead giveaway that something is seriously wrong with the MAGI, and if the Commander thinks that the only way to solve this is by destroying them and arranging for a replacement, then I'm sure he would."

'Now _that _would be bad,' Hitomi admitted. 'Half the stuff we're doing is only possible because we have easy access to the MAGI! If we lost that…!'

"Which is exactly why we're not going to use the Angel Detection System at NERV for this," Aya stated firmly. Then, with a wry smile, she added, "Besides, I don't think it'll be too hard to find out if Adam is inside the Geofront or not. After all…Lilith is about the same size as an Eva, and I have to think that Adam would be at _least_ as big."

'Makes sense," Hitomi admitted. 'It's not exactly the sort of thing Gendo could carry around in his back pocket or something stupid like that!'

"Exactly," Aya admitted with a frown. "And right now…I'd say we need every edge we can get." As she continued to work on her computer, however, the girl couldn't stop the frown on her face from spreading. Both across her face, and down deep into her heart.

'Hello! Earth to Aya!' Hitomi called out. 'Can you hear me?'

"My name's Maya, Hitomi," the girl responded dourly. "Maya Ibuki. That's who I am, isn't it?"

'Uh, yeah. That's is your name, last time I checked,' Hitomi returned. 'Although you have been adding a couple extra names to your resume since I came online!'

Taking a deep breath, Aya just shook her head. "I never wanted those names, Hitomi," she admitted with a deep sadness. "I used to be happy, just being Maya. Just…being me." Leaning back in her seat, the seeming girl looked about her new apartment. The furniture she had arranged for, the various appliances, television, and even entertainment systems. Everything that she would expect to find in the home of a teenage girl. And not a single thing that was familiar to her.

"Do you think this was a mistake?" Aya finally asked. "Taking this name, this life? Pretending to be someone I'm not?"

'Well, it's a bit late to be having second thoughts now, don't you think?' Hitomi asked laughingly.

"I'm serious, Hitomi," Aya thought, sitting back up and looking about the room. "I mean…it made sense when I thought it up. I can basically do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm completely free to spy on NERV, to fight them, do whatever I have to, and not have anyone notice…"

'All thanks to your faithful stand-in!' Hitomi pointed out.

"Yeah. Thanks," Aya agreed with a glum nod. "I don't know. It just feels like I really…just rushed into this. I mean, it's all happening so fast, and…!"

'Would you feel better if you took your time and dithered about like an old lady?' Hitomi asked impishly.

"Maybe," Aya said, unable to shake her fears and concerns. "Maybe I should have just…thought it out some more. Considered my options. Thought of…a different plan."

'Like what? A plan to make time go slower?' Hitomi wondered. 'Unless I'm missing something, NERV kept you on a pretty short leash, remember? Now that I'm posing as you, I spend more time here on the base then I do back at our own apartment! That wouldn't exactly have left you a lot of time to bust up on the bad guys! You said so yourself!' Then, letting Aya's own arguments sink in, Hitomi laughed somewhat. 'Besides, now you can keep a closer eye on the Children, meaning you're in a better position to help them out, you have a private space to work on whatever projects you might come up with. And who'd ever suspect a sweet little girl like you was a crime-fighting superhero, right?'

"Yeah, I know," Aya returned, recalling the arguments she herself had made in favor of her strategy. All the possible benefits, everything that could be accomplished. Just before she had taken the plunge. "It's just…"

'Just what?' Hitomi asked, this time managing to frown with her voice alone.

Aya didn't answer right away. She just sat there, thinking over what was happening to her. All the changes she had gone through since the day she had been infected with the substance of the 11th Angel. All the horrors that now lived in her mind, everything she had done, had experienced, and finally could ask just one question.

"Do you…think I'll ever have my life back?" Aya asked. A deep fear and sadness clinging to her words as she thought of everything she had accomplished as Maya Ibuki. All the hard work, all the blood, sweat, and tears that she had invested in becoming the person she had. "My life, my career…everything I had before? Will I be able to get them back?"

Her answer was a time in coming, but when it did come, it was accompanied by mirthful voice. 'Trust me, Maya, the instant you want to move back in, you're more than welcome!' Hitomi assured her. 'Believe it or not, sitting around on my butt all day at the base is not my idea of fun! And unless you forgot, the pay is almost non-existent! Not exactly something I'd get all weepy over!'

Unable to stop herself, Aya snorted in laughter, leaning further forward. "Thanks a bunch, Hitomi! Now I feel _much _better!"

Hitomi laughed as well, her own voice echoing in Aya's mind. The two of them continued to laugh, with Aya's own voice soon becoming strained. They laughed and laughed and laughed some more, until Aya had fallen to the floor, curled up into a ball with tears streaming from her eyes. And it wasn't until the brunette was exhausted, her ribs aching from the effort that she finally, slowly stopped.

'So, are you feeling a bit better?' Hitomi wondered impishly.

"Yeah. A little, I guess," Aya admitted, taking a deep breath. "Thanks, Hitomi."

'Sure thing! Just do me a favor, okay?' Hitomi asked, never quite losing her laugh. 'When you finally do save the world and get back your hum-drum life, don't decide to stuff me in a locker and forget all about me! It's not like I'd mind getting a new face and life myself!'

Sighing, Aya lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Hitomi, as soon as this over, you can have any face you want," she vowed, meaning every word of it. "In fact, if you like, we could trade places, and have you become the new Aya Kusanagi."

'Works for me!' Hitomi returned brightly. 'Say, you think you can set aside some extra money for me to live on while you're at it? Maybe arrange to win the lottery or something? I kinda like the idea of not having to work for a living!'

"Oh, for pity's sake! Hitomi! How can you even think such a thing?!" Aya grumbled, her cheerful mood blown to blazes by her creation's frivolous attitude. "Honestly! It's bad enough that I've been manipulating bank accounts left and right! Now you want me to rip off a lottery as well?!"

'What? It's not like its any big deal!' Hitomi protested. 'I mean, _somebody_ has to win the lottery, right? So it might as well be me! Er, that is, you! I mean Aya!' Letting out a groan of exasperation, the cyber-clone then gave a remarkable impression of tearing her hair out without actually doing so. 'Oh, now you've got _me _doing it! I guess you're right about all the names driving someone crazy!'

"Well, it serves you right!" Aya retorted quickly, lying back down on the floor. "Besides, you know what they say. Money can't buy happiness."

'So says the people with all the money, I'll bet!' Hitomi grumbled, eliciting a chuckle from Aya.

_Maybe I'll be alright, after all, _she thought inwardly. _If something like Hitomi's antics can get a laugh out of me, maybe I'm not as far gone as I thought._ Heaving a deep sigh, she once again forced to think of the things that she needed to do, that only she _could _do, in order to keep the world safe.

_Besides, it's not like I can't go back to being Maya Ibuki when this is over, _Aya finally thought. _Hitomi will be keeping my life open for me when I'm finally ready to go back..._

------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Finally! I've been trying to drag this chapter out of my mind for what feels like forever! Still, I hope you'll all read and review! And hopefully check out some of my other stories as well?

Now, as I just said, this chapter was a real chore to crank out, mainly because I knew _what _I wanted to happen, more or less, but getting it out on the computer was next to impossible. And the fact is, I still feel like I'm rushing things a bit, but I wasn't sure how to avoid it in this case, simply because it relates to plans I have for the future. Not just for the story, but for Maya in particular. I've got a very interesting plan of action in mind for her.

Oh well. Maybe after I sleep off this migraine, I'll feel better about this. Then again, the episode in which Asuka moved into Misato's apartment felt pretty rushed, too, so maybe its okay.

Zoro50, I admit there is a similarity between Hitomi and Sid from "SOE: The Truth Is…", but I think that both I and The Rei-Fan were drawing heavily from Marvel for this one. After all, Iron Man has HOMER to help him, and Reed Richards has HERBIE, so I guess we both figured that this would translate well into the SOE-verse. Besides, most of the reviewers seem to like Hitomi so far.

PennStGuy, you aren't first person who's said that he wished I could clone myself

Mike313, you're right about the lack of Shinji/Maya interactions in canon, but I do have a plan in mind. I just hope I can pull it off.

Okay, that's out of my system! Time for some omakes!

Omake 1

It had been another long day at school when the bell finally rang. As Shinji headed towards the locker room, hoping for a nice, quiet evening at home for once, he heard something odd; a muffled banging coming from one of the lockers.

"Huh?" Shinji wondered as he looked about, trying to search out the source of the noise. Moving about, he tried to focus, and soon the sound became louder.

"Shinji!" came an equally muffled voice. "Please, help me!"

"Aya?" Shinji gaped as he moved faster.

"I'm over here! Please, help!" Aya begged, her voice followed by more pounding. Soon he was right in front of Aya's locker, which was obviously the source of the pleas and pounding.

"What the…?" Shinji started. He then reached out and opened the locker door…and gawked at the sight of Aya Kusanagi, jammed so tightly into her locker that she resembled a solid-flesh brick, with her face sticking out from the bottom, her cheek pressed against the bottom of her locker.

"Oh, thanks, Shinji! I was really getting claustrophobic in there!" Aya admitted, grunting as she began to push her way free. "I was starting to think I'd have to melt my way out!"

"But…Aya! How'd you get in there in the first place?!" Shinji demanded as the girl finally fell free of her enclosure.

"Long story made short, Asuka went Ghost Rider and stuffed me in there!" Aya explained. Then, sending forth her left hand, she stuck her thumb in her mouth and puffed hard. Her cheeks ballooned outward, followed shortly by her body. She then took her thumb out, exhaling so hard that Shinji's hauir was ruffled by the breeze, at which point her body returned to normal

"That sounds about right for Asuka," Shinji admitted as he helped Aya get to her feet.

"Yeah," Aya agreed. "Now I know the downside of having a body like rubber!"

Omake 2

"Say, Asuka," Shinji spoke as he and the 2nd Child made their way through the Eva cages. "Have you seen Akagi-san or Misato? I thought they were going to be monitoring the synch test today."

"What're you asking me for?" Asuka wondered.

"I don't know. I was just wondering if you'd seen them, that's all," Shinji admitted.

"Well, I haven't seen Akagi, but the last time I saw Misato, she was hanging around with Maya," Asuka admitted with a definite scowl. "And don't even get me started with what _they _were doing!"

"Huh?" Shinji started as he reached Unit 01's Entry Plug. Activating the release mechanism, he stood there, waiting for the Plug to open…only to blush bright red at what he saw.

"Oh. Hello, Shinji-kun!" Misato spoke in a playful voice, hoisting a can of beer even as Ritsuko drank from one of her own. "Did you know that your Entry Plug smells like you?"

For Shinji's part, he could only stand there babbling incoherently at the sight of Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, and Rei, all tangled up together in Unit 01's Entry Plug. And due to the lack of room, it left the four women sharing very _personal _space.

"_Y-y-y-y-you PERVERRRRTSS!!!!"_ Asuka roared in pure outrage.

"Hey, come here, Shinji!" Misato grinned, grabbing hold of the boy's wrists. "It's just not a party without a man to play with!"

"What?! But – Misato, wait! I -!" Shinji protested, but to no avail. Misato lost no time in pulling him, causing him to land on all four of the women, with Misato's breasts cushioning his head.

"_I don't believe this! You people are sick!"_ Asuka screeched.

"What is the matter, Pilot Sohryu?" Rei wondered.

"Are you feeling left out?" Maya asked with a decided grin.

"_What?!?!?!!"_ Asuka howled.

"Well, we can sure fix that!" Ritsuko declared, taking hold of Asuka and pulling her in as well. While the German girl was screaming in protest, the Entry Plug slid shut, locking them all inside.

-------------------------------------------

Letting out a decided yawn as she arrived back at her house, Hikari Horaki was startled by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Frowning as she opened it up, she looked at the Caller ID, and saw that it was Asuka calling. Satisfied, she then accepted the call, and placed the phone to her ears. "Hey, Asuka, how're you doing?"

"Hikari, please! You have to get me out of here!" Asuka screamed desperately.

"Asuka, what is it? What's wrong?!" Hikari demanded. Only to frown as the sound of feminine giggling in the background. "What the…what's that sound?!"

"Hikari, please, this is not my fault!" Asuka pleaded. "All these other whores – hey! Watch the hands, Third!"

"S-sorry!" Shinji was heard apologizing.

"I don't believe this!" Hikari groaned, placing her hand over her eyes. "Asuka, are you living in sin?!"

"_No!_ It's nothing like that!" Asuka protested. "I swear, I was just minding my own business, and -!"

"Oh, don't be so stuffy, Asuka!" Misato was heard. "Come on and just enjoy yourself!"

While the situation on the other end of the line deteriorated, Hikari took her phone and looked at it like she was planning on dunking it in disinfectant. "Its times like these I'm glad I just have _just_ onerival for Toji's affections…!"


	8. Explorations

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 8: Explorations

"Thanks! Come again!" Kensuke spoke happily as he watched another of his fellow students walk away. Then he looked down at the money that was collecting in his hands, taking a moment count it before turning to his friend and partner. "Aw, man! It's great to be back in business!"

"Tell me about it!" Toji concurred, smiling himself as he held up the pictures that he had been selling that day. "You know, it's been forever since we had any extra money on us! Good thing the new girl showed up!"

"Yeah, I know!" Kensuke agreed with a shake of his head. The last time they had been this swimming in money had been Asuka had first arrived, and demand for pictures of her had been through the roof.

Soon enough, people had bought enough pictures of the redhead, taken them of their own, or finally caught onto her personality and decided to stay clear of her. At which point, business had dried up, leaving Toji and Kensuke sitting around with pictures they were never able to sell.

Only now, they were back in business, and business was better than ever. All thanks to the arrival of Aya Kusanagi.

It hadn't taken long for word of her and her situation to spread amongst the students; a young girl, abandoned by her mother, living alone with no one to support her but herself. So while Aya didn't have the automatic coolness of being an Eva pilot, her image was still bolstered by the fact that she was a girl on her own, a victim of horrible circumstances. She also had that sweet and innocent look that was almost impossible to replicate. Coupled with her friendliness and already obvious smarts, Aya was gathering quite the following.

"By the way, did you hear what the guys are saying about her?" Toji wondered absently, leaning over closer to his partner in crime. "I'm telling you, the gossip factory is working overtime with this one!"

"Yeah, I know!" Kensuke replied with a rolling of his eyes as he thought about the various rumors he had heard. "Is Aya rich, is she lonely, what kind of creep would send such a poor little thing away to live by herself…?

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Toji added with a definite smile.

Huffing a deep breath, Kensuke laughed wryly. "That's got to be the number one question around school right now!" the otaku stated. Then he narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly. "Do you think she does?"

"And why would that matter?" Toji wondered, smiling obnoxiously. "Even if she doesn't, there's no way she'd be interested in you!"

Kensuke's face fell at this. "Hey, what's that supposed to -?" the otaku started, only to be cut off by the alarm spreading across Toji's face. "What is it?"

"Hurry! Hide the goods!" Toji hissed, even as he began stuffing the pictures and negatives into his backpack. When Kensuke's response was to give him a questioning glare, the jock spat under his breath. "The class rep! She's coming this way!"

His eyes bulging out of their sockets, Kensuke rapidly hid the money away, taking a furtive glance over his shoulder as he did so. True to Toji's word, Hikari Horaki was heading in their general direction. Fortunately, the junior entrepreneurs had situated themselves so that they could see people coming before they could see them. This meant that there was no way Hikari could yet see what they were up to, but they still hadn't much time to conceal the evidence.

Just as Toji finished hastily stuffing the last of the photos into his bag and assumed a casual position, Hikari finally rounded the corner. Looking very much like a disapproving mother who had caught two of her wards raiding the cookie jaw without her permission.

"And what do we have here?" came the voice of authority that was Hikari's. And effect that was enhanced when the boys looked up and saw her looming over them both. "Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida. Why am I not surprised?"

"Nice to see you, too, class rep," Toji muttered, doing his all to appear casual.

"Hey, Hikari!" Kensuke grinned, his voice faltering beneath his own nervousness. "So, uh…is there anything we can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Hikari informed them as she held up a sheet of paper. Wearing the smug expression of someone who was in total control and knew it. "You can confess to posting this thing and save us both a whole lot of trouble."

While Kensuke was rapidly paling, Toji was determined to stand (or sit) his ground. "And what thing is that, huh?"

"Nothing much. Just a signup sheet for pictures of Aya Kusanagi," Hikari stated, dangling the sheet before the boys. Resulting in Toji grimacing, Kensuke blanching in horror, and the pigtailed girl grinning in an almost gloating manner. "Which just happens to look an awful lot like the one you hung up back when you were hawking pictures of Asuka?"

"Hey, come on, class rep! Cut us some slack here!" Toji protested. "It's not like you actually saw us hang that sign up, now did you?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Kensuke agreed, rapidly bobbing his head in assent.

Wrinkling her nose, Hikari retorted, "So you actually expect me to believe that you have absolutely nothing to do with this, is that it?"

"It's like they keep telling us in history. There's a big difference between what you believe and what you can prove," Toji countered. "So unless you have some proof we're breaking any rules, well…"

As Toji leaned back, his arms behind his head, the class representative just stood there, glaring down upon him. "I see. Not feeling cooperative, are we?" Hikari stated. "Fine. I can play it that way."

"Play what?" Toji returned easily.

"Of course, when I _do _get to the bottom of this, all you've done is made everything that much harder on you, and your fellow Stooge," Hikari informed them mercilessly. "Let's see how smug you are when I have you on cleanup duty for a month." Turning on her heel, the class rep departed, oozing confidence in their eventual downfall.

"You have to catch us first," Toji taunted. If Hikari heard this bar, she gave no sign of it. She just continued to walk away, leaving the jock secure in the knowledge that he had won this round.

Kensuke, however, was looking a good deal more uncertain. Especially with the prospect of being condemned to cleanup duty for an entire month, just for making a little extra spending money.

_Honestly, why can't Hikari be as nice as Aya is? _Kensuke wondered plaintively.

-----------------------------------------------------

"You're being way too nice about this," Hikari stated, her expression one of disbelief mixed with pity. "Doesn't this bother you at all?"

"Well, no. Not really," Aya returned nonchalantly. "It's not like its any big deal."

"No big deal?! Those two little creeps are _selling pictures of you!_" Asuka hissed, staring at her fellow student like she had fallen on her head one time too many.

"So what?" Aya asked, genuinely perplexed by the other girls' concerns. Lunchtime had come at school, and the three of them were clustered together while the brunette was trying to enjoy her lunch. An effort that was being thwarted to some degree by the class representative trying to convey the horror of someone selling pictures of her.

"So!" Asuka growled, leaning in even closer to the brunette. "_Mein Gott! _What kind of fluff are you using for a brain, anyway?! Didn't it ever occur to you what boys are _doing _with those pictures?! _In private?!"_

"That's right," Hikari agreed somberly. "We went through the same thing with Asuka when she first started here."

"I see," Aya murmured. Then she shrugged easily. "Well, I appreciate your concern, but…I really can't see what harm there is in this."

"What do you mean?! Are you blind _and _stupid?!" Asuka demanded sourly. "Doesn't it creep you out even _slightly _that morons could be doing who-knows-_what_ with pictures of _you?!_"

"Hmm…a little. I suppose," Aya finally confessed, lowering her gaze somewhat. Then she looked back up at the other girls. "But…I still don't see why you're getting so upset at Toji and Kensuke about it. After all, you can't force them to stop taking pictures of me. And it's not the pictures are…indecent or anything." Then her eyes widened slightly. "Wait. You're not saying that…!"

"No, it's nothing like that," Hikari returned, raising her hands in negation. "But I still can't see why you're not worried about this. Doesn't it bother you? What they're doing?"

Shrugging, Aya frowned somewhat. "Maybe, but there really doesn't seem to be much I can do about it," she admitted. When the other two girls frowned their confusion, the brunette elaborated. "There's no law against people taking pictures of other people. When you think about it, anybody could snap a shot of me. Cameras, cell phones, laptops, web cams…"

"Well, yeah, I suppose…" Hikari reluctantly admitted.

"And I haven't seen them following me around, so it doesn't qualify as stalking or anything like that," Aya continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "And as for guys…doing that…well, it's not like you can stop them, either. At least, not from thinking about that kind of thing."

"I guess," Asuka conceded with a wrinkled nose. "And isn't that just a shame! A lot of these jerks could stand a few less hormones!"

"Then it'd probably be best to just leave them alone," Aya decided, taking a sip of her tea. "After all, sooner or later, people will have all the pictures they'll want, and things will be back to normal, and you won't have to do a thing."

"I can't believe you're being so casual about all this!" Hikari grumbled. "Boys are making total perverts of themselves over you, and you're not the least bit bothered by it?"

Smiling brightly in the face of the class representative's disgust, Aya answered, "Look, I really do appreciate your concern, Hikari, I really do. But there just doesn't seem to be a point to it. I'm not being hurt, and nobody is hurting themselves by this. It's not like Toji and Kensuke are selling drugs or anything illegal." When Hikari's face fell in the wake of the validity of the brunette's words, Aya took another sip of her tea. "Just leave them alone. After all, I'm sure that there are more important things you have to deal with."

"Like taking care of those filthy perverts isn't important?!" Asuka growled, thumping her fist down on the desk. The German then narrowed her eyes in further disgust. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" When Aya and Hikari made noises of surprise, Asuka leaned in even closer. "Admit it! You absolutely love the fact that guys are making such slobbering losers out of themselves over you!"

Blinking, Aya then smiled in a deadly fashion. "Oh, and I take it you didn't enjoy it when people were buying pictures of you?"

Her stung expression betraying her, Asuka stuck her nose up as she rose from her seat. "Fine! Have it your way!" the German snarled as she stomped off. "Honestly! Some people are just so full of themselves! Think the entire world revolves around them…!"

_I can't believe she can say something like that with a straight face, _Aya thought. Memories of all the times when Maya Ibuki had seen Asuka lording her higher synch ratio and piloting ability over Shinji and Rei. Never once losing a chance to remind everyone she was the top pilot, and that they better not forget about it.

With a pensive smile, Aya felt her cheeks coloring somewhat. For as much as she wanted to deny it, she _did _enjoy the attention she was receiving to a certain degree. A rather large degree, in all honesty.

_I still can't believe people are buying pictures of _me_! _Aya thought, feeling her heart skip a beat or two in guilty pleasure. _I mean, not just _taking _pictures, but _buying _them? Am I really…that attractive?_

Even though her current form was subtly altered, the body of Aya Kusanagi was still largely based on Maya Ibuki when she had been fourteen. A girl who had been nowhere near as popular as Aya was, or had so many boys express an interest in her. Her blush intensifying, Aya thought back to when she had opened her locker before leaving for home, only to be stunned by an avalanche of love notes that came pouring to her feet.

_When I was really this age, I would have been excited to even get a post-it note saying I was kind of cute! _Aya thought, unable to believe the difference. _But this…wow. If I wasn't living it, I wouldn't believe it! I -!_

"Aya?" Hikari's voice came, snapping the seeming girl from her thoughts. When Aya looked blankly at the pigtailed girl, she saw an intent frown on Hikari's face. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Aya began, trying to get her mind back on the topic at hand. As soon as the appropriate neurons were fired back up again, she tried to look casually at the class representative. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hikari. I…just got distracted, that's all." Feeling especially sheepish in the face of the pigtailed girl's disbelieving gaze, Aya chuckled nervously. "Ummm…what were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you were settled in yet," Hikari told her, a definite matronly tone to her voice. "I know it can't be easy, living on your own in a city like this."

Beaming her appreciation, Aya answered, "Thank you. You really don't have to worry about me, but…still, thanks." Then, laying her head on her forearms, she added, "Anyway, it's not like I've been lonely. I know you don't care for the boys, but they really have been nice to me."

Leaning back in her chair, Hikari raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Is that why you aren't mad at them about this?" the pigtailed girl wondered. "I think they have a pretty strange way of showing their friendship, don't you?"

"Well…" Aya paused, considering her next words. In truth, she truly didn't mind Toji or Kensuke taking pictures of her, for the reasons she had given and more. But at the same time, she could tell the Hikari was genuinely concerned about their behavior. Exhaling through her nose, she finally sat back up. "All right. If it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to the boys about this."

"That's all I ask," Hikari returned gratefully.

"But do you mind if I ask you something?" Aya started, lowering her voice in a conspiratorial manner. "When the boys were selling pictures of Asuka, was she very upset about it?"

Hikari's eyes popped wide open at this. "Like you can't believe!" the pigtailed girl assured her. "Asuka is death on perverts! I thought she was going to kill the two of them when she found out!" Then she smiled deviously. "Not that I really blame her, of course."

"Hmm. I guess it's true. Everybody's different," Aya finally decided with a shrug. This succeeded in getting a subdued laugh out of the class rep. "Me, I've never really liked trouble. I'd just as soon avoid it if I can."

"Makes sense," Hikari admitted. Then her expression became more serious. "Still, if you don't mind, I'd like to stop by your place sometime within the next few days." A confused noise echoing in her throat, Aya sat up straighter. "As class representative, it's still my responsibility to make sure of the wellbeing of the students. And that includes you."

Frowning somewhat, Aya rolled that notion around in her mind for a moment or three, and ultimately found no harm in it. "Fine, but I warn you, it's still a bit messy right now," the girl advised. "I'm trying to figure out how best to arrange everything. Setting up furniture, finding a place for everything…"

Nodding her understanding, Hikari said, "Oh, I know what you mean! When we first moved to Tokyo-3, I swear, it took forever to sort everything out." Shaking her head at the memory, the class rep once again nodded. "Alright. How about later this week, then? Will that give you enough time to finish?"

"Should be. At least to get the place looking a bit more civilized," Aya decided.

"Good!" Hikari replied, pleased with the arrangement.

Watching the class representative beam her approval, Aya added mentally, _And it'll give me more time to get some of my stuff…hidden away._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

By and large, Kyoto was a very nice town to live in. About as fresh and clean a place as a person could expect to find in the post-Impact world. Not a quiet place, true, but not a bad place for a working man to live in. Hold a job, make ends meet, maybe even raise a family.

But while Ryoji Kaji had come to town to do some work, it wasn't the normal kind. He certainly wasn't hanging around long enough to move in. And the woman he had come here to see…well, she was a nice enough person in her own respect, looking as casual as could be as she fed some stray cats, but she certainly wasn't his idea of someone he'd like to help him bring a few children into the world.

However, she was definitely a valuable ally in a world that held very few of them for Kaji. And was the main reason he had come to Kyoto that day.

Watching from the interior of the empty warehouse he had been poking about in, careful to stay out of sight, Kaji observed the woman who sat just a few feet away. "This is Shannon Bio Inc. A foreign chemical firm. It's been like this for nine years. Nine years without a single change," the woman told him. Careful not to look at him. Careful not to look like anything other than an old woman who just happened to like kitties. "So far, 106 corporations out of the 108 affiliated with the Marduk Institute have turned out to be dummy companies."

"And this one makes for Number 107," Kaji knew, frowning somewhat. While dead-ends and red herrings went with the territory in his line of work, that didn't mean he happened to enjoy them.

"This is the company's registration record," the woman told him tersely. Surreptitiously handing Kaji the record in question.

Smiling despite himself, Kaji examined the listing before him. "And you want me to look at the board of directors, don't you?"

"So. You already know about this," the woman muttered unhappily.

"I know most of the names, yes," Kaji admitted. The fact was, he knew most of the faces that went with them, as well. He saw and worked with two of them quite frequently, as it happened. Every time he went to the office of Gendo Ikari for one reason or another.

"The Marduk Insitute's supposed to be an advisory body established under the control of the Human Instrumentality Committee for the purpose of selecting Eva pilots," Kaji spoke aloud, his nose filled with the distasteful aroma of rat. The two-legged variety. "Something's not adding up right here."

"Your task is to investigate NERV," the woman reminded him sternly. "Getting involved with the Marduk may be an ill-advised step."

"Well, I can't help it. My nose for trouble has a penchant for getting my eyes in the wrong places," Kaji said boyishly. Then something else occurred to him. "Speaking of my duties, have you had any luck? With that other matter we discussed?"

"The tightened security at NERV?" the woman asked. When Kaji let silence be his answer, the woman sighed in a manner that seemed to age her ten years. "Nothing so far. Nothing that would appear relevant."

"Yes, well, appearances can be deceiving," Kaji reminded her. His very existence proof of that fact. "Just give me what you have, and let me be the judge."

Frowning intently, the woman hesitated. Kaji was practically able to see the internal debate already going on inside of her. The opinion that what she knew could only lead Kaji astray, distract him from he was supposed to be doing, and the knowledge that he didn't indulge in such matters unless he had a very good reason.

This debate went on and on until finally the woman heaved a deep sigh. "Very well," she muttered, bringing out another form. "There's been additional anomalies detected. Both within and without the MAGI."

"Really?" Kaji gaped, feigning shock. "And what kind of anomalies would those be?"

"Strange things," the woman admitted. "New bank accounts being set up, several of them brimming with money. The buying of various odds and ends. Shipping records disappearing. And all of it completely untraceable." Frowning bitterly the woman tossed some more food to the cats before her. "If it weren't for our monitoring of NERV's activities, we never would have detected them in the first place. A very professional job."

"Hmm," was all Kaji could say to that. Possibilities already flooding his mind. "That does sound like the sort of thing NERV would be doing."

"That's what we thought at first, but then we looked at some of the companies that were doing the selling," the woman admitted grumpily.

Knowing the tone in her voice well enough to realize that she was about to say something juicy, but was having some fun at his expense, Kaji decided to play along. "And what did you find?"

"Well, some them dealt in various technical components. Computers, electronic components. Nothing illegal, but still pretty high-end," the woman admitted. "The rest, however…"

"Yes?" Kaji prodded. Wishing his contact would get down to the nitty-gritty.

When she did, the unshaven man could hardly have been more surprised. "One of the other companies we tracked down is a clothing company," she finally admitted. "Nothing fancy, mind you. No designer clothes or fashions. Just regular, day-to-day clothes."

Making a thoughtful noise deep in his throat, Kaji tossed that fact around in his mind for a while. "You don't say," he finally got out. Then he gave the woman another sideways glance. "And the other companies? Was there anything else?"

"No," the woman admitted. "We were fortunate to get the information we got. Whoever was responsible for the hack was damned good. Almost perfect."

Standing in the shadows of the warehouse, Kaji allowed a slow smile to creep across his face. "Really," he got out, the pieces of the puzzle buzzing about in his mind. Not enough to lead to any conclusion, nor giving him any clear picture of the full image, but perhaps critical to the final solution, nonetheless. "In that case, I think it's time I got going," he finally stated. "Looks like I've got a lot of work to do."

"Just make sure that your work doesn't wind up with you being dead," the woman told him sourly. "I've seen too much death in my life as it is. I don't need anymore."

Snorting at this, Kaji withdrew further into the warehouse. "Then I guess I'll just have to make sure that I die someplace where you won't see it."

If the woman said anything to this, Kaji didn't hear it. Nor did he really care. For he had plans of his own.

Some of those plans actually promised to be fun. And with a real woman, too.

-------------------------------------------------------

Heaving a deep sigh as she closed the door of her apartment, Aya looked upon the sprawling disaster area that lay before her. Surveying the boxes of clothing that she had had delivered, clothes she had yet to sort out properly. Added to this were a series of experiments and wiring jobs she had been doing in order to properly outfit her current dwelling for the task at hand.

_And I thought it was bad when I was just moving furniture about? _Aya moaned inwardly. Though it was far from the first time she had gone crazy with a project of some kind, with a colossal mess at NERV often being the result, the chaos she had unleashed her somehow seemed a dozen times worse. Maybe because the equipment she had been assembling somehow seemed…out of place in the midst of the bookshelves and entertainment systems she had already put into place there. Maybe it was because it was another sign of the crazy new life she had accepted.

Heaving a weary sigh, Aya shook her head. "No use whining about it now," she told herself. "I've been doing that pretty much since day one, and it's long since gotten old." Then, managing to put on her face, she went to her bedroom and shed her school uniform. In its place, she donned a set of already grubby shorts and tank top. This done, she returned to the living room, faced down the mess she had generated, and elongated her arm. Reaching out and grabbing up a tool kit where she had left it, Aya nodded once as she geared herself up. "Time to go to work."

And work was precisely what she did. Using the elastic properties of her body to their fullest benefit, coupled with the augmented calculative properties of her nanotech-enriched brain, Aya renewed assembly of a proper workshop and miniature lab to work in.

_It's a good thing I picked such a big apartment!_ Aya thought to herself, smiling as she went about the manual labor. Not a drop of sweat forming on her as her body effortlessly absorbed the heat of her endeavors. Circuits being linked together, machines slowly welded in place. Designs that existed only in her mind taking form from the bits and pieces of equipment that she had ordered.

Despite everything that was going on, despite the stress of her new identity, her new life, Aya found herself relaxing. Even enjoying the work she was doing, for the very intricacy of the work she was doing was the ultimate motivation behind her decision to join NERV. The opportunity to work and achieve, the potential for technical innovation, to challenge her mind and broaden her horizons. With being able to benefit humanity a tremendous bonus, one that had encouraged her to push herself to her absolute limits. Working beyond regular hours, to the point when about the only time she saw her home was that she could sleep in her own bed. Lacking even the time to do her own laundry, the salvation of the world proving to be an excellent motivator.

_Of course…finding out that NERV is trying to cause Third Impact kind of put a damper on that, _Aya mused, that nasty thought managing to cross her mind despite herself. Closing up the wave-oscillation module she had just finished rewiring, the brunette ignited a single finger, and began to weld it to the dynamic inversion coil she had finished the previous night. Only to frown in thought as her hands began to work absent of conscious guidance.

_I wonder…is that why I was in such a hurry to do this? Take a different life? So I wouldn't be in that position anymore? _Frowning as the thought percolated within her mind, Aya found that it made sense. _Of course, with Hitomi taking my place, and...sempai still there, it's not like it makes that big a difference, _she knew. _Still…_

Her train of thought cut off by the rank odor of melting plastic, Aya blinked before looking down. Only to squawk in horror as she realized that she had allowed her finger to drift slightly, and was in the process of fusing several reactive circuit nodes into a nonfunctional lump.

"Arrgh!" Aya growled, hatefully ripping out the consequences of her absentmindedness. The molten metal and plastic not even bothering her tender skin. Though she did feel it when she thumped herself in the forehead with her free hand. "When am I ever gonna learn not try and work and think at the same time?!"

Shaking her head as she calculated the damage done, only thankful that she had purchased ample parts for such emergencies, Aya took the malformed blob and drained the remaining heat from it. Once this was done, she elongated her arm and dumped it in the kitchen garbage.

Snorting in disgust, Aya did a quick evaluation of the remaining equipment, and was soon relieved to see that it had been spared any damage. "Hmm, it should only take a few minutes to repair. And once I get the rest of it together…hmm…"

Accessing the schematics within her own mind, Aya overlaid the machine she was assembling with the modifications she was making to the apartment. Nodding to herself as she checked and rechecked the various angles, she was soon once again satisfied that everything was going according to plan. _By the time I'm done, nobody will be able to see any of this stuff when I'm not using it, _the girl thought with a definite sense of pride. A wistful expression crossing her face, she added, _Maybe…when this all over…I'll even be able to show this to sempai. I'm sure she'd like it._

The idea of her mentor's approving face wafting in her mind, Aya managed a sorrowful smile. "I just wish that…I could ask you what to do, sempai," she murmured, wanting nothing more than to be able to shove aside her suspicions fully. To trust as she once had. "I know you'd…want to help me…"

Even as this thought ran its course, an alarm went off in Aya's mind. "What the -?!" she got out. Only to have her eyes widen as the reminder she had programmed into her mind began writing out in her mind's eye. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late!"

Dashing into her bedroom, Aya rushed to change, shedding her work outfit as she looked for something decent to wear. For another one of her plans required her attention.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Aya! You're really good at this!" Toji commented appreciatively.

"I'll say!" Kensuke seconded, watching in awe as the girl's feet kept pace with the dancing game. Just one of many machines at the mall's arcades that Aya had taken to like a fish to water.

"Thanks, you two!" Aya commented, smiling as she easily kept pace with the dance machine. The program she had devised to enhance her body's coordination paying off in way she had not anticipated. This day's little excursion with Shinji and the other boys quickly becoming one of them. "Anyway, thanks for showing me around town. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, it's no problem!" Toji informed her, grinning in the manner of a typical hormonal teenage boy. Then he tilted his head in the direction of the fourth member of their group. "Besides, I figured it would do Shinji some good to get out and about once. Isn't that right, Shin-man?"

"Eh?" Shinji started, giving Toji a blank look. Then he forced a slight smile, one that didn't even touch his face. "Oh, right."

"What is it, Shinji?" Aya wondered. Her game coming to a close, the girl turned about to look at the 3rd Child, leaning on the bar at the side of the dance platform. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing, really," Shinji responded wanly. His attempt to reassure her coming off as anything but convincing. "So, um…Aya…how are you doing?"

"Who, me?" Aya asked. When Shinji nodded, the girl shrugged, smiling casually. "Well, all things considered, I guess I really can't complain." Then the corner of her lip curled downwards. "Though there is this one thing I've been wanting to ask you."

"What's that?" Shinji asked.

"How does anyone manage to stay awake when class is in session?" Aya wondered earnestly. As the three boys just stared at her, the girl's face split into an infectious smile. "Seriously! Every time he starts going on about the days before Second Impact, I feel like I'm gonna pass out!"

"Aw, man! I know what you mean!" Kensuke broke in, holding up his hands as he spoke. "The temperatures were much milder, the climate better, everything was so nice…"

"Day after day after day. Blah, blah, blah!" Toji seconded, rolling his eyes in a mocking fashion. "And if you think it's bad now, just wait a few weeks! I swear, Mr. Matsushiro is the most boring guy on the face of the Earth!"

"Yeah! Say, maybe NERV should send him out to fight the Angels!" Kensuke piped up, a wild grin adorning his features. "Seriously! All he'd have to do is give one of his famous lectures, and they'd probably pass out on their feet!"

"If they didn't just die of boredom!" Toji added, stirring up even greater laughter between the two boys.

Laughter that Aya was disappointed to see didn't reach out to their friend. A weak smile was the best that he could muster, but no laughter made its way past his lips.

_I guess I should've known it wouldn't be easy, _Aya thought unhappily. _If what that file said is true, then Commander Ikari has been doing everything he could to make Shinji miserable for ten years. Getting past all of that…_

Sighing, Aya couldn't help but feel badly for the boy. Though he had made some definite strides since she had first seen him, it was also true that she had never seen Shinji smile. Not even once.

_Then again, it's not like I ever spent a whole lot of time with him before now, _Aya admitted, frowning at the thought. _I was just…doing my job. Watching him and the girls go and fight. I never even…gave it much thought…_

Pinching her lips together, Aya decided that a change in venue might be a good idea. Especially seeing as her Angelically-enhanced appetite was still having its evil way with her stomach.

Even as hungry rumbles made themselves heard, the brunette smiled in a sheepish manner. "Hmm, guys? I don't know about you, but…I don't think I'm gonna be able to hold out until dinnertime," Aya confessed. "Would any of you mind if we stopped someplace to eat?"

As it happened, not only did Toji and Kensuke not mind this suggestion, they were positively ecstatic over the idea. Even Shinji admitted that he had developed in appetite during this expedition. Which was why the four of them soon left the arcade, and then sought out a revolving sushi parlor.

"Huh. I haven't eaten at one of these places in a while," Shinji commented as he took his seat at the conveyor belt. Various delicacies passing by, each of them visibly priced for convenience, just waiting for the patrons to grab them.

Soon, the four of them were helping themselves, spotting whatever food items they happened to be in the mood for. But it didn't take long for the group to discover that one of their member's appetite far exceeded that of the others. "Wow, Aya! You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry!" Toji noted around a mouthful of salmon. Watching in awe as the brunette put away her fourth helping with the ease of a bottomless pit, only to start searching for another item for her consumption.

"Yeah, I know," Aya commented humorlessly. "I've been this way all my life," she added, smiling at the shade of honesty to this statement. "I guess I should be grateful, though. At least I still have my figure."

"Boy, I'll say!" Kensuke agreed. Resulting in a blush spreading across Aya's face.

Shifting about in her seat, Aya looked at the boys, trying to think of what to say next. Something that she had never been very good at.

_It never fails, _Aya thought humorlessly. She had always been good at jumping into a conversation, adding some point to it, but when it came to initiating a topic to chat about, she frequently ran dry of things to talk about. And she really didn't enjoy the awkward silences that fell between conversations.

Added to this was the fact that there was something…off about Shinji that day. Though she hadn't been at his school for very long, she had seen him enough at NERV as Maya to realize that he was more subdued than usual. Like there was something on his mind, but she wasn't exactly sure what.

Deciding to try and get Shinji talking, the girl leaned over and looked at him, doing her best to come off as a naturally inquisitive young girl. "Say, Shinji," she started, waiting for the boy to look at her before continuing. "I was wondering…what's it like for you, anyway? Being an Eva pilot?"

"Hmm," Shinji paused, seeming to consider the question. "Well, it's not real easy," he finally admitted. "There's a lot that goes on at NERV, you see. Daily synch tests, examinations, all kinds of regulations…"

"That's for sure!" Toji jumped in. "When our class was taking a trip to Okinawa, Shinji and the others had to stay behind. Just in case an Angel showed up!"

"Oh. Sorry to hear that," Aya grimaced. "It sure sounds tough, though."

"Isn't it awesome, though?!" Kensuke enthused. "Man, I wish _I _was an Eva pilot!"

"Why's that?" Aya asked, a genuinely perplexed look on her face. When Kensuke turned to look at the girl, she elaborated. "I'd think it'd be scary, having to fight horrible monsters like the Angels."

"You're right, it is," Shinji nodded pensively.

"Yeah, but man! It sure takes you places!" Kensuke enthused. It wasn't long before the otaku was once again going on excitedly. When Toji joined in, the two of them once again dominated the conversation, sending places Aya really didn't want it to go.

----------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the four children had eaten their fill, and after paying, they soon made their way back to the streets of Tokyo-3. "Well, I better get going," Shinji told the others. "Misato will be home from work soon, and I want to have dinner ready when she gets back."

"Sure thing, Shin-man," Toji said agreeably. "Be sure to say hi to Misato-sama for me, okay?"

"And for me, too!" Kensuke threw in.

"Okay. Bye!" Shinji spoke, waving as the two boys began making their way to their respective homes. Leaving just him and Aya.

When Shinji turned toward the girl, expecting her to depart as well, Aya looked at him nervously. "Um, Shinji?" she started, looking unsure if she should even say what she was saying. "Would you…mind if I walked with you for a while?"

"Huh?" Shinji started, his eyes widening at the girl's request.

"Well, my apartment really isn't all that far from you, and…" Fumbling, Aya eventually shrugged helplessly. "To be honest, I could use the company."

A surprised noise exiting his mouth, Shinji just looked at the girl standing before him. A girl who was as alone as he had once been, and yet seemed so lively and energetic at times. Only to come off as being so fragile at others.

As the silence between them drew out, Shinji finally answered, "Oh, sure! Of course!"

"Thanks!" Aya beamed instantly. As Shinji found himself smiling in return, he started off in the general direction of his apartment.

As the two of them continued onward, however, the boy found himself once again lost in the thoughts that had been in hounding him with furthering insistency as the days progressed. Drawing him closer and closer to an encounter he dreaded and anticipated at the same time. Conflicting memories of both long ago and of his time in Tokyo-3 blending together in an inextricable montage of pain and hope, loneliness and distant warmth.

"Shinji?" Aya spoke, cutting into his thoughts. When the boy looked at her, he saw the girl's brown eyes boring into his own. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Shinji gaped. He then forced himself to smile. "Oh, sure. Of course." When Aya seemed unconvinced, however, the boy quickly considered his situation. The unresolved conflicts, the day that drew closer. And the girl who now walked alongside of him, with a history so similar to his own. "Um, Aya?"

"Yes, what is it?" Aya asked.

"Um…" the boy paused, wondering how best to phrase his question. "When your…father died…you and your mother went to his funeral, right?"

Frowning her confusion, the girl answered, "Uh, yeah." Then Aya narrowed her eyes even further. "Shinji, what is it? What's wrong?"

His lips tightening, Shinji felt his guts churning about, various sensations warring within him. Finally, he told her, "Well, you see…my mother…she died. Almost ten years ago."

"Oh," Aya gasped, her mouth popping open. "Shinji, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, that's okay," the boy quickly assured her. "Anyway…I'm supposed to meet my father at her grave in a couple days. On the anniversary of her death," Shinji elaborated carefully. "I'm just…not sure what to say to him. That's all."

Her features tightening, Aya studied the boy. "Your father?"

"Uh, yeah," Shinji told her. Shifting about uneasily, he found himself almost squirming beneath her gaze. "You…heard about him, right? About how things are…between us?"

"Some of it, yeah," Aya answered guardedly. Her expression saying things that her mouth refused to. "And from what I've heard, I'm amazed that you'd want anything to do with him!"

"Uh, yeah. I know what you mean," Shinji concurred. Completely able to understand where the girl was coming from. "It's just that…well, there was this one mission we had. A really dangerous one."

"What about it?" Aya wondered.

Taking a deep breath, Shinji gave Aya the general details of the engagement with the 10th Angel. "Then…when he contacted the base…he called me by my name. And…he praised me," the boy explained hesitantly. "It…felt so good. To hear him talk to me that way again. And then when he arranged for us to meet at Mother's grave, I…" His mouth running short of things to say of this, Shinji just looked at the girl beside him, and shrugged helplessly. "Anyway, I was just…wondering what I should say to him."

Her frown deepening, Aya finally looked away. "Shinji…I really don't know what to tell you. I'm mean…I don't know what your father is like. And to be honest, I'm not so sure that I'm the right person to ask."

"But…your mother…" Shinji fumbled, trying to think of what to say.

"Shinji, I understand what you're trying to say, but…" Aya struggled, unsure of her words. Taking a deep breath, she finally shook her head. "Look, I do know what it's like. You want to have a normal life with your father, and I understand that," the girl explained carefully. "I just…after all that time…"

"I know that, but…" Shinji sputtered, all the doubts and fears he had swirling noxiously within him. "I have to go and see him. And…I don't know. It might seem crazy, but…"

"Of course it's not crazy," Aya murmured, halting and placing her hand on the boy's shoulder. Shinji stopped as well, and met the girl's gaze. "I imagine anybody in your place would want the same thing. I know…I'd like that. For things to be normal with my mother." Then she lowered her eyes, a deep sadness in her face. "But I can't lie to myself, either. I can't just…expect everything will suddenly be nice between us, just like that."

Heaving a deep sigh, Shinji frowned as his own dark expectations took deeper hold over him. "Yeah, I know," he finally said. Then he looked up at Aya, a new hope appearing. "Aya?" he asked nervously. "When your mother…sent you here…weren't you afraid?"

Shaking her head, Aya smiled sardonically. "Shinji…I think I've been scared ever since my life went crazy on me," she confessed earnestly. "But…well, I guess…I figured it would turn out alright."

"Really?" Shinji marveled. "How do you know that?"

"Well, I don't. Not for sure, anyway. But I still have to try, right?" Aya wondered. "After all, if I don't…well, I've pretty much guaranteed things aren't gonna turn out alright, haven't I?"

As these words made their way through his mind, Shinji finally sighed, and smiled at this girl. A girl who was already finding a place in his heart. "I guess you're right."

"So do I. Though I have to admit that it took me a bit of doing to get to that point," Aya admitted, her words drawing into a laugh at the end. Something that caused Shinji to laugh as well. "But…there is something else that I think you should know. Something that it took me awhile to figure out as well."

"What's that?" Shinji asked perplexedly.

"That even if things don't work out with your father, I know you won't be alone," Aya told him, smiling as she leaned forward. "Anymore than I am."

And with that statement, Aya placed a careful, delicate kiss upon his cheek. An act that was as sudden as it was unexpected. A simple gesture that took Shinji's breath away, and when Aya pulled back, he was stunned to see that she was as surprised as he was.

Blinking as her cheeks colored, Aya shrugged helplessly. "Well, I…anyway, um…thanks for walking me so far, and…"

"Oh, it's no problem! Really!" Shinji told her, his heart pounding away in his ears. Shifting about on his feet, the boy gave Aya a concerned look. "Are you…sure you're gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah. I mean…it's just another block to my place, and…well, I couldn't ask you to go out of your way," Aya spoke. "Besides, you did say you have to get dinner going, right?"

Her words slamming into his mind, Shinji's hand soon crashed into his forehead. "Oh, that's right! I better get going!" the boy exclaimed. Then he looked at the girl before him. "Uh, thanks again, Aya! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Sure thing! Bye!" Aya smiled, waving as she darted away. Leaving Shinji to start in the direction of his own home.

However, even as Shinji continued onwards, his heart continued to pound away in his chest. A lighter air to his feet than there had been before.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So, which dress are you wearing?" Ritsuko asked, her voice coming out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Misato started, trying to get her bearings. She had been focusing all of her attention on the synch test that was being carried out. On the three children situated beneath the observation window in their Test Plugs, and the many burdens she forced on their young shoulders. After a few moments of studying Ritsuko's face, the doctor's question clicked. "Oh, for the wedding tomorrow?" When Ritsuko gave the Major a discrete nod, she eyed the ceiling in thought. "Let's see…I wore the pink suit for Kyomi's wedding, and…I wore the dark-blue dress for Kotoko's shower, and…"

"There's that orange one," Ritsuko pointed out. "You haven't worn that one lately."

"The…orange one?" Misato repeated, her features twisting with embarrassment. "Well, there's a reason I haven't worn it…"

Quirking a teasing smile, Ritsuko asked, "It's too tight?"

Wincing as her friend's comment struck home, Misato growled, "Thanks a lot!" Her mood unimproved by Ritsuko's laughter, the purple-haired woman sighed wearily. "Aw, maybe I should just by a new one. Man, all these stupid weddings are killing my bank account."

"Tell me about it!" Ritsuko agreed. "We've been to so many showers, I'm almost broke!"

"Yeah! It's like…everyone's in a rush to get married before they turn thirty," Misato muttered dismally.

Of course, her unhappy comment turned out to be nothing more than additional ammunition for Ritsuko. "And you don't want to be the last one still single, do you?"

"Excuse me?!" Misato squawked in outrage. Doing her best to show that her annoyance was more of a cover than anything else.

Being alone was a living hell. There was just no other way to put it.

As Misato was forced to think of her various disastrous attempts at relationships, the loneliness that pervaded her life, she was startled by the sound of the door sliding open. A noise of surprise squeaking its way past her lips, the Major turned to look at the door. Only to see no one there.

"Huh?" Ritsuko got out. When Misato returned her attention to her friend, she saw the doctor staring in surprise at the door as well.

When the faux-blonde eyed Misato, the Major finally shrugged. "I guess someone must've just come too close to the door or something like that."

"Guess so," Ritsuko finally decided. Then she spoke into the intercom system. "Okay, you guys can take off now. Good work."

As Asuka sounded her irritation, the doctor failed to notice Maya squirming subtly in her seat.

-----------------------------------------------------------

'A word to the wise, Ms. Fantastic. Or would you rather I called you Aya?' came Hitomi's sarcastic voice. 'Even if the doors around here can open and close on their own, there's usually a warm body responsible for setting them off!'

_I know, I know!_ Ms. Fantastic returned, wearing her superwoman body as she crept invisibly about the halls of NERV. _I was just passing by and got too close, okay? I didn't realize I would set off the door!_ Stifling the urge to make a sound of irritation, or any other sound for that matter, the scantily clad heroine continued to move forward, a ghost in the hallways of NERV. _I guess my invisibility field refracted the infrared beams or something._

'I guess,' Hitomi returned. 'By the way, young lady, shouldn't you be at home? Doing important stuff like…I dunno. Homework, perhaps?'

Unable to help herself, Ms. Fantastic managed a smile. Hitomi was already aware that homework would not be a problem for her. The green-haired heroine had been quick to implant some of her nanites into her laptop, giving her instant control over it. Which meant that, unless she was required to handwrite an essay or something like that, her schoolwork would take care of itself. Literally.

_Don't worry about that. Just keep your eyes and ears open for anything I can use, Hitomi, _Ms. Fantastic responded. _Remember, you're supposed to be acting like me._

'Oh, so _that _explains why I see your face every time I look in the mirror! I'd been wondering about that!' Hitomi returned, forcing the superwoman to once again choke back on the urge to laugh. 'Seriously, though, I'm not exactly sure what you're hoping to find.'

_To be honest, I'm not sure either, _Ms. Fantastic returned. _I just thought I'd do some poking around while everyone's busy. See if I can find anything important._

'In other words, you're faking it, right?' Hitomi asked, somehow managing to smirk over their connection. 'Well, just be sure to get to bed early, young lady! Tomorrow's a school day, remember?'

Once again, Ms. Fantastic smiled. _Just keep doing what you're doing. And as soon as you can, see if you can get me those files on Rei and Asuka I asked for._

'Sure thing…you slave driver!' Hitomi sneered.

Once again rolling her eyes, Ms. Fantastic kept moving about she spotted something that would aide her in her quest. An elevator from which two technicians issued, casually talking amongst themselves. Leaving nothing but an empty elevator car behind them.

_Perfect! _Ms. Fantastic thought as she made her way towards the elevator. Thankful that her training had produced an effective method of silently moving about.

Riding an invisible platform generated by her AT-Field, Ms. Fantastic quickly slipped into the elevator, and considered her next move. It simply wouldn't do for the elevator to start moving on its own, especially with the security cameras recording.

_Yeah, I can override the MAGI. Hide any security blips, but… _Ms. Fantastic thought, frowning as she mulled over her situation. _But I still don't want to overuse them. Not when there might be other ways._

A few minutes worth of contemplation soon provided her with an alternative.

Relaxing entirely, Ms. Fantastic allowed her body to become as malleable as was possible. Still riding her platform, she then pressed her face against the closed doors of the elevator…and felt herself sliding through them. Making sure she kept her eyes closed during this process, the green-haired heroine not knowing nor not wanting to know what horrors would result of seeing the world through stretched out eyes, she threading her body through the works like a human amoeba.

_This is so gross, _Ms. Fantastic thought, suppressing the urge to shudder as she lowered herself into the works, forcing her head lower and lower, past metal and gaskets. Then she finally felt open air against the flesh of her face. Carefully, she allowed her head to slowly reform, until finally she felt confident enough to open her eyes.

Sure enough, her head was now within the elevator shaft. Below the car itself. In a space so dark she could barely see anything.

_Not a problem. Initiate enhanced imaging,_ Ms. Fantastic thought. Instantly, her visor altered her view, transforming the darkness into a 3-D simulation of her surroundings.

Gratified that all of her training and preparation was paying off, the superheroine oozed the rest of her body free of the elevator, once more creating a platform for her to descend upon. Her path unobstructed for a time, Ms. Fantastic continued her downward trek until she reached the bottommost door.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Ms. Fantastic repeated her earlier maneuver, and slid her way through the elevator doors. Once in the new hall, she quickly looked about, taking in the various markings.

_Well, I'm not there yet, _Ms. Fantastic knew. She had gone this way enough times as Maya Ibuki to know her way down there pretty well. _Still, just one more elevator shaft should get me there._

Once again moving on an invisible platform, the versatile superwoman carefully moved onward. The tension of the situation causing sweat to roll down her features, despite the relative cool of her environment. Her entire body trembling at what she was doing.

_This is ridiculous!_ Ms. Fantastic couldn't help but think. _No one can see _or _hear me! There's no one even down here right now! And if things get bad, I could probably delete any security camera footage, anyway! So why am I so nervous?!_

Even as she berated herself, Ms. Fantastic realized that she already knew the answer this question. Because her current destination was forbidden, as was many of the things that were hidden down there.

Given the selective nature of some of the MAGI files, as well the increasing security that she had been seeing since her bungled attempt to send the Instrumentality files to the UN, Ms. Fantastic had decided that NERV would most likely keep its most sensitive secrets out of the computer, if they had ever been in there to begin with. So if these things were to be found anywhere on the base, there was just one place to look.

The depths of Terminal Dogma. And despite having ventured down to those forbidden depths in the past, her knowledge of that dread place was still limited. Of course, during those rare excursions, she had been under Ritsuko's careful supervision.

Now her heart was pounding in the knowledge that she would take her first steps towards correcting that. Today, she would attempt to confront some of NERV's dirty secrets, in hopes that they would offer her some additional knowledge. Perhaps even a way to stop all this madness without anyone getting hurt.

Eventually finding the required elevator shaft, Ms. Fantastic simply oozed her way through the shut doors and once again negotiated the darkness. And when she exited the shaft, she found her lungs filled with a dusty, murky air that betrayed the disuse of this place.

_Not that I can blame anybody for not wanting to be here, _Ms. Fantastic decided as she began exploring. Her nanotech systems making a permanent record of everything she saw. And as she moved through the dark depths, she soon left the confines that she was familiar with for unfamiliar territory.

Mostly what she saw were laboratories. Most of them old, littered with obsolete equipment. Filthy, hateful spaces in which there was no one to be seen or heard. And yet all of them bearing an air of menace. Like they had all were poisoned with evil. Evil that would infect her if she remained down there too long.

_Come on, get with it! _Ms. Fantastic berated herself, determined to keep going. And that was what she did, exploring room after room, examining everything she could find. Until she found a room that stilled her with horror.

At the center of the room was a single glass cylinder, surrounded by control boards and computer readouts. But this wasn't the focus of Ms. Fantastic's gaze. A low sound of horror escaping her lips, the superwoman looked about her. Though her view was still provided by her visor's enhanced imaging, it could do nothing to mute the horror was what she saw. Dozens of nude girls, swimming about in a vast tank. Their faces empty. Soulless.

Her heart having been sent through the roof by this sight, it took Ms. Fantastic a tremendous effort not to scream. Even more effort to calm down in the face of what she was seeing, and regain her capacity for rational thought.

_Of course, _she finally muttered inwardly. _This must be the place where Rei's clones are made._

Once again, questions about Rei filled Ms. Fantastic's mind. Not only how she so willingly, so flawlessly obeyed Commander Ikari's every whim, but the piercing gaze she subjected Aya Kusanagi to every day at school. Why she had let herself be cloned this way, made fodder for the Dummy System.

_The sooner Hitomi and I dig up those classified files, the better, _Ms. Fantastic decided. _There's still so much we don't know._

Having had enough of this particular creep show, the superwoman departed. Unaware that her invisibility had once again failed to shield her from detection.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere within Terminal Dogma, electronic equipment was stirring to life.

Various computers and control boards lit up with activity. The entire room brightened as the lamps overhead provided illumination for the mid-sized lab. A lab that was empty…save for one thing.

It stood motionless against one of the walls, restrained by a miniature version of the gantry that held the Evangelions. Tubes filled with LCL feeding into its body intravenously, readouts displaying its physical condition. A coating of dust betraying its lack of movement.

But something had happened. There was an intruder within Terminal Dogma. Someone had somehow accessed this most secretive of places without using a proper NERV ID. Bypassing all possible security. And was now intruding in places where intruders were not tolerated. In doing so, the intruder had tripped an infrared security beam. Causing a silent alarm to activate.

An alarm that was now summoning for help.

Its computerized mind whirring to life, the figure's eyes shot open, and blazed a deathly white. The tubes of LCL pulled away from its body, the restraints lifting away.

Allowing the massive figure to take a step. And then another step. And another after that.

As the artificial entity continued its trek out of the lab where it had been built, stored, and maintained, it's simple programming buzzed with just one thing. One purpose.

Find all intruders. And eliminate them.

-----------------------------------------------------

_I'm starting to wish I'd never come down here! _Ms. Fantastic thought dejectedly, even as she sped away from the cloning lab. The hollow eyes of the Rei clones still with her, haunting her.

_I don't care how obnoxious Hitomi can be, she's still a thousand times better than those awful things!_ the superwoman added internally.

Then she knotted her brow with further determination. _C'mon, you've come this far!_ Ms. Fantastic berated herself. _You can't just back down now! You still haven't found anything helpful yet!_ When her resolve showed little signs of perking up, the superwoman focused her thoughts. Calling to mind the face of the boy she had spent so much time with just the other night. _That's right! Just think of all the horrible things the Commander has done to him! Of the things he's going to do in the future! And you're just going to run away and let all of that happen?!_

Though she had never considered herself an especially temperamental person by nature, the image of the boy's mistreatment, the cruelty his own father had subjected to made for an excellent prod to her complacency. Feeling her fears dissipate somewhat, Ms. Fantastic nodded to herself. Once again resolved to keep exploring the foul depths.

Just as she was thinking these things, an alarm blared in her mind. "What the -?!" Ms. Fantastic blurted aloud, too surprised by she was seeing to stop herself. Clamping her hands on her mouth, the superwoman quickly reexamined the data provided by her visor.

Sure enough, something was heading towards her position. Something _big._

Looking about in the direction indicated, the superwoman barely had time to gasp as she saw a blur bearing down upon her. Only to be sent reeling by a massive impact, one that sent her flying through the air.

Tumbling about as she struggled to recover, Ms. Fantastic crashed to the floor, only to bounce up once again before rolling to a halt. Dazed and confused by the unexpected assault, the green-haired woman struggled to her feet. Then she looked up and once again saw the massive shape charging towards her.

"No!" Ms. Fantastic cried out, raising her AT-Field. Much to her relief, the huge shape bounced off of it, and with the sound of wings flapping it settled down to the floor.

Stunned by the appearance of this winged apparition and the strength it displayed, Ms. Fantastic did her best to keep calm. Not an easy feet, given what her enhanced imaging had revealed about her assailant.

The thing was at least eight-feet tall, possibly taller. Roughly humanoid, but in no way did it look human. It's massive head possessed of a large, beaked mouth from which protruded a multitude of fangs. Thick, four-fingered hands ended in deadly, ripping claws. Its legs ended in feet resembling that of a large, predatory dinosaur. Two large bat-wings sprouted from its back, and a thick tail swished about as it examined her. Completing this menacing figure were purple, metallic scales that covered every square inch of its body.

"Oh…shit…" Ms. Fantastic muttered, her heart sinking straight through her toes as she looked at the monster. A feeling of dread that was made even worse when an odd sensation washed over her, and the creature drew back its fist.

Numbed by the beast's bizarre appearance, the superwoman was completely unprepared for its punch. She was even more unprepared for the fact that the blow connected, smashing into her like a massive pile-driver.

Crying out in shock, Ms. Fantastic flew through the air, crashing through several walls as she flew. Stunned by the impacts, she was unable to stop herself. Until she was finally greeted by the sight of empty air, and continued to tumble until she fell to a dirt floor. When she eventually stopped moving, the green-haired woman managed to get to her feet…and gasped in horror at the sight of the many skeletons surrounding her. Skeletal giants that were straight out of every horror movie ever made.

"Ohmigosh…the failed Evas…!" Ms. Fantastic gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. She had known all about this land of horrors, of course; she had even seen it once or twice in the past. But seeing these things of nightmares from a safe distance, and being down amongst them were two entirely different things.

Still reorienting herself, Ms. Fantastic soon gulped at the sound of wings flapping. Looking about, she saw the massive hole she had been driven through, from which came the winged aberration that had pulverized her.

_If it weren't for my rubbery body, that thing would have broken every bone in me! _Ms. Fantastic realized. _But how did it get past my AT-Field?! The only way it could do that is…oh, no…!_

A sickening realization flooding her, the superwoman scanned her opponent. As she had already guessed, the winged horror was generating its own AT-Field. One that had rendered hers completely useless.

Gulping loudly as she looked at the monster that had sprung out of this chamber of nightmares, Ms. Fantastic was helpless to do nothing but watch as it opened its huge maw. There was a rushing sound as a wave of fire spat forth from its jaws, engulfing her entirely.

Fear overtaking her, the green-haired woman brought her arms up in a desperate attempt to ward off the blazing death that surrounded her. Waiting for the agony of being burned to death that was sure to engulf her.

Only to gasp in shock when she realized that the fires that she was being bathed in didn't hurt at all.

_Of course! _Ms. Fantastic gasped inwardly, looking down at her bare skin, skin that was untouched by the all-consuming flame. _My body is capable of igniting as well! So it must have some kind of built-in insulation against being burned!_

As she looked up at her adversary, Ms. Fantastic watching in grim satisfaction as it finally closed its mouth. Its eyes narrowing as it snorted. As if wondering why she wasn't extra-crispy by this point.

Her enemy's failure doing wonders for her courage, Ms. Fantastic felt shells of orange rock forming about her arms. "So, you want to play with fire, huh?" she grinned, tongues of flame beginning to form about her body. "Well, two can play at that game! _Flame on!!"_

Exploding into a blazing conflagration, Ms. Fantastic shot up into the air, bringing both fists up towards her target. The reptilian monstrosity gaped at her for one moment, but then roared its defiance as it slashed with its claws. Taking the blow upon the crags of orange rock shielding her arms, the superwoman decided to see if her enemy could take what it dished out. Concentrating on the flames of her body, she willed them to grow hotter, bright, and larger.

As the creature squealed in protest, Ms. Fantastic smiled grimly, and stretched out her arms, wrapping them about the monster. Flames hotter than the depths of a volcano were pressed firmly against the beast's scales, but it gave no sign of discomfort. Instead it roared its fury, and fought back.

Taking hold of her elastic arms, the monster dug its claws in before it began to spin about in mid-air. Startled by this tactic, Ms. Fantastic squawked as her arms stretched out some more, only to find herself being spun about as well.

"Whoa…!" the green-haired heroine squealed as the monster growled, displaying no amusement at her predicament. The speed of the spin increasing exponentially until the beast finally released its hold on her, sending her flying off into the distance.

Acting on pure instinct, Ms. Fantastic stretched out and curled herself into a ball. As a result, her impact was a good deal gentler then it might have been otherwise. Once again, she bounced about on the floor until she finally uncoiled her body. Only to receive a brutal surprise as she was once again hammered by a physical blow.

Tumbling badly before recovering, Ms. Fantastic soon caught sight of the monster heading towards her, this time carrying a massive bone in its claws and wielding it like and oversized club. Unhurt but still off balance, the superwoman was unable to avoid being hit once more.

_This is ridiculous! _Ms. Fantastic growled in her own mind. Not one of the monster's assaults had hurt her, despite her AT-Field being canceled out. But she had yet to mount an effective offense herself, a fact that was eroding her fear and leaving her more and more annoyed.

Managing to twist her body about so as to land on her feet, Ms. Fantastic activated her rollerblades, the wheels kicking up massive plumes of dirt as they dug in. When she finally got traction, the superwoman rocketed forward, scales of stone once again forming about her arms. Seeing its intended prey racing straight towards it, the monster brought up the massive bone like it was getting ready to drive home a grand slam.

Her focus entirely on the huge bone, her every nerve and muscle primed, Ms. Fantastic instantly ducked as the monster swung. Unable to recover in time, the winged abomination could only totter off-balance as the superwoman sprang at it, driving her craggy fist straight into its face.

Chips of orange rock cracking off her knuckles, Ms. Fantastic grinned dangerously as the monster howled in protest, staggering backwards as she extended her free hand. Looping her forearm about the thing's neck, Ms. Fantastic allowed her momentum to carry her up and over the monster.

Her arm still securely looped about the monster's neck, Ms. Fantastic channeled a blast of thermal energy into her rollerblades, and rocketed away like a bullet. Pulled off its feet, the creature lost hold of its makeshift weapon and was then dragged across the floor, kicking and screaming as it tried to free itself.

Feeling deep, sharp claws digging into her skin, the green-haired superwoman did a quick turn, retracting her stretched out arm and using this to accelerate even further. Leaping into the air even as the monster regained its footing, Ms. Fantastic fell upon the thing orange fist first, bringing down all of the muscle she could muster squarely upon its head.

The ground cracking open beneath its feet, the creature screamed in hatred as it driven into the earth. Rocks and soil burying it up to its knees, it opened its huge maw and belched out a massive plume of flame.

Much to her surprise, Ms. Fantastic found herself actually laughing in the face of the attack. "I see you've already forgotten that I'm fireproof," she noted playfully. "Well, in that case -!"

Before she could say another word, the superwoman found herself effectively muzzled by the huge, grasping claw that took hold of her face. Squawking in surprise, Ms. Fantastic instinctively grabbed hold of the monster's wrist as she was whipped about. Roaring in triumph, the monster returned the favor she had given it, and smashed her into the ground.

A cloud of dust issuing from around her body, a groan of irritation issued from Ms. Fantastic's lips. Though she was certainly capable of feeling impact, her body once again bounced back from the blow without pain. All she suffered as a result of this abuse was steadily increasing irritation.

_I don't believe this! I'm not getting anywhere fast! _Ms. Fantastic grumbled inwardly as stony muscles filled out her entire frame. Huge, four-fingered hands grappled against the monster. _Where did this thing come from, anyway?! I've never seen anything like this down here before!_

Her ears once again filled by the monster's roar, Ms. Fantastic growled as she fought the thing's own formidable strength. Her heart pounded rapidly as the two of them fought, only to find that the thing had a definite advantage in terms of leverage. Worse yet was its glaring face, a face that drew closer with every passing second. A mouth filled with huge, gnashing teeth that were grinding in anticipation.

It was then that inspiration hit her like a fist.

Pulling back her right hand, Ms. Fantastic launched her stony fist straight into the monster's mouth. Then she dissolved the rocklike shell and allowed her flesh to stretch freely into the monster's interior. Instinctively biting down on her pale flesh, the monster punctured her skin. Its razor-sharp teeth sending blood flowing and a pained cry from Ms. Fantastic's lips.

Much to her surprise, her agony didn't dissuade her. Instead, it added to her fury, giving Ms. Fantastic the strength to glare into her enemy's eyes. A determined snarl decorating her face, the superwoman gritted, "I sure hope…you like spicy food, creep!"

Crying out in pain and fury, Ms. Fantastic ignited her stretched out arm, unleashing all the fire she could muster within the monster's interior. The thing just screamed in horror as smoke spewed out from its mouth and even its eyes, convulsing madly as its insides were subjected to fires that exceeded those of the deadliest volcano ever conceived.

Seconds passed the monster squealed in protest, only to finally sputter and choke. Its entire body went limp as it fell to the earth. Allowing the superwoman to get to her feet, finally standing over the thing in triumph.

"Oh…ouch!" Ms. Fantastic muttered as she looked down at herself. Examining the many perforations in her mangled arm. "Man, looks like I better get the first-aid kit when I get back! I – huh?"

The superwoman's eyes bulged out of her head. Before her very eyes, the gaping wounds in her arm began to shrink, healing at a vastly accelerated rate. Within seconds, the bloody gouges were no more, leaving only trace amounts of blood to tell the tale of her battle.

Her mouth hanging open in shock, Ms. Fantastic turned her arm this way, then that. No sign of her injuries remained, not even a scar. "Of course," the superwoman murmured as her mind recovered from the shock. "Angels all have the power to heal fast! I must've gotten that power as well!"

Staggered by this revelation, at the knowledge that she wielded even more power than she had truly realized, Ms. Fantastic just looked down at her own body for a time before recovering. _Hitomi, can you hear me?_ she sent.

'Loud and clear, Ms. Fantastic!' Hitomi answered brightly. 'How's everything going down there? Dig up anything interesting yet?'

_Something like that, _Ms. Fantastic answered sourly as she looked back at her fallen foe. _I ran into some trouble down here. Some huge man-dragon monster was guarding Terminal Dogma!_

'Whoa!' Hitomi returned, whistling within the superwoman's mind. 'I didn't see _that _anywhere in the NERV manual! Are you alright?'

_Yeah, pretty much, _Ms. Fantastic answered as she began pacing about. Her body still overloaded with adrenaline that she could barely speak clearly, let alone stand still. _It sure gave me a workout, though, _she admitted. _Listen, Hitomi, is there any indicator from the MAGI that I've been detected?_

'Nothing that I've been able to detect, and believe me, I would have told you if I had picked up an alarm!' Hitomi told her flatly. 'So what now?'

Sighing, Ms. Fantastic quickly considered the situation. _I think I better get out of here while the getting's good, _she finally decided. _I've already had enough trouble for one day, and I don't want to stick around to find out if Sleeping Ugly here has some brothers and sisters roaming about._

'Aw! But you've already come so far!' Hitomi whined in protest. 'Don't you think you should try and go a little further in?'

Pressing her lips together, Ms. Fantastic frowned. She didn't want to get caught, and it was clear that there security systems down there that she was vulnerable to. And yet, to come this far and achieve nothing…

_Maybe Hitomi's right. Maybe I should keep going, _Ms. Fantastic thought, reevaluating her condition. _There's still so much I need to know, and I still haven't found any clues to where Adam might be. _Then she allowed a smile to creep across her face. _Besides, I've already beaten that monster, and I don't even have a scratch on me now! And what are the odds that there's something even worse down…_

Her thoughts trailing as a whirring noises filled her ears, Ms. Fantastic froze. The sounds growing in intensity, she felt a cold chill running down her spine when she finally whipped about. Only to see the horrendous figure of the monster looming over her, its clawed hand raised high above.

She never even had the chance to scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, got any plans for after the wedding?" Ritsuko wondered as she and Misato roamed the halls of NERV.

"No, not really," Misato replied. "What about you?"

"Nothing much," Ritsuko admitted. "I was planning on meeting with Kaji at the Encounters. You know, that big restaurant on the east side?"

"Whew! I hear they have some really good food there," Misato grinned happily. "Maybe I'll tag along, then."

"Just be sure not to enjoy the food _too _much," Ritsuko grinned. An impish twinkling in her eyes. "Otherwise, you won't be able to fit in _any _of your dresses!"

A vein bulging from her forehead, Misato sneered at her best friend. "Oooh, you better watch it, Ritsuko! Or I swear, I'll -!"

Misato's threat was cut off by the sound of metal shrieking. The two woman froze in shock as the floor before them bulged horrendously, only to turn molten red. The peak of the mound then exploded before a geyser of flame.

"_What the hell -?!" _Ritsuko shrilled, her eyes wide as she and Misato shielded their faces. Confusion shifting to horror as the flames died out, and a massive, clawed hand reached out from the hole.

Gasps of surprise escaping their lips, the two women stepped back from the hole. Watching as an inhuman monstrosity clawed its way up into the hall…

---------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well, this isn't looking too good. Please, read and review! And hopefully, you'll check out some of my other stories. Please?

Barricade, cevgar, it looks like we're thinking quite a bit alike. Don't worry, Hitomi is going to be getting plenty of limelight.

dennisud, Rei is definitely going to be throwing a monkey wrench or two into the works. Don't worry about that.

Mike313, I understand how this trick of Maya's can be somewhat disconcerting. But I also think it's not something that's been really done before, having someone caught between these different existences. And I do have something planned. Again, I hope I can pull it off.

Well, that's enough of that! On to the omakes!

Omake 1

"So do I. Though I have to admit that it took me a bit of doing to get to that point," Aya admitted, her words drawing into a laugh at the end. Something that caused Shinji to laugh as well. "But…there is something else that I think you should know. Something that it took me awhile to figure out as well."

"What's that?" Shinji asked perplexedly.

"That even if things don't work out with your father, I know you won't be alone," Aya told him, smiling as she leaned forward. "Anymore than I am."

And with that statement, Aya placed a careful, delicate kiss upon his cheek. An act that was as sudden as it was unexpected. A simple gesture that took Shinji's breath away, and when Aya pulled back, he was stunned to see a decided lecherous expression cross her face.

Grinning in a fashion Misato did frequently, Aya took hold of Shinji's shirt and tore it open. She then proceeded to kiss him lavishly, tearing open her own shirt as she did so.

"Aya!" Shinji cried out in protest as the girl worked to shed more and more of his clothes. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Well, you do know this story has being paired up together, right?" Aya reminded between a series of wet kisses.

"Uh, yeah, I know that, but -!" Shinji tried.

"And!" Aya cut him off. "You have to know the author is gonna have us making out by the end of the story!"

"Yeah, but later on! _Much _later on!" Shinji protested as Aya started fussing with his belt. "We've haven't even been on a real date, and now you want to do _that?!_ In the middle of the streets?!"

"What can I say, Shinji-kun? Repressed hormones are really scary!" Aya informed him, dragging him down to the street.

Omake 2

Just as she was thinking these things, an alarm blared in her mind. "What the -?!" Ms. Fantastic blurted aloud, too surprised by she was seeing to stop herself. Clamping her hands on her mouth, the superwoman quickly reexamined the data provided by her visor.

_There's somebody down here, _Ms. Fantastic thought, her eyes widening at the information displayed before. The visor's enhanced imaging indicated that someone or something was moving around down there. _Looks like…three or four contacts._

Not liking this but deciding to investigate, Ms. Fantastic moved onwards on her invisible field, until she finally spotted the intruders. And despite the darkness, it was quite clear that they didn't below down there.

"Hold it right there!" Ms. Fantastic ordered, resolving into visibility. Placing both feet squarely on the ground, she ignited one arm and aimed it at the four figures, while her other arm quickly grew shingles of orange rock.

"What the -?!" sputtered one of the men, who was wearing a business suit and a hat. He quickly drew a Tommy gun, while another man in a kimono unsheathed a katana.

"Boys, put away the toys!" Ms. Fantastic ordered, her eyes sparking with flame. With a thought, the weapons superheated, becoming so hot that the two intruders were soon forced to drop them. "Now, you better tell me what you're doing here, before its clobberin' time!"

One of the remaining intruders, a woman with light brown hair, stared daggers at an unshaven man wearing a red blazer. "Oh, just sneak into the Geofront, you said! There's all kinds of tech just waiting to be stolen! How hard could it possibly be?!"

"Aw, c'mon, Fujiko!" the man protested weakly. "How should I know we'd run into a Superwoman of Eva down here?!"

"Lupin, you idiot! How could you _not _know?!" Fujiko demanded, smashing him on the head. "We've only bumped into them in _every single_ omake we've shown up in with this series!"


	9. Scheming

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 9: Scheming

Her mind overloaded with horrified astonishment, Misato stood frozen in the hall. Out of the corner of her eye, she was aware that Ritsuko was trapped in a similar state. The two of them helpless like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, only it was no automobile that had left them in this state. Watching in slack-jawed astonishment, the two women watched as beast that seemed to have been torn from the depths of Hell itself clawed its way up from the molten hole it had burned in the floor.

It was huge. Eight feet tall if it was an inch, and it looked like some kind of robotic gargoyle. It's scaly, purple hide was scorched and holed in several places, revealing advanced machinery as it stepped forward. It's huge wings almost reached from one side of the hall to another, and it's tail swished about in anticipation as flames lit up the inside of the thing's mouth.

"Ritsuko, go!" Misato shouted, trained impulse taking over as she drew forth her gun. Squeezing the trigger as she took aim, the Major fired off three rounds at the dragon-like monster. Sparks flew as the bullets ricocheted off its exposed machinery, but there was no sign of them doing any additional damage.

But that didn't mean that the monster didn't notice that it had been attacked. Swiveling it's head at its assailant, the thing opened its mouth, sending tongues of flame pouring outwards.

Misato was a brave woman, but she was not stupid. And she certainly wasn't suicidal. Crying out, she leapt away from the monster, watching as the blaze hit several feet away from where she had been standing, melting the floor into so much slag.

_This thing sure has lousy aim, _Misato thought tersely. Looking over the dragon-like monster, she took in the damage that it had clearly suffered, damage that was probably impeding its effectiveness. _That doesn't mean I want to give it any openings._

Deciding that her sidearm would be of little or no use, Misato broke into a full retreat, her ears telling her that the monster was hot on her heels. Roars of anger and fire filled the corridor as the Major ran down the path taken by her friend. However, despite the situation, her training didn't abandon her. Acting on impulse, she drew forth her cell phone, which was tied into the NERV communications network, and flipped it on.

"This Major Katsuragi to all personnel! We have an emergency!" Misato cried out, fully aware of the monster that was still on her trail. "We have an unidentified intruder within NERV Headquarters! Heavily armed and highly dangerous!" Another blast of flame lit up the hall behind her, tempting her with the thought of informing everyone that their uninvited guest also had the worst breath imaginable.

When the light and sound of the blaze finally subsided, Misato then heard something else; the sound of metal being torn apart. Screeching to a halt, the Major turned and looked, only to gasp as the biomechanical monster tore its way through one of the walls, folding its wings enough so that it could make its way through without difficulty.

The hair on the back of her neck prickling at this, Misato once again spoke into her cell phone. "Get me Section 2 immediately," she muttered beneath her breath, studying the hole in the wall from a safe distance. Then, more curious than cautious, the Major took a series of small steps closer towards the monster's egress. Drawing just close enough to be able to tell that it had been successful in melting its way into another part of the base, another hallway.

"This is Agent Hayame speaking," a voice finally came in from Misato's phone. "What is it, Major?"

Fearing sparking irritation in Misato, she shouted back, "Well, in case you haven't been looking at all these security cameras we've got all over the place, we have an intruder!" Taking a quick breath, the Major went on. "Listen, I want the Children and all other vital personnel found and escorted to safety! And get some troops down here to kill the damned thing!"

Moving closer to the massive hole the monster had carved in the wall, the still molten spots that it had subjected to its incendiary breath, Misato added, "And be sure to tell them to bring some really _big _guns!"

* * *

Shinji was not a big fan of synch tests.

The Entry Plug for Unit 01 had always confounded him. It just didn't seem right that something that stank of blood should feel so comfortable. But comfortable or not, Shinji really didn't enjoy spending at least an hour, doing absolutely nothing but trying to think to humanity's ultimate weapon. And he especially didn't enjoy _now_.

Maybe it was just nerves, maybe it was something else, but as the day of the anniversary of his mother's death drew closer, Shinji felt more and more discomforted by the purple berserker. Even now, fresh out of the shower and getting dressed, the boy could still smell LCL on him. Like the Eva had somehow…tainted him.

_I don't know. It's all be so…crazy since then. And…Father… _Shinji thought somberly. All the anxieties he felt about going to the grave, about meeting with his father returning to him with added strength as he tired to connect with Unit 01. _I wonder…Aya seemed pretty interested in the Evas. Maybe I could…talk to her about it…and about what happened to her as well…_

Sighing with a hint of reassurance, Shinji thought of the friendly, buoyant girl he had met. That someone who bore under many of the same pains as he did, and yet seemed so strong, so happy despite it…something about her stirred his heart. It made him wonder…if he could ever be that way himself.

Dressed in his civilian garb and with these thoughts filling his mind, Shinji exited the men's locker room and entered the hall. As soon as he did so, however, the boy frowned in confusion. Various NERV personnel were moving about in a hurried fashion, all of them wearing looks of urgency.

"What the…?" Shinji faltered as he studied the situation. He hadn't heard an alarm, so there didn't seem to be any reason for this activity. And if there was no alarm, then whatever was happening certainly couldn't be very serious.

_But…Father cancelled the alarm when that last Angel attacked us, _Shinji reminded himself, frowning even more deeply. Recalling how, while he and the other Children were stuck naked in their Test Plugs, the Commander of NERV had done everything in his power to keep their situation a secret, and how he and the other pilots had been sworn to secrecy. Something that made no sense at all to the 3rd Child.

This disturbing thought worming its way about in his mind, Shinji started looking at the various people moving about, trying to find an opening to ask one of them what was going on. But every time he raised his hand and tried to get a word out of his throat, the person he targeted would move on past, too busy with whatever was happening to so much as spare him a look.

Frustration mounting, Shinji was about set to just chase someone down and ask for answers more forcefully when he saw someone coming straight towards him. And somewhat to his dismay, for the person in question was dressed head to toe in black.

"Come with me, 3rd Child," the Section 2 man ordered. Not giving Shinji a chance to agree or disagree, the agent grabbed him by the wrist.

"Huh? Hey, wait!" Shinji cried out in protest, the Section 2 man applying excessive amounts of pressure as he started dragging the boy along with him. "What are you doing?! What's going on here?!"

"That's none of your concern, 3rd Child," the agent countered gruffly, using that 'I'm in charge, and you're not' tone of voice that Section 2 agents seemed to favor. "All you need to know is that I am to escort you to shelter. Beyond that, it is none of your concern."

Shinji groaned morosely at this. Having dealt with Section 2 in the past, he knew that there was no point in trying to get any answers from this man, and even less in trying to pull away from him. The agent clearly had a great deal more strength than Shinji had, and more importantly, the authority of NERV to back it up.

Coming to this conclusion, Shinji contented himself to just try and keep up with Section 2 agent as best as he could. Unfortunately, the halls were crowded with people who were going either one way, or the others, resulting in his impromptu escort veering to avoid them. And while Shinji didn't ask any questions, he could tell from the atmosphere filling the hallway that something out of the ordinary, and certainly very bad, had happened.

Just as Shinji's curiosity was getting the better, a female voice rose up above the rest of the crowd. "What the…Shinji?" the voice spoke. When the 3rd Child turned and looked, he saw Lt. Ibuki approaching, a look of concern on her face as she turned an annoyed look upon the agent. "What's going on? What are you doing with him?"

"I'm escorting the 3rd Child," the agent retorted superiorly. "Major Katsuragi ordered us to have all high-level personnel escorted to safety. And that includes him?"

_Misato ordered this? _Shinji thought hurriedly, trying to process the situation.

"I know about that," Maya returned, giving the boy a concerned frown. "But that doesn't mean you have to drag Shinji around like he was a rag doll!"

"Just making sure that the 3rd Child doesn't get lost," the Section 2 man countered superiorly. Clearly enjoying the position he was in.

Giving the agent a look that would have soured milk chocolate, Maya moved in next to him. "You don't have to worry about that," she told the man in black, just as she took hold of Shinji's free hand. "Because I'll be happy to hold onto him for you, and make sure he gets where he's going."

"No, thank you, ma'am," the Section 2 man countered gruffly. Tightening his grip on Shinji's wrist, causing him to grimace in pain. "I have the situation well in hand."

Looking between the two of them, Shinji saw that neither Maya nor the agent had any intention of backing down. The techie just looked determinedly at one of the men that Misato frequently referred to as the most useless people on the Earth before finally saying, "Then I guess you won't mind if I just tag along. Especially since we're heading in the same direction. Right?"

A few seconds passed before the agent frowned. It was obvious to Shinji that he wasn't happy about the idea of having Maya trail alongside him and his impromptu charge. "Aren't you supposed to be someplace else…Lieutenant?" the agent asked, not bothering to conceal his irritation.

"The Major's orders apply to me as well," Maya explained, smiling nicely. "So, if you think about it…it's your job to escort us _both _to safety. Right?"

The Section 2 man didn't say anything to this at first. He just rolled his tongue around the inside of his mouth, looking like something had crawled in there and died before he finally said, "The 3rd Child's safety is still _my _responsibility."

"Fine," Maya countered. Then she looked at the boy, smiling compassionately. "You don't mind if I tag along, do you, Shinji?"

"Huh?" Shinji got out, surprised to suddenly be the focus of attention. Then, with a slight blush as he recalled the last time he had spent any real time with Maya, he squeaked out, "Oh, sure. I don't mind. Not at all."

Nodding in triumph, Maya then focused her attention on the agent. "So, what's going, anyway? Why the emergency?"

"That information is being given out on a need to know basis only," the agent told her gruffly. Clearly pleased to have reclaimed some measure of control over the situation. "And at the moment, all either of you need to know is that an evacuation _has _been ordered. And that is it."

A frown once again appeared on Maya's face, but she clearly couldn't think of anything else to say to this. So instead, she kept moving alongside of them, glancing at the people around her, who were moving in the same direction.

Shinji was doing much the same thing. _What happened, anyway? _he wondered inwardly. He was fairly certain that it wasn't an Angel attacking. The fact that no one was hustling him into his plug suit was a fairly good indicator of this.

_Unless…it's like last time…_ Shinji thought, recalling the unconventional form taken by the previous Angel. Then he shook his head in negation. _No, that doesn't make any sense. If an Angel was attacking, Maya would probably know about it, _the boy decided, well aware that she and her fellow techs constantly monitored the Angel Detection System. And the brunette was apparently as every bit in the dark as Shinji himself was.

While Shinji was trying to decide whether or not this concept scared him, a familiar voice rose up above the general chaos flooding the hallway. "Hey!" came Asuka's voice. While Shinji was trying to spot the irritable redhead, she continued, "Watch the merchandise, jerk!"

"Asuka?" Maya spoke in a questioning manner as she searched the crowd. As Shinji observed the woman's face, he saw her light up with realization as she started off in another direction. "Oh, come on, now! What is with you people?! Can't you be just a _bit _gentler with them?!"

"Hey, trying telling that to the bitch here!" retorted a male voice that sounded like the soul of aggravation. "She's been kicking me this entire time!"

"Well, maybe if you'd take those fat hands of yours off of me…!" Asuka retorted grumpily.

Letting out a weary sigh as he realized that his fellow pilot was having about as much luck with her escort as he was with his, Shinji just shook his head and lowered his gaze to the floor. Continuing to allow himself to be dragged along, the boy continued to wonder what was going on, and wish that he was someplace other than this crowed, noisy hallway.

Just as he was thinking this, Shinji was practically sent flying as a massive wave of sound and heat erupted into the hallway. Cried of confusion erupting all around him, the 3rd Child felt the Section 2 agent relinquish his hold on him, just as a hideous, mechanical screech filled the hall, making him want to cover his ears and hide. Aware of the people around him turning to look at the source of the cry, Shinji followed their example, and felt his jaw clatter to the floor at what he saw.

A monster, a purple gargoyle/dragon _thing_ had just blasted its way into the hallway, plumes of fire still spilling from its maw. Patches of purple scales were missing from its hide, revealing advanced technology within. The monster's baleful eyes scanned the people before it, just before it screamed its rage once again.

_What is it with this place and purple monsters? _Shinji found himself thinking, ironically finding himself numbed by the sight of the monster. Even as the people surrounding him screamed their terror, the boy found that he really wasn't all that frightened by the thing. That wasn't to say that he didn't think there was danger; Shinji had taken in the monster's fangs, claws, fire breath and apparent strength, and knew that it was definitely a threat to both life and limb.

But while the threat the creature posed was now causing many of the people there to cry out in terror, to flee for their lives, Shinji just stood there and watched as his escort drew his gun and opened fire. Even the sight of the bullets bouncing off the monster still quite drive home the message to his legs that running might be a very good idea at the point in time.

"Shinji, what are you doing?!" demanded a voice that snapped Shinji out of his paralysis, a voice that was following by the sensation of a gentle hand tensely wrapping about his wrist. Looking about, he saw that Maya had grabbed hold of him, and was now pulling him along. "We have to get away from here!"

"But -!" Shinji got out, completely flummoxed by this turn of events. He cast one look at the agent, who was still firing at the monster.

"There's no time! We have to get out of here!" Maya ordered, not waiting for the boy to make up his mind. The tech kept going with Shinji, looking wildly about. Then she let out a cry of realization, and she shifted course. "Asuka!"

"Huh?" came the puzzled reply of the redhead, at which point Shinji saw her standing about, apparently lost in confusion. Her own Section 2 escort's entire focus on the monster.

"Come on! Let's go!" Maya cried out, reaching out and placing her free arm beneath Asuka's shoulder. Soon the brunette was pulling them both along, the German as surprised by this turn of events as Shinji himself was.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Asuka demanded fiercely, instinctively struggling to break free of Maya.

"Getting you two as far away from that thing as I can!" Maya returned, not slowing down for even a moment.

Lost in this madness, Shinji's thought processes were jumpstarted when the savage roar of the monster echoed through the hall, followed by the tramp of footsteps. Looking back over his shoulder, Shinji paled a couple shades. "Maya!" the boy cried out as he saw the monster rushing towards them, knocking over the Section 2 men like they were little more than rag dolls, tongues of flame spitting from its mouth.

"I know, I know!" Maya cried out, not bothering to look back and see their attacker drawing closer, its eyes narrowing determinedly. "This way!"

"Wha – hey, watch it!" Asuka screeched as Maya forced them to turn down an intersecting hallway. "Where are you taking us?!"

"Anywhere but here!" Maya replied, visibly pushing herself for everything she was worth. The young woman's breaths came out as desperate pants as another blast of flame heated the air they were breathing.

Shinji had no way of knowing whether or not Asuka said anything to this. Everything was happening too fast for him to get himself together, to make sense of anything or do anything other than allow himself to be guided to safety. And so he did. With Maya pulling him and the German along, the boy watched the halls of NERV blur past him, felt the heat of their enemy, its screeches of hatred, hunger, and frustration at this prey that was just barely keeping ahead of it.

Then Shinji saw something that he processed effortlessly. An open, elevator door that lay just ahead of them. And while the boy wasn't the most socially experienced of people, he had seen enough movies for his panic-stricken mind to recognize this as a dead-end.

However, it was clear that Maya wasn't quite movie buff that he was. "In there!" the brunette cried out, quickening her pace.

"What, are you _crazy?!!?!"_ Asuka shrilled as they closed the gap between them and the elevator. The German squirming that much frantically as Maya practically tossed them into the tiny chamber.

While the monster was looking at the elevator car like it was a packed lunch, Maya whipped about and started pressing the controls, trying to force the car to take them as far away from the monster as it could. Unaware of the mortal peril they were in, the elevator dinged, causing its doors to start closing. The thin slabs of metal sliding shut with agonizing slowness, while the monster drew ever closer. Close enough for Shinji to feel its smoky breath wafting up to him.

"C'mon, _c'mon!!" _Maya pleaded, rapidly and repeatedly pushing the 'close' button, her eyes widening in horror as the monster opened its mouth, revealing a series of dagger-like teeth. And it was clear that she expected those teeth to be burying themselves in her flesh at any moment.

However, as Shinji watched the monster draw closer, he felt something shift inside of him. The fear he felt, what little concern he might have had for himself fell away as he looked at the women sharing the elevator with him. Maya's eyes had turned into orbs of terror, while Asuka was staring hatefully at the monster, her hands balled into fists. And while it was clear that the volatile 2nd Child felt no fear, she was equally helpless against the monster before them, and obviously frustrated by this.

Everyone was helpless against this monster, including Shinji himself. And this fact, the feeling of being cornered with no place with go, ignited a madness in the boy. And without any thought, any consideration of the potential circumstances, Shinji placed himself just on the their side of the elevator doors, just as the monster was jammed its head into the door.

"_Shinji, don't!!!!" _Maya screeched in horror, but it was too late. The monster was just opening its mouth to rip Shinji limb from limb, but the boy mindlessly countered by thrusting both fists into the things eyes.

The result was astonishing. The monster squealed in surprise, the fact that its prey was actually attacking it, rather than the other way around, caused it to rear back and shake its head. Giving the elevator doors just enough time to finish closing before the monster could consider launching another attack. Leaving both females staring in awe at Shinji, who was still blinded by the adrenaline rush and the madness that had claimed him.

As Shinji stood there, panting heavily, Maya finally said, "Wow…" The brunette stood straight and gazed down at the boy, a gaze he returned. "Shinji…that was amazing…!"

"Hmph. You always have to save the day, don't you?" Asuka snorted, folding her arms. However, when Shinji looked at the German, he saw a gaze of what could almost have been called grudging respect.

Looking at the two of them and realizing what he had just done, Shinji felt a weak smile spread across his face. A smile that was cut off by something slamming into the bottom of the elevator, sending it lurching upwards before it screeched down again.

While Asuka was crying out in German, Maya grabbed hold of Shinji and pressed him tightly against her. "Omigod! It's still coming!"

Acting on impulse, Shinji returned Maya's embrace, holding onto her like she was an anchor as he stared at the floor. While the elevator continued to lurch about slightly, a series of dents began to form in the space between the three passengers. Acting on impulse, the impromptu threesome huddled together in one of the corners, staring fearfully at the growing bulge, heaving deep, terrified breaths. Only for Maya to squeal fearfully as a series of purple claws punctured the metal.

Staring helplessly at the knife-like claws of the monsters as they began to slice through the metal, Shinji felt two sets of arms clutching desperately at him. All the while he knew that there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. And when the monster finally succeeded in clawing away a section of the floor and stuck its arm in there, he knew that they were about to die.

And then it stopped.

For a moment, Shinji thought that time itself had stopped, rather than the monster. It just couldn't be possible that this indestructible horror would change its computerized mind after coming so far, and was now so close to victory. But seconds passed, then what felt like minutes, the elevator still dangling somewhat, and the creature's claws failed to so much as budge an inch.

Finally, a questioning noise escaped from Asuka's throat, the German sliding away from the other two and leaning closer to the hole. "Hey…what's that thing waiting for, anyway?"

"Asuka, _shhh!!!" _Maya hissed, placing her finger to her throat and gesturing for the German to back away. "Who knows _what _that thing is doing?!"

"But it's not doing anything! See?!" Asuka insisted, waving for the two of them to join her.

Several moments passed as Shinji and Maya looked at each other, then at the German, and finally at the clawed hand that remained perfectly frozen. Finally, unsure if it was curiosity or the desire to get Asuka away from the dread hand or some combination of the two that motivated them, both boy and woman edged closer to the hole, close enough to be able to look through and see the biomechanical abomination that hung beneath them.

"What the…?" Shinji gasped out as he looked down and saw the monster. It wasn't hanging limp, but it wasn't moving either. It was simply frozen as still as a statue, it's eyed blank and the fire that it had belched extinguished.

More baffled than anything else, Shinji looked up at Maya and asked, "Wh-what happened to it?"

"I guess…whatever was powering this thing died out," Maya replied, examining the thing as closely as she dared. "See? It looks pretty heavily damaged. Maybe it just…gave out."

"And in that case…" Asuka smirked in relief. Drawing back her foot, she then delivered a swift kick to the monster's clawed hand.

"Asuka, I don't think that you -!" Shinji protested, raising his hands at the girl. Once again, it was like a scene out of a movie, this time of the horror variety. The survivors of the monster's rampage celebrating over its corpse, only for one of them to get cocky just in time for the creature to revive just long enough to give them all one final scare, and maybe even take one final hapless victim down for the road.

But even as Shinji was picturing the creature's claws wrapping about Asuka's ankle and pulling her to her doom, the German delivered the kick, and the creature didn't do anything to prevent it. Instead, the kick struck home, and the immobile claws did nothing to hold their purchase. The sound like nails on a chalkboard filled the elevator car just before the clawed hand slipped free, and the still-frozen monster fell to its doom.

All three of them just stood over the hole, listening to the various impacts the defunct beast made as it crashed down the elevator shaft, Asuka then smiled broadly at the two of them. "Well, that takes care of that!" the redhead beamed in satisfaction. "Now, how about we get out of here?"

"I like the sound of that," Maya agreed, looking like she had just run marathon race. Which Shinji supposed she had, more or less.

"But how?" Shinji wondered, gesturing at the hole. "That thing wrecked the elevator! And if it can't move anymore…!"

"Well, then we'll just have to call for help, now, won't we, Third?" Asuka decided, eyeing Shinji in a way the boy was very familiar with.

"I just hope that the emergency phone is still operational," Maya murmured. The brunette then went over to the small compartment in which the red phone was held and retrieved it. As she held the device to her ear, Maya grinned in clear relief. "It's working!"

"See? Now, that wasn't too much, now was it, baka?" Asuka smirked as Maya began speaking over the line.

Heaving a tired breath, Shinji then looked over at Maya, who was tersely explaining their situation to whomever was on the other end of the line. Both of the Children just stood there, watching and listening to one half of the conversation, only to frown as Maya's face became more concerned. "Huh? That long?"

"What is it, Maya?" Shinji asked, as the brunette made a face.

Turning away from the phone, the Lieutenant eyed the two of them apologetically. "According to him, it's going to take a while to get a crew here to help us," Maya explained, frowning unhappily.

"Huh?!" Asuka growled, looking incredulously at Maya. "What do you mean?! Didn't you tell them we're _stuck in a damned elevator that's falling apart?!"_

"I did, but…" Maya got out, gesturing helplessly at the phone.

"I don't believe this!" Asuka sneered, marching up and yanking the phone from the tech's hand. "Here! Let me!" While Maya gingerly stepped away, careful to mind the hole in the floor, the German took a deep breath and shouted, "Now, you listen and you good! Do you have _any _idea just _who _you're talking to here?! I…!!"

While Asuka proceeded to lecture the person on the other end of the line on just how important she was to the safety of the world and all the horrible things that would happen to him if he didn't find some way to get them out of that elevator that very instant, Maya edged towards the other captive of the decimated elevator. "I'm sorry about this, Shinji," Maya smiled apologetically. "It looks like we're going to be here for awhile."

"Oh, that's alright," Shinji replied, blushing slightly as she came to stand next to him. "I kinda guessed that it would…take awhile."

"Yeah. I guess so. What with that monster tearing this place apart," Maya nodded, rolling her eyes at this. Then she deepened her smile. "So…anything interesting going on with you?" Shinji didn't answer this. He just frowned, cocking his head in a questioning manner. Holding her hands to the boy, Maya added, "Well, I just figured we should…I don't know. Do something while we're waiting for a rescue team to come. And unless you've got a deck of cards on you…"

Sighing somewhat, Shinji smiled in return. "Uh, no. Sorry," the boy apologized. Only to wince as Asuka screeched into the phone, just before making several biting remarks about the person she was talking to. While she was making derogatory references to his parentage, intelligence, breeding habits, and several other things, Shinji sighed tiredly. "And…I guess we are gonna be here for a while. So…"

"Great," Maya sighed, carefully leaning up against the wall and sliding down into a sitting position. "So…anything special you'd like to talk about?"

Standing a polite distance from Maya, Shinji prepared to speak. Only to frown as something prickled in his ears. "Did you hear that?"

"Hmm?" Maya frowned. "I didn't hear anything." Then the tech shrugged before jerking indicating the irate German with her head. "Well, except for…"

Too caught up in her ranting, Asuka didn't notice Maya's gesture. Nor did she notice the slight tittering that escaped Shinji's lips. "Okay. I guess it's nothing," the boy finally decided. Despite the fact that he could have sworn he heard a faint groaning of metal, and the hiss of flame.

* * *

_There! That should do it! _Ms. Fantastic thought, truly satisfied as she studied her handiwork. _Hitomi! How are things on your end?_

'Everything's A-okay up here!' Hitomi reported happily, her voice sounding over their nanotech link. 'I think Shinji heard you working down there, but even he isn't too sure about it. What with the way a certain someone is mouthing off!' Giving the superwoman a moment to laugh, the cyber-clone then asked, 'So, just out of curiosity, how long do we have before this thing falls apart and we all plunge to our doom?'

Barely suppressing the urge to laugh, Ms. Fantastic shook her head as she ran an in-depth analysis on the structure of the damaged elevator. _Not to worry, Hitomi. I made sure that Dragon Man didn't damage any of the critical supports down here,_ the green-haired superwoman reported. _And just to make sure that you'd be alright, I bent some of the supports to hold the elevator better. It's another hit to the budget, but I think we can both live with that._ Even as she sent this message, Ms. Fantastic did another check of the repairs in question. It had taken a good deal of concentration on her part, making as little noise as possible while she stood supported by her invisible platform, effecting the minimal repairs that would insure that the elevator car would remain in place. But a bit of bent metal, along with a spot of heat applied here and there, would assure their safe positioning.

_Just make sure that you stay away from the hole,_ Ms. Fantastic warned the cyber-clone after finishing her second inspection_. It's not big enough to fall through, but you could cut yourself on the edges._

'Yeah, I kinda figured that one out," Hitomi grumped. 'But why did you have that thing rip out the bottom of this box to begin with?!'

_I'm sorry, but I couldn't have that thing just give up on trying to get all of you,_ Ms. Fantastic explained sympathetically_. I had to make it look Dragon Man's attack look as convincing as possible!_

'Well, guess what? You succeeded!' Hitomi retorted with an edge of sarcasm. 'I think I wet myself several times back there, and I wouldn't be surprised if Shinji or Asuka had an accident, either!'

_I'm sorry about that, Hitomi, _Ms. Fantastic told her genetic duplicate. _But if it makes you feel any better, you pulled off your part of the plan perfectly._

'Which reminds me,' Hitomi started, drilling even more sarcasm into her creator. 'I would really like to know why you had that biomechanical creep chasing after us to begin with?'

Sighing wearily, Ms. Fantastic commanded the platform to begin its descent. All the while thinking of the scare she had suffered not that long ago. Of how the monster she had thought she had defeated had once again gotten to its feet, despite its insides being subjected to fires greater than those found in the depths of a volcano. And how it was about to bring its deadly claws down upon her, ready to strike her down just when she thought she had been truly victorious…

_(Flashback)_

Reeling backwards from the force of the blow, Ms. Fantastic tumbled to the ground, several deep gashes decorating her face. Stunned with pain even as her Angelic powers started mending the wounds, the dazed superwoman looked up, and gasped as she once again saw her attacker stomping towards her. The dragon-like horror was limping somewhat, and much of its scaly exterior had been destroyed during the course of the battle, but it was still so powerful and deadly.

Scrabbling backwards as she tried to recover, Ms. Fantastic found her mind fogged with shock, her ability to think gone in the face of this monster's seeming invulnerability. And when it finally arrived before her, rearing back both arms so as to drive them down upon her head, she forgot everything. Her relative invulnerability to blunt impact, her rapid healing, even the powers she had just used to bring this creature down just seconds earlier. She forgot about all these things, and could do nothing but bring up her arms before her face.

"_Nooo!!!!" _the fledgling superwoman screamed, just as the monster struck. _"Stop!! Get away from me!!"_

Grimacing as she awaited the blow that was sure to come, Ms. Fantastic gasped in shock as something else happened. The monster let out something that could only be described as a surprised gasp…just before it took several steps backwards.

Several moments passed, moments in which Ms. Fantastic lowered her arms just enough to peak out over them. She saw the monster looked about dazedly, just before it once again looked at her, and narrowed its eyes into burning slits. Snarling in a guttural manner, the creature started towards her once again, brandishing its claws.

"Stop right there!!" Ms. Fantastic shouted at the monster. The fear and confusion she felt giving way ever so slightly, just enough for her technician's mind to step forward and present her with the beginnings of a theory. A theory that was incredible, impossible…but one that she felt compelled to test, anyway.

Once again, the monster stopped in its tracks, crying out in surprise as it looked down at itself. Wondering why its feet weren't taking it closer to its quarry.

Looking on at the monster wonderingly, Ms. Fantastic hurriedly got to her feet, pressing her lips together as her theory found roots, and began to grow more solid. "Raise your right arm," the superwoman ordered, never once looking away from the creature.

Much to its surprise, the monster complied. Staring at its appendage like it was foreign limb.

Releasing something that was part gasp, part laugh, Ms. Fantastic stepped gingerly towards the monster. "Now, jump and down," she ordered, and laughed even more as the creature found itself helpless to obey. "Rub your belly and your head at the same time."

Again, the creature obeyed, and Ms. Fantastic started laughing even more. And she kept laughing as she gave the monster one ridiculous command after another, commands that it found itself helplessly obeying.

_I don't believe this! _Ms. Fantastic cried out in her own mind, wrapping her arms about her stomach as her ribs began to ache from her mirth. Her theory all but confirmed, the superwoman reached out with her mind, and put the final nail on the monster's coffin, sealing its fate.

Just as she had suspected, when the monster had tasted of her flesh and blood, the nanites that had long since infiltrated every square inch of her flesh had infected the monster. And just like everything else that was connected to those nanites…it was now under her control.

_(End Flashback)_

_I still can't believe how easily my nanites infected that thing!_ Ms. Fantastic thought as she continued her descent, dizzied by the thought, by the possibilities.

'What _I _can't believe is that you decided to sic your new slave on _me, _your faithful stand-in!' Hitomi griped. Grumbling beneath her breath at her creation's complaining, Ms. Fantastic still listened as the cyber-clone continued. "Seriously, what good does sending that thing on rampage do us! Now Gendo and everybody else who's in on this knows that somebody broke into Terminal Dogma!!"

_They would have figured that one out sooner or later anyway. The fact that that thing came after me is proof of that_, Ms. Fantastic returned, frowning in thought as Hitomi's complaints made her once again review her plan even as she was carrying the remainder of it out. _Besides, I had enough time to look about most of Terminal Dogma. And I didn't detect any sign of Adam down there._

'So Adam isn't on the base?' Hitomi wondered, sounding uncertain of this.

_It doesn't look like it_, Ms. Fantastic admitted. _Besides, I found something else while I was down there._

'Huh? Like what?' Hitomi demanded.

_When I was at the disposal site for the failed Evas, after the fight?_ Ms. Fantastic explained, picturing the graveyard for monsters in her mind. Feeling an involuntary shudder run through her body as she did so. _I saw some tunnels on the far wall._

'Tunnels?' Hitomi gaped. 'But to where?'

_I'm not sure. They had been collapsed, and from the readings I got on them, it hadn't been that long ago,_ Ms. Fantastic explained, thinking of how she had spotted the tunnels. Of how she had been experimenting with her new toy, make it fly around as she had perfected her control of the beast. _But it looks like I'm not the only one interested in poking around down there._ Frowning in thought, Ms. Fantastic eventually found her floor, and with minimal effort, slid her malleable body through the closed doors without disturbing them. As soon as she recreated her platform so as to move silently there, she continued towards her destination. _I don't know what's going on here, but maybe the Commander didn't put Dragon Man down there for just me._

'Uh, you're not really going to call that thing 'Dragon Man', are you?' Hitomi wondered weakly. 'Isn't that kinda lame?'

_This from the person who thought calling me 'Ms. Fantastic' was a good idea? _the superwoman thought snidely, making sure that this thought didn't make its way to her creation.

After making sure that she didn't give away her presence as she navigated the hall and the people that were currently moving through, Ms. Fantastic continued to explain. _Anyway, after the fight, I had an idea. There's no way that Dragon Man is some kind of standard equipment. Meaning that it's the sort of thing that the Commander would want to keep secret._

'But it's not any secret anymore!' Hitomi grinned over their link. 'Which means that there's gonna be an investigation, and -!'

_That's what I'm hoping,_ Ms. Fantastic returned, despite the fact that her mental voice was none too hopeful. Her failed attempt to send information to the UN had been a hard lesson, and she wasn't about going to assume that things would work out exactly the way she planned. _But even if they don't, I'm sure that people around here will be asking questions. And the Commander…he's going to want to know what happened._

'And that helps us…how?' Hitomi asked.

_Because he's going to be holding a meeting in order to find out what went wrong with Dragon Man, _Ms. Fantastic asserted as her destination finally came into sight. The office that was known throughout NERV as Gendo's Lair. _And I'm going to be listening to every word of it._

'Huh?' Hitomi squeaked out incredulously. Then she intuited what her creator had in mind, and retorted, 'Excuse me? You're not actually planning on sitting around in Commander Creep's office until he has a meeting – which could be a _very _long time – and then hope you can…?'

_Nope. I've got a better idea,_ Ms. Fantastic replied as she slid into the office, grimacing in horror at the dread expanse. The entire space decorated with bizarre, Angelic equations, where every square centimeter seemed designed for the express purpose of making the occupants wish they were somewhere, _anywhere _else. And about the last place the superwoman would want to spend a few _seconds,_ let alone the untold hours that Hitomi was suggesting.

While Ms. Fantastic was wondering just how Gendo himself could like being in such a place, spend so much time there without being completely creeped out of his own skin by the décor, the superwoman hovered towards her objective. Which was sitting in plain sight, on the top of the Commander's desk.

'Okay. I'll bite,' Hitomi began in a cutting manner. 'What's your brilliant plan _this _time?'

_Well, I figured if I can infect things like Dragon Man and my laptop with nanites and take control of them, why not other things? _Ms. Fantastic asked rhetorically as she held out her hand towards the phone. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, the green-haired woman stretched out her fingertips, making them longer and thinner before forcing them into the phone's interior. She then focused on the nanites within her body, commanding them. Sending them forth from the pores in her skin, where they spread and multiplied within the wiring of the phone with almost ridiculous ease.

In less than a minute, the phone was completely under the control of Ms. Fantastic. _Perfect, _the superwoman thought with a sense of deep satisfaction as she retracted her flesh and flexed her fingers experimentally. _Now the phone will record everything said in here, and I'll be able to listen on anything the Commander says at any time I want._

'Like, oh say, one of his infamous make-out sessions with Ritsuko?' Hitomi wondered impishly.

The instant these words were in her mind, Ms. Fantastic was helpless to keep herself from picturing her beloved sempai, naked and in the arms of a man who was quite possibly the most evil creature on the planet. Grimacing in disgust, the superwoman shook her head vigorously, trying to eradicate that picture from her mind. _Ugh!! Hitomi!!_

'Hey, what can I say? People talk!' Hitomi protested laughingly. 'According to them, those two having been boinking each other everywhere from his office to the inside of Unit 01!'

Not bothering to point out that making out in an Entry Plug sounded a lot more pleasant than the alternative, Ms. Fantastic growled, _Well, don't believe everything you hear, okay?!_ Shaking her head disdainfully, the superwoman exited the way she had entered. _I'm heading home now. I've got some planning to do, and with Shinji going to his mother's grave tomorrow, I want to be ready to cheer him up if he needs it._

'Oh, right. Your big plan to make Shinji so happy that the bad guys can't use him to cause Third Impact,' Hitomi spoke mockingly. 'And what am I supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for rescue?!'

_Just keep talking to Shinji and Asuka, okay? _Ms. Fantastic asked of her double. _If you can get close to Shinji as well, then that's another thing going for us. And try and listen to everything Asuka says. Anything that might help me get close to her at school._

'Why do you need me? You've read her file!' Hitomi protested. Then, after a beat, she added, 'Well, her public one, anyway.'

_For all the good that does me, _Ms. Fantastic grumbled, thinking of the file in question. One that she wasn't entirely sure if had been heavily edited or just written by idiots. _All it really told me is that she was selected as a pilot at four, and that her mother committed suicide at about the same time after having some kind of accident. If I'm going to get close to her at school, I need more information than that._

'Okay, okay! I'll try! Sheesh,' Hitomi grumped. 'At least she's talking, though. Shinji's just sort of sitting here, looking at me funny.'

_Huh?_ Ms. Fantastic sent back, puzzled by this statement. _That's strange. I mean, we've never exactly been close on the base, but – oh._

While Ms. Fantastic's eyes were expanding into dinner plates, her concentration faltering until she almost fell to the floor, silence fell between her and her doppelganger until Hitomi finally demanded, 'Oh? What 'oh'? Are we talking about a good 'oh', or a bad 'oh'?'

_More like…an embarrassing one, _Ms. Fantastic confessed, struggling to regain her composure and remain undetected long enough to make her escape. _Y'see, on the day I…got my powers, I asked for someone from NERV to bring me my laptop. They sent Shinji, and…_

'And…?' Hitomi prompted, clearly looking forward to whatever it was that her creator had to say.

_Well, I couldn't control my powers yet, and I'd already destroyed my shirt and some of my other clothes, _Ms. Fantastic, feeling her cheeks burn as she recalled this particular incident. _Anyway, I didn't want to ruin anymore of my clothes, so I wasn't wearing anything, only I forgot that when Shinji showed up, I…_ Practically squirming with humiliation, the superwoman finally admitted, _I…kinda forgot I didn't have a shirt or bra on when I went to the door, and…_

'And you flashed the kid, huh?' Hitomi returned, grinning over the line. While Ms. Fantastic was glowing red beneath her field of invisibility, the cyber-clone asked, 'So what's the big deal?'

Once again stunned, this time with incredulity, Ms. Fantastic felt her jaw plummet. Taking a moment to make sure it didn't slam into the floor, the green-haired heroine shot back, _What's the big deal?! Hitomi, don't you get it?! I met Shinji at the door, and I almost nude!_

'So what? You think the kid would be freaked out by the A-cups you used to wear? Gimme a break!' Hitomi grinned over their link. 'The little guy lives with _Misato_, for crying out loud! And you think he'd get all worked up by a set of low-voltage man-magnets like the ones you stuck me with?! Please!'

Stunned for a third time, Ms. Fantastic felt her flushing once more. The only difference was that this time, it was humiliation and outrage that was spurring her emotional reaction. And this time, she wasn't able to keep her concentration from being broken. Her AT-Field platform dissipated beneath her feet, leaving the scantily clad heroine to tumble to the floor, letting out a surprised squawk upon impact.

"Hey, did you hear something?" the superwoman distantly heard someone ask. Looking wildly about, Ms. Fantastic saw a pair of technicians standing nearby, looking about wonderingly.

Not waiting to listen if the tech's companion agreed, Ms. Fantastic recreated her platform and hurriedly flew away on it. _Hitomi, I don't believe this! How can you say something like that?!?!!_

'Because it's the truth?' Hitomi asked deviously. Like it was something so pathetically obvious, that she couldn't believe that her creator hadn't figured it out for herself. 'Seriously! I'm almost embarrassed to be stuck with these tiny things! Can't I pretend to have plastic surgery and trade them in for a set of jugs that will actually get me some attention?'

_What?! _Ms. Fantastic growled, growing more and more annoyed with her creation. _Are you kidding me?! No way! You're supposed to be acting the way that _I _would!!_

'Aw, c'mon! How am I supposed to get a guy when I have to compete with women like Misato or Ritsuko running around the base?' Hitomi demanded in a wounded fashion. 'Because if there's anything I've learned watching soap operas, it's that those things are _power!!'_

Shaking her head in dismay, Ms. Fantastic found herself jolted by her clone's words. _Wait a minute! Since when do you watch soap operas, anyway?!_

'Well, you told me to do things as slowly as humans do! So I modified my nanites so I can get cable while I'm at work. Between that and a few online books, I not only slow myself down, but it keeps me from getting bored while I'm sitting on my butt so much!' Hitomi explained. 'But, seriously, I really _would _like to get myself a guy here! From what I've been seeing and reading, some of those biological functions human have look like a lot of fun!'

Unable to help herself, Ms. Fantastic let out a pain groan as she placed her hand upon her now-throbbing temples. _Just talk to them, Hitomi, and try and keep them comfortable until somebody gets you out of there, _the invisible heroine sent, not wanting to bother saying anything further to the clone whom she was once again thinking of as her biggest mistake of all time. _I'm going home…and take a long, _long _nap!_

* * *

Fuyutsuki wanted very dearly to be able to take a nap.

It had already been a long day. An incident at NERV had forced he and Gendo to return to the base late in the evening. And after several hours, they and those who worked there had managed to restore NERV Headquarters to order, something that would have proven trying to a man many years Fuyutsuki's junior. But that was not the reason he was tired.

In the years in which he had fallen under the sway of his former student, Kozo Fuyutsuki had grown old. He had been an old man in body for some time before then, but he had still been vigorous, and active. But after the things he had seen, been a part of, since the day one who had been his pupil had become the master, the former professor had aged rapidly in spirit. Leaving him old, sick, and tired in his heart of hearts, making him readily susceptible to the frailties of the flesh.

So now, fatigued both on a mental and physical level, Fuyutsuki found himself the focus of his former student's attention, and his irritation. Irritation that was subtle, but still plain as day to the old professor, who listened as Gendo stated, "This is unacceptable, sensei."

"Agreed," Fuyutsuki muttered, thinking of the backlash that had already occurred because of the incident. "Major Katsuragi had already been asking questions about D-00's rampage, amongst several others. And given the fact that it apparently escaped from the depths of Terminal Dogma…"

"I wouldn't worry about it, sir," Captain Iwao Chiron broke in. Both Fuyutsuki and Gendo looked at the Section 2 head, who was standing off to the professor's side. "I've already arranged for all records of the incident to be erased, and a complete debriefing of everyone involved. There's no chance of a security breach."

"There's always a risk, given the circumstances," Gendo frowned icily, staring daggers at the man who represented his fists. While Chiron stepped back from his Commander's deadly gaze, the man who was Ikari's voice at times, advisor at others, received his former student's gaze. "Were there any casualties?"

"None, fortunately," Fuyutsuki reported. "Lt. Ibuki and the 2nd and 3rd Children were trapped in an elevator by D-00 before its systems failed, but they were successfully retrieved. They are apparently uninjured."

Frowning intently from his seat, Gendo continued to look out across his desk at his subordinates. "Make certain that D-Unit 00 is safely disposed of. The last thing I want if for it to attract any additional attention. And have all needed maintenance teams start working on repairing the damage it did. Have them work round the clock if necessary, but I want everything back in order as quickly as possible."

Fuyutsuki frowned to this. "Ikari…we still don't know who or what set D-00 off. And judging from what I've heard, it was severely damaged before it even began its attack."

"I am fully aware of this, sensei," Ikari grumbled, his fingers steepled before him in what was known as the 'Gendo pose'. "I've already made arrangements for it to be examined, and defenses in Terminal Dogma to be reinforced. We cannot afford a repeat of this fiasco."

"But how did someone get into Terminal Dogma to begin with?" Chiron wondered, his face creased with concentration.

"I have my suspicions about that, and as to the identity of our intruders," Gendo muttered, sounding thoroughly disgusted with the situation. Then the Commander of NERV stood from his desk, and started towards the door. "However, that is something that I will have to deal with some other time."

"What?" Chiron got out, clearly as surprised as anything that Gendo was leaving without coming to a clear resolution regarding the situation.

"Fuyutsuki, I want for you to arrange a meeting with the various department heads, as well as Mr. Kaji," Gendo muttered beneath his breath. "Sometime on the day after tomorrow would be best."

While Fuyutsuki was nodding to this, Chiron was frowning that much more. "The day…_after _tomorrow, sir?" the Section 2 head wondered, looking from Gendo to the old professor and back again. "With all due respect, sir, I would have thought that you would prefer to settle this matter immediately."

"I would," Gendo replied, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "However, given the current condition of most of the department heads, I doubt that we would accomplish much this evening."

Fuyutsuki barely held down the urge to snort a chuckle at this. For he had seen Misato, Ritsuko, and several other key personnel walking blearily about, just barely sustained by the coffee-flavored caffeine served at NERV at sheer willpower. That had been hours ago, and both these essential fuels had been in short supply even back then.

"And I have a…special appointment tomorrow," Gendo continued, his expression intensifying. "One that I cannot cancel. For _any _reason."

Chiron looked ready to question this, but Fuyutsuki shot him a meaningful glare. One that even someone as blunt as the Section 2 head was incapable of misinterpreting. Heaving a weary breath, the former teacher nodded to his student. "Very well, Ikari," he muttered. "But how do we explain how D-00 appeared within NERV Headquarters? Too many people saw it, and…"

Gendo paused momentarily before turning and considering the old professor. "That is a very good question, sensei," the Commander finally admitted. Then a somewhat sadistic smile curled his lips. "And I look forward to hearing what you come up with." Not giving Fuyutsuki a chance to give any form of retort, Gendo started away again. "You're dismissed."

"Very well, sir," Fuyutsuki finally muttered. Just standing there and watching as his former student departed his office.

Fuyutsuki wanted very dearly to be able to take a nap. But as he had long since learned, one didn't always get what one wanted in life. Especially when Gendo Ikari held sway over all.

* * *

"Dammit!" Misato growled as she marched into her apartment, a cloud of barely constrained aggravation hovering overhead, and dark shadows forming beneath her eyes.

"Hey there, Misato," Asuka muttered lazily from her place on the floor. The television was heard in the background, and PenPen was lying next to the redhead.

"Asuka, what are you still doing up?" Misato wondered as she surveyed the German. "I thought you had a date tomorrow."

"Oh, you mean that blind date that Hikari talked me into?" Asuka grumbled, rolling her eyes at the memory.

"Yeah, that one," Misato nodded. "You should get to bed if you want to be ready for night on out on the town with a possible Mr. Right."

"Hmph. It's just some dork of a med student that Hikari's sister knows," Asuka scoffed, propping herself up and looking directly at her guardian. "Besides, I wanted to know if you found out anything about that thing that nearly roasted us today!"

Growling in her own throat, Misato directed a forceful look at her charge. "I didn't find out anything except that the Commander wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone! The entire base is on lockdown!"

"_What?!" _Asuka screeched in protest. Staring in disbelief as Misato kicked off her shoes, the redhead flew to her feet and started following her. "You've _got _to be kidding me?! I nearly got _eaten _by that damned thing, got stuck in a damned elevator for _hours, _and got a lecture from Section 2 idiot that I wasn't supposed to tell _anyone _that it happened, and now you're telling me that the Bastard in Chief _doesn't want to talk about it?!!"_

"Nobody's talking about anything down there right now," Misato grumbled. For although Asuka had exaggerated somewhat in certain respects, her overall ire was certainly understandable. She, Shinji, and Maya had been cooped up in the damaged elevator for some time before they had been rescued, and had received a quick checkup before the children had been hustled home. While Misato and the rest of NERV were left with the arduous task of trying to restore order to chaos. A task that was much easier said than done, not to mention far more tiring and time consuming.

_And I never even had the chance to go look for a new dress! _Misato fumed unhappily, recalling how she had planned to find something new to wear for the wedding the next day. _Just another reason to find whoever was responsible for that thing and shove my gun up his ass!_

A metaphorical bolt of lightning bursting from the cloud of anger hovering over her head, Misato frowned as she looked about. "Hey, where's Shinji at?"

"Oh, him?" Asuka returned carelessly. "He went to bed a while ago. I'm pretty sure that he's asleep."

Heaving a deep breath through her pursed lips, Misato found herself being disappointed. Despite the fact that she honestly couldn't blame Shinji for his exhaustion, she had been truly looking forward to one of the culinary delights he managed to whip on a daily basis. And the thought of trying to salve both her exhaustion and her hunger with instant curry seemed like a very poor one.

While Misato was already running down the list of restaurants that delivered at that hour, Asuka smiled deviously, seeming to intuit what her guardian was thinking. "Don't worry, Misato. The Third stayed up just long enough to make dinner for you. He left it in the oven, so all you have to do is warm it up." The German let this sink in for a moment before adding, "That is, assuming you can manage to do _that_ without wrecking it."

At this, Misato released a sound that was one part relief that she had been saved from having to prepare her own meal, and another part disgust at once again being called on just how rotten a cook she was. "Gimme a break, Asuka! I'm not _that _bad!" Misato lied unconvincingly. When the German snickered at this pathetic prevarication, she decided to change subjects. "So, anything happening here? Anyone call while I was out?"

"Yeah. That ditz Aya called while we were out," Asuka grumbled disdainfully. "Apparently, she was wondering if it'd be okay if she could drop by tomorrow."

"Really?" Misato replied, frowning slightly at this. "And Shinji…what did he say to that?"

"Well, of course he said it was okay," Asuka grumbled, rolling her eyes in patent disapproval. "You know the baka. He can't say no to anyone." While Misato was considering this development, the German face changed subjects. "By the way, can I use some of your lavender perfume?" When a raised purple eyebrow was the only response she got, Asuka elaborated. "For my date tomorrow? Even if he is some loser, I still want to be at my best."

"What?" Misato got out, surprised by this change in subject. Rolling her weary eyes back, she shook her head. "Asuka, that stuff isn't for kids!"

"Hey, I'm not a kid, you meanie!" Asuka protested, even as Misato headed towards the kitchen.

Looking over at the phone, Misato frowned in consideration. Shinji had been spending a fair amount of time with Aya since she had shown up at his school, which in and of itself was a good sign as far as the purple-haired woman was concerned. After the pain and difficulty her ward had had in reaching out to others, at growing accustomed in simply being with other people, the fact that he was spending so much time with friends in general and this girl in particular was a good trend. And it showed a great deal of progress on his part, and greater self-confidence.

And yet, even as Misato considered that, she found herself honestly worrying. For while she was willing to give Aya the benefit of doubt, and found herself liking the young girl, she also knew that she hadn't spent much time with her. And although she was hopeful for Shinji and his broadening social horizons, she knew firsthand how badly relationships could go wrong. A situation that she knew would be tested tomorrow, when she and Ritsuko would be spending a great deal of time with the man with whom she had learned this lesson firsthand.

_Oh, what was I ever thinking, getting involved with him, anyway? _Misato thought unhappily, thinking of how hard things had been since Kaji had arrived in Tokyo-3. At how easily he was able to push her buttons, and how hard it was to keep herself from giving into her former lover, despite knowing that surrendering to the past would only result in a repeat of it, including their breakup.

This was a lesson Misato dearly didn't want Shinji to learn, at least not for a little while longer, a bit better equipped to handle such things. She spent enough time with the young boy to know that he was delicate, and that it would potentially take very little to undo much, perhaps even all, of the progress he had made. But at the same time, she had no reason to protest his seeing Aya. For if things could work out between them, that could only be a good thing.

_Still…maybe I should say a few things to him tomorrow. Especially since he's going to be meeting his father, _Misato decided, uncertainty biting at her as she cracked open the door of the oven, and smiled at the delightful dinner the boy had left for her. _Considering how many times he's saved me from my own cooking, it's the least I can do for him._

* * *

The next day came with frightening speed for Shinji, and ironically, it started much like any other day. He got up, prepared breakfast for his two female housemates and the resident penguin. The three of them exchanged conversation, and discussed what they would be doing for the day. In fact, except for Misato pulling Shinji aside at one point, and telling him that he couldn't run away from his father, and that it was okay to have Aya come over after he got back, it might as well have been any other day. Which left shinji feeling even more out of place than he already did.

The landscape surrounding Shinji was completely dead. Which was appropriate enough, he supposed, considering that he was at massive graveyard. But the boy had seen many cemeteries before, based on various cultures and practices for laying their dead to rest, and they had been filled with flowers, colors, things that made them far more pleasant.

The place where the memory of Dr. Yui Ikari was no such place. There was no sign of plant life, or any other form of life, for that matter. There was only scorched brown earth surrounding the many markers for as far as the eye could see. The only sound to be heard in that desolate place was the wind was howling in the background, as if warning away all who were foolish enough to venture to this place where the living had no business being.

Then something else was a heard. A voice belonging to the only other living being present there that day. "It's been three years since we were last here," Gendo muttered, standing a short distance behind his son.

"That's when I ran away," Shinji murmured, staring at the marker that bore his name. "I haven't come back here since then. I just…don't believe that my mom's really resting here." Heaving a deep breath, Shinji lowered his gaze even more. "Her face…I don't even remember that much."

"Man forgets the past in order to survive. But there are some things a man should never forget," Gendo responded promptly. "Yui taught me that one, irreplaceable thing, Shinji. That is the reason I come here, to confirm that commitment."

Pressing his lips tightly, Shinji didn't bother looking around. He just asked, "You...don't even have a picture of her?"

"No photographs," Gendo told him, using the same cold voice that he used with everyone. "Even this grave is an artifice. Nothing remains."

"Then…it's true. What my teacher told me," Shinji muttered. "You threw everything away. Everything…"

"Everything is kept in my heart," Gendo told his son. "That is enough for me."

These cold words echoing in Shinji's mind, the boy turned and looked at his father for the very first time. "Father…there're some…things I wanted to ask you." A slightly raised eyebrow was Gendo's only reaction to this. "Why…when Mother died…why did you send me away?"

If anything, Gendo seemed even more surprised by this. The Commander of NERV just stood there for a time, studying his son's face, until he eventually frowned, a slight snort escaping him before he answered. "When Yui died, I…there was a great deal happening in my life. The Evangelions, the preparation for the eventual return of the Angels. Many demands that I had to deal with. Many things that had to be done, if humanity was to survive."

"Then…you sent me away…so you'd have more time to work?" Shinji wondered, uncertain if he understood his father's meaning.

"That is part of it, yes," Gendo nodded. Once again, he studied his son's face, looking at his own flesh and blood in deep consideration. "But there is another reason for that."

"There is?" Shinji gaped, surprised by this statement.

"You said before that you don't remember what your mother's face," Gendo spoke, his voice tensing with each word he spoke. "But I do remember. And in the years following her…passing…I saw it everywhere I went. I saw it in everything she made. Every invention of hers, every theory, everything that came into being by the grace of her hand." Lowering his eyes, Gendo seemed to study the ground for a time, leaving Shinji to take an involuntary step forward, waiting for whatever it was that his father had to say next. "But there were two things for which this was more true than anything else."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Shinji sputtered out. Looking at his father, the boy watched and waited as he gave him a look. A look that was filled with meaning, and even a hint of pain. Blinking rapidly, the boy then sucked in a slow breath of realization. "You mean…me?"

"Yes," Gendo confessed with a slight nod. "You…reminded me so much of her. Having you there, and her gone…it was very difficult for me. And then there was the work at NERV, work that I wanted to complete myself. For Yui's sake, if for no other reason." The wind howled again, as if emphasizing the Commander's words, just before he looked away from his son and looked about the various grave markers. As if asking the dead to help him choose his next words. "With so much riding on the work being done there, and my own…situation…I decided it would be best for us both if I found someone…better suited to caring for you."

Shinji just stood there, staring at his father's back. The question that had haunted him for years, a question that had terrified him so much that he dreaded even asking it, was finally answered. He had been sent away because of he reminded his father of the woman who had been such a part of both their lives. Gendo's words burning in his mind, Shinji found himself unable to say anything, or move at all. All he could do was stand there, unsure of how he truly even felt about this discovery.

While Shinji was trying as best as he could to process this, Gendo narrowed his eyes at him. "You said that there was something else you wanted to ask me?"

"Hmm?" Shinji started, only to gasp in realization. "Oh, right! I…" Even as he was preparing to speak, however, Shinji found his mouth falling flat before Gendo's formidable gaze. His mind and body still numbed by his father's confession, he found himself frightened. Scared to even ask the next question. Then, just as Shinji was preparing to give it up, to just forget it and let his father go about his way, something sparked inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was strong. Strong enough to send four words dancing through his mind.

_I mustn't run away._

Mustering all of the courage he could find, Shinji looked directly into his father's face, and asked, "H-how…did you meet mother, anyway?"

"How did I…meet her?" Gendo repeated, apparently unsure if he had heard the question correctly. When Shinji nodded, the Commander of NERV cocked his head back. And then something happened. Something that Shinji would never have believed if he hadn't seen it himself. Gendo Ikari, the Commander of NERV, feared by virtually everyone who worked beneath and widely considered to be the coldest person on the face of the planet, smiled at his son. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"It was in Fuytsuki's class back in college," Gendo told the boy, his eyes rolling back to times long since past. "He was a professor at our college at the time, and Yui was his star student." Apparently lost in the memory, the elder Ikari's expression grew even softer. "She was a remarkable woman. Brilliant in the sciences…and so gentle. Almost…too gentle to survive in the world we live in."

"Really?" Shinji gaped, staring at this man. This man that he hadn't seen in ten years, a man that had been masked by the Commander of NERV.

Then his father nodded slightly, and his expression was once again masked by the face that had Shinji had seen staring down at him when he had come face to face with Evangelion Unit 01. "Why do you ask?" Gendo demanded, looking forcefully at his son.

Squirming beneath his father's gaze, Shinji answered, "Well…you see, I…met this girl and…"

"A girl?" Gendo cut in, looking at his son in surprise. Like this confession was about the last thing he could have ever imagined Shinji making.

"Yeah," Shinji replied, his heart jumping at the sudden interest displayed by his father. "Her name is Aya, and…"

Before Shinji could say another word, however, the roar of an engine was heard. Looking about, the boy and Gendo watched as a NERV transport helicopter descended nearby, sending up massive clouds of dust as its landing gear touched the earth.

Directing a frown at the intruding vehicle, Gendo then returned his attention to his son. "Apparently, our time is up," the Commander intoned unhappily. While Shinji was lightly frowning his dismay, his father bent a bit closer to him. "However…it would appear that we have much to talk about."

"We do?" Shinji asked, jumping slightly as surprise and delight took hold within his heart.

"Indeed," Gendo nodded, wheels turning within his eyes. "I have…avoided my duty as your father in favor for my duties to NERV for ten years now. However…it might be time that I got to know…my son better."

The sound of the helicopter still filling his ears, Shinji was almost tempted to think that what he was hearing Gendo wrong. That he simply couldn't be hearing what he thought he was hearing. That the desolate wasteland surrounding him was doing something to his mind. For it simply wasn't possible that Gendo had said what he thought he had just said. "You…mean it?" Shinji finally sputtered, staring at his father incredulously.

"Perhaps we could have lunch together," Gendo suggested, Shinji's heart leaping at this. "I would, of course, have to work around my schedule, but…"

"Oh, I understand!" Shinji replied, unable to help himself. For even as he was looking at his father, hearing him say these words, two voices were colliding within his heart. One voice was filled with cynicism and pain, one that had taken form over the ten years of exile from his father's side, and quickly told the boy that this was lie. That his father can't possibly be saying what he thought he was saying, or that it was just some trick, because there was no way that Gendo could possibly express any interest in him. Not in the pathetic, worthless creature that was Shinji Ikari.

Then there was another voice, the desperate, sad voice spawned of all the pain and loneliness that Shinji had felt in his young life. The voice that had rejoiced when Shinji had been summoned to Tokyo-3, the voice that cheered when Gendo had spoken to him by name after he had stopped the 10th Angel. The voice that wanted Shinji to do anything, _anything _to keep from being alone. To be liked, to be useful, whatever it took to keep from being cast aside once again.

"Good. I'll call you as soon as I can arrange something," Gendo informed his son. Even smiling at Shinji before he started towards the helicopter.

"Um…Father?" Shinji cried out, his mind caught between the forces at work in his own mind. When Gendo turned and looked back at him, the boy added, "I'm…glad that…we were able to talk together…today."

Nodding, Gendo then answered, "As am I." And with that, the Commander of NERV once again started towards the helicopter, before he suddenly turned around again. "And I hope that we can we have many more such conversations. And soon.

This said, Gendo turned once more towards the helicopter. Leaving Shinji to watch intently as he flew away from that place, with nothing but his own thoughts and hopes. Things that were burning feverishly within the young man's mind. Along with a question that was bubbling just beneath the surface of the boy's mind.

* * *

Smiling deeply as she sped along the streets of Tokyo-3, the girl who now wore the face and name of Aya Kusanagi looked about the towers of glass and steel, noting the lightly clouded sky that the setting sun was coloring a collage of gentle reds and deep oranges. And was unable to help but think just how peaceful the fortress city looked at times such as this.

_It's too bad I was never able to get out and see this city like this before, _Aya decided, thinking of all the late nights and hectic days she had spent as Maya. Toiling away within the depths of the Geofront, cut off from the sights and places that were to be found within this city that was her home. The first, last, and only real hope for humanity's survival, and certainly not someplace where people spent a lot of time loafing around. And while she had not been a loafer, she certainly would have appreciated more tranquil moments such as this, in this city where time between battle was spent preparing for the next fight for survival.

Feeling herself growing somewhat lazy and unmotivated, Aya then shook her head, trying to free herself from any stray thoughts. _Okay, stay focused here! _she ordered herself, going over what she was going to do very carefully in her mind. _You've already called Shinji, so he's expecting you. Just remember that he spent today with the Commander at his mother's grave, so he's probably a bit down after that. So be careful with him!_

Hammering these thoughts into her mind, Aya looked up ahead, and saw the apartment building that was her destination come into view. Pushing herself that much harder, the brunette propelled herself past the parking lot and into the elevator. As soon as she pressed the button for her designated floor, Aya sat herself down on the floor and began shedding her rollerblades in favor of a set of walking shoes. Though she was capable of transforming the footwear, she had long since decided that unnecessary transformations while out in public only worsened her chance of exposure.

_Besides, how would I explain it if someone stopped the elevator before my shoes finished changing? _Aya asked herself, not even wanting to think of the questions that she would be stuck trying to answer.

Just as she was lacing up her walking shoes, Aya heard the ding that signaled that she had arrived at her floor. Getting to her feet and picking up her blades, the brunette stepped out of the elevator and started towards the Katsuragi apartment. However, just as she arrived in front of it, she heard something. The sound of classical music was wafting to her ears, with each perfect note filling her mind with beauty.

Stopping to listen, Aya frowned somewhat before she hesitantly pressed the call button. The instant it rang out, the music stopped, much to her disappointment.

"Coming!" came Shinji's voice. Taking a step back from the door, Aya waited and watched as the door opened, revealing the face of the boy she had come to visit. The instant he saw who it was, Shinji's face broke out in a broad smile. "Oh, Aya! It's you!"

"Hi, Shinji!" Aya smiled pleasantly. Shifting about on her feet, she looked about the hall leading from the door. "Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, sure! No problem!" Shinji responded. The boy then stood back and gestured for her to enter, to which replied with a polite bow of her head.

Looking about the apartment interior, Aya started forward, looking and listening. "So, um…are Misato-sama or Asuka here?" she asked when she realized that there was no apparent sign of them.

"Uh, no," Shinji answered quickly. "Misato is out a friend's wedding, and Asuka's out on a date."

"Really?" Aya replied. For although she had already known about Misato being out with Ritsuko, courtesy of Hitomi's eavesdropping, she hadn't been aware of Asuka's activities. "So, it's…just you then?"

Shinji nodded to this, just before he smiled in a bashful manner. "Well, not exactly," the boy corrected himself as they arrived in the living room. Aya then laughed as she spied the slumbering penguin on the floor, only to stop and stare when she saw what leaning against the table.

"Is that yours?" Aya asked as she gazed at the cello there. When Shinji answered with an affirmative sound, the brunette turned and gazed deeply at the boy. "Before I buzzed you, I…heard some music coming from here. Was that…?"

"Uh, yeah," Shinji nodded, his cheeks coloring slightly. "You see, when I got back from…well, you know…" Nodding her understanding, Aya waited for the boy to continue. "Anyway, I hadn't practiced in a while, and I wasn't sure what else to do, so…"

"I see," Aya nodded pleasantly as she examined the cello. "Well, from what I could hear, you must be very good."

"Uh, no. Not really," Shinji demurred. When Aya looked at him perplexedly, the boy shrugged in a self-depreciating fashion. "I mean…I started when I was five, but…I have no talent at all."

_No talent? _Aya repeated incredulously within her own mind. Instantly, she took Shinji's statement and compared it with the tender melody she had heard wafting out of the apartment door, and found that his words simply didn't add up.

"Well, why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Aya asked, to which Shinji frowned slightly. Eyeing the idle cello, the girl explained, "You said you were practicing, so…go ahead. Play something." Then, realizing that she might be acting a bit too pushy, she added, "That is…if you don't mind…"

"Oh, of course not," Shinji replied, though he still seemed somewhat nervous. Taking hold of the classical instrument, the boy carefully seated himself. "I mean…if you're sure…"

"Absolutely," Aya assured him. Then, a bit more plaintively, she added, "Please?"

"Well…okay," Shinji replied bashfully. Then, with incredible delicacy, the 3rd Child, pilot of humanity's most terrifying weapon, took a deep breath and began to manipulate the instrument in his hands. And from this combination of the human and the artifact of wood and string, strains of beautiful music came forth, and began to melt Aya's heart.

_Beautiful, _Aya though, a smile spreading across her face as she carefully pulled out the chair opposite Shinji, making certain to do nothing to distract him, to detract from the melody that had already entranced her. Propping up her head in her hands, the brunette sat there, watching and listening as Shinji played a magnificent, classical piece with all the skill of a master. She did nothing, said nothing, and thought nothing. All she did was allow the sweet melody to sweep her away, forgetting about everything.

Unaware of the passage of time, Aya just sat there, until all too soon, the boy before her completed the song, and set the cello aside. With the shyness she had grown so used to as Maya, Shinji shrugged nervously. "Well…what do you think?"

"What…what do I think?" Aya asked incredulously. Her mouth hanging open, she shook her head slightly before grinning wildly. "Shinji…that was wonderful! Why…why didn't you tell me that you played?"

Frowning slightly, Shinji answered, "Well, like I said, I'm still not very good, and…"

"Not very good?!" Aya got out, once again floored by his low self-opinion. "Shinji…you could play in orchestra, right now!"

"Huh?" Shinji got out, staring in amazement at the girl who was even now standing from her seat. "You…really think so?"

Gasping in disbelief, Aya returned, "Shinji, I'm sure of it! You should try out for the school band! You'd be the head of the class in no time!" Then the brunette frowned, quickly considering her words. "Wait. There _is _a band at our school, right?"

"I…think so," Shinji frowned in response. But then he sighed despondently. "But…it probably wouldn't do any good, anyway." While Aya's stared in shock at him, he shrugged and explained. "Well, you see…with all the time I spend with NERV, what with testing and training and everything…I probably wouldn't have time to play with a band, anyway."

Sputtering at this, Aya just stood there. Staring at the boy who was so completely unaware of his own talent, who saw no reason to even try and display it for others. For a time she just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

And then she remembered. The file she had seen. The file that detailed on how Gendo had worked from a distance, destroying his son's happiness. Working to insure that he had no sense of self-worth, no redeeming features from his own standpoint. That he would know nothing but pain, loneliness, and misery, all for the sake of destroying all life on the planet.

In that instant, Aya felt a cold knot of anger welling up in her gut, anger that was focused intently on the man so responsible for Shinji's condition. That he could take his own son and so coldly shape him so that he saw no value in anything he did, so unable to believe himself that he couldn't even see the wonderful gifts he had, that he could play such music and say to himself that he had no talent at all.

For the first time in her life, the person who now used the name of Aya Kusanagi wanted very dearly to hurt someone. To use the powers she now held, and use them to exact vengeance on another. To wave fists of stone in Gendo's face before using those fists to make him feel all the pain he had suffered his own son to endure.

The anger she felt growing more and more powerful, Aya gasped inwardly before dumping a mental bucket of water on her head. _No. I can't start thinking that way. Hurting Gendo isn't going to help Shinji, or stop to the people he's working for, _she told herself forcefully. Taking several deep breaths, Aya felt the anger draining slightly. But only slightly as she looked at the boy before her, feeling his pain. _Helping Shinji…helping him and the others…that's the only way to save him._

"Well…even if you don't have time to play at school…that doesn't mean you can't play for others," Aya told him. When Shinji answered with a confused look, the brunette explained, "I mean, I'm sure Misato and Asuka would love it if you were to play for them as well!"

"Huh?" Shinji got out, clearly surprised by this suggestion. Blinking rapidly, a bashful smile formed on his lips. "You…really think so?"

"Sure I do," Aya nodded before spreading her hands out. "Heck, maybe Toji and Kensuke would like to listen to one of your practice sessions."

"Well…I'm not sure about that," Shinji confessed, shifting about in his seat. Glancing at his cello, he added, "They really don't seem like they'd been into…this kind of thing."

"Maybe, maybe not," Aya commented, although she privately admitted that the boy had a point. Then she sent him a reassuring smile. "But in any case, I know _I'd _like to hear you play some more."

Blinking in surprise, Shinji's cheeks burned fiercely as he squirmed in his seat. "Well…maybe later, okay?" he told her in a somewhat defensive manner. When Aya was nodding her understanding, the boy asked, "So, uh…is there anything you'd like to do right? Watch TV…maybe have something to eat?"

Tittering at his nervous manner, Aya replied, "Actually, I wouldn't mind going out for a bite."

"Going out?" Shinji replied, clearly surprised by this suggestion.

"Sure!" Aya grinned. "Go for a walk in the park, maybe grab something to eat while we're out." When uncertainty crept across Shinji's face, she asked, "What, is something wrong?"

"Uh, no!" Shinji answered, before his eyes started rolling about, as if looking at his options. Then, tilting his head one way, then the next, before saying. "Well…Asuka's supposed to be having dinner out, and so is Misato, so…" Finally, a small smile sprouted on his face. "Uh, sure. I guess that would okay."

"Great!" Aya grinned happily. Her pleasure growing by the moment as Shinji stood from his seat and moved over to her. Feeling a heady excitement at the prospect of a simple night out on the town, with no curfews, no limits. Nothing but an evening of simple pleasures.

_Why couldn't this be the life I was born with? _Aya found herself wondering, thinking of a childhood she had spent with seemingly nothing but curfews, limits…and disapproval.

"Just let me write a note, okay?" Shinji asked, breaking into the girl's chain of thought. "You know, so no one wonders where I am?"

"Sure! No problem," Aya answered. Before sighing a deep sigh of longing, one that she couldn't expect to be answered.

* * *

Over the next hour, Shinji and Aya meandered throughout some of the better parts of Tokyo-3. After taking a moment to ditch the usual incompetents Section 2 had trailing the 3rd Child, the two of them spent some time walking in the park. Doing little more than talking about their day-to-day lives, school, the things they liked to do when they had the time to spare. Simple, meaningless things that meant everything to them at the time.

Finally, the rumbling of Aya's stomach caught both of their attention, resulting in the girl's cheeks flushing with humiliation. As Shinji smiled at her, the boy confessed that he was getting hungry as well, and so the two of them decided to break away from the natural beauty of the park, and seek out sustenance.

Leading the way, Aya escorted Shinji to the pizza parlor that Maya Ibuki, half-drowned by the rain and mired in her woes, had been escorted and given words of wisdom. And as before, the warmth and various smells of the restaurant were a welcome sensation for the both of them. Adding to these things were the taste of good food and drink, and the welcome feel of a full stomach.

"So, seriously…you do all of the cooking at your place?" Aya asked incredulously around a mouthful of pizza. Wincing at how garbled her words sounded, even to her, the girl quickly swallowed and washed it down with a mouthful of soda before speaking. "I mean…with everything you already do, you have to cook and clean and…?!"

"Oh, it's not like that!" Shinji protested, raising a hand in emphasis. "The thing is, Misato and I played a game to see who would do what chores and when, and…"

"And you lost. Big time," Aya gathered, rolling her eyes at such a thing. For although she knew that the Major could be somewhat immature at work, the things she was hearing seemed to befit a girl of Shinji's age, rather than a woman in the military.

"Actually, it's not that bad," Shinji responded. Then he grimaced slightly before saying, "Besides, Misato isn't all that…good a cook. And Asuka, I don't think she's ever had to make anything for herself, anyway. So…"

"In other words, those two would be completely lost without you," Aya decided, heaving a somewhat despairing groan. "That sure sounds familiar…"

"Huh?" Shinji got out, narrowing his eyes somewhat at the girl opposite him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let me put it to you this way: Have you ever seen melted, grey broccoli before?" When Shinji curled his lip in obvious revulsion, Aya nodded. "I have. And I used to eat it, too."

"Really?" Shinji got out, looking rather queasy at the thought.

"Just part of my mother's secret recipe for the Veggie Platter of Death," Aya informed him, memories of her true past coming to the fore. Rolling her eyes in recollection at these dinnertime disasters, the girl shook herself back to the present. "And if you didn't clean your plate, then you got the lecture of how hard she slaved over a hot stove, all for your benefit."

Shinji made a face at this, just before he explained, "Well, Misato's not like that. I mean, she gets upset when you talk about her cooking, but she doesn't get really mad about it." Then he cocked his head and looked sympathetically at the girl. "But…it sounds like you've had it pretty rough."

"Well, I'm still alive, so I guess I can't complain too much," Aya shrugged wearily. Then, looking down at remained of their meal, she smiled and asked, "So…any ideas what you want to do after we're done eating?"

Frowning slightly, Shinji gave the girl an apologetic look. "Actually, I think I should probably head back home soon," he told her. When Aya released a groan of disappointment. "Sorry, but…it's getting pretty late, and…I don't want anyone to worry."

"I understand," Aya nodded, extending her hand over the table. A hand that Shinji smiled before taking in his own.

"Thanks," Shinji told her, just before he released his hold. Then his eyes lit up in thought. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot, but…"

"Forgot what?" Aya wondered blankly.

"It's nothing big. It's just…" Shinji explained, holding up his hands helplessly. "Y'see, Misato plays the lottery a lot. And sometimes, when she gets really busy with everything, I pick up a couple tickets for her."

"Really?" Aya murmured. Then realization made her smile, and she added, "And you're hoping that today is you're lucky day, huh?"

"Well, I figured with the jackpot at two billion yen, it couldn't hurt," Shinji explained, seeming a touch embarrassed by this.

_Yeah, that's right. I remember him saying something about that when the 10__th__ Angel was about to attack, _Aya nodding, recalling that day of tension and fear like it was yesterday. And although there was certainly nothing funny about that at the time, looking back at in memory, it was so funny, basing such an operation on the intuition of a woman who had such abysmal luck with the lottery. _Too bad the odds are against them, though. I'm sure Shinji and the Major would be thrilled if they…_

This thought never even completed itself. Instead, even as this line was trailing off within Aya's mind, that same mind was taking the implications of that idea, and spinning it into another one. And idea that slowly spread an impish smile on the girl's face.

"Tell you what, Shinji," Aya grinned, leaning over closer to him. "Why don't we finish up dinner, and once that's done, we can pick up some ice cream while you're getting the lottery."

"Okay!" Shinji smiled, clearly approving of this plan. All the while Aya was giving her newest scheme another look, and finding not a single flaw in it.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm pretty sure that you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what Aya's planning now. Still, I hope you'll read and review. And hopefully give my other stories a look while you're at it?

Mike313, okay, I'll admit it. Trying to figure out how Maya (Aya) would feel and act hasn't exactly been easy. But I do appreciate the warning. And as for the rest of my readers, I can only hope that the storry proper is shaping up the way it should be now.

Sorry I don't have more to say right now. RL has been grinding its gears on me lately. So I'll just leave you with this omake.

Omake

"But it's not doing anything! See?!" Asuka insisted, waving for the two of them to join her.

Several moments passed as Shinji and Maya looked at each other, then at the German, and finally at the clawed hand that remained perfectly frozen. Finally, unsure if it was curiosity or the desire to get Asuka away from the dread hand or some combination of the two that motivated them, both boy and woman edged closer to the hole, close enough to be able to look through and see the biomechanical abomination that hung beneath them.

"What the…?" Shinji gasped out as he looked down and saw the monster. It wasn't hanging limp, but it wasn't moving either. It was simply frozen as still as a statue, it's eyed blank and the fire that it had belched extinguished.

More baffled than anything else, Shinji looked up at Maya and asked, "Wh-what happened to it?"

"I guess…whatever was powering this thing died out," Maya replied, examining the thing as closely as she dared. "See? It looks pretty heavily damaged. Maybe it just…gave out."

"And in that case…" Asuka smirked in relief. Drawing back her foot, she then delivered a swift kick to the monster's clawed hand.

"Asuka, I don't think that you -!" Shinji protested, raising his hands at the girl. But before he could say another word, Asuka reared back to deliver a kick to the creature's claws…only to be stopped cold as a geyser of flames erupted from the creature's mouth, surrounding her in flame.

"_Aaarrrghh!!!!" _Asuka screeched as the flames died out, revealing her to be unscathed, and completely unclothed, save for a few burnt scraps of cloth. Looking down at herself in horror, the German glared hatefully at the monster that was once again trying to get into the elevator car. "That was a brand new dress, you _dummkopf!!" _

Asuka's body once again exploded into flame, flame that rapidly burned her flesh away and replaced it. Soon she wore the form of the Ghost Rider, as the flames that made up her body transformed into a dark biker's outfit. Holding out her hand, a bolt of flame erupted from it, resolving into her signature chainsaw-sword. "To Hell with you, you perverted freak!"

Without another word, the Ghost Rider drove the burning teeth of her weapon into the monster's forehead, an action that was rewarded with a shriek of pain. Crying out in rage, the horned superwomen plunged the chainsaw-sword even deeper into the monster, sending sparks flying up from the monster, and finally silencing it.

"There! Serves you right!" the Ghost Rider snarled as the monster plunged to its doom. Then she looked at the other occupants of the car, and shook her burning head disdainfully. "What is with all these perverts, anyway? First I have to put up with the Three Stooges looking up my dress, and now this!"

"I'm sorry, As- I mean, Ghost Rider," Shinji got out, frowning somewhat at the horned superwoman. "But…don't you think that was a bit much?"

"A bit much?! Thanks to that damned thing, I'm stuck being Ghost Rider until I can find some fresh clothes!" the Ghost Rider complained, rolling her blazing eyes skyward. "What, you expect me to parade around naked in front of everyone?! That's She-Hulk's bit, not mine!"


	10. One Thing After Another

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 10: One Thing After Another

It was night when Ms. Fantastic once again invisibly roamed the streets, her high-tech rollerblades carrying her through the streets well in excess of the speed limit. A map of the city imaged on her visor, on which both her present position and ultimate destination were marked. Her every thought on her present mission, and the hopes that went with the prospect of its success.

_Not too much farther now, _Ms. Fantastic thought as she considered the readout. _Okay…I better go over the building schematics again. I have less than an hour to pull this off. I don't want to waste any time once I get there._ As soon as this thought was complete, the invisible superwoman shook her head with more than a hint of irritation. _Of course, I wouldn't need to hurry so much if I had actually studied up on this place a bit earlier!_

Even as she continued forward, the superwoman couldn't help but blame herself for not making the necessary preparations sooner. After all, the basic plan was so simple that it bordered on the pathetic. Just sneak, do a little trickery, and get out. No fuss, no muss, no pain or battle. Nothing to get all worked up over. A virtual walk in the park. Practically done the instant she conceptualized the plan. And so, after her internal nanotech to the task of gathering up the needed information, she had busied herself with another project she had recently thought up. Just a little something to keep herself busy until the time had come to get going.

Of course, the moment she had gotten the particulars for her plan, Ms. Fantastic realized that she had failed to take into account one very simple problem. Namely, the possibility that the building which held what she needed was not in Tokyo-3.

_I never even thought about it! _the green-haired superwoman thought woefully. _With so much else going on in Tokyo-3, all the technology we have there, I never even thought that something like this wouldn't be here, too!_ Giving a shake of her head, Ms. Fantastic once again eyed the map that showed the way to her destination. _Thank goodness for GPS satellites. I'd never have had a chance of getting even this far in time without it!_

But GPS couldn't change the fact that she had less than half an hour to get where she needed to be before it was too late. It couldn't change the fact that if she missed this opportunity, it could be a while before she had another chance. And it certainly didn't change the fact that this was about the best way she had come up with to her achieve her goals. And even as fast as her high-tech skates propelled her, there was no denying that she would get where she was a lot faster if she moved as the crow flew, rather than any other way.

A queasy sensation welling up in her stomach, Ms. Fantastic grimaced as she looked up at the beckoning sky. _Oh, I don't want to do this…_ the superwoman moaned inwardly. Every height-related fear she had swarming through her mind as she once again checked the amount of time remaining to her. Only to wince at just how quickly the seconds ran down before her very eyes. _But…if I want to get there in time to actually make this work…I guess I don't have much choice…!_

Taking a moment to focus on her scientific mind, a mind that was telling her that this was the most logical option available to her, Ms. Fantastic did her best to squelch her fears before narrowing her eyes in concentration. Indulging in a strangled gulp, she brought an invisible platform into existence beneath her.

Making certain to power down her blades, Ms. Fantastic guided the platform with her mind. She was comfortable enough with this part, having practiced it extensively. It was the next part that made her skin shiver with fear.

_This better be worth it…!_ Ms. Fantastic groaned as the platform rose up higher and higher. In almost no time at all, she was several stories up and still gaining altitude. The green-haired superwoman eyeing the rooftops that were still above her head. Reminding herself that there was absolutely no way that she could fall, that even though her platform was invisible, it was still more than enough to support her, she forced herself to go even higher. Until at last she had cleared the edge of one of the buildings, and was able to direct her platform across the rooftop itself.

The worst over, Ms. Fantastic looked down at the solid concrete below her, feeling a good deal more comfortable now. _That's better, _she thought, her immediate fear of flying dispelled. _Now…let's get back on track._

Reassured, the superwoman automatically followed the guidance of the GPS, skimming over the many rooftops and doing her best not to look down between them. Until her destination lay just on the other side of the street; one of the many TV studios in Japan. The building in question was somewhat higher than the one she was hovering over, had more splash and glitz to its exterior. And most importantly of all, it was the one place in Japan that had what she needed.

_Whew. Made it! And I still have some time! _Ms. Fantastic thought with a sense of relief. _Now, let's see…according to the blueprints and the online registry, I'm looking for Stage 7. _After double-checking the data to make sure that she had it straight, she began looking for the most efficient way to get inside and get where she wanted to go.

Unsurprisingly, it turned out to be the studio roof. Or rather, the door that was on the roof. Completely unmonitored by building security, and would put her within three floors of where she needed to go.

Satisfied with this, Ms. Fantastic focused her attention on the roof that now lay so close to her. Making certain to make the mistake of looking down at the street, she eased her eased her invisible platform past the boundary of the roof she was hovering over. Shutting out the sound of traffic that was now beneath her and trying not to imagine what would happen if her powers inexplicably conked out and left her falling to the streets, the superwoman picked up her pace just a bit more.

After what felt like an eternity, Ms. Fantastic arrived on the studio roof. Unlike the other ones she had been to, this roof was marked with transmitters and dishes of various shapes and sizes. There was a helicopter pad that was presently unoccupied, and most important of all, there was the door that was her immediate goal. With immense relief, she lowered her platform down to the roof and dissolved it, grateful to once again feel solid ground beneath her feet.

_I don't care how long I keep doing this. I will _never _get used to flying!_ the green-haired superwoman thought sourly. Sighing wearily, she gave a quick shake of her head before focusing on her goal. _Alright. I've got less than twenty minutes to get to the studio! Better keep moving!_

With this thought, Ms. Fantastic bladed over to the door, which she was certain was soundly locked. Not wanting to waste time fussing with it, she instead pressed her hands against the seam between the door and the frame. With ease born of much practice, she slowly squeezed her hands into the tiny expanse, her body flowing almost like water through to the other side. Closing her eyes just long enough for her head to be squeezed through as well, she was soon looking into the empty stairwell that led down into the building proper.

_So far, so good! _Ms. Fantastic thought, relieved at finding herself alone. _Now for the next phase. Load Morph Sequence!_

With this thought, various physical configurations appeared to her mind's eye. All the possible disguises she had assembled within her to date were there, ready to be activated. However, one in particular stood out. One that she had crafted especially for this night's mission, and had readied to be initiated the instant she was in position. Without another thought, Ms. Fantastic initiated the Morph Sequence. And felt her body and costume shifting about, searching and finding the new dimensions and colors that were being set for them.

As soon as the process was completely, the now-disguised superwoman resolved back into visibility, and immediately looked down at herself. Where her minimal costume once was, there was now a set of brown coveralls and shoes, as well as a name tag with her new face and an assumed name on it. A face that was just a face, and a name that was as plain and boring as Ms. Fantastic could conceive of. Both of which had been crafted to be as forgettable as possible.

As soon as she was satisfied that the Morph Sequence had done its job, the transformed superwoman carefully crept down the stairs and went to the door ahead of her. Wrapping her hand about the handle, she twisted it gently, carefully cracking the door open so she could peek out into the hallway. Luck was with her; there was no one in sight.

_Too bad the MAGI don't have access to the security systems here, _Ms. Fantastic thought somberly as she pulled the door open just a bit more and looked the other way. _It would sure be a lot easier to get around this place._

Even as she satisfied herself that she was momentarily alone, Ms. Fantastic moved into the hallway. Fully aware that she could have come into that place invisibly, or just bypassed the hallways by making use of the ventilation system. Both of which were far from beyond her powers.

_Yeah, and look how far it got me when I was sneaking around NERV, _Ms. Fantastic thought as she studied her mental map of the building schematics. _I can't just rely on my invisibility to get me everywhere. I have to get used to using the Morph Programs to get into places like this._ Even as she thought this, she looked about the hallway, and found the nearest elevator. _Besides…crawling about in a ventilation duct seems like a great way to get lost. And I _definitely _don't have the time for that!_

Once again deciding that she was not cut out for the hero business, the superwoman approached the elevator and pressed the down button. As was typical, she then spent several seconds standing around, looking about the hallways as she waited for the elevator to arrive, listening to the mechanical sounds of its progress through the rest of the building.

_Oh, c'mon! I don't have much time left here! _Ms. Fantastic grumbled inwardly, rolling her eyes impatiently. A condition that was not helped by the fact that time she had left was still ticking away before her mind's eye.

Just as she was regretting her decision to utilize a disguise for this mission, the door before her dinged loudly. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ms. Fantastic grinned as the doors slid open before her. Only for her smile to turn upside-down as she saw several people already inside. Three men and two women, all well-dressed and talking amongst themselves.

Momentarily stunned, the disguised superwoman just stood there, watching as one of men absently stepped forward. He then frowned as he looked around her before finally declaring, "Hey, wait a minute! This isn't my floor!"

"Oh!" the disguised superwoman got out meekly even as the man turned a somewhat accusing gaze at her. "Sorry about that, sir! I just…well, that is…"

One of the women inside just rolled her eyes at this. "Oh, don't pay any attention to him," she commented, rolling her eyes in the lead man's direction. "Ken just can't wrap his mind around the fact that the elevator doesn't always stop on his floor first."

The other people in the elevator chuckled at this, drawing a dirty look from Ken. He then swung this dirty look back at the undercover heroine before grunting derisively. "Well, are you going to get in, or aren't you?"

Smiling her relief, the disguised superwoman contented herself to wordlessly step into the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the button that would take her to her floor. Then she stood back from the door, shuffled so that she was a polite distance from the others, and turned her gaze towards the floor indicator as the doors closed.

While the elevator descended, the disguised Ms. Fantastic did nothing, said nothing. She just stood there, listening to the people talk to themselves like she wasn't there. Completely ignoring the mousy little woman in her janitorial uniform, not bothering to say a single thing to her even as they arrived at her destination. When the doors once again opened, she exited as silently as she had boarded. Already forgotten by the people on the elevator.

_Phew! Looks like my disguise is working, _the superwoman thought, almost swaying with relief as she looked about and got her bearings. _Now…let's see. Stage 7 is over there. _But even as she looked in the direction of the stage in question, she frowned. _Of course, it would have been a lot easier to get in there if I'd gone through the vents, but…_ Sighing wearily, the disguised Ms. Fantastic shook her head woefully. _Nah. Besides, I've got as better way._

Once again, the disguised superwoman studied the building schematics. It wasn't long before she found what she was looking for. A simple store room that was situated right next to the stage in question.

_Perfect! _Ms. Fantastic thought, starting towards the store room. Finding the door unlocked, she stepped inside and found nothing but darkness, cleaning supplies, and a few layers of dust. And most importantly, a ventilation duct just below the ceiling that the building schematics said linked this room to Stage 7.

Not taking any chances, the superwoman faded herself into invisibility before elongating herself to look squarely through the shaft. She could vaguely make out another room on the other end, but couldn't see enough to make out exactly what was there. _I can't take any chances, _Ms. Fantastic decided instantly, furrowing her brows. _And with just ten minutes left…_

With just a minor qualm or two, the superwoman closed her eyes and pressed her face against the metal grates. As always, her highly malleable body allowed her squeeze her head through into the vent effortlessly. _Better move the rest of my body out of the way, _Ms. Fantastic thought as she reopened her eyes, generating an invisible platform beneath her feet that did what was required. _I don't want a _real _janitor wandering there in bumping into something that he can't even see!_

Once she was satisfied that her body was safely out of the way, Ms. Fantastic proceeded. Once again closing her eyes, she pressed her head through the grate. When her head was through and had returned to normal dimensions, she opened her eyes and quickly studied her surroundings. To her delight, she found herself looking out at a room she had seen many times as Maya Ibuki while channel-surfing in her apartment. The simple stage that many a people watched and prayed with all their might, hoping that Lady Luck would smile on them, and that all six numbers of the Miracle Six national lottery would free them to live a life of luxury.

_And that person is going to be Shinji Ikari, _Ms. Fantastic decided impishly as she scanned the transparent tumbler which would soon be spinning into motion, sending six numbered balls into a separate receptacle. Her internal nanotech already plotting the position of each ball while bringing up the numbers on the ticket Shinji had purchased with Aya Kusanagi at his side. _Well, okay, technically speaking, Major Katsuragi will be the big winner, but I'm sure Hitomi and I can spin that into something really nice for him!_

It wasn't long before Ms. Fantastic's preparations were completed to her satisfaction, just in time to hear the director guiding the cameramen into position, the various lights and equipment switching on as they ushered the lottery announcer into position. _Alright, here goes everything, _the invisible superwoman told herself, narrowing her eyes as she readied herself. Paying attention to nothing but making certain that she did not make so much as a single error in manipulating the key balls into the receptacle, while making certain that none of the others got through and ruined everything.

Finally, the lottery hostess spoke up. "And now its time for the Miracle Six lottery! Let those numbers roll!"

_This is it! _Ms. Fantastic thought frantically, almost having a heart attack as the transparent cylinder spun to life, sending all the numbered balls within tumbling about chaotically, including the six precious ones she had already encapsulated within tiny, invisible force bubbles.

The next half minute stretched into an eternity for the woman who had been dubbed Ms. Fantastic as she watched about seventy balls bounce about chaotically at a speed no normal human would have been able to track, let alone keep tabs on the six all-important balls. Every ounce of her concentration was devoted to those balls, as well as maintaining the partition that kept the unwanted ones out. Her nano-systems constantly plotting trajectories as she guided the six spheres she wanted, one by one, through the partition and into the proper position to signal a winner.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the tumbler ground to a halt. Practically stunned by the cessation of movement, Ms. Fantastic could only look on numbly as the lady smiled, looked at the teleprompter, and announced, "And the winning numbers are…4! 63! 38! 19! 11! And 25!"

These words running through her mind, Ms. Fantastic quickly double-checked the numbers that were still hovering before her mind's eye. She then triple- and quadruple-checked them even as the lottery lady repeated those selfsame numbers. It was only when she quintuple-checked the winning numbers that she finally sagged with relief, almost resolving into visibility as she practically split her face in half with her grin.

_I…I did it! _Ms. Fantastic cried out inwardly. _I really did it! I rigged the lottery and won it for Shinji!_

The instant this thought ran its course, the invisible superwoman suffered a sudden pang of guilt as her own thoughts repeated themselves, her grin fading sharply. In the time since she had gained her powers, she had broken hundreds of laws in creating Hitomi, had used her link to the MAGI to secretly establish several bloated bank accounts all for the purpose of getting the technical equipment she felt she would need. And now she was cheating at the lottery.

As the sharp edge of guilt was cutting even deeper into her, the superwoman forcibly reinforced her smile. _Oh, come on! You're…you're just trying to help Shinji, right? _she told herself. _Anyway, it's like Hitomi said once before. Someone has to win the lottery, right? And besides, his father has been manipulating things around him for years now to make him miserable! So it's only fair that I make things right for him!_

Deciding not to give her overactive conscious to comment that two wrongs didn't make a right, Ms. Fantastic withdrew her head through the ventilation duct. _And speaking of Hitomi, I guess I better let her know how things went. Hey, Hitomi! Do you read?_

'Yeah, I read! Really juicy romance novels that list all kinds of nifty positions!' came the all-too familiar voice of her creation. 'In fact, that's what I've been doing for the past couple hours…ever since _you _broke contact and left me in the dark!'

Do her best to stifle an exasperated groan, Ms. Fantastic continued to withdraw her head. _Sorry, Hitomi. But I couldn't afford any distractions! _she reminded her creation, thinking that shutting Hitomi up was about the only thing she didn't regret doing that evening. _Anyway, it's okay! The plan worked!_

'I know! I watched the whole thing!' Hitomi reported. 'You honestly think I would actually miss out on you big debut as the world's biggest sneak and cheat?' While Ms. Fantastic was wincing in pain at this jibe, the cyber-clone added, 'And to think that I couldn't even see a single little hint of your deviousness in action! You've made me so very proud!'

This time, the invisible superwoman was less successful in concealing her irritation. _Whatever. I'm heading home right now. I've got some new projects I'm working on, and I've got school tomorrow, _Ms. Fantastic commented sourly. _Also, I…_ she started, only to frown as her ears pricked up at something.

'Hey, what is it?' Hitomi wondered as her creator continued to withdraw her head, the sounds getting louder. 'What's the deal? Don't you know it's bad manners to not complete your sentences?!'

_Be quiet, Hitomi! _Ms. Fantastic gritted. _I think somebody's inside the store room with the rest of my body!_ By the time she was pulling her head of the vent, the malleable heroine was certain of this. She could even hear one of them saying something.

"Ohhh…!" came a female voice. A voice whose tone brought the superwoman to an immediate halt, her mind emptying of thought. Which meant that she was fully capable of hearing further sounds coming through the vent. Sounds that left her eyes expanding as her cheeks burned.

_Oh, no…_ Ms. Fantastic thought, getting a _very _bad feeling as she withdrew her head from the vent. _Don't tell me…!_ Dreading the worst, she cracked open one eye before looking down below. Only to blush even more before looking away, her ears still picking up moans and sounds of pleasure coming from the couple beneath her.

'Come on, spill it already!' Hitomi's obnoxious voice came, suddenly a very welcome distraction. 'What's going on?! Did Dr. Mean Jerk decide to show up and ruin your day?'

_Worse, _Ms. Fantastic reported. _Some of the staff here decided to pick this store room for time off!_

'Time off?' Hitomi repeated before she sounded her comprehension. 'Oh, I get it! Somebody was in need of a boink-break, and picked your little hidey-hole for it!'

_That's one way of putting it!_ Ms. Fantastic groaned, even as the people below did the same. _Look, I'm going to find another way out of here! Honestly, I can't believe this!_

'Okay by me!' Hitomi commented even as her creator almost rammed herself into the vent, eager to get away from the scene she had accidentally witnessed. 'Though to be honest, I think you're getting a little too worked up! There's nothing wrong with nature taking its course!'

_Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I want to watch it! _Ms. Fantastic insisted, eager to get away from that place. While Hitomi was snickering at her humiliation, the nanite-powered woman slithered through the vents, already search for a way out.

'Yeah, well, I'm sure it's your loss!' Hitomi needled, deepening the red in her creator's face. 'Considering how completely non-existent your love life is, I'm sure you could use all the pointers you can get!'

Grumbling deep within her throat, Ms. Fantastic barely held back the urge to say something truly scathing to her creation, if for no other reason than to avoid giving Hitomi extra ammo to use on her. _I _definitely _have to get around to reprogramming her. Preferably before she drives me completely insane!_ she decided. _Oh, well. At least everything went smoothly tonight, _she sighed, forcing her thoughts to tomorrow. _And if Shinji already knows…well, I might be in for a much happier Shinji Ikari!_

The thought of the sad boy's face lit up with happiness filled Ms. Fantastic's mind, soon brightening her own outlook. _Yeah, that's it, _she thought as she continued to slither about the vents, moving slowly to avoid making any noise. _Now all I have to do is get home and make sure I'm ready for tomorrow! Because _that's _a sight I wouldn't miss for all the tea in China!_

* * *

His head supported by one hand, Shinji sleepily looked out the window of his class. Marginally aware that Mr. Matsushiro was going on about his lecture about historical views of the underworld, and as was usual, the vast majority of class was either dozing as he was, or had long since tuned out the droning voice of their teacher.

It was days like this Shinji honestly wondered why he even bothered coming to school. He certainly didn't feel like he was learning anything, considering how it took his teacher hours to get around his longwinded lectures of how much better things were before Second Impact and actually get down to the lesson material itself. And when he finally did, he tended to hit them with the hardest questions he could, as if taking revenge for not hanging on every word he said. And it wasn't like he was an athlete like Toji, so he couldn't shine as either an academic or a jock. He didn't like it when people made a fuss over him, which was why he didn't go on and on about his duties as a pilot like Asuka did.

_Then again…it's not like I have anything better to do, _Shinji was forced to admit. _At least I don't have a synch test today. I can just go home…listen to my music…make dinner…_

Heaving a tired sigh, Shinji trailed off as Mr. Matsushiro went off on yet another tangent. Leaving the boy's mind to wander until something else filled his ears. The sound of the school bell going off, which was soon followed by groans of relief and yawns of those slowly waking up. "Alright, that's it for today," the teacher muttered, sounding bored himself. "You all have your homework assignments for tonight. And I expect them to be on time for tomorrow, or…"

Not even bothering to listen to what he knew to be routine and already well aware of what was expected of him, Shinji stood from his desk, packed away his laptop, and exited the classroom alongside of his classmates. Already considering what to make for dinner, and what was available to cook with.

"Hey, Shinji!" came a voice from the crowd. A voice that was already very familiar and welcome to him. Looking about, the 3rd Child watched as Aya moved up alongside of him, smiling as she always did.

"Oh, hey, Aya," Shinji smiled tenderly. "How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm okay," Aya answered. "Today was pretty busy, though, huh? We've barely had a chance to say word one to each other!"

"Yeah, I know," Shinji nodded. "I'm sorry, but…well…"

"Hey, you don't have to apologize!" Aya returned, raising her hands in negation. "I was just saying…well, it was kind of busy today, that's all. We didn't even have a chance to talk at lunch!"

Nodding, Shinji thought back to their midday repast, when Toji and Kensuke had questioned him about things were going between him and Aya, while she had someone busy speaking to her. "By the way…what were you and Horaki-chan talking about?"

"Oh, that?" Aya replied in a dismissive manner. "Well…have you heard about Toji and Kensuke? You know…their little business?"

Frowning slightly, Shinji asked, "You mean they're still selling pictures of you?"

"That's what Hikari told me," Aya informed him. "Anyway, she was going on about how wrong it is for them to stuff like that, and she reminded me to either talk to them or the principal about it."

Narrowing his eyes, Shinji considered the matter. In all honesty, he had never been overly concerned about Toji and Kensuke's hormonally-motivated antics. Even when they had been selling photographs of Asuka, it had seemed more stupid than anything else. All the guys in school going crazy over somebody who was new and popular, drooling over her so much that they overloaded her locker with love notes and buying pictures of her, it all made no sense to him. And had made even less sense over time as Asuka made it clear through her actions that she had no interest in the resident males, seeing them as immature little children compared to herself.

However, the thought of them selling pictures of _Aya _to those same people, not to mention what their customers would be doing with those pictures…

"Uh, wait a minute, Aya," Shinji started hesitantly. When she made a questioning sound in her throat, he began rubbing the back of his neck. "Well…you know, I'd…if you're upset about what they're doing, then…if you wanted, I…I could ask them to stop, and…"

Cocking her head to one side, Aya just smiled as she looked at him. "I appreciate that, Shinji, but…really, I don't mind," she finally told him with perfect honesty. "It's like I told Hikari; they're not hurting anybody. Besides, if people wanted pictures of me, they could just take them themselves. It's not like we could stop that from happening." Lowering her eyes, the brunette then shrugged. "And besides, they're my friends, too. I don't want them getting into trouble."

"Huh?" Shinji gaped as he considered these words. Words that seemed too nice to be believed. "But…are you sure that…?"

"Anyway, I already promised Hikari that I'd talk to them about when I had the chance," Aya assured him. Her voice holding a firm edge this time. "And if turns out they're selling pictures I don't like…well, then I'll _definitely _have something to say to them. Okay?"

Still not sure if he liked the situation, Shinji sighed heavily, his gaze meeting Aya's own of its own accord. "Well…" he tried again. "If you're sure about that…"

"Of course I am," Aya told him, placing a tender hand on his shoulder. "I can take care of myself, Shinji…but thanks for caring about me." This simple gesture defusing any possible protest Shinji might have had, he could only stand there as she smiled endearingly. "Say, Shinji…would you mind if I walked home with you tonight?" Making a questioning sound in his throat, he looked perplexedly at Aya, who shrugged in an almost embarrassed manner. "It's just…I don't know. I just…well, I don't have much to do at home, and…"

Momentarily stunned by this request, Shinji studied the girl. Somehow hearing the words 'I'd rather not be alone' without them being said. "Oh, of course," he told her gently. When Aya smiled her response, something else happened. Something prompted Shinji to blush even more deeply before asking, "Say, Aya…if you'd like…if don't feel like going home right away, then…well, if it was okay with Misato…well, that is…"

As the 3rd Child hemmed and hawed, Aya studied him before smiling once more. "Shinji…are you asking if I'd like to have dinner with you?" she asked with a hint of tease. When his only answer was to blush, her own cheeks colored slightly. "Well…yes. I'd like that."

"Oh! Really!" Shinji got out automatically, his mind momentarily emptied by how quickly Aya had said yes. The fact that a girl like her would want to have dinner with him seemed incredible, even after all of the time they had spent together.

_I…I'm not even sure why I even asked her! _Shinji murmured in awe. _I just…it seemed like the polite thing to do, since she was asking to walk home with me. But…I never thought that…_

Even as Shinji was struggling with his thoughts, the subject of those thoughts was chuckling gently. "So, uh, Shinji? Should we…get going?"

"Huh?" Shinji spoke as soon as he recovered from being snapped out of his thoughts. It then took another few seconds for his brain too reboot into something resembling functional status before he grinned idiotically. "Oh, right! Of course! Yeah, I mean…I guess we should…"

"Yeah," Aya nodded before gesturing for the boy to lead the way. Smiling in response, Shinji started forward, with the girl following a short distance behind and to his side.

_How does she do it?_ Shinji wondered as he studied Aya. _She's been through so much…lost so much…and yet she's always so cheerful, so nice…how can anyone be so strong after so much?_

As Shinji pondered this, wondering what made Aya so different from him, he wondered something else. Another part of his mind was considering other things. That if someone could go through so many of the things he had experienced himself and could be so kindly, so strong in her way, he wondered if it were possible for him as well. That maybe some of that same strength lay within him as well…and perhaps this girl who had already shown him such kindness could help him find it.

* * *

"So, Aya, how have you been doing?" Misato asked as she picked up bit of meat with her chopsticks. "Having any trouble with your new apartment?"

"Hmm?" Aya started around a mouthful of food. Shaking her head as she quickly chewed and swallowed, she smiled and said, "Oh, no! Of course not! Everything's just fine!" Giving the others a slight shrug, she added, "Well…at least it will be if I can ever stop fussing about where I want my furniture."

Chuckling over this, Misato nodded. "That sure sounds familiar," she admitted ruefully. "When I first moved in here, I was always trying to figure out where I wanted this or that to go, what to do with whatever…"

"Oh, really?" Asuka grumbled, raising an eyebrow at her guardian. "Considering the condition of your room, I guess you're still trying to figure it out."

Even as the brunette was leveling an unhappy glance at the redhead, Shinji was apparently taking note of it. "Uh, say, Aya? Would you like more to drink?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, thanks. That'd be great," Aya returned with a smile.

"Okay," Shinji said even as he stood from his seat.

As their resident chef made his way to the kitchen, Misato returned her attention to their guest. "So, Aya…Shinji says that you're…all by yourself here. Is that right?"

"Uh, yeah. That's right," Aya confirmed warily.

"I see," Misato muttered, looking compassionately at her. "Do you…have any other relatives? Anyone here in the city?" Aya didn't say anything to this. Instead, the brunette lowered her eyes away from the Major's, looking down at her own plate. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry, but…"

"No, no. I – I understand," Aya nodded absently. "It's just…well…"

Rolling her eyes, Asuka than leveled an irritated glare at their guest. "Oh, gimme a break! If you have something to say, then just say it already! _Schisse! _You're even worse than the Third!"

"Asuka…" Misato started warningly.

"It's okay, Misato-sama," Aya broke in, holding up her hand in negation. "It's just…it's not something I like talking about. That's all." As the females in residence once again focused on their guest, she shifted about in her chair for a moment before speaking. "Anyway…no. I…I don't have any other family. It's just…me."

Misato frowned pensively while Asuka continued to glare. Caught between these two gazes, Aya found herself floundering until Shinji returned with a pitcher of tea. "Here you go, Aya," he murmured as he refreshed her drink.

"Thanks, Shinji," Aya replied gently. As Shinji retreated, a smile on his face, the brunette once again looked away. Hoping that her hidden concerns didn't somehow migrate to her face. _Okay, this is not working out according to plan._

When she had come to school that morning and had not heard word one from either Shinji or Asuka about the fact that they had just won the lottery, she had been a bit miffed at first. However, after some time considering the situation, she had decided that she had little to be concerned about. After all, people lost at the lottery all the time. They bought the tickets, hoped for the best, but would not be in a hurry to check them just to see that they had lost again. So even if the children weren't yet aware of what had happened, that didn't mean they wouldn't soon learn. In fact, the only real concern she had was that something might have happened to the precious lotto ticket, that it had somehow gotten misplaced since she had seen Shinji buy it.

Her concerns in that regard had been completely unwarranted. Upon arriving at their apartment, all Aya needed to do was follow Shinji into the kitchen to find that the ticket with its winning numbers was hanging serenely from the refrigerator, completely unblemished. Waiting for someone to look at the newspaper or the news, match up the numbers, and cry out in rejoice.

However, that obviously had not happened. Nor did it happen during the course of their meal. Everybody just talked and ate like it was just another day at home. They had a guest, of course, and Misato had said that she was glad for the extra company that evening, but other than that, nothing special had happened. Misato continued to chug away at her beer, PenPen was leisurely gulping sardines while watching something on TV, Shinji and Asuka were their usual selves. And not a single one of them paid even the slightest bit of attention to the winning lotto ticket Aya knew to be just a few steps away.

_I really was hoping that the Major would have noticed it, or least someone would have checked the numbers while I was here, _Aya thought somberly, darting a glance into the kitchen.

"What is it, Aya?" Shinji's voice came, breaking into the brunette's thoughts. When she looked up, she saw the only male pilot looking at her. "Would you like some more? Or maybe some dessert?"

"Hmm. Uh, no. Not just yet, anyway," Aya replied. When Shinji nodded, she looked down at the plate she had recently emptied. "Here. I'll put my dishes in the kitchen."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that!" Shinji protested, already rising from his seat.

"No, it's okay! I don't mind!" Aya replied, rising herself and grabbing her dishes before anyone could protest. "Besides, it's the least I can, after everything you've done." Shinji frowned slightly, at which she gave him a kindly smile before making her way into the kitchen. Once there, she carefully places her dishes with the rest of the dirty cookware and dishes already present. As soon as this task was done, she turned towards the refrigerator, and looked at the tiny scrap of paper and the numbers on it. Her internal nanotech quickly analyzing the barcode on the ticket, and once again confirming this was not only a winner, but the one and only two billion yen winning ticket.

_I have to find some way to let them know that they won! _Aya thought grimly, practically staring holes in the ticket. _If they don't notice, the Major or someone else might decide to throw it out or they might lose it! And I can't let that happen! Not after everything I've done!_

And there was something else. A deeper reason Aya wanted them to notice. She wanted to see the result of her work. She wanted to see a truly delighted smile on Shinji's face. She wanted him to jump and down and act like a person his age ought. He wanted to see him truly alive and glad to be so. After everything he had done for this world, after all the misery that had been heaped on him by his father, it was the very least he deserved.

_Of course, that still leaves me with the problem of how to get them to notice it, _Aya thought unhappily. _I mean…yeah, I guess I could just tell them myself. Pick up the newspaper and pretend to check the numbers. But…_ Trailing off, the brunette fumbled uncomfortably with that notion. It just seemed too…suspicious, for some reason. Aya accompanies Shinji to buy lotto ticket, and then Aya lets Shinji know it's the big winner.

_I don't know. Maybe it's just me, _Aya finally frowned. _Still…I don't want to leave here without them knowing they've won._ Pondering the matter even further, the brunette eventually thought, _Maybe…I dunno. I could pretend to remember the ticket just before I leave, ask about it…_

While Aya was trying to think of a way to make that work in a way that didn't seem completely fake to her, a strange sound reached her ears. Looking about, she soon saw the feathered resident of the apartment marching into the kitchen, a newspaper under one wing as he went to the half of the refrigerator where Misato kept her ample supply of beer. Opening it up, the warm water penguin quickly retrieved a can for himself.

_I still can't believe just much beer the Major keeps on hand,_ Aya thought, shaking her head at the thought. _And why she lets PenPen drink it…huh?_

Trailing off in confusion, Aya watched as PenPen was just stepping away from the refrigerator, only to look back at it. His eyes went up to where the lotto ticket hung, made a low sigh in his throat, and then set down the beer. That done, he took the newspaper in his claws and began leafing through it.

_No way, _Aya thought, her eyes bulging incredulously as the genetically-augmented waterfowl looked through page after page until finding the one he was after and folded the paper over. _Is he…can he actually…is he really going to…?!_

Not even daring to hope, Aya just stood stock-still as PenPen looked at the newspaper, then up to the lotto ticket. Sucking in a quick breath and holding it, she watched as the penguin narrowed his eyes, then widened them before looking back at the paper. A tiny wark squeaked out from his beak as he started looking back and forth between the paper and the ticket. Then his eyes locked firmly on the ticket, just before his beak fell wide open, the paper slipping to the ground.

_Yes! _Aya grinned in relief. Her relief escalating as the penguin began jumping up and down wildly, astonished warks filling the air. _Oh, PenPen, I could kiss you!_

"Hey!" came the cranky voice of Asuka. "What's going on in there?! Did you step on PenPen's flipper or something?!"

Startled from her own internal celebration, Aya looked back towards the dining area. "Uh, no! PenPen just started dancing about like crazy! I don't know why, but…"

"Huh. That's strange," Shinji decided as he stood and approached the kitchen, Misato close behind. Looking down at his feathered housemate, he inquired, "What is it, PenPen?"

Whirling about, PenPen continued his wild gyrations, looking from the people around him back towards the looking lotto ticket. "PenPen, settle down!" Misato urged him, more annoyed than anything else. "What's got you so hyper, anyway?"

Screeching in such a fashion as to put nails on a chalkboard to shame, PenPen looked about wildly for the paper he had dropped. Once sighted, he grabbed it up and held it up to the resident humans, warking insistently. "You…want us to look at the newspaper?" Shinji wondered, resulting in the penguin nodding hurriedly. "What for?"

His eyes bulging from his sockets, PenPen looked slack-beaked at the boy. Deciding that it would be safe enough to lend the penguin a hand now that he had gotten the ball rolling, especially since he looked like he was about to blow his stackt, Aya spoke up. "Um…I could be wrong, but…I think he was looking at the refrigerator when he started screaming." She then pointed towards the waiting lottery ticket. When the warm water penguin looked at her and saw that, he jumped up and began warking like he wanted to kiss her.

As for Misato, she and Shinji were looking over at the refrigerator. "But…the only thing there is…" the Major began, eyeing the waiting fridge. Seconds passed as her eyes slowly bulged, her jaw clattering to the floor before she looked at the penguin. "PenPen…are you telling me that…?!"

PenPen's answer was to once again shove the newspaper into Misato's face, warking even more insistently than before. Completely numb, the Major took the paper in her now-shaking hands and stood. "What's going on here, anyway?!" Asuka wondered from a short distance away, clearly annoyed at being left out. "And what's with that look on your face?!"

Misato didn't answer. She was too busy studying the winning numbers within the newspaper. She then looked wildly between it and the lotto ticket, her expression shifting with each look from dazed confusion to lunatic excitement. Until finally, NERV's Operations Director shrieked in wild delight, tossed the newspaper aside and grabbed PenPen up and began swinging him about.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Asuka demanded as incoherent squeals of purest joy erupted from her guardian's lips. When she didn't get an answer, the redhead growled unhappily before placing her hand to her forehead. "Oh, great! It's catching!"

Clearly baffled and even a bit worried by his guardian's behavior, Shinji sputtered, "M-Misato…what happened?"

"We won! We won we won _we wooonnn!!!!" _Misato crooned delightedly. Shifting PenPen about so that he was held securely in one arm, the purple-haired woman fell to her knees and glomped Shinji with her free arm. "We _actually_ won!!"

"Won?" Shinji repeated, confusion and close proximity to Misato's chest doing nothing for his thought processes.

Deciding it might be a good idea to pitch in, Aya did her best to sound natural as she asked, "Are you talking about the lottery?"

"Huh?" Asuka gaped incredulously. After several seconds of studying her exultant roommates, the redhead finally gasped, "Wait…you're not saying…you actually _won_ at the _lottery?!"_

"_Yes!!"_ Misato grinned, practically splitting her face in half as she released both Shinji and PenPen so that she could rise to her feet and pirouette somewhat drunkenly. "I mean…oh, God! I am dreaming?! Somebody, hurry up and pinch me already!"

"Seriously? You're telling me you actually won?" Asuka demanded. The German narrowed one of her eyes at her gamboling guardian. "So how many numbers did you get, anyway? Three? Four, maybe?"

Laughing wickedly at Asuka's querulous voice, Misato shook her head derisively. "We won the grand prize, Asuka! _The grand prize! Two billion yen!!"_

If anything, the designated Children looked even more astonished. Shinji looked perplexedly at his guardian, unsure what to make of this, while Asuka's expression contorted with greater disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me! There's no _way _that could happen!" the German declared, placing her hands to her hips as Misato continued to dance about. "You must've read it wrong or something!"

"Oh, really?" Misato grinned devilishly. Taking a break from her victory dance, the Major looked dazedly about until she caught sight of where she had flung the newspaper. "Alright, then, Asuka," she said as she moved to pick it up. Holding it out for the redhead to take, she said, "Go ahead and prove me wrong!"

"Hmph! Don't mind if I do!" Asuka growled, snatching the paper out of her hand. Stomping up to the refrigerator, the German flipped to the pertinent page while Shinji and Aya moved up behind her. The two of them watched as Asuka fussed with the newspaper, flipping through page after page. "Just where the hell are the lotto numbers, anyway?"

"Uh, Asuka? I think you just went past them," Shinji told her gingerly. Only to wince when two tufts of the German's hair rose up to form perfect devil horns just before she glared pure death at him. "Well, that is…I mean, with all the trouble you have reading Japanese, I…"

"Oh, back off, Third! I know _precisely _what I'm doing!" Asuka snarled, almost crushing the paper in her ire. Once satisfied that her fellow pilot was sufficiently cowed, she returned her focus to searching for the required numbers. "Ah, there we are!" the German finally declared after much searching. Then she began looking between the paper and the ticket. "Let's see…the Miracle Six numbers…here we go! And…and…"

Both Shinji and Aya just continued to watch as Asuka alternated between the paper and the ticket. Her expression of superiority faltering as her eyes grew wide. Several querulous sounds escaped her until her eyes froze upon the ticket.

"Well, Asuka?" Misato asked impishly, looking on from a distance. "Are you satisfied yet?"

The German girl didn't respond. She just stood there, staring in shock at the lotto ticket like it was an import from the Twilight Zone. "Huh?" Asuka finally managed to get out, quickly double- and triple-checking the winning numbers. "Huh? Huh?! _Huh?!!"_

Looking over Asuka's shoulder, Aya decided now was the perfect time to chime. Grinning happily, she looked over at Shinji. "Wow, she wasn't kidding!" the brunette announced, hoping she came off naturally. "You…you really _did _win it!"

Blinking rapidly, Shinji met Aya's gaze. "I…we did?"

"You _bet _we did!" Misato grinned as she grabbed Shinji from behind, squeezing him with all her strength. "I still can't believe this is really happening! This calls for a major celebration!"

"It does?" Shinji squeaked out, almost choking on the words.

"Of course! Can you even imagine the things we'll be able to do with that kind of money?" Misato wondered, her mind already awhirl with the possibilities.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to get it first, you know!" Asuka stated, still irritated over having been proven wrong. "Do you even know where to turn that thing in to get the prize money?"

Several seconds passed as Misato looked up at Asuka, her grin subsiding before being replaced by a more sheepish version. "Okay, you've got me there," the purple-haired woman admitted. "Guess I have a little research to do, huh?"

"Yeah, I'd say so," Asuka replied with a gloating smile.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find out," Aya chimed in. "I'm sure if you just look it up on the internet…"

"Good point," Misato agreed as she disengaged from Shinji. "I better check it out right away! I want to get that ticket in there as soon as possible!"

"Right. As in tomorrow morning, if not sooner!" Asuka chimed in as Misato started towards her room. "I don't want that ticket to have a chance to grow legs and sneak off on us!"

"You think _I_ do?!" Misato demanded. "In fact, I'm taking tomorrow off! That ticket's got a one-way trip to the lotto offices first thing in the morning!" Stepping into her room, she slid her door closed. Several seconds passed before the door opened again, letting Misato's head pop back out into view. "Oh, Aya! I'm sorry! I almost forgot that – well…!"

"That's okay, Misato. I understand," Aya replied, waving aside the Major's concerns. "I guess it's not every day you find out that you're rich!"

"Sure isn't!" Misato responded, the girlish gleam in her eyes growing at the word 'rich'.

When Misato had once again sealed herself in her room, Aya turned to the resident male. "Wow. This is pretty amazing, huh?" she spoke in what she hoped was a suitably dazed manner. "I mean…"

"Uh, yeah," Shinji nodded nervously. Smiling in a crooked fashion, he added, "I…I never thought that…"

"I bet," Aya threw in, slowly frowning as she looked at his face. "You know…you're pretty lucky, I guess. The odds against something like this…"

"Well…yeah. I guess so," Shinji shrugged. "I mean…well…"

Nodding thoughtfully, Aya considered the boy she had gone to such lengths for. _What the…what's going on here?! _she wondered with a tinge of annoyance. _He just won…that is, the Major won…I mean…I thought something like this would at least get a real smile out of him!_

While Aya was trying to figure out what exactly went wrong with her plan, a voice intruded on her thoughts. "Hey, what are you doing, just standing there?" Asuka demanded grumpily. When the brunette looked about, she saw the redhead approaching with her hands at her hips. "In case you haven't noticed, some of us have business to take care of here! Get going, already!"

"Huh?" Shinji got out, shaken out of whatever stupor he had stunned into in time to watch Aya back away from the volatile 2nd Child. "But, Asuka…Aya doesn't have to leave! I mean, she…"

"Doesn't have to leave?!" Asuka glared at her housemate. "In case you've forgotten, there's two _billion _yen sitting in the kitchen! What's to stop her from making off with it, huh?!"

"But…Aya wouldn't do that -!" Shinji protested helplessly.

"Wouldn't do that?! _Gott, _just how naïve are you, Third?!" Asuka growled even as Aya was trying to add to her defense. "You actually trust her with that kind of money? When her own mother doesn't want her around?!"

"But -!" Shinji tried again.

"No 'buts', baka!" Asuka sneered, cutting Aya off once more. "If you think I'm going to let this stray rip us off, you're crazy! Hell, I bet the only reason she came here was that she could steal our winning ticket!"

His jaw falling open, Shinji spat out, "Now, wait! Asuka -!"

"Besides, didn't you say she was there when you bought that ticket?!" Asuka demanded, leaving Aya standing silent again. Swinging her gaze towards the brunette, the German went on, "Hmph! I bet you knew that ticket was winner at school, and _that's _why you were so keen on coming here with the baka!"

Stung by that accusation and the fact that the German was half right, Aya felt her cheeks heat up. "Now, wait a minute, Asuka! I just wanted to spend some time with Shinji, that's all! Why would I ever steal from him?!"

"Here's a better question; why _else _would anybody ever want to hang out with _him_, anyway?" Asuka sneered. Taking Aya by the shoulders, the fiery redhead spun her about and began marching her away. "Now, why don't you do us all a favor; _get lost and stay that way!"_

Punctuating her words with a forceful shove, Asuka sent the brunette stumbling forward, almost falling to the floor in the process. After a few moments waving her arms about and regaining her balance, Aya found her feet and looked back at the two children she had worked with so often as Maya Ibuki. And saw Asuka glaring at her with an arrogance and distaste she had never seen before, and Shinji...

_He looks…so down all of a sudden, _Aya thought, shocked by the transformation. _He can't…does he really think that…?_

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Get going already, stupid!" Asuka ordered, pointing the finger of doom at their now unwanted guest. "We've more important things to do than waste time on a sneak like you!"

Instead of leaving, Aya just stood there and looked at Shinji. Waiting for him to say something, _anything._ She continued to wait, and all she got was a silence. Silence and a downcast look as shadows overtook his expression. "Shinji…?" she tried, hoping her voice would yield more positive results.

"Oh, cut it out!" Asuka sneered, stepping just before Aya and leaning right in her face. "Look, let me make it perfectly clear! Take a hike, bitch! Now, hurry up and use the door before I shove you off the balcony!"

With a heavy heart, Aya realized that she would not be able to reason with the belligerent 2nd Child any more than Shinji had been able to. And whether or not he believed Asuka's paranoid accusations, Aya realized that there would be no salvaging the situation. At least not that night.

"I…okay," Aya finally spoke, lowering her face as she turned about. Looking over her shoulder at the boy she had apparently failed. "I'll…I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Hmm?" Shinji started as he looked up. A beat or two passed as the two of them looked at each, after which he somehow managed a weak smile that barely touched his face. "Oh, sure. See you then, Aya."

"Yeah, whatever," Asuka grumbled dismissively.

Not willing to listen to whatever other barbed commentary the redhead might choose to subject her too, Aya slowly started away. Her eyes on the floor while she made her way out the door, and every step she took the elevator.

_Did I…just make things worse for him? _Aya thought, almost chewing on her lower lip at the thought. It hardly seemed possible, given all the horrors she had seen in his file. All of which she now balanced against the look on his face. No happiness, no joy. Only a blending of myriad forms of dismay, worry, and apprehension. _But…why? Why would he react that way? What did…did I miss something?_

Absently pressing the button for the first floor, Aya once again reviewed the situation. And while she knew that money couldn't buy Shinji happiness, she couldn't see how it couldn't help in the long run, especially considering Hitomi's part of the plan. And she certainly couldn't understand why he had seemed more down as a result of winning more than anything else.

_Maybe…it's just his way of dealing with a surprise? _Aya eventually wondered, thinking of the limited amount of time she had spent with him in the past. _I mean…he was so quiet when he saw Unit 01 for the first time, and…_ As this thought came to her mind, the brunette thought back to the files she had seen. Files that clearly indicated a life in which surprises were to be considered anything but good.

_That makes sense. Maybe he just doesn't deal well with sudden shocks or things like that. And if…he's not really used to people, maybe the way the Major and Asuka reacted…maybe _that's _why he acted that way. _Looking over this hypothesis from every possible angle, Aya eventually decided that it made sense. Something further reinforced when she recalled a conversation she had with Ritsuko while as Maya. _That's right. Sempai told me about that party some children threw in honor of Misato's promotion. She said he was really quiet the whole time. Barely said a word._

As Aya thought of the friend and mentor that was the only part of her real life that she truly missed, she found herself being slowly reassured. _Yeah, that's probably it, _she eventually decided. _Once all the hoopla wears off, Shinji should go back to himself. In fact…he'll probably be better by tomorrow. _Even as she thought this, Aya frowned. The image of Shinji's somber face still with her, haunting her. A cloud of guilt still hovering overhead. _I just…hope he'll want to talk to me._

* * *

"Asuka…did you have to do that?" Shinji asked pensively as he watched the redhead seat herself on the couch. "I mean…I'm sure Aya wouldn't have stolen the ticket. So why…?"

"Give me a break, Third! We don't know a thing about her except what she's fed you! And if you ask me, every bit of it stinks like a dead fish!" Asuka declared as she picked up the TV remote. "Besides, if you think I'm going to take any chances when this kind of money is involved, you're even dumber than I thought!"

"But…" Shinji tried again. Only to have his tongue stilled by another baleful glare from the redhead.

Heaving a defeated sigh, Shinji did the only thing he could think of doing. He went into the small sanctuary that was his room, closed the door behind him, and picked up the one thing that helped him find even the slightest measure of peace when the world went crazy on him. Soon, he had his headphones on, and as he lay back in bed, he turned on his SDAT and let the sweet strains of classical music fill his ears.

For the longest time, Shinji lay there in darkness, trying to put what had just happened behind him. _It all seems so stupid, _he finally decided. _What's the big deal about having lots of money, anyway?_

It wasn't the first time Shinji had found himself baffled by such thoughts. He didn't understand the appeal of shopping, or why Asuka had lugged all those boxes of belongings to Japan with her when she didn't even wear the contents of half of them. He couldn't fathom why Kensuke made such a fuss over collector's items and their mint condition, or why his classmates would want even half of the things he heard them talking about at school.

Shinji did understand the value of money. He had a rough idea why the monetary system was necessary to begin with, how it was more efficient than bartering and why people would want enough money to take care of themselves. But he just didn't understood why people could want the sheer amounts of money that were touted in the lotto, or was wielded by the super rich. It wasn't as if they needed all that much to live on, and why would anybody want a massive mansion or to own artworks they probably hated or have a fleet of cars or any of that. It just didn't make sense to him.

_Still…everyone else seemed happy about it. That's something, I guess, _Shinji finally decided. _And…it would be nice if Misato was able to get her car fixed. So…maybe it's not all bad._ Heaving a deep sigh, he then frowned at something else. At the way Aya had been all but forgotten all because of a stupid piece of paper, and had ultimately been booted out of their apartment.

_I…I didn't even try to help her, _Shinji moaned inwardly. The dejected expression worn by Aya as she had left casting a deep, gloomy shadow in heart. _I should have said something. I…_

As Shinji struggled through the various should-haves that popped through his mind, his SDAT continued to play. Continued until the tape reached the end, rewound, and started back at the beginning. Its wearer barely even paying attention to the music it gave him.

_She was looked so…so sad, _Shinji thought, his mind heavy with recriminations. Recriminations that were already eating away at him, gnawing at his heart with a deliberate slowness. All the better to hurt that much more. _And after she was…she was so kind to me…why didn't I do anything to help her…?_ A pained groaned stumbled its way out of the boy's mouth as he curled up in his bed. Doing his best to hide his head from the rest of the world. _She…what if she hates me now?_

On one level, Shinji knew this unlikely. The expression worn by Aya had conveyed hurt, sadness, and disappointment. But there had been no anger, no hatred in her eyes. But on another level, a level that had been shaped and strengthened and given a cruel, nagging voice that told him that she indeed hate him now. That he had driven away a friend, one who had extended to him an unconditional kindness the likes of which he had never known before. And was certain he would never know again.

_No! Stop it! I can't…I can't think that! _Shinji shrieked at him. Trying in vain to drive away thoughts that were too frightening, too painful to be born. _I…I'll just have to…talk to her tomorrow. Yeah…yeah, that's it. I'll tell her I'm sorry, and…well…_ As this thought gave out, he closed his eyes, his hands involuntarily clenching at the material of his bed. _I just hope…that she'll want to talk to me tomorrow…_

* * *

_So you couldn't even talk to him at school today?_ Hitomi asked, arching an eyebrow even as she typed away at her station at NERV.

'I never even got the chance!' Maya or Aya or Ms. Fantastic or whatever she happened to be calling herself at the moment exclaimed in an excessively anguished fashion. 'I'd barely even caught sight of him when half the class came down on him and started congratulating him for winning the lottery!'

_Wow, it got out that fast, huh? _Hitomi sent, shaking her head impishly. _Forget the speed of light! The speed of _gossip_ trumps everything!_

'Yeah, well, it turns out gossip had a little help!' Aya grumbled wearily. 'Asuka started telling Hikari and her fan club the big news the instant she got in! It was all over the place before I even knew what happened!'

_Well, that's no big surprise, _Hitomi sent, bringing up a few memory files she had regarding Asuka and her antics at NERV. _Considering the amount of wind she can force out of that mouth, I wouldn't be surprised if half the planet hasn't already heard the big news._ Chuckling inwardly at the comedy movie she had accessed via her nanotech, the cyber-clone rolled her eyes before commenting, _And, of course, since this is you, I'm guessing things went from bad to worse after that._

'You guessed right,' Aya sent woefully. 'It seemed like somebody was pestering Shinji the entire time at school! Going on about how it cool it was that he won, talking about the things he could do with the money…would you believe that some of the kids actually _asked him for loans!_ He doesn't even have any of the money yet! What kind of jerk would do something like that, anyway?'

_I dunno. The same kind of jerk that writes who writes those stupid commercials for those X-Mart superstores, maybe? _Hitomi decided, making a face at one such commercial. _Talk about tactless! They might as well be saying 'Buy all our crappy products for prices only an idiot would go for or else!' And could the effects they use be any lamer? Please!_

'Hitomi, please! I'm being serious here!' Aya groaned despairingly.

_Yeah, and if you ask me, that's your first mistake,_ Hitomi informed her creator candidly. _Seriously, you really need to learn how to take it easy! Preferably before you blow a few blood vessels!_

There was a deathly silence over the nanotech link for several seconds before Aya spoke again. 'I have a better idea,' she muttered dangerously. 'How about I rig your systems to give you a taser shock whenever you get too mouthy?'

Pausing in her deathly boring duties, the cyber-clone narrowed her eyes as she generated a 3-D simulation in her mind of the results of such an occurrence. _You wouldn't dare…_

'Well, you like jokes, right?' Aya queried, using that same tone of voice. 'And considering how much of your mouth I've had to deal with, I think sticking you with a built-in joy buzzer would be _very _funny!'

_Sheesh! You really _are _in a mood today, aren't you?_ Hitomi commented, fully aware that her creator could very easily make good on her threat. _Okay, okay, I get the idea! _Groaning at how her fun had been cut short, the cyber-clone decided to try a different tact. _So what happens now? Got any other brilliant plans in mind?_

'Right now, I need you to keep your eyes open at NERV,' Aya informed her creation. 'Also, be ready to talk to the Major when she comes in tomorrow.'

_If she comes in, _Hitomi pointed out. _What's to stop her from taking a vacation, now that she's got that kind of cash?_

'She won't,' Aya stated firmly. 'I remember sempai talking to me about her after the 10th Angel was killed. I asked her why she would choose to stay and fight when it was almost certain we would lose, and she said that the Major has a vendetta against the Angels. That that's why she joined NERV in the first place.'

_Whew, that sure explains a lot, _Hitomi admitted, quickly rereading several dissertations on human psychology she had downloaded while she had been learning to act exactly as Maya Ibuki did. _Say…I wonder if there's anything about in her file? It must be something _really _juicy!_

'Hitomi! Remember the joy buzzer!' Aya growled, saying more with her tone of voice than anything else.

_Okay, okay…you buzz-kill, _Hitomi grumbled, having already grabbed hold of Misato's public file and queuing it for future reading. _So, okay. Assuming she's actually coming in tomorrow…?_

'Then find some excuse to talk to her. Tell her about the tax laws you read up on regarding the lottery, as well as the various ways around them,' Aya instructed her in a more businesslike manner. 'Between the tax incentives and the benefits to the children, I'm sure she'll go for them in a big hurry. Even if it doesn't perk Shinji up right away, I'm sure it'll be a big help to him in the long run.'

_Right. Got it, _Hitomi nodded as she accessed a new romance fanfic she had found yesterday that was filled with all kinds of scintillating scenes. _And while I'm working my butt off, doing all your work for you, what will _you_ be doing? Playing some new video game you got?_

'Working on a new project,' Aya answered. 'My nano-link to Gendo's phone hasn't gotten me anything major just yet, but I did hear Fuyutsuki commented about D-00's destruction.'

_D-00, huh? So you think he was talking about that purple-people eater you ran into? _Hitomi inquired.

'That's my guess,' Aya confirmed with an air of grimness. 'The problem is, he also said that he hoped the future versions would be more reliable.'

_Uh-oh! And we both know what that means! _Hitomi grumbled, rolling her eyes. _A whole bunch more Dragon Men are on their way!_

'Right. And I was barely able to handle one of them. I _really _don't want to have to fight even more,' Aya explained, her voice betraying how truly anxious she was about such a prospect. 'But it also gave me an idea.'

_Now _that _is scary!_ Hitomi returned. Before her creator could make another reference to the promised joy buzzer, the cyber-clone added, _And just what do you have in mind this time?_

'I was able to take control of Dragon Man when he was infected with my nanites, remember? And my little trip to the TV studio would have gone a lot easier if I had been able to access their security systems,' Aya explained carefully. 'So, I've been working on designing a specialized dart that could inject a small amount of the nanites into different machines. So if run into more things like Dragon Man or something else I want to take control of…'

_Then your new Dominator Darts will allow you to draft all the free help you'll ever need! _Hitomi grinned, the mere thought of such a thing filling her mind with naughty ideas. _Heck, Gendo could even trash the MAGI, and it wouldn't make an ounce of difference! We could infect the new versions as easily as anything else!_

'Yeah, well, I'd rather not take any chances with the current ones. Not just yet,' Aya stated firmly. 'There's one more thing. Fuyutsuki was pretty annoyed when the Major didn't come in today. Said he was trying to get all the department heads together for a big meeting with Gendo.'

_Probably to encourage them not to ask any questions about Dragon Man, I'll bet!_ Hitomi decided.

'That's my thought,' Aya agreed. 'But here's the thing. He also mentioned that he wanted Kaji there for it.'

_Ryoji Kaji, the UN Inspector? _Hitomi commented quizzically. A_s in that really hot guy who never shaves?_

'Uh, yeah. That one,' Aya confirmed uneasily. 'But that worries me. If he's actually in on all of this, then what about the UN? Even with everything we've learned, we still don't know how far this all goes!'

_In other words, you'd like me to cozy up to the sly devil and get his silver tongue working overtime! _Hitomi grinned as she read some of the pickup lines from the fanfic. _Well…okay. I suppose I could make the big sacrifice and try and get him to open up. And I'm sure a little pillow talk would be _very _informative…_

'Just talk to him, okay? You don't have to go any farther than that!' Aya groaned. Snickering at this, Hitomi rendered a 3-D image of her creator with her hand on her forehead. 'And be ready to talk to the Major when she comes in tomorrow! I feel bad enough about cheating the lottery without it having been for nothing!'

_Okay, okay! I get the big idea! _Hitomi grumbled. When Aya disconnected from her, the cyber-clone shook her head. _Sheesh! Talk about stuffy! No wonder she's still single!_

Leaning back in her seat, Hitomi glanced over at her fellow bridge bunnies. They had already completed their duties and were relaxing in their own ways. Makoto was giggling over some manga while Shigeru was strumming an imaginary guitar. "All done, I see," she wondered, playing the role of Maya Ibuki to the hilt.

"Yup!" Shigeru agreed in a lazy manner. "Didn't even need your help this time."

"Oh, and by the way, thanks," Makoto chimed in, glancing away from his book. "You know, for helping us that one time?"

"No problem," Hitomi told them congenially. Then, considering the two of them and the years of real-world experience they probably had, she then asked, "By the way…you got any plans for tonight?"

"Plans?" Shigeru repeated, taken aback by this. Looking over at Makoto, the two of them exchanged glances before the guitarist answered, "Well, nothing much. Just a quick stop at a bar before heading home."

_A bar, huh? _Hitomi thought, considering the possibilities. Her database already had a copious amount of information regarding such places of business. About the gamut they ranged, everything from the classy to the seedy, as well as the kind of goings-ons that happened in such places.

After 1.0095 seconds of thought, Hitomi reached a decision. She looked at her fellow tech and asked, "Mind if I tag along?"

* * *

Sitting back on the couch with a bag of chips in hand, Asuka was casually munching on them and watching the TV when she heard the front door open. "I'm home," came the voice of her so-called guardian. It wasn't long before Misato herself appeared in the living room. "So, how'd everything go at school today?"

"Eh, same as always," Asuka shrugged as she looked up at Misato. "What about you, huh? How was work?"

"Well, the paperwork is as annoying as ever, but that's to be expected," Misato replied with a shrug. A frowning creasing her mouth, the purple-haired woman looked about the living room. "So, where's Shinji?"

"Him? He went straight to his room the moment he got home," Asuka returned, rolling her eyes at the worn expression Shinji had after school.

Frowning in consideration, Misato eventually said, "I see. The other kids still going on about it?"

"Are you kidding? I think it's even bigger news now than it was yesterday!" Asuka grumbled as she changed the channel. "You wouldn't believe the jerks I had pestering me about it! Going on and on…and I think the Third had even twice as many losers on his case!"

"Hmm. I see," Misato murmured, pressing her lips tightly together. "I guess I should have seen this coming, but…I never thought that…"

_Yeah. You never think is right! _Asuka grinned, snickering inwardly at this. Aloud, she said, "Well, it's his own fault. The little baka just sits there and takes it when he should be telling those jerks exactly where they can get off!"

"You know Shinji wouldn't do that," Misato reminded her. "It's just the way he is." Looking towards his room, the Major stood still for a moment going on. "Look, could you just wait here for a minute while I get him? There's something I need to talk about. With you both."

"Huh?" Asuka started, arching an eyebrow at her guardian. Looking back at the TV, the German gave a casual shrug. "Okay, fine. Assuming you can even get him up!"

A simple nod her only response, Misato then strode over to Shinji's door and slid it open. While she was speaking gently to the boy within, another voice was heard within Asuka's mind. **Well, this could be interesting.**

_Hmph. I doubt it, _Asuka grumbled in response. Hardly paying any attention to the television now, the redhead watched as Shinji stepped forth from his room, wearing the same bedraggled look he had worn since the night they had effectively became rich. A look that had grown more pronounced while at school. Gott_, what a wimp. Why can't he have just a little bit of spine when dealing with the jerks at school?!_

**What can I say, young Rider?** the demon within purred dangerously. **Not everyone is as bold as you are.**

Smiling her agreement, Asuka watched as Misato escorted the 3rd Child to the couch. As soon as Shinji was seated, the Major pulled up a chair and sat opposite them both. Blowing a heavy breath out her lips, Misato studied both the children for a time, rocking gently in her seat before speaking. "Shinji, Asuka. I've been talking to the people from the lottery board, and I've finalized arrangements for us to get the prize we won."

"Well, it's about time!" Asuka grumbled. "Honestly, what's the big holdup? You gave them the ticket, for _Gott's _sake! Why can't they just hand over the money and get it over with?!"

"It's not that simple, Asuka," Misato explained, lowering her gaze somewhat. "Apparently, the board insists that we should make a show out of our winning the big prize."

"You mean like you see on the news?" Asuka gathered. "Where they have those idiots on TV and they hand them this huge check and all that?"

"That's right," Misato nodded somberly. "I know it hasn't have been easy for either of you, dealing with all this craziness in the past few days, but…" The purple-haired woman's eyes shifted towards Shinji, eyes that were narrowed in gentle concern. "They want us to show up at the TV studio in a week. So we can accept the big prize."

Following Misato's gaze, Asuka studied the boy next to her. Shinji just sat there, his eyes still on the floor, a heavy cloud settling on his shoulders. It wasn't long before the German realized why; Shinji disliked situations that left him dealing with loud noises and lots of people even under the best of circumstances. And after two days of unrelenting and unwanted fuss, a trip to a TV studio for even more of the same was about the last thing he needed.

"Hey, lighten up, Third," Asuka muttered gruffly. "It's not like we all need to show up, right?"

"That's right, Shinji," Misato nodded, cocking her head to one side. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. It's okay." Raising his eyes at these words, Shinji glanced at his housemates. He didn't smile, but his manner did lighten somewhat. "Besides, there's something else I want to discuss with the both of you."

Not liking the sound of this, Asuka studied the Major. "What is it, now?"

"I decided to use some of the prize money to set up annuity funds for the two of you," Misato told them without preamble. Both children looking up at their guardian in surprise, she focused her attention on the 3rd Child. "I'll also set up a college fund for you, Shinji."

"A college…?" Shinji gaped, clearly stunned by the idea. "But, Misato…you don't have to do that! I mean, it's _your _money, and -!"

"But, Shinji, I want to," Misato told him. "Besides, after everything you two have been doing for me – for the world – I feel like I owe you at least that much."

"But…Misato…" Shinji tried again.

"No buts," Misato told him, evoking the no-nonsense manner she wielded as Operations Director. "Which brings me to one other thing. As I recall, I still owe you two a steak dinner for beating the 10th Angel." Taken aback by this, Asuka looked hard at their guardian, who had abandoned sternness for impishness. "I haven't forgotten. In fact, I think a nice, quiet dinner at some five-star restaurant would be the perfect way to celebrate our good fortune. Wouldn't you?"

Blinking rapidly, Asuka thought back to the 10th Angel, and the ramen dinner she had suggested in lieu of a meal that would have left Misato broke. And while she didn't care overly much about some fancy meal, the idea of dining in class did have some appeal. Especially if it was something other than some form of crappy Japanese food. "Well, since you put it that way…why not?"

"But, Misato…Ayanami…" Shinji started.

"Don't worry, Shinji," Misato broke in, smiling as she did. "Places like that have plenty of fancy vegetarian dishes available. I'm sure Rei could find something she would like." The Major's smile deepened as she leaned in closer to her charges. "Just as I'm sure Aya could, as well."

_Aya?! _Asuka growled, sitting up at this name.

"Huh?" Shinji got out, looking quizzically at his guardian. His eyes fluttering, his mouth hung open for a time before he finally found his voice. "A-Aya, Misato?"

"Of course," Misato assured him with a quizzical look. "What's the matter? Wouldn't you like her to come?"

_Damn straight, I don't want her to come!!_ Asuka sneered inwardly.

"Well…I…" Shinji sputtered as only Shinji seemed capable of. "I mean…sure, I'd like that…but…"

"Then why don't you invite her to come as well?" Misato asked, a measure of concern in her eyes. "Look, I know you feel bad about not having been to talk to her these past few days, but…" Pausing to consider her next words, the Major's face took on a rather sheepish caste. "Besides, considering the way Asuka and I shoved her aside when we found out about that winning ticket…"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Asuka snapped, leaping to her feet and looming over Misato's head. "Don't you try and pin this on me! Besides, the dumb slut was in the way!"

Sucking in a sharp breath, Shinji's face took on a decided edge. "Hey, don't talk that way about her!"

Taken aback by this rare display of heat from Shinji, Asuka stood frozen long enough for their guardian to speak. "That's right. Besides, if anything, I'm more to blame here than anyone," Misato stated. "I don't know about you, but I'd like a chance to make things right with her."

"What the – don't _I _get any say in this?!" Asuka demanded, a sudden rush of anger flooding her mind and sweeping away all rational thought. "Why do we have to bring her along, anyway?! She's not a pilot! We don't owe her a thing!"

"We don't _have _to bring her along, Asuka," Misato returned, trying to sound reasonable. "And she doesn't have to come, either." Heaving a deep breath, the purple-haired woman turned her gaze towards the 3rd Child. "But I don't see any reason why we can't invite a friend or two. Do you, Shinji-kun?"

Asuka could see a reason. She could see plenty of reasons why some pathetic scrap of a girl shouldn't be allowed to join in meal intended for her betters, and was more than willing to list each and every one of those reasons for the two of them. Preferably in as loud a voice as she was capable of. But even as the German was building up the needed breath, Shinji murmured, "Uh…are you sure about that, Misato?"

"Of course I'm sure, Shinji-kun," Misato assured him with her own smile. A smile that took on a rather devious caste as she turned towards the irate German. "And, of course, I'd be happy to have Hikari come as well. If you'd like, Asuka."

Practically swallowing her tongue, Asuka glared furiously at the purple-haired woman. She had been completely outmaneuvered; by making this an open invitation to a few friends, Misato had denied her any real reason to protest Aya's invitation. Growling at her sudden impotence, the redhead sniffed loudly before turning about on her heel. "Just be sure to keep the list of invites to a minimum, okay? Unless you want to blow through that two billion in no time flat!"

Chuckling at her victory, Misato replied, "Don't worry, Asuka. I've already got some safe investments in mind to keep us all happy."

Growling in disgust, Asuka stomped away. Barely listening as Shinji said, "Misato…you really don't mind Aya coming along?"

"Of course not," Misato assured him. "Besides, she seems like a smart girl."

_Smart girl?! Yeah, right!_ Asuka sneered as she went to her room, shutting the door and locking it behind her. _That brain-dead whore has even less of a spine than the Third! And that whole sweet 'n' innocent act of hers…ugh! She makes me sick!_

**She does seem to be too good to be true,** came a familiar voice within her own mind. A voice that had been with Asuka she had came within a hair's-breadth of death within the depths of a volcano. A voice that vexed her and empowered her at the same time.

_Hmph! _Seems _to be?! She's a total fake, that's what she is, Big Z!_ Asuka growled as she fell back upon her bed. _There's something funny about that slut, and the old whore and the baka can't even see it!_

**What can I tell you, young Rider? **Zarathos oozed in response, as he did so often since entering her body. **Not everyone is insightful as you are.**

Rolling her eyes at the buttering up that was intended to placate her, Asuka grumbled, _Stow it, Big Z! I need to find out about Little Miss Kusanagi, and I mean right now!_

**Indeed,** the demon within her agreed. **There is something very peculiar about the young lady's aura. Not a stain of guilt, but something unusual, all the same.**

_Which means that, as of right now, she's my Number One priority! _Asuka decreed, her eyes glued to her ceiling. _Too bad my so-called '_partner'_ managed to get herself blown straight to hell! I sure wouldn't mind her digging up some dirt on that dumb bitch!_

**Then you'll just have to find out the hard way, I'm afraid,** Zarathos sighed. **And may I remind you that you have other matters to deal with? Like that shipment of equipment that we must intercept?**

Her eyes widening, Asuka groaned loudly as she brought her hand to her forehead. _Aw, _shiesse_! You mean that's _tonight_?!_

**Indeed it is. And having lost our 'partner', we must take every opportunity we can to increase our arsenal,** Zarathos chided her. **And if what we learned about this particular shipment is correct…**

_Yeah, yeah. I get the idea! _Asuka grumbled, one of the thorns to the deal she had made to survive poking into her side. _Might as well summon MORBIUS, then. Unless I'm mistaken, we won't have time to wait for _those _two to go to bed if we want to nail this shipment!_

**Indeed we won't,** Zarathos agreed. **And MORBIUS is already on his way, young Rider.**

_Great. Thanks, _Asuka grumbled sarcastically as she rose from her bed and went to her window. With a little work, she managed to slide it open, letting in a cool breeze that blew her hair gently about. And would soon be admitting one of her lost partner's last 'gifts' to her.

As she thought about the entity that would soon be arriving, Asuka's eyes suddenly lit up with a spark of devious inspiration. _Say, Big Z, _she thought, a wicked smile spreading across her face, _you think there might be enough time for a quick stop on the way out tonight?_

**A quick stop?** Zarathos muttered. Asuka could practically see the demon within her narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her. **And what exactly do you have in mind?**

* * *

As Aya labored within the secret lab that her apartment transformed into, she had to admit that there were times that it was pretty convenient to only require four hours of sleep each night. It had made working on her new dart project far simpler, and it was coming in very handy as she sifted through the various conversations recorded for her by Gendo's telephone even as she began conceptual designs on the darts she had mentioned to Hitomi. All she really needed was the patience to listen through every word he said in order to find the conversations that were important.

Not to mention a strong stomach.

"I can't believe this," Aya grimaced, her features twisted with nausea at some of the things Gendo went on about, almost all interest in her dart project lost in the face of her horror. His various conversations about his lost wife, the inherent weakness and sin of humanity, the way he looked forward to the cleansing of the entire world. "How can anybody stand to be in the same room with him when they have to listen to this sort of thing?!"

As she listened to another of the various interactions between Gendo and Fuyutsuki, how the Commander treated the fate of the world like a simple game of mahjong, Aya couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the old professor. _Why is he even working with that…that monster?! _she wondered silently. _He…he must know what the Commander…what he and the Committee…what is _wrong _with him?!_ Shaking her head as she was forced to sit through another such conversation, Aya lowered her eyes in consideration. _For that matter…what was wrong…with all of us?_

It was no secret that Commander Ikari was not a very warm man. In fact, there were more than a few people that hated him for the way he eschewed his own son, his cold-hearted treatment of Rei, along with his demeanor around the base had long since earned him the nickname of the King. But they also knew him to be a dedicated man who never shirked his duty, no matter what people thought of him.

_Yeah, never shirked his duty to wipe out all life, all in the name of purifying the world!_ Aya grimaced in absolute disgust as she moved onto the next conversation she had recorded. And by the time index on the recording and the information she had gotten from Hitomi, she immediately knew that it was the meeting with department heads Gendo had requested regarding Dragon Man.

Most of it was fairly routine; the people there asked questions, Gendo gave them non-answers and told them not to talk to anyone. That they should just go on about their work and forget it ever happened. And if they didn't forget, very bad things would happen to their jobs, and them.

_Just another day at NERV, _Aya eventually decided, the scowl she wore feeling like it would soon be there permanently. _Why did I ever think that working there was a _good _thing?_ As Gendo's voice once again began to sound within her own mind, the brunette gave the mental command to silence the recording. _Ugh. I've had enough of that for one night. I feel like I need to wash out my brain as it is!_

Refocusing her attention on the preliminary designs and the basic requirements for a dart capable of injecting any machine with a dose of Angelic nanites, Aya began tweaking her designs when a strange, clattering sound reached her ears. "What the…?" the brunette frowned as she looked towards the balcony that lay a short distance away. Several seconds passed before the sound repeated itself. A sound that was coming from just outside her home.

A sinking feeling settling into the pit of her gut, Aya stood from her chair before mentally activating her apartment's transformation. In the span of a few seconds, computers and machines and advanced lab equipment spun out of sight and was obscured by bookshelves and a couch, as well as other furniture that would be found in a normal teenager's home.

_Could it…is it Section 2?! _was Aya's first panicked thought. Giving a shake of her head, the brunette forced down this surge of fear. _Wait a minute! Get a grip! Why would Section 2 be bothering with me, anyway?_ Ramming this thought into her mind, the girl considered the situation. _Still…I better check it out. Just to be on the safe side._

With this thought in mind, Aya stepped towards the glass doors that led out to the balcony. Brushing aside the curtains that kept the outside world from looking in, she studied the scene before her. The view was the same as it always was; just another section of the technological masterpiece that was Tokyo-3.

_But…I _know _I heard something, _Aya thought, almost waiting for the sound to repeat itself. When it failed to do so after several seconds passed, her curiosity finally got the better of her caution. Carefully taking hold of the handle, she unlocked it and slid the door open, feeling the cool night air waft across her skin as she did so. Sticking her head out the door, the girl looked about, waiting for any sign of the invisible boogeyman who had disturbed her.

When nothing jumped out and screeched in her face, Aya frowned that much more. She was almost ready to return inside and forget the whole thing when another sound was heard. A sound that was coming from somewhere above.

_Something's on the balcony above, _Aya realized, her curiosity further aroused. Stepping fully out into the open, the girl stepped up to the railing and craned her head about. Trying as best as she could without stretching her neck out to see what had disturbed her.

And it was then that something jumped out and screeched in her face.

"_Aaaaaahh!!" _Aya shrieked, shielding her face with her arm as she fell to the floor. Trying to block the sight of the monster that was now hanging from the balcony above, it's blood-red eyes boring into her mind, it's hideous, shrieking voice tearing through her ears like a hot knife through butter.

It was hideous. Like something spat up from the very depths of Hell itself. It had huge, bat-like wings with pincer-claws, tiny clawed arms and legs with claws that held it tight even while hanging upside down. A diamond-shaped window in its chest revealed a heart of molten lava. And it's face, that horrible demonic face with its horn-shaped ears and burning red eyes, the huge mouth and fangs a vampire would envy. Those fangs flashed before her eyes again and again as it screamed. It screamed and screamed and screamed until Aya thought she would go mad from the sound.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity had passed, the shrieking stopped. Practically deafened by the silence, the girl could only lay there and watch as the unknown horror released its grip on the balcony above, spreading its wings as it flew out of sight.

Heaving breath after terrified breath, Aya continued to lay there, her body still too overwhelmed with terror and adrenaline for her to do anything else. And so she remained that way until another sound penetrated her consciousness. The sound of a powerful motor echoing up from the streets.

Too numbed by what happened to do anything else, Aya shakily crawled to the edge of the balcony. Just in time to see the winged nightmare that had so terrified her fly down to follow a girl riding the largest motorcycle she had ever seen. The mechanical beast had a demonic skull with horns decorating the front, and its tires were engulfed in flame, and riding it was a girl who looked much a like a typical biker. Except that her head was a horned skull wreathed in flames.

_The…that's the Ghost Rider!!_ Aya thought, her eyes bugging out at the horned biker whose visage she had seen in various newspapers and even a cosplay store. Her astonishment growing as she watched the bat-thing fall in line behind her as she sped out of sight.

A nervous sweat rolling down her face, Aya continued to stare down at the streets, gazing at the molten trail left by the Ghost Rider's monstrous bike. Seconds slowly passed, and the tremors running through her body eased…and were replaced by scales of orange rock.

_She…she sent that thing! She sent it up here just to scare someone!_ Aya realized, her fear evaporating as a feeling not unlike when she ignited her body crept through her insides. Her scientific mind quickly running through several possibilities and immediately discarding them. If the Ghost Rider had some reason to spy on her, that creature would never have revealed itself. If she wanted to attack Aya, then she would have done so by now. Leaving only one possibility remaining.

The Ghost Rider had spotted someone alone in her apartment and decided to play a cruel joke on her. Had scared Aya out of her mind just for a sick kick.

On most days, Aya would have grumbled about such thing and ignored it. Firmly of the opinion that people who would stoop to such tactics were pathetic attention-grabbers who were hardly worth the effort. But after such a long time of working, of dealing with the horrors within NERV, after seeing one of her plans apparently blow up in her face, and worst of all, making Shinji feel even worse than he did before, this was not most days.

"That…that _monster!!"_ Aya snarled, tongues of flame rising up as her knuckles hardened into stone. Unspent emotion coming to the fore as tears of anger and frustration and emotional exhaustion ran down her face as she leapt up off the balcony and into her apartment. Automatically grabbing hold of the door and curtains, she closed her apartment before stretching and slithering out of her clothes. Leaving them to fall to the floor, she ran to where her costume lay hidden and quickly donned it before assuming the physical form of Ms. Fantastic.

"Alright, you sick bitch!" Ms. Fantastic snarled even as she oozed her way out through the locked door of her balcony. Her wariness of heights completely forgotten as she summoned an invisible platform to carry her down to the streets. "If you think I'm going to just sit around and take this, you've got another thing coming!" Upon feeling the city street beneath her rollerblades, the high-tech heroine sped forward, her eyes locked on the blazing trail of the Ghost Rider's bike. "And you better have one hell of an insurance policy, because _it's clobberin' time!!"_

Consumed by anger, Ms. Fantastic continued her pursuit. A part of her that had lain buried for the longest time enjoying the rage she was allowing herself to feel. Enjoying it a lot…

* * *

Author's Notes: Maya getting angry? Only in fanfiction, I guess! Still, I hope you will all read and review! And maybe check out some of my other stories, maybe?

F-14 Tomcat Lover, talk about an idea! I wish I had thought about it! Then again, there's nothing to stop me from throwing it in as a slight rewrite.

Mike313, I'm glad that you like Hitomi, and trust me, there is a reason for her antics. And as you can see, the lottery scam didn't work out quite according to plan.

Xardion, you are not the only one who smells a setup.

Quathis, that's another omake idea I'll have to keep in mind. Thanks.

Just one omake this time. Sorry. Hope you all like!

Omake

"Aw, man! What's going on with Maya these days?" Shigeru groaned tiredly as he sat at the bus stop.

"Ugh, I don't have a clue…" Makoto got out, his hand on his forehead as he fought the migraine headache that was assaulting him. "I mean…_seven different bars in one night?!_ And did you see her packing away the beer?!"

"I saw it, alright," Shigeru nodded, this simple act painful to him. "And I also saw her feeling up that one biker guy at the fifth bar!"

"You saw that, too?" Makoto gaped in astonishment. "Ugh, I thought that was just me being drunk!"

"That's what I thought about _her!"_ Shigeru concurred, knives jabbing deeper into his brain. "And the way she kept dragging us around…what is _with _her?!"

"Don't know…and don't care," Makoto groaned miserably. "I just hope that whatever it is wears off by tomorrow!"

Giving as much of a sardonic chuckle as he was capable of, Shigeru agreed, "Yeah…or at least she's paying for her little night out even more than we are!"

* * *

Back at the home of Maya Ibuki, Hitomi staggered haphazardly into her living room. Her uniform was torn in several provocative spots, with the largest tear along the seam in the region of her buttocks. Beer stains marked her uniform, a uniform that had been carelessly thrown back in place after the capper to her night out.

"Yup…I was right!" Hitomi grinned crookedly as she moved forward, barely having the presence of mind to close the door behind her, never mind locking it. "Human biological functions can be (hic!) lots of fun, alright!" Stumbling forward, Hitomi finally tumbled to the floor and just lay there. "Hmm…I'm gonna have (hic!) do this more often…!"

Nodding to herself as she slowly fell asleep, Hitomi added, "Yeah…like tomorrow night. Just have to remember to (hic!) leave the guys behind. Whatta pair of (hic!) lightweights…"


	11. Collision Course

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 11: Collision Course

"Ha ha ha!" the Ghost Rider cackled ghoulishly as she sped along the streets, a bony grin splitting her face as she left a burning trail in her wake. "Aw, damn! I should've done that a long time ago!"

**That was not a wise thing to do, young Rider,** Zarathos grumbled, his voice conveying the image of him shaking his head in disapproval. **Using Morbius in such a fashion can only betray us.**

Snorting at the demonic killjoy she had been forced to live with, the Ghost Rider returned, _Hey, lighten up, Big Z! That scheming little bitch had it coming!_

**Perhaps,** Zarathos responded noncommittally. **But there must be more effective methods of dealing with the girl. As well more productive ones.**

Rolling her eyes at Zarathos's attempts to kill of her good mood, the Ghost Rider instead looked over her shoulder at the technologically-based demon that now flew a short distance behind her. The hideous, bat-like creature that was subject to her mental commands, and could function as her eyes and ears. And thus had provided her with much amusement when it had sent Aya Kusanagi collapsing to the floor, cowering before it with her arms held up in front of her horrified face.

_More productive? _the Ghost Rider repeated mockingly, that wonderful image still front and center in her mind. Wondering for a moment what could be more productive than giving that pathetic little scrap of a girl one of the many lessons in life that she was so deserving of.

**Of course,** Zarathos chided her. **While your little prank may have amused you, it did nothing to help us learn anything more about the girl. Even worse, it betrayed the fact that the Ghost Rider has an interest in her.**

_Betrayed the -?_ Refusing to let her demonic tenant ruin her good mood, the Ghost Rider shot back, _Come on, Big Z! What's the dumb bitch gonna do? Call the police?_ Chuckling some more, the German demon laughed inwardly at the thought of Aya trying to convince a police officer of what happened when she had nothing to prove it. And then getting a nice, juicy lecture on the penalties of crying wolf. _Seriously, I think you're giving Little Miss Kusanagi a bit too much credit here. _

**And I believe that you are falling prey to a very human weakness; underestimating your opponent,** Zarathos sneered. **We know nothing about the girl, except that there is something unusual about her. And putting her on her guard…**

_We know that she's a complete phony! And that's enough for me!_ the Ghost Rider grumbled in response. _And who cares what she thinks about what I did? It's not like she can do anything about it_ A derisive chuckle was the demon's answer to this, something that soured the horned biker's mood even more. _By the way, Zarathos, who ever said that little bimbo was my _opponent_? She's barely worth the time of day, for _Gott's _sake!_

**And now you're falling prey to another weakness. Judging a person by outward appearances,** Zarathos oozed mockingly. **We've already established that there is something peculiar about the young lady, despite her innocence. And I would prefer that you not indulge your jealousy before we can learn more about –**

_Wait a minute? _Jealousy_?_ the Ghost Rider shrilled in response, so stung by this implication that she momentarily lost control of her mechanical steed. The Ghostcycle swerved violently about, its burning tires squealing wickedly before she was able to regain control. _What the hell are you talking about, Zarathos? What could _possibly_ make you think that _I_ would _ever _be jealous of a soft, weak, pathetic little tramp like _that_?_

**Why, nothing. Nothing at all.** The Ghost Rider rolled her eyes at this; the demonic chuckling her tenant emitted completely at odds with his words. Something that was driven home when he added, **However…it does seem that the boy is somewhat taken with her…**

Quickly growing more annoyed, the Ghost Rider shot back, _I don't believe this! Why should _I _care what the baka thinks? His brain is about as non-existent as his spine!_

**If that's the case, then why do you get so upset whenever you see the two of them together?** Zarathos asked, a wicked laugh hanging from every word.

For a moment, the Ghost Rider was sorely tempted to tell the demon to stuff it, to go back to Hell and crawl back under the rock he come from. But even as she growled deep in her throat, her clawed hands tensing about the handlebars, she forced herself to retain control of her temper. She had gotten into similar arguments with Zarathos before, and they always seemed to end with her being the butt of one of the demon's jokes. _Look, will you just get over it already?_ she snarled, her teeth gritted and her eyes narrowed into furious slits, refusing to give him any further ammo to be used against her. _Let's just get to the warehouse, grab the gear, and get it over and done with! I'm not in the mood for any more your mouth! Got it?_

**Certainly, young Rider,** Zarathos chuckled, not even trying to hide his enjoyment. **After all, I know how sensitive such matters are for a person of your age.**

_Zip it!_ the Ghost Rider retorted, wishing not for the first time that she was somehow capable of reaching into herself, pulling Zarathos out, and giving him the beating he so richly deserved. However, she doubted she had ever felt that sensation as strongly as she did then, and not only because he had completely ruined her good mood.

Long before she had ever come in contact with Zarathos, Asuka had set sail to Japan with Unit 02, well aware that she would be working with other Eva pilots, other children her age. And while she had been somewhat unhappy with the idea of sharing the glory with others, she had somewhat soothed by the fact that, not only was she certain that these other pilots didn't have anywhere near the skill that she had, but they would also be people like her. Children who had been groomed for battle, and took pride in the fact that they were Eva pilots. Were superior to the losers that they had to deal with.

Instead, Asuka had been met with Rei, a girl who was more like an animated doll than anything human. And potentially even worse and certainly more irritating…was Shinji Ikari.

Completely without spine. Who apologized immediately for everything, his fault or not. Who didn't offer any protest when told to do something, and caved in with the least amount of pressure. And most irritating of all, had such a natural gift for piloting that he had been a potential threat to Asuka's superiority before she had been reborn as the Ghost Rider.

And now, even though her synch ratio was far above and beyond that of the others, having effortlessly slain two Angels on her own and been well on her way to making herself into a living legend, Asuka was still vexed by the thought of Shinji. A boy who was naturally superior to others, but refused to act it. Someone who could have been a peer of hers, but wasn't, simply because he was too weak and pathetic. Someone who only showed that there was something more to him when up against the wall in battle, or when defending that stupid, useless…

**Young Rider,** came Zarathos's unearthly voice, immediately snapping his reluctant host from her thoughts. Very nearly telling him to shut his yap, the Ghost Rider then frowned at the urgency in the demon's voice. **We are no longer alone.**

_Huh?_ Perplexed by this statement, the Ghost Rider quickly looked about the area, already assuming that it was some Section 2 goon that had caught the demon's attention. But she saw no sign of a sinful aura, nothing to indicate either NERV's secret police or a violent criminal. But then she glanced down at one of the rearview mirrors, and frowned that much more.

_What in the…?_ the fiery motorcyclist started, her eyes going a bit wider as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. The figure was humanoid, that much was obvious. And it also sported some obviously female attributes beneath what looked like a blue leotard. But it was just as obvious that this thing wasn't human.

First of all, her aura shown with the light of innocence. Something that was incredibly rare in Tokyo-3. But even more than that, the strange woman was moving fast. Far faster than any normal human could ever have dreamt of. The next thing the Ghost Rider noticed was that, as with herself, she was on fire. She wasn't completely engulfed in flame, but instead had plumes of it rising up from her bare flesh, as well as her hair. Furthermore, her arms were much larger in proportion to the rest of her body, and were covered in scales of orange rock.

"Wha- who the hell is _that?_" the Ghost Rider demanded, turning to look directly at her pursuer. Taking in the furious expression she wore before returning her eyes to the road. "Where the hell did _she_ come from?_"_

**I don't know, but whatever she is, Hell had nothing to do with her,** Zarathos grumbled. **She is a mortal being, young Rider. And more importantly, she of innocent blood.**

Innocent. This one word cascaded through the Ghost Rider's mind, resulting in a burst of German profanity rushing out from between her clenched lips. _Aw, dammit! I don't believe this! What's this bimbo chasing me for, anyway?_

**I don't know that, either. But whatever her reasons, she is obviously determined to catch us,** Zarathos frowned. A beat passed, and then the demon said, **Young Rider, we have to lose her. We have to get to the warehouse before the shipment arrives. We don't have time to waste on unnecessary combat!**

Snarling between her teeth, the Ghost Rider instantly chafed at the idea of running away from a potential enemy. But at the same time, she knew Zarathos was right. After losing their primary source of weapons and equipment, they simply couldn't afford to let something like this shipment slip through their fingers. And as much as it grated her to admit it, the woman pursuing them was of innocent blood. The flames of Hell would have little effect on her, eliminating the possibility of a quick and easy victory.

_Okay, okay! Fine! I'll ditch the bitch! _the Ghost Rider grumbled with incredibly bad grace. Gunning the engine, she sent the Ghostcycle's front wheel into the air, where it folded over onto its side. A burst of flame erupted from the bottom, lifting both biker and her steed into the air as the rear wheel folded onto its side as well, generating additional thrust and sending the fiery motorcyclist higher into the air. As she did so, she looked back at her pursuer, and sneered nastily as she gave the flickering figure a one-fingered salute.

It was all the Ghost Rider could do not to laugh. The fiery woman pursuing her already wore a look of stunned surprise as the demonic motorcyclist rose into the air. But as she caught sight of the raised finger caused her jaw to fall halfway to the ground. Literally.

_Oh, good _Gott_!_ the Ghost Rider cackled inwardly, looking at the stupefied woman even as she rose up away from the streets. _She looks like one of those weirdoes from that dumb pirate show!_

While the Ghost Rider was delighting in her pursuer's humiliation even as she left her behind, Zarathos once again took the liberty of spoiling her moment. **Remember, we can't fly directly to the warehouse, young Rider,** the demon cautioned her. **We can't afford a pitched battle that could destroy the equipment we need. We have to take full advantage of the element of surprise.**

Growling in her throat, the Ghost Rider retorted, _Give it a rest, Zarathos!_ _I know what I'm doing here!_ Somehow getting the impression of her demonic tenant rolling his eyes at this statement, the horned biker shook her head as she flew past a couple buildings, already searching for a convenient street or back alley that would take her where she wanted to go. Grumbling in disdain at the kind of things she had had to put up with in the wake of losing her 'partner'.

_Mana, I swear, if it weren't for the fact that Section 2 blew you to hell, I'd kill you myself!_ she decided, wondering if there was some way of her pursuing the armor-user into the Netherworld and giving her the beating she so richly deserved.

* * *

_There you are!_ Ms. Fantastic gritted inwardly as she finally caught sight of her quarry, her lips splitting into a feral grin. Already pushing herself even faster, closer towards the creature that was now the focus of her wrath.

She had no idea how long it had been since the Ghost Rider's mechanical monstrosity had flown up to terrify her out of her wits. No idea how long she had been following the burning trail she had left behind. The superwoman's mind was still too fogged with anger and frustration that had been building to overload within her. Everything that she had dealt with since her transformation, from the horrors she had seen planned for the world to her recent failures to help Shinji, had been building up within her.

Completely caught up in a rage that now had a convenient outlet, Ms. Fantastic pushed her superhuman form for all the speed it was worth. Her scaled arms pumping rapidly as she sped along the streets, her blades leaving a burning trail of their own as she slowly closed the gap between herself and the Ghost Rider. Images of hatred and violence running through her mind. Pictures of all the horrible things she wanted to do to her tormentor, the pain she wanted to inflict.

Things that would have sickened Maya Ibuki. Things that the woman now known as Ms. Fantastic found incredibly enticing.

Then, with both her anger and anticipation mounting with every centimeter she gained on her tormentor, Ms. Fantastic was momentarily jolted when the Ghost Rider turned about to look at her. In an instant, some of Maya's old fears and hesitations returned, and for two different reasons. The first was the fact that, despite not being a tactical specialist, the high-tech superwoman knew full well the value of surprise.

However, what ran deeper than this was the fact that this was the first real look Ms. Fantastic had gotten at her quarry. She had seen pictures of the Ghost Rider in the tabloids, but she had dismissed them as grotesque exaggerations. And while she had gotten a look at her before, it had been from a distance, and it had been impossible to make out any details. Especially with her clothing obscuring much of her form.

But now, as she looked at blazing motorcyclist through her visor, Ms. Fantastic gasped in shock, for the creature she was looking at could only be described as an abomination. While Ms. Fantastic's flesh could generate fire, the Ghost Rider's entire body was actually _composed _of flame. It was as if fire had been molded into a roughly human shape and was now conforming to it. What looked like human bones had been warped and grafted to the sides of her forearms and hands. And as for her face…

_Oh, my God…!_ Ms. Fantastic, moaning inwardly as she met the demonic biker's hideous gaze. The Ghost Rider's face was a bony mask with a pair of horns erupting from the side, with twin orbs of blue fire hanging in the empty black eye sockets. Two burning eyes that were narrowed in contempt at her.

Even as Ms. Fantastic wrestled with her sudden fears, she watched as the Ghost Rider seemed to mutter something. She couldn't hear what was being said over the motorcycle's engine, but she did watch as the demonic biker once again looked ahead. Just before she gunned her bike, her front wheel popping into the air as she picked up speed.

This act was that was needed to erase the sudden haze of fear that had clouded Ms. Fantastic's mind. The very thought that she was being dismissed in such a manner quickly fanned the flames of her rage, especially after what had happened. _Oh, no you don't! _Ms. Fantastic growled inwardly, plumes of flame leaping up as she sped up as well. _There's no way in hell I'm gonna -!_

Before the furious superwoman could complete this thought, she was brought up short when a massive burst of flame from the Ghost Rider's motorcycle lifted both it and her up into the air. Her mouth falling open, she watched as the biker and her mechanical steed rose up into the air like it was the easiest, most natural thing to do. With the techno-bat monster following as obediently as a puppy, the Ghost Rider flipped Ms. Fantastic the birdy before she flew up over the top of one of the buildings, disappearing from view.

Her jaw plummeting, Ms. Fantastic could only stare blankly at where she had lost sight of the horned monstrosity. _What the – did she just – you mean she can -?_ Thrown by the double shock of losing her antagonist and being insulted by her in the process, her mind was momentarily emptied before it went into a fevered overdrive, churning out questions like why the Ghost Rider hadn't been flying wherever it was she was going before now, or how such a flight mechanism would work in the first place.

However, before she could do more than conjure up such queries, she was given a harsh reminder as to why a person should keep their eyes on the road. Still going at full speed and not watching where she was going, Ms. Fantastic was brought back to reality when she crashed into the side of a building.

Stunned by the impact, noises of confusion and indignation escaping her lips, the shapeshifting superwoman eventually bounced back, the flattened portions of her body returning to their normal configuration, and gave the building she had crashed into an accusatory glare before looking up towards the roof.

As she stood there, a small, wearied part of her mind telling her that now might be a good time to pack it in for the night and go home. After all, the Ghost Rider's cruel prank was just that; a prank. Chasing her down could only lead to trouble, and Ms. Fantastic already had plenty of that to deal with.

But even as this tiny voice was heard, it was prompted overwhelmed by a flare of anger and frustration. The woman who had once gone by the name of Maya Ibuki was tired, frustrated, and at the end of her rope with all the secrets, dangers, and worse of all, her own failure to do anything to stop the madness unfolding before her. The idea of just letting a monster that was known to be a deranged vigilante, a brutal murderer, escape and cause even more pain and misery elsewhere was a painful one.

And not only that, but the Ghost Rider had dismissed her. Ignored her so completely as she had flown away, and had rubbed in the superwoman's failure with an additional insult. The mental image of her flying off, giving Ms. Fantastic the finger as she disappeared, quickly sank into the pit of the scantily clad heroine's stomach, where it began to rot and fester amongst all the other setbacks and failures she had endured as of late.

_No…_ Ms. Fantastic growled deep in her throat, her anger already returning to her. _You're not getting away from me _that _easily!_ Even as she thought this, she conjured up an invisible platform beneath her feet, and soon was rising up above the rooftops. Completely heedless of the heights that usually made her so wary, the high-tech superwoman scanned the area, searching for any sign of the Ghost Rider.

It only took a few moments for her to find what she was looking for. An infrared trail along one of the streets a couple of block over from where she was, a blazing trail of fire that appeared in her visor like it had been drawn with a flare. And more importantly, while it was already quite distant, she could still detect an even greater source of heat that was creating the trail. _Gotcha! _Ms. Fantastic grinned, anticipation, fear, and anger mixing together with a host of other emotions as she flew over several buildings, following her trail from a safe distance.

As Ms. Fantastic followed the Ghost Rider's trail, completely distinct even through the buildings, she frowned in determination. _Where the heck is that monster going?_ she found herself wondering. Wherever the Ghost Rider was headed, she wasn't exactly being subtle about it. The trail she left followed more-or-less a straight line through the streets. She had taken a few turns, but overall maintained the exact same course. And while no tactical genius, it was enough to realize that the horned biker was going someplace specific.

_But why would she out here, anyway? _Getting a bad feeling about this, the high-tech superwoman accessed her internal GPS. With a thought, she overlaid the route taken by the Ghost Rider, over a map of Tokyo-3, trying to anticipate where the demonic vigilante was going. _There's not a lot in this direction,_ Ms. Fantastic realized as she studied the maps, and saw that she was quickly approaching the edge of the city. _No operational stores or apartments…the houses out here aren't registered as belonging to anyone…so why would she…?_

Then a burst of flame exploded over her head, much like a light bulb blowing apart. _Unless…!_ she began, her mind once again going crazy. One of her duties as Maya Ibuki had been to see that the Evangelions were kept in top condition, everything from repairs after a battle to basic upkeep on a day-to-day basis. And while the Ghost Rider's monstrous motorcycle was no Evangelion, it was obviously a high-tech piece of equipment, as was the hideous techno-demon that had terrified her as Aya.

And that meant that the Ghost Rider had to have someplace where she kept and maintained her weapons and equipment. A safe, secure location where no one could stumble upon them.

_So she might be heading back home! Which would explain why she didn't want me following!_ Ms. Fantastic thought with growing eagerness. Then cold, hard reality kicked in. _And if she sees me again, then she'll probably do a lot worse than give me the finger._

A few seconds thought was all that she needed to make her decision. Even if the Ghost Rider wasn't heading towards whatever she called home, she was heading somewhere, and in a big hurry. Which meant that it was someplace important to her. And wherever that place was, Ms. Fantastic wanted to see what would warrant the demonic biker's interest for herself. Something that wouldn't happen if she betrayed her presence in any manner.

With a moment's concentration, Ms. Fantastic faded into invisibility, and forced herself to move as quickly as she could. For no matter what happened, she wouldn't fail again.

She _refused _to fail again.

* * *

There was an unpleasant stench wafting through the air that night as Izuka Hagura paced about impatiently. Anxiously looking about the apparently abandoned warehouses, waiting for a shipment that was already overdue.

_Dammit, I hate this stuff! _Izuka thought sourly as he looked at his watch for what felt like the millionth time that night. _Why can't Ikari ever arrange for these supply runs to be held at a better time? Like when the sun is still out?_

Shaking his head and pacing about a little, Izuka frowned unhappily, for he already knew the answer to this question. He had known it when he had been given this assignment by Commander Ikari itself, before the Angels had returned.

It hadn't seemed like such a difficult thing back then. NERV was a top secret organization, with more than its share of secrets to keep from the public at large. And as such, it was constantly receiving technical equipment, unmarked boxes of supplies, and other, more unusual things that Izuka was being paid _very_ nicely not to ask any questions about. All he had to do was meet and greet the people doing the shipping, sign the dotted line when needed, and make sure that all the goods in question was securely stored in warehouses NERV had gone to great length to convince people were condemned and unused. And to be honest, it had been an easy enough job, and those nice, fat bonuses in his pay had seemed to be ample compensation for the occasional sleepless night.

However, after the 3rd Angel had shown its ugly face and reduced a good portion to Tokyo-3 to a slag heap, things had gone into overdrive. It hadn't just been the open, legitimate stream of NERV's supplies that had gone through the roof. The secret shipments that Ikari paid him so well to oversee had shot up as well. And as a result, Izuka was spending increasing nights out in this filthy complex that he had quickly learned to loathe.

_This has been the worst month ever!_ Izuka grumbled inwardly, shaking his head and wishing that he had had the sense to bring a thermos full of coffee with him. _Three shipments this week alone, for god's sake! Honestly! What could Ikari want with all this crap, anyway?_

Wincing at his unspoken question, and making a mental note to made certain that it _remained _unspoken, Izuka instead muttered a few choice profanities beneath his breath as he looked towards the barbwire fence that surrounded the complex, and the gate through a truck full of new equipment should have arrived at least an hour ago. And yet, the only thing he had seen or heard that was a couple of rats running around the premises.

_Rats. Stinking, filthy rats! Why the hell couldn't Second Impact have wiped them out? Who needs disgusting vermin like them running around?_ Izuka grumbled inwardly, again looking at his watch and grousing over the time he was wasting there when he could be getting some sleep or maybe dropping by one of his favorite late night hangouts. Or better yet, both.

Thinking not for the first time that this sort of thing would probably be better if the Commander had increased his undeclared pay in proportion to the increase in his undeclared duties, Izuka continued to pace and curse.

Finally, Izuka heard something other than rats running around, spreading filth all over creation. Pausing, he cocked his ears, at first wondering if it was his overtired brain playing tricks on him. As the sound grew louder, he determined that, no, it wasn't his imagination, it really was an engine of some sort. And it was getting closer.

He didn't give his hopes a chance to rise. He had done this before over the years, and had seen all kinds of traffic pass by that had absolutely nothing to do with tardy shipments. But as the sound of the engine grew steadily louder, Izuka allowed himself to admit that it was unlikely that anyone else would be coming to this area. The mass exodus triggered by the Angel War had certainly cut down on horny teenagers looking for someplace where they could make-out in the comfort and privacy of their own cars.

Eventually, the sound was joined by two blaring headlights appearing at the end of the street. And thus Izuka suffered a measure of hope that he would be soon be able to quit this hateful place, and so readied himself to greet what was hopefully his tardy shipment.

Within a few seconds, the truck grew ever closer, until there was no doubt that it was the shipping truck that he had been waiting for. It pulled up to the gate, and then flashed its lights four times in quick succession. Recognizing it as this day's signal, Izuka stuck his hand into his pocket, and drew forth a remote control unit. A single tap of the button, and servo motors worn by years of use groaned in protest as the gate slid open.

As soon as the opening in the fence was wide enough, the truck rumbled inside. Once it was past the fence, the engine silent, Izuka tapped the remote again, closing the gate once more. It wasn't until this was done that he went up to the truck, scowling as its driver opened the door and set foot on solid ground.

"You're late," Izuka told the driver without preamble.

"Hey, don't blame me!" the driver grumbled, sounding about as irritated as Izuka felt. "There was a last-minute change of plans! The boss had me take an alternate route here!"

"What?" Izuka got out, already not liking this. Last minute changes to plans usually meant something had gone wrong, and that always meant trouble in his book. "Why's that?"

"It's all because of that freaky bitch you've got running around here," the driver grumbled in response even Izuka led the way to one of the warehouses.

Stopping in mid-step, Izuka turned towards the driver. "What?" Dread apprehension settling upon him, preventing him from speaking for a time. But eventually, he did speak. And when he did, his words were hushed with fear. "You…you mean…?"

"That's right. The Ghost Rider," the driver stated, shaking his head in dismay. "Happened a couple nights ago. The crazy freak nailed three of our guys."

At this, Izuka's already sour mood plummeted to new depths. "Aw, _damn…_" he grumbled, shaking his head at this. The Ghost Rider was one of the thorns protruding in NERV's side these days, and quite possibly the most irritating. A vigilante lunatic that had taken what remained of Hakone and basically turned it into her private playground, and the games she played were deadly indeed. Since she had appeared on the scene, she had pretty much purged the city of every criminal that lived within the limits of Tokyo-3, with night being her favorite time to stalk her prey. And that might not have been a problem for NERV, except for the fact that she had taken to preying upon Section 2 whenever she had the opportunity.

"You said it," the driver returned humorlessly. "They were supposed to set things up for tonight, but, uh…" Heaving a tired breath, he shook his head somberly. "Anyway, we found them yesterday, just a few miles away from here. Or at least…what was _left_ of them."

Stopping before he reached the warehouse door, Izuka turned and asked, "So…it's true, then? That the Ghost Rider…?"

"You got it," the driver nodded. "All that was left of those guys was their clothes on top of some piles of _ash!_" Shaking his head, the driver exhaled sharply before adding, "Damn! You should have heard the boss go on about that one! He'd _love _to know how she does _that!_"

"Heh! Not _me!_ I'll be just as glad to _never _find out! _Or _meet that crazy bitch in the first place!" Izuka declared. The driver letting out a noise of appreciation, he entered the warehouse itself, where two other guys sat playing cards. They looked up at him as soon as they became aware of his presence. "Okay! Playtime's over! Let's get to work!"

"It's about time!" one of the guys declared as he and his friend tossed the cards, their game already forgotten as they rose and headed towards the door. Like Izuka, while they appreciated the little bonuses that came from jobs such as this, they didn't appreciate having to wait around doing nothing when they'd rather be getting some sleep.

_Oh, well. Hopefully, it won't take too long to unload this junk and get the hell out of here!_ Izuka thought grimly, deciding that he was in definite need of a stiff drink and a good night's sleep. Those pleasant thoughts easing his weariness somewhat, he moved towards the loading door. With a press of a button, it began to rise up, even as the driver made his way back to his truck and started the engine. Once the door was fully open, the truck turned about, positioning itself so it could back inside.

As soon as the truck was inside and the warehouse door securely closed, Izuka went to the back of it, watching as the driver hopped out. His every move showing just how eager he was to get done and check into some hotel or whatever, the driver went up to the back of his truck and unlocked the back of it. Once this was done, Izuka and the others helped him in opening it up, then pulling out the truck's built-in ramp and securing it in place.

"Okay, then!" Izuka declared, looking over the interior of the truck, as well as the massive crates that filled the interior. Knowing full well that he was going to be tired and sore and in need of _several _stiff drinks before this night was over, he looked towards his colleagues. "C'mon, you guys! This stuff ain't gonna move itself!" The two of them chuckled wearily at this, at which Izuka eyed the driver. "So, you gonna help us unpack or not?"

"Sure, why not?" the driver returned with a shrug. "The sooner I get out of Monster City, the better I'll like it!"

Izuka laughed at this, not that he could honestly blame the driver for feeling this way. Watching as the others brought down the first of many crates, he was about to get to work on his soon-to-be-sore back when he heard something. The low roar of an engine, drawing steadily closer.

"What the…?" Izuka began, shadows of concern darkening his features. But before he could say or even think anything else, he heard a strange, whistling sound. Which was followed shortly by a massive explosion, as well as a shockwave that sent him flying from the truck.

Cries of pain and fear following the echoes of the explosion, Izuka tumbled about on the ground, stunned senseless as his consciousness filled with the agony of both overwhelmed senses and the bumps and bruises he had just picked up. Groaning miserably, he rolled about the floor, just cognizant enough to realize that he had to find out what was going on.

The first thing he saw was the warehouse's main door. It had been blasted apart, with scraps of it decorating the warehouse interior, red hot from whatever it was that had caused the explosion, with only the frame of it remaining in place. The next thing was a prone body lying a few feet distant, but Izuka couldn't tell who it was, or even if he was alive or not. As his head lolled about, he noticed that the truck was still mostly intact. The front end had taken a hit from the exploding door, but the rest of it looked unscathed.

_Thank God for small favors,_ Izuka thought hazily, the realization that the shipment was intact bringing an odd smile to his face. _If anything happens to that stuff, I'm a dead man. Ikari'll make sure of that!_

Even as a weak, giddy relief washed over Izuka, something else penetrated his consciousness. The sound of footsteps was heard above the roar of the fire, and was steadily approaching. Unable to see who or what it was, he instinctively rolled his head about to look…and very nearly fainted from the shock.

"Good evening, asshole," grinned what could only have been the Ghost Rider. The demonic biker was coming closer, a cruel grin on her boney face as she came to stand over him. "Working late, huh?"

The Ghost Rider. The horror of his situation crashed down upon Izuka's groggy mind with the force of an Eva's foot. The terror that had been splashed upon the covers of countless tabloids, the vigilante that every criminal remaining in Tokyo-3 spoke about with dread, the monster he had been discussing mere minutes ago, and she was standing right next him. About as helpless as could be imagined, his body still recovering and his mind still too overloaded for him to be able to do anything except soil himself.

_Aw, damn…_ Izuka moaned inwardly. Wondering how in blazes this night could possibly get worse.

* * *

As soon as Ms. Fantastic reached the end of the Ghost Rider's trail, she had realized that she had a serious problem on her hands.

Still shrouded in invisibility, she had come to find herself floating above a series of warehouses. As soon as Ms. Fantastic came within range, her infrared picked up several distinct thermal signatures coming from within one of the storage facilities. Some of them were small and stationary, another was the still-warm engine of the truck that was just inside. Four of the heat signatures matched human forms and body temperatures, while the fifth was far higher. Too high to be anyone but a creature of living fire.

_But why? What could the Ghost Rider possibly want here?_ Ms. Fantastic wondered, narrowing her eyes as she surveyed the area. _For that matter…what are these people doing in a place like this, anyway?_ Quickly double-checking her files, the high-tech superwoman confirmed that she had read them correctly. According to the MAGI's files, these warehouses were supposed to be abandoned and closed down. There had been no legitimate businesses of any sort operating out of them for at least five months, and they were supposed to be sealed off from public access because of safety reasons.

_Which means that, whatever's going on in there, it's probably illegal,_ Ms. Fantastic decided. And this in turn explained why the Ghost Rider was there. Just searching for potential victims.

Pressing her lips tightly together, the shapeshifting adventuress felt a pit open up in her stomach. Criminals or not, the idea of letting the Ghost Rider kill someone was repugnant in the extreme. Which meant that if Ms. Fantastic was going to stop her, she had to do so before people started dying_._

Feeling herself tense up, her body gearing up for battle, Ms. Fantastic frowned to herself. _Hold it! I can't just go busting in there!_ Once again looking at the four infrared signatures, she saw that they hadn't moved since she had arrived. They were alive, but were either unconscious or unable to move for some reason or another. _If I go after the Ghost Rider in there and she opens up on me, they'll get caught in the crossfire as well!_

Hissing beneath her breath at the prospect of causing another disaster in her desire to do good, Ms. Fantastic looked up, and spotted another problem just overhead. The Ghost Rider's techno-bat was currently circling above the warehouse, apparently keeping watch for anyone who might interfere in the demon's business. And if it came barging in while she was busy fighting, then the green-haired superwoman would be caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place.

_Which means that I have to take them both out quickly, and at the same time. And I have to do it without endangering anyone else,_ Ms. Fantastic thought. Looking up and down between her two foes, she considered the situation. And finally smiled as she came up with a plan.

* * *

"Hmm, it looks like you boys have had a busy night, haven't you?" the Ghost Rider wondered in an amused manner as she strode about the warehouse interior as if she owned the place. Casually surveying the crates of parts and equipment NERV kept there before moving it down to secure facilities within the Geofront. "And judging by all the rest of this stuff here…it hasn't been your first one. Now has it?"

Izuka did nothing. Said nothing. He simply continued to lay prone and watched as the Ghost Rider turned about and looked towards the truck, fully aware that she could kill him without a moment's notice. "Ooh, and what have we here?" she asked in an amused fashion, basically ignoring her helpless victims as she made her way up the ramp, looking about the interior. "I see we've got ourselves even more quality merchandise here." Chuckling wickedly, she turned about and leapt to the ground. "Of course, considering the kind of people handling this stuff, I think it's safe to say that you're not supposed to be playing with any of these toys." Cocking her head to the side, she grinned wickedly at the prone man, as if enjoying a private joke at his expense. "In which case…I'll just have to take them off your hands. _All_ of them."

A strangled moan of horror sounded in Izuka's throat at this. As dazed as he was, there was no doubt in his mind as to who Commander Ikari would hold responsible if anything happened to this shipment, let alone all the rest of the equipment stored there. As well as what NERV's commander would do to him. Terror fueled by desperation rising up in him, he looked imploringly at the beast that had attacked them. "No…you can't…!"

"Of course I can! I can do whatever I want!" the Ghost Rider declared, gesturing at herself even as she looked down her bony nose at him. Feeling the blood drain from his face, Izuka was helpless to do anything but lie there as the horned monster laughed at him, grinning that much more. As if his misery was the icing on her cake. "Aw, don't be that way! Look on the bright side!" she told him, placing her hands on her hips. "At least I'm letting you keep your worthless life!"

_Worthless life is right!_ Izuka moaned in his mind, already picturing the doom that was almost certainly in store for him. Suddenly, winding up as nothing but a pile of ash didn't seem like such a bad idea. Certainly a better fate than admitting failure to Gendo Ikari.

"Now, let's see here…" the Ghost Rider chortled, turning on her heal and heading towards the driver's side door. "I suppose the first thing I should do is get this thing out of the way! And then -!"

If Izuka thought he was past being astonished, what happened next would have proven him wrong instantly. Before the Ghost Rider could complete her boast, she was knocked backwards into the air, sent flying by _nothing._ It was as if a mass of solid air had slammed right into her, slamming her into one of the storage racks. With a surprised grunt, the hellish beast tumbled to the floor, where she performed a nimble roll before coming to her hands and feet.

"Hey – what the hell?_"_ the Ghost Rider snarled, rising up a bit, but remaining crouched over. Her left hand went to a holster on her hip, while her right hand wrapped around what looked like the hilt of a thick sword on her back. The orbs of blue flame that were eyes darting about her surroundings, searching for whatever it was that had subjected her to such indignity. Snarling beneath her breath, she rose up a bit more, and started advancing forward.

She had only taken a few steps before she was attacked again by the nothingness. This time, the invisible force slammed into her from the side, knocking her to the floor once more. "Arrgh!" the Ghost Rider screeched, once again rolling to regain her feet. But her unseen aggressor didn't give her the chance to get back on her feet. Instead, two invisible hands wrapped about her ankles and yanked her up into the air. "Augh! What the – who -?"

Fear slowly fading in the face of confusion, Izuka continued to watch as the force that had grabbed hold of the Ghost Rider proceeded to spin her about by her feet. Slowly at first, but with quickly increasing speed, the demon's unseen attacker spun her around and around like an invisible centrifuge gone mad. Until at last the Ghost Rider reached maximum velocity, and the invisible entity released its hold on her. At which point, the horned beast was sent flying out the door she had shattered, screeching her outrage as she flailed her arms about helplessly.

_I don't believe this,_ Izuka thought numbly, his doom gone as suddenly as she had appeared. _Maybe there's a god after all!_

But even as he thought this, basic human survival instinct kicked. Even though the Ghost Rider had been forcibly removed from the premises, there was no guarantee that she would remain that way. And even if she did, there was also the possibility that Izuka had somehow exchanged one doom for an even worse one. Something that hardly seemed unlikely in this world of Angels and demons.

Realizing this, and without any monstrous superwoman in his face to terrify him into paralysis, Izuka began to move. Grunting and groaning as his pained body protested vigorously, he reached into his pocket and dug out his cell phone. Thankful that he had been smart enough to put Section 2 on his speed dial.

"_Arrrgggh!"_ the Ghost Rider howled as she flew out of the warehouse. Her techno-bat's attention drawn by its master's flight, and following her. Screeching in an almost plaintive fashion, as if wondering what the heck was happening to the blazing biker. All the while Ms. Fantastic looked on, a mild grin of satisfaction marking her face as she looked at her handiwork.

It had all been so simple, once she realized what needed to be done. Focusing on the infrared signature that had to be the Ghost Rider, Ms. Fantastic had made sure to keep her distance as she got closer. Just close enough to readily mold her invisible AT-Field about the horned monster. To pull her out of the warehouse and away from any helpless bystanders.

And yet, even as she had been preparing to do so, Ms. Fantastic had been watching as the Ghost Rider paraded herself around. Listened as she boasted as to how she was going to take everything in the warehouse. And when one of the people there had protested, she had responded by saying, "Of course I can! I can do whatever I want!" And the instant she heard these words, the twisted, gloating way they had been spoken, a hushed gasp had escaped her lips, and her face contorted with renewed anger. The demon's words bringing back that moment when Aya Kusanagi had lain helpless beneath her robotic minion.

In that instant, a dark surge of hatred rose up in Ms. Fantastic, a hatred that wanted her to do more than simply pull the Ghost Rider out of the warehouse. It wanted to give her tormentor a taste of her own medicine. It wanted to humiliate the demon, to belittle her and make her feel small and powerless, just as the demon had done to a girl that had committed no crime against her. As she was doing to people right before her eyes.

And so, before she could think better of this, before her own morality could kick in and remind her that two wrongs didn't make a right, Ms. Fantastic heeded this cruel impulse. Furrowing her brow in concentration, she molded her invisible AT-Field into the shape of a hammer, and swung it at the Ghost Rider. Taken completely unawares, the fiery beast was sent flying into one of the storage racks. And even from this distance, she could hear the satisfying crack with which the horned superwoman crashed into the metal.

When the Ghost Rider landed on the ground, recovering instantly and drawing forth her shotgun, Ms. Fantastic had cringed, instantly convinced that she had made another horrible mistake. She could already see demonic motorcyclist whipping out her weapons and firing indiscriminately in every direction, killing everyone but her real target. As this vision ran its course, Ms. Fantastic's conscience began screaming in her ear, wondering what on earth she was thinking. Risking lives all for the same kind of sadistic pleasure that the Ghost Rider had taken in tormenting her.

To her surprise, however, the Ghost Rider didn't open fire. She didn't take her frustrations out on the people in the warehouse. Instead, she looked about wildly, searching for the source of the attack.

The Ghost Rider was angry, confused, frustrated. But more than anything, she was helpless. Unable to find and lash out at her aggressor.

And as Ms. Fantastic watched the horned biker turn about, trying in vain to find her attacker, she didn't wonder why she didn't open fire, she didn't think that she should stick to the plan and get it over with. Instead, the dark hatred within her found new purchase, twisting her lips into a cruel smile, and prompting her to lash out again. Once more shaping her force field into a hammer, she again knocked the Ghost Rider to the floor, and this time, she didn't feel any fear or remorse. This time, she didn't give the burning beast a chance to recover, and instead bound her legs with a force field. Yanking the hellish vigilante into the air by means of a thought, Ms. Fantastic began spinning her about in the air. Listening to her scream in protest. Helpless to do anything to stop it.

It was easy. It was _so _easy. A mere thought, and her tormentor was now the tormented.

_Still, I better not take any chances,_ Ms. Fantastic thought, her smiling fading somewhat. Painfully aware that the longer she kept this up, the more likely the volatile demon she was making sport of would be sufficiently provoked into doing something dangerous. And then, people _would _die. And so she returned to her original plan, and with a tug of her AT-Field, sent the Ghost Rider flying out of the warehouse. Her robotic companion swooping down to follow, shrieking its concern.

_Looks like the shoe's on the other foot now, you monster!_ Ms. Fantastic grinned, manipulating the Ghost Rider with the ease of a puppet master. Aiming her at a more distant building, she sent the blazing vigilante into a burst of acceleration which sent her crashing into a wall. Her indignant screech echoing about the streets as she was sent far away from the warehouse.

_Which means it's time for me to get in there and take her down!_ Ms. Fantastic grinned, scales of stone and tongues of flame manifesting as she lowered her shroud of invisibility. Her heart beating hard in her chest as she floated over towards where the Ghost Rider was even now rising to her feet, her techno-bat shrilling dangerously as it hovered about her, like a dog concerned about its master.

"Aw, _Gott!"_ the Ghost Rider growled, shaking her head as if clearing it out. "What the hell is going on here? What hit me, anyway?"

"That would be me," Ms. Fantastic announced as she came down on the ground before her foe. The Ghost Rider's demonic appearance no longer holding any terror for her as shells of orange rock appeared on her arms. Bringing her hands together, she made a show of cracking her craggy knuckles before falling into a fighting stance. Making certain to let the fiery biker know that she was not someone to be trifled with.

Her eyes going wide at the other superwoman's appearance, the flames that made up the Ghost Rider's burned ten times more intensely as she snarled, _"You!"_ Whipping out both her shotguns, she took aim at Ms. Fantastic. "I don't know who you are, bitch! But you just made the last mistake of your useless life!"

"I don't think so," Ms. Fantastic grinned, holding out her hand toward the Ghost Rider. Twisting it so that she was pointing up, she willed her AT-Field into existence, and wrapped it around the demonic motorcyclist's wrists and ankles. And once again, her foe was a puppet as the green-haired woman pulled at her strings.

Without warning, the Ghost Rider's right arm was forced out to her side, her shotgun pointed at empty air. Turning to look at her immobilized limb, the burning vigilante gasped, "Argh! What is this?" Growling furiously, she struggled to free herself from her invisible restraints, but to no avail. And soon, Ms. Fantastic forced her other arm back as well, just before she restrained both her legs.

"It's not so easy this time, is it?" Ms. Fantastic grinned, feeling no guilt in this victory. "Can't just fly off and leave me behind, can you?" Losing herself in the moment, she levitated the Ghost Rider up into the air above her, watching her struggle impotently. Only to be brought back to reality by a horrific shrieking. Whipping about, she saw the techno-bat that had made sport of Aya Kusanagi diving at her, fangs bared and claws at the ready.

Ms. Fantastic simply grinned. Reaching out with her mind, she encased the mechanical monstrosity in a force bubble, stopping it in mid-dive. "And don't think I've forgotten about _you!_" she smirked, unashamed of her enjoyment as the techno-bat thrashed madly within the field, slamming itself into its makeshift prison over and over again. Grunting, Ms. Fantastic sent the robotic demon up to float alongside its malevolent mistress. The both of them helpless, pinned like butterflies in a display case.

It was over. No bloodshed, no fight, no one got hurt. Just two monsters, completely defeated. And completely at her mercy.

It was intoxicating feeling. A feeling that Ms. Fantastic had felt only on the days she had conquered her first band of thugs, or taken control of Dragon Man. But this time, the triumph was greater. The victory was somehow that much sweeter. It made her body tremble with excitement as she looked at her prisoners. "You two aren't going to get away from me! Not _this _time!" the shapeshifting adventuress declared, glaring at the Ghost Rider as she looked from herself to the techno-bat and back. "And once I'm done with you, I'm sure the police will…"

A sound was heard. A sound that caused Ms. Fantastic's voice to fall flat in her throat. Her smile fading, her triumph turning to confusion. Because it just didn't make sense.

It didn't make any sense at all that the Ghost Rider was laughing.

It began as a low chuckle. But as Ms. Fantastic looked on, it quickly escalated into an uproarious guffawing that reverberated about the streets. As if a horde of Ghost Riders had descended upon Tokyo-3, just to help the one mock the green-haired superwoman.

Her sense of triumph crumbling, Ms. Fantastic furrowed her brows before mentally shoving her captive into the wall. "And just what do you think is so funny?"

Another round of snickers escaped the Ghost Rider's lips before she looked down at her foe. "You are, you dumb slut!" she told her, grinning ghoulishly. Looking once more towards the invisible bindings that held her, she then returned her attention to the one who had created them. "So, _that's _your trick, huh? You can manipulate the light of your soul into any shape you want."

More confusion wracked Ms. Fantastic's mind at this. "The light of my -?" Then she grunted before shouting back, "Look, you! I don't know what it is you're talking about, and right now, I really don't care!"

"Yeah, and that's your problem," the Ghost Rider returned superiorly, the flames of her body intensifying. "You don't know much about anything." Chuckling deep in her throat, she looked over at her companion, which had ceased its mindless thrashing. "C'mon, Morbius! What say we…teach her a lesson or two, hmmm?"

Completely baffled by this turnaround, Ms. Fantastic could only stand there and watch in confusion. A sensation that was compounded when the techno-bat called Morbius shrieked horribly before erupting in flames as well. The monster flapped its wings wildly, spreading the fire throughout its invisible prison, until the bubble shimmered with the intense light.

_What is she trying to do? _Burn _through my AT-Field?_ Ms. Fantastic wondered, unable to make sense of this action. _Because of that's her plan, then she's in for a big disappointment! She -!_

A blaring alarm within her mind stopped the superwoman in mid-thought, and was followed shortly by analytical readouts appearing on her visor. And when she saw what those readouts indicated, her mind effectively crashed and burned. _Wha -? The flames are neutralizing the phased space?_ Ms. Fantastic read, her eyes bulging at this revelation. _But – but that's _impossible_!_

And yet, even as she protested this idea, it was quickly becoming a reality. The invisible bindings that held the Ghost Rider and her robotic pet captive were being canceled out. She could _feel _her force restraints fading away beneath the flames. And while her technician's mind protested this, told her that the only thing that could nullify an AT-Field was another AT-Field, sited all the simulations and data that confirmed this to be true, she watched helplessly as the horned beast she had sought to capture exploded into a brilliant flash of searing flame. Her visor still set to infrared, she was momentarily blinded by the blast, and instinctively shielded her eyes. Then she was hit by a sickening jolt as her force fields were completely obliterated.

The things Ms. Fantastic heard were the sounds of boots coming down on solid concrete, followed by the Ghost Rider chuckling, "Not so smug now, are you, bitch?"

Some of her anger melting in fear, Ms. Fantastic brought her arms up before her as the Ghost Rider opened fire. Instead of buckshot, however, the Ghost Rider's weapons unleashed bolts of fire. Acting on pure instinct, the shapeshifting superheroine brought her force field into existence between them, intercepting the shots. But she could already tell that it wouldn't be able to withstand the barrage for long.

_But how? How is this even possible?_ she silently demanded, backing away as the Ghost Rider continued her assault. _How can _fire_ do this to an AT-Field? What _is _she?_ Then another fireball slammed into her barrier, eating through it that much more, and Ms. Fantastic abandoned her line of thought. Watching as the demonic biker fired again, the elastic superwoman coiled her legs beneath her and leapt into the air, flame engulfing her and propelling her skyward.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Ghost Rider snarled. Looking down towards her foe, Ms. Fantastic watched as the burning vigilante dropped one of her shotguns, which easily floated back to its holster, and snatched a chain up from around her shoulder. Twirling the chain like a lasso, the Ghost Rider whipped it at the airborne adventuress.

Jetting upwards even faster, Ms. Fantastic easily avoided the metal links as she aimed her hands at her attacker. A guttural cry escaping her lips as she sent two streams of white-hot flame back down at the Ghost Rider. The twin flame jets slammed down upon the demon, melting the concrete upon which she stood, turning it molten red, causing it to ripple like ocean water.

However, as Ms. Fantastic continued to pour on the flame, she gaped in shock as the Ghost Rider looked up at her, completely unaffected. "Oh, _please!"_ she sneered, flames hotter than the depths of an active volcano pouring off of her like nothing more than a gentle shower. "Like that's gonna work?"

Momentarily taken aback by this, the high-tech heroine then started mentally kicking herself in the backside. _Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of _course _that wouldn't hurt her! She's _made _of fire, for crying out loud!_ Discontinuing the flame attack, Ms. Fantastic shot up even higher, keeping a close eye on the Ghost Rider as she tried to figure out her next move. _Now what do I do? She can burn through my AT-Field, fire is useless on her, and there's no way I can get close enough to -!_

She was cut off when a dark blur shot past her, followed a hideous, shooting pain coming from her left thigh. Crying out, Ms. Fantastic looked about, and saw the techno-bat that had terrorized her before soaring away, with fiery blades extended from its wings. Gasping in surprise, she looked down at herself, and saw a long, deep gash in her leg. And while it was visibly healing, the fact that she had been so easily taken unawares shook her badly. Something made worse when Morbius shrieked again, drawing the superwoman's gaze. Unable to help herself, she turned and looked for the robotic bat, fearful of another attack.

Her attention completely devoted to the mechanical nightmare, Ms. Fantastic failed to realize that she had turned her back on another threat. And it was a situation the Ghost Rider was quick to take advantage of. Twirling her chain about once more, she whipped it out at the airborne superwoman. At the end of its arc, five links of the chain flew off the end, exploding with hellfire as they shot up at the green-haired woman and hit her in the small of her back. And even one of innocent blood wasn't completely immune to their effect; the metal links stunned her, causing her vision to swim and weakness to flood through her. Her flames dying out, the superwoman was sent tumbling back to the earth.

Crashing back down to the ground, Ms. Fantastic tumbled onto her side, dazed and confused by the combined assaults. Groaning blearily, she struggled to regain her feet before something else happened. But the Ghost Rider was already advancing on her again, determined not to give her foe even the slightest chance to recover. Taking direct aim, the demonic vigilante sent another fireball at her, this one impacting upon the elastic superwoman's face.

"_Arrrggghh!"_ Ms. Fantastic howled, tumbling about once more as she brought her hands to her eyes. The sudden explosion of hellfire leaving her in agony.

Watching as her enemy rolled helplessly on the ground, the Ghost Rider couldn't help but laugh. "Heh heh!" the demon grinned cruelly, as if she had already won. "You should've given up while you still had a chance, bitch!"

Meanwhile, Ms. Fantastic moaned as she blindly rolled about on the ground, her body moving without the aid of conscious thought. Every instinct for self-preservation she possessed forcing her body to move, telling her that she couldn't afford to lay there while her eyes recovered. That she had to get ready to defend herself before the Ghost Rider attacked again, for her next blow could very well be the _last_ one for her.

Shaking her head, the superwoman brought one of her hands down to the ground, propping herself up as she gingerly lifted her other hand up from her face. Rapidly blinking, Ms. Fantastic gasped as she looked and saw nothing but a muddy blur of shadows laced with stars and comets streaking by.

Very nearly panicking at the realization that she was effectively blind, Ms. Fantastic was almost deafened by two horrible sounds. Her heart pounding desperately in her chest, fear clawing frantically at her mind…and a cold, cruel laugh, accompanied by boots crunching on solid concrete. "Hmm…looks like this turkey is done roasting already," the Ghost Rider chuckled. Instinctively drawn by the sound of her voice, the green-haired superwoman looked towards her foe. All she could see of her was a cloudy patch of deep black with pieces of hazy oranges and reds moving closer to her. "In which case, I'd say it's time to carve her up!"

The Ghost Rider moved. Ms. Fantastic couldn't see well enough to make out what she was doing, but she could see another burst of oranges and reds appear. And more importantly, she could hear the shrill sound of some kind of motor. _What the…?_ she thought, just before she placed the sound. And her mouth and eyes went wide with shock. _Is…is that a _chainsaw_?_

Her mind completely overcome with fear, Ms. Fantastic looked up at the Ghost Rider. Just able to make out a pillar of bright, fiery color that she was raising up over her head. And freed of the constraints of conscious thoughts, she acted on pure instinct. Seconds before the vigilante biker could strike, Ms. Fantastic stretched out one arm and whipped it out around the Ghost Rider's leg. Before the demon could so much as cry out in protest, the green-haired superwoman pulled as hard as she could, and sent the Ghost Rider falling to the ground.

Dragging herself back to her feet, aware that her reprieve was temporary at best, Ms. Fantastic charged and fell upon the horned motorcyclist, and stretched out about her. Forming a living tarp, she wrapped herself around every square inch of the Ghost Rider's form. Moving by touch, she felt and wrapped up the demon's legs and bound her arms to her torso. Within seconds, the elastic superwoman had formed a living straitjacket, with her head positioned right next to that of her prisoner.

"Alright…you monster!" Ms. Fantastic hissed as she looked at her prisoner. Her eyes recovered enough and close enough to the Ghost Rider to be able to make out the details of the bony mask that was her face. Certain that there was no way Morbius could attack her without endangering its master as well. "Let's see you try something _now!_"

Struggling helplessly beneath her cocoon of living flesh, the Ghost Rider glared at her captor. "With _pleasure!"_ she hissed, and then cried out in bloodlust. And Ms. Fantastic's world went from hazy darkness to a brilliant blood-red as a swarm of spiked chains exploded from the Ghost Rider's body, boring through the elastic superwoman's flesh many times over.

Howling in pain, Ms. Fantastic immediately exploded out from her foe, but was unable to escape her completely. In ensnaring the Ghost Rider, the shapeshifting superwoman had wrapped about her several times, so multiple patches of skin covered the same portions of the demonic biker. When the Ghost Rider's chains had burst through Ms. Fantastic's body, those multiple layers had been bored through. As a result, the elastic superwoman was only able to free her upper torso. Everything else was still tangled up by the Ghost Rider's chains.

Gasping at the realization that she was still stuck, Ms. Fantastic looked down at her would-be captive, who looked back in kind, the burning blue orbs that were her eyes narrowed with cruel delight. "Ha! How'd you like that, you damned whore!" she chuckled before turning to look away. "And now…_Morbius!"_

Following the Ghost Rider's gaze, the elastic superwoman was just in time to see the techno-bat flying straight at her with its fangs bared, and burning blades extending from its wings. Reacting on pure instinct, Ms. Fantastic tried to throw herself out of the monster's way herself out of the monster's path. But with much of her still wrapped about the Ghost Rider, it was impossible for her to get away; with a deafening shriek, Morbius sliced through the elastic heroine's right arm, snapping it like a rubber band.

"_Aaarrghh!"_ Ms. Fantastic howled in fresh agony as what remained of her arm snapped back into place. Leaving her with little more than a stump beneath her shoulder, and sending the rest of her upper body crashing to the ground.

Frozen with pain and fear, her full attention on her own severed limb, Ms. Fantastic was rendered a helpless target as Morbius flew up, banked, and dove at her once more. Its lethal blades cutting off the superwoman's other arm, and sending her toppling to the ground, screaming once more.

"Heh! Good work, Morbius!" the Ghost Rider grinned, retracting the chains that held her enemy prisoner. Freed from her adversary, Ms. Fantastic toppled to the ground. Moaning in pain, she dimly looked over her own abused body, numbly evaluating the damage done to her even as it returned to its normal configuration. Damage that was already fading before her eyes.

As it had done in her fight with Dragon Man, the superwoman's body was healing in the same fantastic manner as the Angels. The piercing wounds caused by the Ghost Rider's chains were already closing up, mending as if they had never existed. However, what caused Ms. Fantastic's eyes to bulge in astonishment were the bloody stumps left attached to her shoulders. Stumps from which new arms were sprouting, untouched by the battle that had taken them away.

_Oh…oh, my god…!_ Ms. Fantastic gaped inwardly as she recovered, the lingering pain fading away. _I…I knew that I could heal, but this…!_

"I don't believe this!" Jolted back to full awareness by this voice, Ms. Fantastic was broken from her stupor just in time to watch the Ghost Rider's chain wrapping about her body. Links of fiery metal slithered and coiled about her like a snake, and while the demonic flame didn't hurt, the chain had constricted about her legs, binding them together. "Just how many times do I have to kill you before you decide to _stay _dead?" Gasping in surprise, Ms. Fantastic looked up at her demonic enemy as she pulled the chain taut, tightening it that much more.

Frozen like a deer caught in headlights, Ms. Fantastic could do nothing as the chain hummed with electricity. And then, when the burning metal jolted her with electricity, all she could do was scream.

"_Aaaaaaaaahhhh!"_ Ms. Fantastic cried out, her visor crackling with lightning. Every nerve she possessed screamed with pain even as the electrical energy coursed from them into her muscles, causing them to convulse as one. Her entire body driven into sudden expansion, the superwoman crashed headfirst into a wall as the rest of her body writhed like a snake, her every limb ballooning and flying out in different directions.

As luck would have it, the Ghost Rider happened to be in one of those directions. While the demon's chain kept Ms. Fantastic's legs bound, this didn't stop them from swelling up, ballooning to the size of minivans in less than a second. Within seconds, the bloated limbs slammed into the demonic vigilante, bowling her over and burying her in flesh. And more importantly, it caused her to release her chain, breaking off the surge of electricity.

Once the voltage died away, Ms. Fantastic's body began restoring the damage done once more. No longer under assault, her body spasmed once or twice before it began to shrink back down to human proportions. But even as she opened her eyes, her nervous system slowly recovering, the elastic superwoman gasped as a monster she was already familiar with came at her once more. Shrieking vengeance at her, Morbius dived down upon her head, claws glinting in the dim light.

"_No!"_ Ms. Fantastic cried out, bringing her arms up before her face just before the techno-bat could crash down upon her face. Instead, she cried out in pain as Morbius's claws rammed into her arm, piercing all the way through. Spurts of blood erupting from the wounds, spattering her face, the panicked superwoman instinctively transformed her arms, causing them to expand into orange rock as she waved them about. The transformation coupled with the frantic motion forced Morbius to loosen its grip.

But Ms. Fantastic wasn't conscious of these facts. All she was aware of was her fear, and the overwhelming need to drive Morbius away, to keep it from hurting her again. So when the demonic machine rose up from her now-healing arm, she swatted at it mindlessly, catching it one of its wings. With a shriek like metal being ripped apart, Morbius was sent tumbling away.

Her chest heaving with every breath she took, Ms. Fantastic watched wide-eyed as Morbius flapped its wings, stabilizing its flight. Adrenaline pumping through her every vein, she started to get to her feet, only to be stopped when four spiked chains flew into her chest. Melting through skin and muscle like hot knives through butter, the chains drilled through the superwoman's body and erupted from the other side. By the time she had even realized what had happened, the spikes had embedded themselves in the street just as she fell back on them as well.

Horrified, Ms. Fantastic could only lay there, staring numbly at the chains as her brain was once more inundated in pain. "There! Now hold still for a second!" Looking up at the sound of the inhuman laughter, the pinned superwoman was just in time to watch as the Ghost Rider landed on top of her. The fiery motorcyclist brought her left forearm down on Ms. Fantastic's throat, pinning her head down on the street, while she raised her right hand…with her chainsaw-sword in it.

"Now, let's see…!" the Ghost Rider grinned as her weapon roared horribly. The blazing teeth a blur as they spun before Ms. Fantastic's eyes. "I wonder if you can grow a new _head _the way you did your arms?" Her fiery eyes sparking with excitement, the horned biker swung her sword.

Without any time to think, Ms. Fantastic brought her craggy arm up to shield herself. The burning metal teeth of the blade bit into scales of orange rock, and ripped right through them. Agony once again searing her mind, the shapeshifting superwoman cried out as bits and pieces of her own flesh were chewed away.

Pain and fear worked their way into the superwoman's free arm, causing it to quake as four stone fingers curled up into a fist, and launched themselves into the Ghost Rider's face. And now it was the demonic vigilante's turn to cry out in pain as she was launched up and away from Ms. Fantastic. As she flew through the air, the chains that had run Ms. Fantastic through were snapped, and quickly burst into plumes of flame before disappearing entirely.

Shaking with the sheer amount of adrenaline that had flooded her system, Ms. Fantastic quickly staggered to her feet. Barely noticing that her wounds were already fading away, she trembled and shook as she looked at her tormentor. "G…guh…" she gasped out, her mind in turmoil as she once again heard the monster that had sent her out into the night. Jumping about, the superwoman once again saw the devilish machine came at her with claws bared.

She didn't even think about. She just reached out with fist of stone, and grabbed hold of Morbius by the nape of its neck. "Geh…grra…" the superwoman heaved, the techno-bat screeching and flailing about furiously. Turning her eyes towards the Ghost Rider, who had just gotten to her feet. Her cruel eyes of flame burning mercilessly into Ms. Fantastic's soul. Causing something to snap.

"Gah…arrr…!" the trembling superwoman began again, tears filling her eyes, bile filling her throat. And her mind on the brink of madness. Until at last words took shape, and she spat them out with the chaotic fury that had been born within her that night.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ And with this screech of primal fury and madness, Ms. Fantastic flung herself at the Ghost Rider, and sent her free fist flying into the demon's head with all the superhuman strength at her command.

This time, it was the Ghost Rider's turn to cry out in pain. Her jaw seeming to snap loose, the horned monstrosity flew off into the wall of a building. Just before smashing right _through it_, chunks of brick and clouds of dust erupting from the impact.

Without hesitation, heedless of Morbius's ongoing screeching, Ms. Fantastic leapt after her nemesis, flames of her own rising up from her body. She wasn't thinking of the Ghost Rider's cruel joke anymore, or the danger posed by the vigilante, or even the warehouse that had gotten her interest. The superwoman had been pushed to the breaking point, and beyond rational thought. Acting only on pure instinct, all she knew was that the Ghost Rider had very nearly killed her. And would keep trying to do so…unless Ms. Fantastic stopped her.

Flying through the whole, she found herself inside an abandoned warehouse, where the Ghost Rider was already trying to get back to her feet. Utterly mindless, Ms. Fantastic growled hatefully as her rollerblades carried her over to the demon. Not bothering to stop, she grabbed the monster up in her free hand and accelerated towards the far wall.

"_Arrrggghh!"_ the Ghost Rider snarled as the crazed superwoman held her up in front of her. Using the horned motorcyclist as an impromptu battering ram, she smashed her way through the wall, heedless of the ensuing dust and shrapnel.

As soon as they were outside again, Ms. Fantastic snarled hatefully before she tossed the Ghost Rider a short distance and grabbed her by the leg. Continuing the motion, she swung the fiery vigilante into the ground, the concrete split apart at the point of impact. Pulling the Ghost Rider up again as she sped along, Ms. Fantastic smacked her into a streetlight, very nearly snapping it in two.

Finally, approaching the end of the street, Ms. Fantastic sped up to another building, and once again smashed the demonic motorcyclist into it. But she didn't proceed to bash her way into this building; instead, she held the Ghost Rider against the wall while she raised Morbius in her other hand, it's razor-sharp wing jutting out from her stone fist like a knife. Ready to send its master back to the hell she had come from. With nothing to stop Ms. Fantastic from doing this deed.

Nothing except a shred of sanity that was still with her, even in this maddened state. A shred that had a very definite sense of right and wrong. A shred that was loathe at the idea of taking a life. For _any _reason.

It was this shred that made Ms. Fantastic hesitate for a moment. Perhaps even less than that. But ultimately, that moment was all the Ghost Rider needed to draw up her legs, and deliver a powerful kick to the superwoman's chest.

Stunned more by the fact of the blow than the force of it, Ms. Fantastic rolled backwards a short distance before she recovered. Grinding to a halt, she growled as the Ghost Rider landed and assumed a battle ready stance, with Morbius hovering right above her shoulder. Clenching her fists, she brought her stony knuckles up, the instinctual part driving her ready to fight.

Neither combatant moved at first. Both of them had learned that the other was more powerful than first assumed, and was not to be underestimated. They stood there and watched each other, gazes locked. Each of them poised, waiting for an opening.

Until the sound of several engines was heard echoing down the streets.

Neither superwoman responded to this sound at first. Neither of them was willing to take her eyes off her opponent, not even for an instant. But they were both aware that several vehicles were heading towards them; the way they shifted their postures reflected that. And while the Ghost Rider herself didn't turn, Morbius spun about and looked in the direction the sounds were coming from. Already searching for whatever was coming their way.

Then several headlights came into view, appearing out of the corner of Ms. Fantastic's eye. Overwhelmed by both emotions and adrenaline, she automatically darted a glance towards the source, and saw several black cars rushing towards their position. The kind of cars employed by Section 2.

_What?_ Ms. Fantastic wondered, her conscious mind stirred back into activity as she watched the cars grind to a stop before them. A horde of men dressed in black erupting from them, weapons drawn. _But…wait…is that really Section 2…? But…what would they…what are they doing…?_

"Dammit!" Jumping at the Ghost Rider's voice, Ms. Fantastic barely had the time to realize that it was coming from behind her before she felt a clawed hand at her back. "Here, partner! Keep them off my back!"

"Part-nergggghh?" Ms. Fantastic squawked before being shoved forward. Rolling forward on her blades, she waved her stony arms about wildly, flames rising up from her body as she barreled towards the Section 2 agents.

"_Open fire!"_ someone cried out. A moment later, Ms. Fantastic was the focus of a hailstorm of bullets. And while they bounced off her rubbery body harmlessly, this affront was more than enough to reignite her fury.

"_Rrrraarrrggh!"_ Ms. Fantastic roared, instinctively expanding her AT-Field. No longer countered by the Ghost Rider's hellish flame, the invisible barrier slammed into the front line of Section 2 vehicles at full force. Black-suited agents flew back from the assault, but many more continued to fire on the high-tech heroine. Who stomped down towards them with blood in her eyes.

Taking a round of gunfire from the side, Ms. Fantastic turned just enough to see the attacking agents before sending a jet of flame at their car. Watching as they threw themselves to the side before it exploded, she then turned towards another set of agents shooting at her, crouched behind a car right next to her. Sneering hatefully, she took one of her stony fists and smashed it down upon the top of their car. The two agents fell backwards in surprise, and could only watch as the superwoman thrust her free hand into the car, and with a grunt of effort, tore it in half. Oblivious to the car alarm that was now screeching its electronic head off, she took a half in each hand and lifted them up before bringing them down on the ground, sandwiching the agents between them.

And still the agents fired on her. They didn't seem to care that their weapons were completely ineffective; they just kept firing on her.

Grunting in disdain, Ms. Fantastic stood and looked at the agents, rounds of fire continuing to bounce off her rubbery form. _I don't have time to waste on these idiots!_ she growled, looking about for her enemy. _What happened to the Ghost Rider? Where'd she go, anyway?_

As if in answer to her question, a familiar motorcycle exploded into view. Looking about sharply, both Ms. Fantastic and the Section 2 men watched as the Ghost Rider raced towards them, twin Gatling guns appearing from the sides and spitting fire at them. Already aware of what the hellish flames could do to her, Ms. Fantastic dropped down behind one of the cars, refusing to let herself be incapacitated again. And so, she was untouched while the Section 2 men shrieked in pain.

Struck by the agony in their voices, Ms. Fantastic looked wildly about. Her eyes widening in horror as she watched an agent get shredded by the barrage, his entire body burnt away until nothing but ash remained hanging on the breeze.

_What?_ Ms. Fantastic cried out inwardly, her mouth falling open as another two agents were similarly mowed down. Exploding into clouds of dust, with nothing but their clothes remaining. Dying left and right while she did nothing to stop it.

Looking back towards the murderous monstrosity, Ms. Fantastic watched as she cackled wildly, clearly delighted with the carnage she was causing. The Ghost Rider already speeding past the Section 2 personnel, who were in disarray. Unable to mount an effective pursuit. And if the superwoman had thought she had been furious before, she was beyond furious now.

The horned biker had _used_ her. Made her a target, all so she could get back to her motorcycle and escape causing more terror and death in the process. And with this realization, Ms. Fantastic howled in rage before her body ignited, melting the very ground she was standing on.

"Oh, no you don't! Not _this _time!" the fiery superwoman vowed as she took to the sky, her eyes on the Ghost Rider once more. Looking up at her, the demonic biker laughed before revving her bike and sending it speeding further into the maze of buildings that surrounded them. Taking a hairpin turn, she continued to accelerate, but didn't take to the air. She simply rode flat-out, taking each turn as they came with absolute precision.

_I can't let her get away! I have to end this! NOW! _Ms. Fantastic growled inwardly, winding up her right arm before whipping it at her prey. To her feral delight, she was able to grab hold of one of the bike's Gatlings. Seizing upon this opportunity, she retracted her outstretched limb, drawing herself closer to the motorcycle's hellish owner. Cocking a stony fist to deliver the final blow, she flew in towards the Ghost Rider, and fired off a punch that would shatter mountains.

A punch that passed through the Ghost Rider with no resistance whatsoever.

"_Aacck!_" Ms. Fantastic squawked as she tumbled, fist-first, through her foe. The thing that had looked like the Ghost Rider evaporating into a cloud of fire and brimstone as she fell on top of the motorcycle, with her legs dangling awkwardly over the handlebars.

While her brain was trying vainly to figure out what the heck was going on, the Ghostcycle was moving with an agenda of its own. Picking up speed, it flipped its front wheel up, causing its unwanted passenger to tumble off and to the side. Too startled to retain her grip, Ms. Fantastic rolled shapelessly on the ground as the Ghost Rider's mechanical steed shot up into the air, leaving her behind.

Numbly standing and watching the Ghostcycle disappear into the sky, Ms. Fantastic shifted from one side to the other, her mouth and eyes hanging open as her brain processed what had happened. And when it finally did, it was all she could do not to explode.

The Ghost Rider's motorcycle must've been fitted with some kind of holographic projector, one she had used to create a lifelike simulation of herself before sending it against Section 2 via some kind of remote control system, or perhaps even an AI like the one that allowed Morbius to fight independent of direct control. And while Ms. Fantastic had been off chasing that decoy, the Ghost Rider had been elsewhere.

_But why? What is she…oh, shit!_ Ms. Fantastic swore, bashing herself over the head with a stony fist. _The warehouse! The truck she was after! She must have gone back for it!_

Feeling like the most incredibly stupid person on the face of the planet, the high-tech superwoman conjured an invisible platform to carry her into the air. Hoping fervently that she wasn't already too late.

* * *

**Well, that certainly could have gone better,** Zarathos grumbled sourly as the Ghost Rider made her way through the streets of Tokyo-3.

_No arguments here, Big Z,_ the Ghost Rider returned with a definite snort. Even the prize that sat in the back of the truck she was driving was small consolation to her now.

After shoving the dumb bitch that had caused her so much trouble down towards Section 2, it had been an easy thing for her to slip away in the resulting battle. And with Morbius's help, she'd been able to get back to the warehouse and take the shipping truck with the weapons and equipment she had set out to pilfer. All the while the Ghostcycle, under Zarathos's control, had kept both Section 2 and costumed bitch too busy to interfere.

But still, the Ghost Rider couldn't help but feel like she was settling for half a loaf. There had been so much in that warehouse; most likely even more equipment and weapons, ripe and ready to be plundered. And because of one damned, interfering whore in rollerblades and a blue bathing suit, the demonic vigilante had been forced to cut and run with the one lousy shipment before she or Section 2 came back and did something to destroy her hard-won prize.

_Can't even go back to the damned place later and get the rest, _the Ghost Rider grumbled irritably. _Section 2 is incompetent, but not _that _stupid! They're probably moving the rest of the stuff out of there right now!_

**All too likely,** Zarathos growled in agreement. **As it is, we are fortunate you hadn't summoned the Ghostcycle to the battle. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to decoy her nearly so effectively.**

_Yeah, whatever,_ the Ghost Rider grumbled in response, unable to take any pleasure in this small amount of buttering up.

The truth of the matter was that she hadn't summoned the Ghostcycle because she felt it wouldn't be necessary. And it _shouldn't _have been. While there was no doubt that the strange woman was powerful, the Ghost Rider knew that she was vastly superior to the freakish interloper. There was absolutely no reason that she shouldn't have been able to deal with her without additional reinforcement.

_Dammit all! If she hadn't been _innocent,_ I could have knocked her out as easily as those Section 2 goons! I could have -!_ the Ghost Rider began. Only to sit bolt upright as chain of thought snapped, her eyes going wide with realization.

**Young Rider?** Zarathos growled, presenting the image of raising an eyebrow at her shock. **Young Rider, what is it?**

_I…oh, Gott! There's no way!_ the Ghost Rider thought. Shaking her head at the notion that had exploded into her mind, she tried her best to be rid of it. For it was ludicrous. Impossible.

**There's no way **_**what?**_ Zarathos demanded with growing impatience. **Asuka, what is it?**

Aghast at the idea, the Ghost Rider growled deep in her throat. The idea she was contemplating so impossible that she could barely give it credence. _Zarathos…_ she began slowly, having difficulty speaking her mind for what felt like the first time. _That bimbo was an innocent, right?_

**Indeed she was. The light of her soul was proof enough of that,** Zarathos returned slowly.

_And…there aren't that many people that have souls like that, are there?_ the Ghost Rider continued, not wanting to even think of this possibility.

**No. In a world that demands so much in the name of survival, there never are,** Zarathos agreed. Then the demon hissed in realization. **And she appeared shortly after our visit to Ms. Kusanagi's apartment. A girl whose own soul shines with innocence. And whose aura is unlike that of a normal human…**

_Exactly,_ the Ghost Rider nodded dangerously. _Big Z, I think it's high time we found out more about Aya Kusanagi. As in right _now_!_

* * *

'So the Ghost Creep was already gone when you got back?' Hitomi wondered.

_That's right. And so was that truck they brought in there,_ Aya responded, staring woefully at her lunch the next day. Barely noticing or caring about the other students as they chatted amongst themselves, enjoying their own repasts and discussing their plans for the day.

'Well, that sure sucks,' Hitomi decided without hesitation. 'And you don't know what was in there?'

_Not a clue,_ Aya admitted sourly. _The warehouse was crawling with Section 2 agents. And to top that off, I heard one of the people there call someone on the phone. I didn't catch who it was, but I heard him saying something about needing a new transfer point._

'Uh-oh. And Just when you think NERV can't _possibly _have more dirty laundry,' Hitomi commented dryly. 'It's not bad enough that they're trying to bring about the end of the world. No, they have to be trafficking stolen goods! For shame!'

Rolling her eyes at this bit of irreverence, Aya decided to move on to more pertinent matters. _I don't know if they were stolen, but we have to find out what it was they were shipping, and where they're taking it,_ she informed her double. And then to herself, she added, _Like I don't have enough to worry about as it is…_

'What was that?' Hitomi broke in, causing her creator to wince visibly. 'I didn't catch that last bit.'

_You weren't supposed to,_ Aya returned grumpily.

'Oh. So in other words, you were trying to have a private conversation with yourself?' Hitomi gathered, smirking with her voice alone. 'Sorry about that, but what can I say? I just can't help butting in!'

_Yeah. I noticed that,_ Aya grumbled. Lacking the energy to tell her creation to stuff it or threaten her in some manner, the apparent girl sighed loudly. _Anyway, I'm going to be going over my sensory records and everything else I recorded last night. Maybe there's something in there about the Ghost Rider, or maybe that shipment. Something I didn't pick up on at the time._

'Wow! You mean you aren't going to make me do all the work for once?' Hitomi gasped in mock astonishment. 'Cool! That means I've got the whole night to myself!' The cyber-clone proceeded to chuckle evilly even as her creator rolled her eyes. 'Maybe I'll go barhopping again…and find me some tough, studly specimen of manliness to help me kiss my virginity goodbye!'

It took several seconds for this comment to register with Aya, and by the time it did, Hitomi had cut the signal between them, leaving the girl alone in her mind. Leaving her capable of doing just one thing; groaning miserably as her face fell. A massive migraine exploding into existence, prompting her to place her hand to her head. _That does it. Tomorrow, I'm fitting her with that remote taser,_ she growled inwardly_. And maybe rig a self-destruct device while I'm at it!_

Sighing tiredly, Aya looked down at her lunch. Not feeling at all hungry for the first time in what felt like a very long time. Her stomach tied in knots by all the unspent emotions churning about in her mind. With her battle with the Ghost Rider at the heart of them.

Going into that battle, Aya never would have imagined coming into conflict with a creature like that. A being that could so effortlessly counter virtually all of her powers. Something made even worse by the utter ruthlessness displayed by the demonic vigilante. The knowledge that she would have killed her as readily as she killed the Section 2 men scaring her in a way she never would have thought possible.

_I never imagined that anyone could…I mean, sure, I've heard about murderers and…then there's SEELE and the Commander, but…_ Aya thought woefully. Goosebumps still rising up from her flesh as she thought about how readily the Ghost Rider had killed. And all for some equipment she might or might not be able to use to begin with. _Then again…how could a monster like that be human, anyway? Or even exist, for that matter? A creature of living _fire_? Even the _Angels _make more sense than that!_

Tilting her head to the side, and still having no interest in eating, Aya frowned as she further considered her situation. _At least I was able to get the arms that that monster…before someone could find them,_ she thought uncomfortably. Not wanting to even think what would happen if someone had tested them for fingerprints and matched them to hers. _I just wish I knew what to _do _with them! I can't just hide them in a closet! And…_ Suffering the image of the severed arms somehow regenerating as she herself had, possibly even growing into two more Hitomis, Aya shuddered and instantly switched subjects. _And the Ghost Rider…all those weapons of hers…_

Frowning even more, Aya considered the situation. While weapons training had been a necessary part of her career, it had been one she had deeply loathed. The idea of carrying a gun of some kind was as repugnant to her as killing was. But on the other hand, the Ghost Rider's weapons and Morbius had given her a definite edge in their battle. And if she encountered that monster again…

_I _have_ been working on some new equipment to go with the Dominator Darts,_ Aya thought, her stomach twisting even more. _And…I guess it couldn't hurt to come up with some…defensive mechanisms that could…_

The sound of someone clearing their throat intruded upon the girl's consciousness, causing her to sit up a bit straighter and looked for the source of the sound. To her surprise, she found Shinji standing right next to her desk, a bashful look on his face. "Um…Aya…?"

"Shinji…!" Aya began, taken aback by the boy's presence. Her woes forgotten for a moment, she turned to meet his gaze. "Uh…"

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Shinji started, raising his hands nervously. "But…"

"No, no! It's okay!" Aya returned sheepishly. "I was just…thinking of stuff. That's all." Looking about, her tired mind struggling to come up with something to say, she brunette smiled and nodded to a nearby desk. "So…you want have a seat?"

"Uh, sure. Okay," Shinji nodded before turning the proffered chair and turning it to face her. Sitting down, he shot Aya a look before lowering his gaze. "Um…"

"Um…" Aya agreed, unsure of what else to say at this point.

"Uh…listen, uh…" Shinji frowned, pausing to scratch the back of his neck. "I…I just wanted to say that I'm…I'm sorry about what happened at dinner that night. I…"

"You don't have to be sorry, Shinji," Aya told him, doing her best to smile reassuringly for him. "I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that things went kinda crazy. What with winning the lottery and everything…"

"Yeah, I guess," Shinji frowned. "But…well, I…it's just that…what Asuka said…" Pressing his lips together, the 3rd Child shook his head miserably before looking up and gazing plaintively at the girl opposite. "Aya, I'm sorry! I never thought that you – that you would ever…!"

Unable to help herself, Aya smiled and brought her hands up in negation. "I know, Shinji. It's okay," she told him. With a low chuckle, she added, "Truth is, the whole school seemed to be going crazy because of what happened! I was beginning to wonder when I'd _ever _get a chance to talk to you!" Blinking a few times in rapid succession, Shinji lowered his eyes once more as his cheeks burned, a sight that lightened her mood even more. "So…how have you been doing?"

"Well…I'm okay, I guess," Shinji shrugged, as if unsure of his own answer. "And…what about you?"

"Me? I can't complain too much, I guess," Aya lied in what she hoped was a convincing manner. "Look, I…if you don't mind, maybe we could…I don't know. Maybe…stop someplace after school…?" When Shinji responded with a perplexed look, the brunette shrugged and explained, "Well, I was just thinking that…we haven't had much time to see each other lately, so…maybe we could stop someplace for pizza after school. You know…something like that?"

As soon as this was said, Aya was treated to something she never would have expected after everything that had been happening as of late. Shinji sat up even straighter, looked her in the eye…and smiled. "I…I'd like that," he told her. "I'd like that a lot."

Nodding slowly, Aya replied, "Great. Then…we'll meet up after school, then?"

"Sure," Shinji told her. Then he smiled even more deeply, and at the same time, more shyly. "And…Aya…?" Looking up at him, the apparent girl watched as a touch of red appeared on his face. "Uh…thank you. For…everything."

Blinking a few times, Aya then smiled as well. "You're welcome," she said gently. All of her woes momentarily forgotten as she looked into Shinji's grateful face.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ugh…I can't believe how horribly unproductive I've been as of late. And this latest chapter…I have to admit that I'm not entirely satisfied with it. I can only hope that you will read and review, and that I can manage to get out of this lousy rut I'm in and up my productivity.

For those of you who've been reading "SOE: Vengeful Devil", and are wondering where Morbius came from, don't worry, you haven't missed anything. Morbius will be debuting in the next chapter of "Vengeful Devil". I just thought I have some fun with him here, as a sort of preview to what's going down in the future.

Midnight6, the Fantastic Four actually has had a run-in with Ghost Rider. When Johnny Storm was on the run from the police, Spider-Man assembled Ghost Rider, Wolverine, and the Hulk to track him down, hoping to convince Johnny to turn himself into the police before his situation got even worse. As for what happened when Torch used his flame on Ghost Rider…it was pretty much the same thing that happened here in this chapter.

Xardion, Ghost Rider did indeed mess with the wrong person. And I get the feeling Ms. Fantastic is going to be that much more difficult to deal with in the future.

animefan29, what can I tell you? Asuka started getting on my nerves within less than a minute of her introduction, something that only got worse with time.

Quathis, Asuka does have the tendency to overlook little details like that. And as for Maya, it may take a while for her to reach her boiling point, but as we saw here, she does have one. And when she finally pops her top, it's not pretty. Expect a rematch in the future. And yeah, Hitomi has been a lot of fun so far.

Mike313, I'm sure Asuka would have been thrilled if it had actually been her winning the money, instead of Misato. And yup, Hitomi is having plenty of fun defying the Fourth Wall.

And speaking of Hitomi…

Omake

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice, Orion," Hitomi beamed as she sat down at his desk. "I know you've been way busy with setting up your new studio and all, but it really is important."

"Ugh, it's no problem, Hitomi," Orion groaned as he sat down, looking about his new office. "But I have to admit, building this place took a lot longer than I expected! I can't believe it's been over a _month _since I updated _any _of my stories!"

"Yeah, well, I could have told you it'd take a while!" Hitomi smirked knowingly. "Building a production studio on the Fourth Wall? Even with all the superwomen and the characters from your other stories working together, it's not the sort of thing that you can do overnight!"

"I know, I know. It feels like I've had nothing but trouble since construction began! Misato and Ritsuko are still mad about my plans to make Eva girls into villains, InuYasha and Ghost Rider Asuka started trying to kill each other the moment they set eyes on each other! And then there's the way Ranma grabs the ladies' attention, and Miroku's been feeling them up, and…" Orion moaned, bringing his hand to his head. Letting out a low sigh, he focused on the cyber-clone. "So, anyway, Hitomi, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's like this," Hitomi began with a definite grin. "I've been talking to Maya, trying to convince her to let me modify my body a bit. You know, so I can get some extra attention from the guys?"

"You know you can't do that, Hitomi," Orion told her. "You're supposed to Maya's stand-in at NERV right now. Which means that you have to -!"

"Look and act exactly like her! I know!" Hitomi grumbled. "But it's _boring,_ Orion! _Soooo_ boring! And I practically have to throw myself at guys when I go barhopping before they pay me any attention!" Frowning somewhat, the cyber-clone gazed imploringly at the fanfic writer. "Please! I just want to have some fun! Is that so much to ask?"

Pressing his lips together, Orion rolled his eyes this way and that as he considered the request. "Well…I suppose I might be able to swing you having some kind of ability to disguise yourself," he finally decided. "You'd still have to be Maya on base, but when you're off-duty, you could…I dunno…put on a different look and go partying. Does that work?"

"Sounds a lot better than the deal I've got right now!" Hitomi grinned enthusiastically.

Nodding, Orion went on, "And now that _that's _settled…what kind of look were you thinking of?"

"First of all, I want a set of serious gazongas. _Really_ serious!" Hitomi declared, cupping the air before her breasts. "I mean, I'm not sure I'd go Cattleya big, but something along the lines of the melon racks that Tsunade and Rangiku would be just perfect! And then I want some majorlegs! The kind that go all the way up to _here!"_ Indicating the desired height by raising her hand over her head, the cyber-clone grinned as she went on. "And I want some different hairstyles, too!"

His eyes going wide, Orion frowned before saying, "Different…_hairstyles?_"

"Well, sure! I mean, what's wrong with experimenting a bit?" Hitomi asked, grinning wickedly. "I want to find the perfect look to get the men lining up right at my front door. Of course, that means I'd probably need a whole new wardrobe, but – hey!" Breaking off, she watched as Orion stood from his desk. "Where're you going?"

"To get a drink. And some aspirin," Orion replied as he went to the door, a worn look on his face. "Something tells me this is gonna be a _loooong_ night!"

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, InuYasha, Queen's Blade, Naruto, Bleach, or anything associated with them. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)


End file.
